Nothing you can spend
by AnaFoxy
Summary: So, imagine how things could be if Kiddway had a chance to be! Or don't imagine and just read what I've imagined for you! It's going to be a long ride following the events of the game, so, you were warned ;)
1. Tough Cooperation

1

Tough Cooperation

Kingston, finally. I feel the Sage is very close. I can catch him. Probably this night if I am lucky, though luck has nothing to do with it. Everything depends on me. Every time. It's better to keep it in mind. Once I find him, I'm sure I will screw all the information about the Observatory out of him. If he refuses…Well, there are lots of ways to get the information you want out of the person who doesn't want to tell it. I'll find the Observatory and make a fortune on it. Caroline may not be happy with me far away, but I bet she will be when I come back home as a very rich man.  
Adewale and I are watching Torres meeting with this bastard Laurence Prins, fucking slave-trader. Everything is going to be as it was planned. Torres buys the Sage and I take Sage from him.  
Yes, everything goes according to my plan…but! Adewale points to a slender person standing near and pretending, yes, exactly PRETENDING to be interested in fruits on display. Kidd! What the hell is he doing here?!  
"Jaysus! That's man here to kill him!" I say out loud making my way towards Jim.  
"Edward! What the hell are you doing here?!" he shows the same reaction. Kidd went off fast pursuing his aim. Wait…not his aim. It's my aim! If I'm lucky I'll manage to convince him to work together. We are friends after all, aren't we?!  
"I'm tailing these Men to the Sage. Can you hold off till he appears?" I try my luck while walking next to Kidd who doesn't seem to be pretty content with the situation. He is amazed.  
"Sage is here?" Guess I haven't improved my chances telling him about the Sage in this town. On the contrary. Now I seem to have the rival on this task. Torres and Prins reach the stone stairs upwards and we hurry to hide in the bushes. I catch Kidd's eye, he is confused.  
"Aye. And Prins is leading us straight to him," Kidd knits his brows biting lip in frustration but quickly nods.  
"All right, Jaysus. I'll stay my blade for a time, but not long" - I breath out in relief. I know Kidd enough to say that if he isn't agree he would make it unbelievable for me to catch the Sage. He seems frail and young but he does know how to make things done. And he knows it better than some elder pirates. Truly better than Jack Rackham for example. That's for sure.  
"Thanks, friend!" I make a wide smile and stretch my hand to shake his, it's kinda hard to do it in the bushes. There is still frustration in his brown eyes, brows are knitted but he makes an effort to smile friendly at me and accepts the handshake.  
"We should separate" – he whispers. I frown, still not enough sure about his intentions. He rolls his eyes, "Oh, common, I swear I won't kill Prins on his way. We'll just make too much noise if moving together and gain too much attention" he curves his lips in a grin "you can trust me, Kenway…".  
I nod. And start to make my way to the wall on the right of the stairs hearing Kidd's whisper in my ear "For now". Then he disappears in an opposite direction. I climb the wall, then the nearby house overhearing Torres and Prins' conversation.  
Trailing them I get rid of some riflemen on the roofs. They always irritate me. Why a simple man can't just climb houses and run on roofs? May be it clears my head?! May be I work hard for my family 18 hours a day, sleep 5 and have only ONE spare hour just for myself, it's my business if I prefer to run on roofs during this free-time hour! Well, ok, back to business. Every now and then I see Kidd following our aims bellow. He is really agile, that's beyond question. How did he manage to gain so much respect among pirates when he is so young? Sure, Thatch cannot be excelled in this regard but still. I hear rarely about Kidd seajacking big ships, but he does this, even frigates. However somehow he manages to stand out of fuss and king's underlings are only concentrated on Thatch, Vane and Hornigold. Very smart. But thinking of it… I do the same. I'm known among Torres and Woodes Rogers and other big guns only because of these Templars-Assassins things. But I think this will be changed when I seize all the forts in West Indies. Why not becoming the pirate king? Rich ships, amazing booty – the more of it the faster I'll come back to my silly beloved wife, Caroline. But that's plan B. Plan A is to catch the Sage and plunder the Observatory. Let's concentrate on "A" one.  
We're getting closer to the glade near the big mansion. Prins' residence probably. I jump down from the roof of the house nearby, glad that there are so many thick bushes in every direction. One guard knocked out, then another while I'm cautiously making my way to the bushes in front. Hmphf…I'm interested if Kidd knocks his distractions out just like I do, instead of killing them. Why not killing them? Well, first thing is that when I have intentions to kill someone who is only a distraction I always imagine that this man has a family – wife, kids, parents, lover. I cannot say for sure if this person bad or not. It's another thing when someone attacks you, in this case you just protect yourself. But swooping on person all of a sudden and killing him… I'm selfish, yes, but I'm not a monster. I won't be able to sleep at night if I kill every distraction on my way.  
I reach the bushes near the open space in front of the stairs leading upwards to the mansion. Torres and Prince still keeping on the small talk when I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I startle, didn't expect to be taken aback so easily.  
"Hey there, Kenway. Had safe way, huh?" Of course, it's Kidd. He is bloody cat of a human. I look at him, he has already made himself on my left. Kidd scoffs at my unpreparedness. How can this man sneak up in such a quiet way?! Not a leaf stirred! At least he is not angry with me now, good start for cooperation. Someone just needed a break to blow steam off, "So, Torres plays your game?"  
"How did you get it?"  
"Well, I'm smarter than you think, friend"  
"Yes, I captured him in the fort where he gathered ransom for Sage. Captured his men too so he was forced to play into my hands"  
"So he ransom Sage and then take him to you? That simple?" his brows raised.  
"Well, it goes according to my plan so far" Kidd bites his lip thinking about something.  
"And what if I tell you that we'll accompany Sage to my brotherhood and there we'll find out everything about the Observatory?"  
"I'll tell you that I don't owe anything to your brotherhood and that's why it would be more profitable for me to take Sage to some place where we would be able to talk privately" – I grin.  
"Profitable…huh" Kidd snorted.  
"Precisely. The booty is all mine. You kill your Prins, I take the Sage. You can also kill Torres If you want. Everybody happy.  
"No," Crap, this lad is peppery like a girl. I take a quick look on Prins and Torres, they are about to reach the stairs. Kidd's face is tense, lips pressed, eyes fulminating.  
"Hey, I was also interested. Do you kill your distractions or do you just knock them out? Simple guards, soldiers, you know" – I try to smooth the situation.  
"Shut up," nice try, Edward. Kidd moves closer to the edge of the bushes seeing that Prins and Torres reached the stairs.  
"Now's time!" he whispers eagerly.  
"No. Not until we see the Sage!" I grasp his forearm. He hisses angrily but relaxes a bit.  
We start to listen attentively to what Prins and Torres are talking about but actually we can barely hear them. We can only watch Torres offering Prins a portion of ransom and Prins suspiciously looking around and telling Torres something in a rather angry manner. We can hear him asking Torres about what has Roberts done to be so passionately pursued by Torres. Then something goes completely wrong. Not according to my plan. And I was starting to think I have a good day but…here we go. Prins throws the bag with money back to Torres, who loses his temper. Prins moves up the stairs with Torres following and now we are able to hear his every single word:  
"Next time, see to it that we are not followed! Deal with this!" his arm points to the bushes, we're hiding in. I can see guards surrounding us from every direction.  
"Crap!" – Kidd spits following my lead to stand up. Torres stalks off immediately. I turn my head from side to side warming up my neck almost lazily and unsheathe my swords.  
"You cocked up my kill, Kenway!" Kidd growls cutting throat of one gaping guard. I throw the smoke bomb.  
"For a better Cause!" – I kill 3 strappers in a row while they are coughing and writhing in the smoke. Then take guns and shoot two more guards. Could have been worse. I turn to Kidd to see his back rapidly moving away.  
"You lost your chance, man. I'm going after Prins" I dart off. Shit, I cannot afford this. I must stop Kidd one way or another. Just pool up for some time to come to a solution. To cooperate with him. Why is he so stubborn?!  
"Kidd, no!" Dammit, he is as fast as rabbit. Not a big deal, I caught rabbits, I'll catch him, - "Jim, stop!"  
"Not this time Kenway!" We run through the crowd and Kidd, the bloody slyboots throws a handful of gold away. People gather to pick up some coins, push one another, I included. One coin hits my eye and I start to imagine several tortures I can try with Kidd. Tie him up and force to hear Rackham's singing. Or tie him up, take into jungles and throw to some place where there are lots of insects like spiders, beetles and other nasty creatures. Or to tie him up and leave on a deserted island for a night or so to let him think about his behavior. Or…well, every plan includes tying him up, because I bet this bastard can easily come out of every difficulty If he isn't tied up.  
He jumps on a canopy of a nearby house. I'm following him.  
"Come on, man! We can work this together!" …yeah, after I dust you off a bit. As I reach the bend of the canopy Kidd throws a smoke bomb. Frankly speaking I'm not used to be taken down by my own means. I can't see anything. My lungs are filled with asphyxiate gas, eyes smarted from it.  
"You had your chance" – he screams back at me. I gather up my strength and escape the terrible smoke and jump on the branch of the nearby tree pursuing Kidd. We run over several houses and then he throws the bomb one more time. But now I'm prepared. I aptly skirt the smoke and keep on pursuing Kidd. I'm so close to him now. So close. Just one more spurt…Yes! GOTCHA! I knock him down and breath out loudly. As my arms wrap him tight and hands stay on his chest I can feel something strange. Something like…humps...yeah, like humps under his shirt. Huh, very funny, Edward, don't imagine such things in relation to men anymore. Too much time in the see…yeah may be so. I bet he just hid some things under his shirt, like purses with money or some bombs…  
Once I start to think in this direction he hits me in the stomach with his elbow and breaks loose.  
"Damn you, old scratch! Keep your natty hands off me!" he is absolutely furious. I hold my hands on my stomach as it pains after his hit and try to catch my breath just as he does. There are lots of people all around looking at us.  
"I can't let you kill those men, Kidd. Not until I've found the Sage" I come closer to him so the people around won't hear us. Kidd is rage and fume against me. He steps even closer giving me a piercing stare.  
"I've been stalking that pig for a week now charting his moves. And here I find not one but two of my targets and you rob me both!" I turn away and roll my eyes. Can't say I've ever seen him so angry. I considered him to be rather restrained man but this…this is not a situation describing restrained man. I turn back to him. His lips pressed together, eyes still furiously looking into mine.  
"Patience, man. You'll have your kills" I say in a conciliatory tone and spread my hands. Kidd steps even closer so my nose almost collides his.  
"When I locate the Sage, you're helping me take Prins" he says fiercely looking at me, "Got that?!" He pushes my shoulder and after giving me the last furious look leaves heading to the beach. I follow him with my eyes and raise brows extremely dumbfounded. What's up with this man? He acts as if I destroyed his favorite ship. He didn't kill his aim. So what? No big deal. It is always possible to find another way. Rubbish. I've told him I'm ready to help so why making a mountain out of a molehill?! Acts like a little girl. And he calls me small-minded…

Let's hope he'll get more easy-going when evening comes. As for me, I'm not going to take a risk finding him earlier.


	2. So, at what time?

2

So, at what time?

I rush to the beach leaving Kenway behind. Can't even remember the time I've been so angry before. It's all because of this stubborn ass Kenway. Why is he here, in Kingstin right now? Without him here I could have killed Prins today and head back to Tulum light-hearted. But no. He just MUST spoil me everything. And what's even worse is that somehow, I don't even know how, I feel content because of his presence here, in Kingston. This thought makes me double angry. Even trice angry when I recall his hands on my chest. What if he noticed… something? I really don't want to think about it.  
I lie down on the white sand. Thank Jesus I've found some place to be all alone and come down. The Sun is about to start setting down. Guess it's about seven o'clock. I just need some time to put myself together and think everything through. It is so peaceful all around me, everything is peaceful expect me. There is a seashell on the sand next to me, I start to toss it in my hands looking on the waves, seagulls chittering in the sky and on the Jackdaw docked on the pier. Thinking about everything now…well, I can't even tell why I got so pissed off. I missed my Target. Yes, I did. But it's not the first time. There is always a possibility that something won't go according to plan. It happened more than several times before. Shit happens, they say. I throw the shell away into the water and watch the splash. His arms holding me… this is why I got pissed off. It's hard work to be an assassin, even harder when you are a woman behind the man's appearance. To pretend being a man… it's funny when you start it, but then. It has nothing to do with fun. Belching, getting drunk, scratching your little pirate – ugh! And this is a mere nothing compared with what the Hell it is when the periods come. It's good that I captain ships instead of being among average crew members. I always have some space, a private room just for me where I can stop being James Kidd.  
It's getting dark. I put my fingers into the sand and enjoy it's warmth. Someone is going straight in my direction. I can hear it well though this someone tries to be quiet. Nice try. But I'm assassin. I'm trained to hear, smell and see what others cannot. This someone steps too noisily, breathe too loud and now he stepped on a stick.  
"Hey there friend" Kenway says in a loud voice standing right behind me. Hah, he thought I would be scared to death with his unexpected presence behind my back. Like hell I will. Hah.  
"Hey there, Kenway"  
"No sign of fear?"  
"I heard you. Your steps are too heavy," I nod him to sit on the sand next to me.  
"I'm a heavy man," he sits down.  
"That you are"  
"I see you have calmed down"  
"Nice catch," I'm still looking on the sea.  
"Do you have a plan?" his voice is friendly, there are conciliatory faints in it.  
"I do"  
"May be you'll start to give me some more details instead of acknowledging what I say?"  
"May be," I look at him with irony, my eyes smile though my lips don't.  
"Okay. What's your plan about?" seeing I'm no longer pissed off he smiles widely.  
"I want to break into Prins' mansion and find the Sage there. You're after Prins and I'm after the Sage"  
"That's not fair. Sage is mine!"  
"I haven't killed my target only because of you messing around. You owe me. That's why you're after Prins"  
"Compelling logic"  
"Indeed," smiles exchanged.  
"Well, even this way I think I have nothing to be worried about. If you take Prins yourself without intention to take him to me I would just catch you once again. It wasn't that hard, actually," - self-confident grin on his face.  
"It wasn't?"  
"Yeah, piece of cake"  
"Recalling how you writhed when I threw a smoke bomb…"  
"Well, it happens. I've just caught an eye of a pretty lady down the street and she distracted me"  
"In this case why were you panting so hard when you have finally caught me?"  
"A piece of dust got into my lungs"  
"You're the hell of a liar, you know, man?"  
"I'm as sincere as a priest"  
"That's the point", - we burst into laughter.  
"So, at what time?" he asks after we finally stop laughing.  
"10 o'clock. Top of the windmill"  
"Are you kidding? After our sprint today I'm too tire…" he stops short, off-guarded, gives a cough and continues. I'm smirking – "Well, I'm too enthusiastic and ready to climb the nearest mountain, not some small windmill"  
"We can after the business is done, but the windmill is closer to Prins' house and that's why we meet there,"  
"Eye, it is more suitable, you're right" – he stands up, "So, Kidd, see you there"  
"See you, Kenway" he makes several steps to the pier direction but then stops suddenly and turns back.  
"Hey, Kidd. How old are you? I haven't asked. About 20?", - I nod – "So now tell me" – his eyes concentrated on me and I freeze – "Tell me how do you manage to have your face so perfectly shaved? Your skin, it is like it has never been shaved, no stains, no signs of it. How's that?" he seems confused and I remember I've forgotten to imitate the rough skin on my jaws as I always do early in the morning.  
"I…" he crosses his hands on his chest "It's a new cream I use!" I manage to regain my confidence "It contains shark's blood. A miraculous thing"  
He frowns. Then nods and I relax.  
"Wow, you should give it to me to try" – I scoff.  
"You don't shave as often as I do"  
"Nope, but I shave sometimes. Don't want to look like Thatch. You have to admit bristle becomes me" – he grins.  
"I'm not that type of man to appreciate what becomes other men or what don't" – Though it really becomes you, handsome bastard "You'd better find that lass from down the street who distracted you and ask her about it"  
He stretches his hands laughing and making steps back.  
"See you, Kidd" he stalks off "I'll give her your regards"  
"Don't try too hard by giving"  
"Is there anything on what you won't be able to give a caustic answer?" he cries over his shoulder keep going away.  
"Better luck in finding this"  
"I don't need luck, persistence is enough for me" – he waves his hand back to me and disappears in the crowd.  
I shake my head with a smile. Can't doubt it, he is attractive. Even for me. And he starts to suspect something. So I have to do something with it.  
But what am I going to do with you, Kenway? Complicated matter. He is a good man, even with his selfishness. He is deeper than any other pirate captain. His motives are simple – get as much money as it possible to come back to England, back to his pretty wife, to show her and her parents that he is worth something. The problem is that he cannot see the whole picture. But I can. I know Edward, though he surely thinks no one really knows his personality. If he truly loved his wife he wouldn't have left her. He didn't feel he belonged to the place he was in. He wanted something more of his life than being a simple peasant in England. He is an ideal man to become an assassin; he has everything that is needed for it. He just has to understand that going back to England won't make his life full. That making a fortune for his wife is not the purpose of his life. He can make this world a better place. And once he starts to do it he would feel his life is full. I'm sure. I just have to force him to understand it. Somehow I feel responsible for him.  
So, guess the problem is solved. This night I'll reveal him the truth about me. I feel I can trust him. He won't blab my secret. My heart trembles when I imagine this situation in my head. Hey, Edward, may I take your time? I wanted to tell you long ago – I'm actually a lass! So, I've just told you and now why don't we kill some slave-traders?! Come on, Kidd. Or it is better to say Mary. This night I will finally be myself, I'll be Mary Read. And finally I'll tell about my little secret to somebody. A load off my mind. Besides If I don't tell him now he would guess himself, he already has several suspicions. It's better to tell him myself. I smile away my hesitation and stand up. My head is perfectly clear. I head back to the city. There is still some time before our appointment on the windmill. I plan to go to a nearest tavern and have just one small drink to brace myself and prepare for revealing. This night is going to be a good one, I can feel it. And if Kenway blabs my secret… well, it would be so sad to lose such a good specimen of a man. Though I doubt he will do it.

And I also doubt I would be able to lay hands on him if he does.


	3. Express yourself

3

Express yourself

10 o'clock. Top of the windmill. Arrived sharply in time. I stand on the top of our meeting point. The night is beautiful and I can't help but take a long deep breath. There are benefits of such life I lead. Freedom, adventures, nights like this one. I feel every muscle of my body tingled with anticipation about things that have to be done this night. But, I shouldn't forget about my main goal – money. For Caroline. And nothing else. This must be kept in my mind. But… The thing is that I actually enjoy every minute of my pirate life. I feel I belong to this. I haven't had this feeling of… can't even find a right word…of gladness with what I do and how I live my life…yes, I haven't had this feeling back in England. Ever. And all the people around me, they do enjoy their lives. They risk, they slip up, but their life is full. Take Thatch for example. Could anyone imagine this man cultivating soil and growing wheat?! Doubtful. This spirit cannot be tamed. As for me...well, guess it's the same. Why Caroline blames me for being myself? I'm not born to be among the mob of peasants whose every day is just like the same, who're terrified of taking a risk, whose lack of courage makes them be bent instead of standing on their feet. I want something more of this life. Why can't she just take me as I am. I tried to be the other man, but it seems that this game is hard to be continued for a long time.  
As I stand on the roof I take a brief look on a plantation in front of the mansion. And take a closer eye on the slaves still working there though it is a late hour already. I remember Ade. He was amongst such slaves before. But he stood up. The world could become a better place if everyone followed his example. One of poor men sat down taking his breath. Must be very exhausted. For sure. I raised my brows when one of the guards came up to him, pushed his shoulder so this man lost his balance and stretched on the ground. Bloody bastard. Slavery is disgusting. Things must be changed. Even the idea is absolutely ridiculous. White people – British, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese – are the elite. Other nations – the black ones, the Indians, whoever, are worse only because they are different. Ridiculous! How can you judge a personality by the color of the skin? Someone, someday, will stop this madness. It has to be stopped.  
"I'm not terrified to stand up" – I don't even notice telling this last thought aloud.  
"Better die standing than live kneeling, so they say" – I turn around and see Kidd standing few steps away from me. Eyes looking down on a scene I was watching a moment ago then shift to look at me, "the choice is always yours" – lips curve in a wry smile.  
"I stand already, don't I" – rather statement than question though I can see he remains unconvinced. Kidd shrugs his shoulders and sits down on a roof.  
"You stand, yes, but only for now" – he points on slaves below, "But once you earn money and come back to England you will continue to live kneeling"  
"It won't be this kind of life. I will be rich. I will buy a mansion. I will hire people to work on my farm. Or plantation. You claim this is kneeling?"  
"It looks like kneeling"  
"How's that?" – I grin with disbelief.  
"See this?" – He points on slaves again – "This people are forced to serve other men's will. They are too disorganized…" – he starts to bend his fingers – "…they have no ammunition, no kind of weapons, except those instruments they use to harvest sugar cane. They are out of provision. Their families, if they have ones, depend on them. You think that the "kneeling life" is the life they lead? Are you too haughty or too stupid, Kenway?!"  
"Ouch" – I cross my arms on my chest. Kidd rolls his eyes but then continues with «I-am-speaking-with-a-silly-child» expression on his face.  
"What do you think will happen if they rebel?"  
"I think if every slaved man rebel they will probably change the situation"  
"A-ha" - he shakes his head – "Listen a wise old Kidd while you can. First – their number is too small. If all the slaves from this plantation rebel they will be slayed. That's all. Now, another alternative. They manage to run away, somehow. But their families are still in here. Their families will be slayed. Third – they manage to run away, somehow, very surprisingly, with their families, how far do you think they will run away from…" – he stretches his hands as trying to encompass the whole ambient space – "…THE ISLAND?! Forth. They manage to run away, with their families, from this island, as if by magic. The governor, the local authorities, the plantations owners and finally the guards will strict their attitude towards their slaves, they will strict all their rules what will lead to even less possibilities of slaves to run away" – he makes a pause and then continues – "They can't get their freedom alone and that's why they don't live kneeling. They have no chance. They care for their families as much as other people do"  
"Then who do you think lives kneeling?"  
"People of the type you want to become"  
"I think…" – I scratch my nose with uncertainty – "I think I don't get what you mean"  
"Oh" – he takes a deep breath – "people who mind their own small but profitable business and don't give a shit of other people's troubles. People who nod to every majority's action or disagree but don't give a shit to refuse and do something. Do you really want to be among them?"  
"This is complicated. You're just trying to lure me into your brotherhood"  
"Edward, this people cannot win their freedom alone. They cannot stand alone. They need people like us. People who prefer to die standing than live kneeling" – he finished his passionate speech and turned his eyes from me looking into the night.  
I think I'm not gonna continue this complicated matter right now. I myself thought it through several times but James doesn't have to know about it. There is still too much for me to think about and it is still not clear what is the most important for me. Whatever it is I doubt the money I will get thanks to the Sage would do me harm.  
"So…" I'm trying to shift to a more cheerful topic. Meanwhile Kidd is already playing with a small knife – "Have you brought me the cream?"  
"What cream? – I frown smiling and the expression of misunderstanding on his face brightens – "Aye, cream!" – He stresses the last word – "Well, I must let you down, I'm out of it! Used the last portion this morning" – he shrugs his shoulders - "What a pity!"  
"Well, no harm done, I'm still pleased with my bristle" – He smiles archly as I sit down near him – "Wouldn't you prefer meeting in a Pub? Or…on top of a big mountain as I offered"  
"No mountain tops before the business is done. Leave it for dessert. And moreover I came to Kingston chasing a target. Getting pissed ain't a priority" – after a brief look at me he continues observing the area.  
"We could work together on this, you know. It's Laurens Prins you're after and I want his prisoner"  
"We're after the Sage as well, Edward. Careful who you cross"  
"May the best man win" – I don't want to start the same argument again.  
"There are guards patrolling this property from end to end. Looks to me like they use bells to signal trouble. See there?" he nods at the area below and particularly at a bell not far from the windmill – "We'll want to disable those before pushing too far. With so many men about, we can't rely on Stealth alone. So…I'll do what I can to distract and draw their attention giving you a chance to cut them down" – he makes a pause, then continues – "Ready?" – I observe the area thinking of the best strategy that will allow me to avoid too much attention while sneaking to the bells when I hear a sudden change in Kidd's voice and turn my head to look at…him. Or not him. My face immediately takes an expression of a kid who has just seen his parents doing some strange things under their blanket. Red lips. Long hair. Naked neck. Sly seductive smile and cheerful sparkles in dark brown eyes. Can't even believe my own eyes. Is it strange that the first thought I had was «Hot cheekbones»….  
"Your name's not James, is it?" the only phrase I manage to made up while observing … well, her. There is still shock on my face but this seems to entertain her.  
"Not most days" – she says with laughter while standing up - "Come on" – I can't help but watching… well, to put it mildly the bottom of her back. And, I have to admit I like what I see, though I still can't understand how could have I been so stupid not noticing it before.  
She makes a jump down into the haystack bellow. Absolutely gracefully done. I follow her.  
"If you see Prins before I do, kill him and there'll be a bit of coin in it for you. All right?" – she seems to regain her serious mood as I follow her into the nearest bushes.  
"Stop. Hey, stop right here" – I catch her hand to stop for a moment. I really don't know how to express the storm of emotions buzzing in me – "How is it that you're a lass, man?!" – nicely put, Edward. You can be proud of yourself. There is a palm on my face in my mind but my outer face has no emotion expressed. Oh may be I frown a bit. Yes, I frown a bit, that is a fact. I've checked it.  
"Don't you think this isn't a time?" – corners of her lips are raised a bit, I even see those cheerful sparkles in her eyes again but in overall she stays strained and «ready-to-kill-someone», as I can call her state. She releases her hand from mine, gives me her last playful smile and stalks off disappearing in the bushes behind the hut nearby.  
There is a minute passed when I start to realize that actually I have some work do it. And this work is to sabotage the bell towers. Yes, right. Keep it in mind, Edward or you'll even forget why you are here today. Stop. Sabotaging the bell towers is just a part of the job. And the job is to find the Sage. And killing Prins on my way. Don't let the pretty unmanned lass, who was among your closest friends for several years, distract your attention and miss the Sage. Two guards are discussing something but I'm not listening I have my own thoughts to think through. I carefully look around and after affirming there is no one around to see me, sabotage the first bell tower. Back into bushes. Knock out two fellows. Shoot two more with sleep darts and start to make my way to the bell tower beyond a little stream. Now it seems elementary for me. Her stature, her skin, her bearing. It all just screams out loud that there can be no James Kidd in here. What a fool I am. And all the men around. We can't simply imagine that woman can act like man, can make orders and keep the crew obeying. But now, once I know a little secret of hers I can say that looking at James Kidd with a closer eye it is obvious.

It is interesting what's her name is.


	4. Whose this birdy is?

4

Whose this birdy is?

Well, it could have been even worse. Though, I can't say it went bad after all. Let's hope Edward won't spoil things only because of the shock I gave him today. I can't help but chuckle quietly. The look on his face when I revealed myself worth doing it. Once I run away in an opposite to Edward's direction, I started moving quietly after him. As I follow I watch his every step. His actions are fast and agile – he waited till no one around could see him and sabotaged the first bell tower. As fast as one can. Then returned into bushes. As if nothing done. He made it without any sound. There are two guards passing my shelter, but I'm not going to help him anyhow. Not now at least. They reach the sugar cane field he is hiding in. They separated in different directions and this gave Edward a perfect chance to get rid of them. As one guard was passing by he quickly seized him and knocked'm out. Nicely done. The second guard has the same fate. The next bell is beyond the stream, so he rushes in there disabling two more fellows with sleep darts. I'm glad he got used to this weapon, sleep darts are a huge help in assassin's work. Most of the time we try not to be seen. We kill our targets without being noticed. Breaking through is easier, no doubts, but our methods are more subtle and let us avoid excessive mess and further troubles connected with it.  
As I've noticed before, Edward's steps are too heavy, and though he manages to sneak quietly, it is not enough quiet for me. He has a talent but he needs training. He catches two guards' eye – now it is confirmed, he really needs training. As he is noticed, he stands up from his shelter and unsheathes his swords. Poor fellows. He stabs one in a stomach and, evading the blow of another, takes place behind his back. Glitter of steel and fountain of blood. The throat is cut. Excellent technique, though he could have tried to avoid the attention.  
Well, time for me to go. I've decided to sneak to the bushes near the guarded gates and wait for Edward in there. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. Why does he make me wait for so long? The job should have been done already. I strain my ears to hear two guardsmen's conversation, just to fill in the time waiting. What are they talking about? …women, like always. I could have guessed. One tumbled with a lass and now she is pregnant. Surprise! It seems unbelievable to me. There is a feeling, that this fellow hadn't even imagined that after pushing carrots into someone's hole - babes turn out.  
Finally, I see Edward running up the path into the bushes I'm hiding in. He breaks into my shelter and only then notices me.  
"Here we are" – he breathes hard after his sprint.  
"Hush! They will hear us" – I hiss putting finger to my lips. He frowns, then grasps my hand and takes it closer to his eyes. I'm confused and don't even try to release it.  
"Are you hurt?" – he asks, slightly touching a scratch on my palm with his finger. I'm stiffening. Creeps run down my spine. What's up with me?! His blue eyes now look straight into mine.  
"It's just a scratch. There was a broken bottle in the bushes I passed through. Ain't a problem" –I try to release my hand but he ain't going to loosen his grip.  
"You know, Kidd…" – he grins with a warm gleam in his eyes – "Or whatever your name is, friend. I've seen less cushy wounds killing men much stronger than you" – he puts one hand into the pocket, still grasping my hand with another. After a quick search, he takes out a tiny bottle.  
"Is it a good time for playing a doctor?" – I roll my eyes. But, honestly, I like what he is doing.  
"Hah. Don't want the world to lose such a person" – he opens the bottle – "It will hurt, I warn you" – he doesn't stop smiling. Holly shit, he seems to enjoy the whole situation.  
"Oh, please, it's not the first time, Kenway. And I'm not a little girl"  
"I'm surprised that you're a girl at all" – he pours my scratch with a spirit and I wrinkle my nose – "There, there. Now, don't you want me to give you lollipop, my brave girl?" – he whispers with a serious look on his face.  
"A-ha. Very funny. Are we ready now?" – I try to get my hand back but he keeps grasping it.  
"Not yet" – he releases my hand for a second just to tear off the piece of his belted scarf – "I hope you like red"  
"My favorite color" – our eyes meet, but I turn mine away quickly. Ironic and witty answers, Mary. Keep answering only this way or he would feel your softness.  
"Do you like roses?" – he asks while making a bandage.  
"Kenway, is it some kind of a catch?" – I knit my brows with ironic smile.  
"Nope. I just thought red roses is classic. Or maybe you prefer lilies. Daisies, daffodils, tulips…sunflowers?" – he answers. Now he ain't even pretending to be serious. He is trying hard not to giggle.  
"Here we go again… Long hair and your understanding that I have tits don't change anything"  
"That's not the point" – he shakes his head finishing the bandage with a tiny knot – "I just want to tease you a bit. The friend, I've known for several years, appeared to be a lass. You teased me seeing me shocked and now I take revenge teasing you. It's fair" – he winks. I cannot help but smile.  
"Okay, Doc, ready to go?"  
"Once I'm sure you gonna be okay. Aye" – he hides bottle back in his pocket.  
"There is one more thing to be done" – now, I'm taking a bottle out of the pocket.  
"What is it?" – he asks with a raised brow.  
"A paint" – I pour the red liquid on my chest – "As I've said I want to distract them"  
"You can appear nude in front of them. It will certainly distract them"  
"One more remark, Kenway, and I'll…" – I hiss screwing up my eyes, but he interrupts me.  
"What will you do then?" – Brows raised waiting for my answer. I bite my lip, eyes rolled.  
"I'll tell you once I make it up"  
"Make up something intriguing. I look forward to become part of this punishment"  
"Oh, just stay here. I'll take these guys on myself" - he nods biting his lip, trying not to laugh. I get away from the bushes heading straight to the gates. I'm trying to attach as much pain to my look as I only can. I'm limping and clasping my hand closer to my chest but letting the red spot be seen. My face expresses a complete misery.  
"Hold! Stand your ground!" - They notice me immediately, ready to raise the alarm. I take several more steps forward.  
"Please. I've been shot! I need aid" – I say in a dying voice.  
"Christ, Thompson, look at her. She's hurt" – says one of them giving me a compassionate look. I even feel a stab of guilt. Sorry, fellow, but you ain't in a right place today.  
"Dreadfully, Sir. I'm poorly and faint" – I say. They exchange glances. The second guard looks uncertain, but in two seconds of thinking, rushes to open the gates.  
"All right. Take an arm, lass" – the gates are unlocked. The first guard, the kind one, stretches his hands to me, trying to support and help me to move. We make few steps together.  
"Bless you, lads" – I whine, moving forward with the kind guard. Once I'm behind the gates, I push him away with my elbow and trying to block the guilt, cut his throat with a hidden blade. Then I unsheathe the sword and stab the second guard with it. Done. I turn my head back and see Edward rushing to me.  
"You could have knock'm out!" – he hisses hiding in the bushes on the right, where I've already found the shelter.  
"Shhh! There're lots of them here" – I nod at the group of guards near the front door of the mansion. While he looks in there observing the area I answer – "Knocking out takes more time than just slaying. They could have notice me" – he nods.  
"Let's separate" – I say and run to the bushes on the left without giving him a chance to answer.  
I carefully make my way to the left side of the house. Several windows are open as if inviting me in. It's better to search in the house first. I hear the sound of a smoke bomb thrown away. Apparently, Edward got tired of hissing and hiding. I start to climb up the house, saying wordless "thanks, Kenway". Guards' eyes are all on him, so I can be pretty sure, they won't see me. Maybe, he didn't get tired of hiding, after all. Maybe, he gave me a chance to pass easily. Very gentlemen of him. I get into the house. Everything is quite here – no guards, no dogs, no targets. It's beautiful inside, though a bit too pompous. I cross the room making into a corridor, grasping a grape berry while passing the table. I need to have a good meal after this. My belly rumbles agreeing with me. I swallow the berry for a start. The corridor is empty too. Something is wrong here. I can feel it with my every sense. I walk through the corridor quietly, taking brief but attentive looks of every room I pass. There should be guards here, shouldn't they?! Big cards always have guards everywhere. It's normal. Things, taking place here, are opposite of normal. There is a turn, I sneak quietly to the corner and look out from there, expecting enemies to attack me. But, it's not like it should be again. There are no guards behind the corner. It's like they know we are here, and it's like they have prepared to it. I don't like it. I'm strained like an arrow when I reach the last room in the corridor. I sneak into alertly. Nobody. Or not. I hear faint steps but turn round too late.  
"Look who is here. Little pretty birdy" – says low men voice. I hardly have time to look at his face, but a short glance is enough for me. This is the face we've seen in the maya temple not long ago. He twists my arms and I can't help but give a short cry with pain – "Sh-h-h, birdy. Don't make me be a devil"  
"Sage" – I say.  
"So you're not here to kill my master, birdy. You're here to catch a famous elusive Sage, are you?" – he grasps my arms with his left hand taking his gun out with another and setting it to my temple.  
"We can make it out peacefully" – I answer inclining my head to the left and moving a bit trying to catch his eyes.  
"Why should I do it? You break into the house of my master and offer me to have parley?"  
"Parley?! Always hated this French word...huh!" – I'm trying to lossen his grasp but he shakes me and puts the gun even closer to my head.  
"I see you're a cheeky hussy birdy. Don't even think of running away or I'll strict my manners towards you. It's my hobby to tear wings off pretty birds but only after my cock played enough with it" – he threatens. My mind, Kenway, where the hell are you?! And how am I gonna escape now? – "So, darling what do I have to do with you, huh?"  
Suddenly we hear a silent noise outside. Thanks God.  
"What's going on out there, dear? Did you bring your friends with you?" – his steel grip doesn't allow me to move my fingers, not to mention my wrists. We move to the balcony – "No tricks, birdy, is it clear?" – I nod.  
We reach the balcony and I see my salvation.  
"Head's up, Edward!" – I cry and he notices us – "I've found your man!" – the Sage shakes me again. I go silent. The gun is still at my temple.  
"I remember you, the Templar from Havana! Whose this birdy is?" – says Sage loudly. I see the mixed look of anger and hesitation on Edward's face. He doesn't know how to catch the Sage while he keeps me as a hostage. Neither do I. I close my eyes for a moment, as Sage presses my arms. I feel the flash of pain because of my just bandaged scratch and give a brief moan, without even noticing.  
"Mine, mate! And I'm no Templar! That were just a ruse! We've come here to save your ass from this slaver" –Edward stretches his hands with a sign of friendly intentions. Useless. This bastard is no better than his master Prins! I try to express this very thought in my look. I'm his birdy…wonderful.  
"Save me?! I work for mister Prins" – Sage answers with amusement. I try to release my arms once again but his grip is iron.  
"Well, then he is a poor man to call master" – Edward says. Rather naïve. But he's trying to win some time. That's for sure – "He meant to sell your out to the Templars" – suddenly I feel Sage's grip weakened, as he was surprised, though hasn't showed it anyhow. I try to stand still and don't move, for him not to recall to stiffen the grasp.  
"You can't trust anyone, it seems" – This is my chance. I hit him with my elbow. He staggered and I immediately jump from the balcony parapet. The Sage recalls his balance and points the gun on me, but now it is he, who is too late. I'm already on the balcony a floor below. There is a bell ringing I hear. This bastard shot the bell tower. Well, it is better than if he shot me.  
"Roberts!" – roars Edward.  
Guards are flowing into the garden from every direction. Roberts is gone for us. Time to run away. I jump down the balcony into the bushes.  
"Let's move, Kenway!" – I scream running to the opposite wall and further to the gates – "See you at the same place!" – Guards all around, but I manage to sneak from bush to bush without being noticed. All their attention is concentrated on Edward giving me an easier way to escape. Thank you, Edward, once again. As I run I see Edward running from tree to tree upwards. I'm already behind the main gates and as Edward moves to the right I move to the left. Bush to bush and I'm out of the plantation. Save and sound. And surprised with it. There's no time to look around for Edward, they still can catch me. I get away from the plantation heading to the windmill. Edward ain't here yet. I pace back and forth waiting for him. Finally I see him and breathe out with relief.  
"Lost your man again, did you?" – I try to pull myself together and look calm.  
"Aye. Roberts is a devil with a queer aversion to kindness" – he moves closer. His face expresses disappointment. He paces looking back, but then, turns back to me and there is already a grin on his face. Damn, this man changes his mood so fast – "I suppose, that's two men I've lost today" – I smile. He steps even closer with an interested look – "So, what's your real name, lass?"  
"Mary Read to my mum" – I destroy the distance between us completely – "And them I call friends" - My eyes looking straight into his. He doesn't turn his look away. I make a sharp spurt unhiding my hidden blade and he moves away slightly, as the point of the blade is located right near his groin. I'm a dangerous lass, this he should remember – "But not a word of it to anyone. Or I'll unman you as well" – His look is firm now. Well, maybe I've a bit overdone things. It's better to ease the situation. I wink kittenishly. This should help. He got a bit relaxed. Nicely done, Mary. A little bit of toughness, a little bit of flirtation, a little bit of playfulness and here we have the best recipe. I turn around and start to move slowly away. A brief look back – Edward stays right where I've left him and smiles to himself. Really nicely done, Mary. You can be proud of yourself. I keep going further hoping he would follow and hear his hasty steps heading in my direction.  
"Hey, Mary. Where are you going?" – he says catching up with me. I look at him with a playful look, can't help but smile. He smiles too and there is familiar warmth in his eyes that I like so much.  
"I'm starving, ain't you?"  
"I feel I can eat an elephant!" – he scoffs and I laugh.  
"The same is with me"  
"Why don't we go somewhere, take a pair of elephants to eat and a couple of drinks to celebrate, that now there is no lie between us" - he offers.  
"I can't be Mary Read with all the others besides you" – I say apologetically, but he only screws up his eyes trying to make up another alternative.  
"We can go to the remote beach. I'm a brilliant fisher so I can catch some fish, cook it and feed you"  
"You've been a doctor and now you want to be a cook?" – I curve my lips in a grin.  
"We should celebrate our acquaintance!" – His wide smile is so inviting and I feel my lips stretching not in a grin but in a happy accepting smile – "Deal?"  
"Deal, Kenway. Let's find some quiet nook"  
"I'll take you there. It's my favorite place in whole Kingston" – he scoffs – "Maybe we'll even catch some...birdies"  
"Shut up, Kenway! No more birdies mentioned!" - I push him with my hip slightly and we burst into laughter.

What am I doing? But, honestly, I don't give a shit. I like what is going on. And I don't regret any minute of this night.


	5. Heart to heart

5

Heart to heart

"I'm tired. We're getting to your wonderful beach for an hour already" – Mary stops and looks at me, hands are crossed on her chest – "I don't want to complain, but the day was long and eventful. I'm almost ready to drop"  
"Hey. Patience. Five minutes and we're there. The remote beach cannot locate just near the town, right? " – I answer going back to her. She yawns. My eyes stay on her red lips, then, shift to her eyes. She is really pretty. And not with a dolly beauty like Caroline. No. Her beauty is more subtle – pointed features on a wide face. Eyes gleam with intelligence and archness. The right brow is struck off. There is a scar on her cheek, but it doesn't spoil the look. And cheekbones…Why am I obsessed with her cheekbones?! But, anyway, when she smiles these cheekbones form absolutely bewitching dimples. It curious, aye. When she was James Kidd I didn't even notice it. Maybe I just haven't observed her attentively before. Okay, Edward, stop staring at her. You have wife after all. Moreover, Mary is your friend. It is Kidd. Nothing changed. Things stay the same. You're friends and there shouldn't be any thoughts of something more in your head.  
But there is another shameful thought flying through my head. I used to relieve myself so many times in her presence. Oh, boy… This thought makes me feel really uncomfortable. Anyway. We're just going to have a good meal and spend time in a good company of ourselves. There is nothing criminal in it.  
"Kenway, we can't stay here for the whole night! Stop staring at me and let's get going" – she interrupts my thoughts smiling kittenishly. Then comes closer slightly pushing my chest with her forefinger. Her brown eyes look straight into mine. Voice is seductively husky and quiet – "Only five minutes, and if we still ain't there I will put in hand my today's threat" – she weakly squeezes my shirt on the chest and continues – "Unmanning you, remember?" – I low my head a bit so to level with hers and nod –"Because I'm damn hungry!" – she finishes, now in a loud voice and making a step back from me. I can feel I'm turning on. Calm down, Edward. Just friends, remember.  
"And you blamed me for teasing you?" – I put on the ground the bundle of wood I've gathered on the way. Now I cross hands on my chest, giving her a condemning look.  
"I'm a woman, after all. We're born to tease" – she starts to make further way through the jungles, but looks back to give me a sly smile.  
"It's a wrong way" – I shout at her back. She turns around and, after picking up wood, I continue – "I've told you this gulf is hid well"  
"Aye, then lead as fast as you can or you'll have to carry me all way through" – she answers waiting for me to catch up with her.  
"I have nothing against it" – I wink and she rolls her eyes with a smile.  
The growth is very thick here, but we finally make it to the open space flooded with moonlight. The change from darkness of jungles to moonlight of beach is so sudden, that we screw up our eyes.  
"It's beautiful" – she finally admits, as we stop and observe the area. We keep silent for a while gazing at the beach. It's truly beautiful. It seems to be midnight already, the moon is full; it is shining in the clear sky. Stars are bright. There is a peaceful sound of waves rolling in and out the shore. White sand is covered only with seashells, seaweeds and little sticks, and there is also a put out campfire I always use. But no litter, that usually covers beaches in the town areas – "Why's this beach so special for you?" – she shifts her eyes to me.  
"It's just…" – I'm trying to find right words – "…nothing serious, actually" – I nod at the beach – "It is seldom visited by other people. As you can see, it locates in a gulf surrounded by sharp rocks, so it makes it impossible to moor here. It also takes a lot of time to get in here from the land and the path is hard to be found" – I explain.  
"This I've experienced myself" – she grins – "How did you find it?"  
"I hunted here once. Found it by chance" – I shrug my shoulders still looking at the beach, but feeling her eyes on me – "And from that day on, I come here when I feel I want to be alone"  
"Then, why have you decided to open this place to me?" – she asks. I turn my eyes into hers, they express sincere interest and sympathy.  
"Because I think it is fair" – I curve lips in a wry grin looking warmly at her.  
"Meaning?"  
"I've decided, if you trust me enough to reveal the truth about yourself, then so do I. I trust you, Mary" – I answer. Her look is serious and her grin turns into a relaxed warm smile. I feel so calm beside her. I've never felt this way with Caroline. With Caroline I always felt a need to prove something, to restrain myself all the time. But now, I feel, I can be myself without trying to pretend someone else. Mary is definitely from the type of people, with whom you feel cozy and free. Or maybe it's just our revelation night affects me so much – "So, feel yourself home" – I break our silence – "This place is now yours as much as mine" – I give her the last smile and head to the campfire, carrying the bundle of wood with me. As I start to lay out the sticks and limbs for the fire, she comes up.  
"Hey, Kenway" – she interrupts my work with her hand – "let me handle this, you've promised me fish. I'm starving. Lass needs to be feed" – she makes herself near the campfire and continues laying out wood. I shake my head smiling. She can't just sit and let me do everything myself.  
"As you wish… birdy" – I scoff, as I start to take off my cloth. She throws a small stick into me but I adroitly evade it. I leave only shirt and pants on. She gives me a derisive eye.  
"And this is all?! Oh, you're no fun, Kenway"  
"Want to see more?"  
"I've already seen" – she shrugs her shoulders keeping her favorite playful look. I feel confused. I thought she would pretend such situation never existed.  
"It's not fair. I didn't know you're a lass! You must feel ashamed!"  
"A-ha" – she answers with irony – "May be I have to beg you to forgive me for noticing your…"  
"…We're done with it" – I interrupt her going hot. She stops and bites her lip with a sly smile. She really knows how to make me feel confused and ashamed. I roll up my pants and rush to the sea. 

Hour passed quickly. I've caught and fried some fish and now we are sitting by the fire eating it. I eat the second one, but Mary already finishes the third. I'm quite impressed with her appetite.  
"You were really starving" – I admit throwing a sidelong glance at her stick with a fried fish on it.  
"Aye" – she nods while chewing – "Din't have anyphin' in ma shtomack shinsh mornin'" – she makes me smile. I'm noticing now that the whole night all I do is smiling. Almost non-stop. But what can I do?! I feel content with everything. I'm almost happy. I'm not even upset with losing Sage today. I look at her and feel I don't want this night to end. Just want to sit here, by the fire, eat fish, look at Mary and sometimes at the sea and sky and talk, talk, talk with her all night long.  
"Mary…" – I ask.  
"Hph?" – she responds taking another bite of fish.  
"What do you feel right now?" – I look at her with waiting. She makes a big swallow and licks her lips looking into nowhere. Then, as if suddenly decided something, looks at me.  
"I feel an exceptional lightness both in head and heart" – she grins thoughtfully – "Almost like I'm happy"  
"I feel the same" – I put my fingers into the sand – "As if like nothing matters right now. Sage, money, Templars, assassins, England – like this all is an excessive mess"  
"Yeah" – she finishes her fish, puts the stick away and lies down on sand shifting her eyes to the sky.  
"So…" – I say taking one more fish myself – "How long have you been pretending a lad?"  
"From the very childhood, actually" – she closes her eyes – "It's a long and sad story, you don't want to hear it"  
"Mary!" – I say with insisting faints in my voice.  
"All right, all right, Kenway" – her eyes now looking at the sky again – "My mum was a terrible woman. It's bad to say so of your mother, but she was. Don't even know from what to start… Well, she was married to a sailor, but he died, so she was a pregnant widow. She gave birth to a boy. Her mother-in-law thought the world of her grandson, but my mother was young and silly. She tumbled with someone and was pregnant again. Pregnant with me" – she takes a deep breath.  
"So you're not William Kidd's child?"  
"Of course not. It was easier to build a reputation using this story, that's all" – she goes silent. Her face doesn't express any emotion.  
"So? What's next?" – I get really interested with her. But I see she doesn't want to enlarge on about her past, though tries hard to overcome herself and tell.  
"Okay. Once my mum knew she was pregnant, she decided to move from London to a tiny isolated village, just to "breathe fresh air". She took her son with her and there he died. She gave birth to me. She had no money to live, so when I was about 3 years old we returned back to London. From this point of my life I turned into a boy"  
"What do you mean?"  
"My mum decided to get money from her mother-in-law. She represented me as her son. That son, who died, before I was born. An old woman believed her and started giving her money for my living" – she takes an eye on me – "Oh, Kenway, don't look so compassionate for me!"  
"Why? You have a difficult past. I'm your friend and I feel compassionate for you. Nothing wrong in it" – I say. She thinks her own thought for a moment and then her indifferent look changes. Cheerful sparkles appear in her eyes.  
"We are not here to feel sad, have you forgotten?! We are here to celebrate!" – she rises into a sitting position with raised mood.  
"I want to hear everything till the end" – I make an offended look and she smiles at me.  
"I don't even remember when I last told about it to anybody" – she wrinkles her nose. She looks so funny now. I can't help but feel a strong affection towards her. I can't even remember when I had such close heart to heart with anybody too. I have close friends like Thatch and Hornigold and Vane, but still I can't discuss lots of things with them. Mary's today revelation put us closer to each other. There is a secret that unites us now. I'm proud I appeared worthy for her to trust me with it. And I don't want to let her down. I've got best friend now, I suppose.  
"I have rum if you want me to bottle you up" – I put my hand into a small bush nearby and take two bottles – "Want some?"  
"You're asking!" – she takes one bottle after I open it and starts to sip rum slowly.  
"So?" – I open mine too.  
"Well. It was okay till the old lady died and mum had no money again. And, yeah, by the way, she found some courage to tell me, that I'm actually a girl. At the age of five or six, I suppose. When her mother-in-law died, she forced me to work as a groom. At the age of twelve, I decided I'm fed up with such life and was hired to work on the ship. As I grew up I switched different ships and finally I was hired on a British warship heading here, to West Indies" – her eyes are looking into nowhere remembering her past.  
"And then what?" – I ask her with passionate voice, eager to hear everything till the end.  
"Nothing serious" – she shrugs her shoulders – "The War ended and I was dismissed. Started being a privateer. Got acquainted with such great people like Thatch and you" – she looks at me with ironic smile – "And what have you expected? Dirty details that I've slept with a whole crew of British soldiers using my advantage of being a woman, Kenway?"  
"And have you?" – I try to keep serious look but it seems I'm a bad pretender.  
"Of course not!" – her face expresses surprise of me even supposing such an option.  
"That's all?" – I feel she hides something, but don't know how to get this «something» out of her.  
"That's all" – she makes a big gulp.  
"Have you ever been married?" – I feel it's rather private question but can't help but ask her. It's a simple question to ask a friend, isn't it?! She looks at me very seriously.  
"Yes, I was" – she shifts her look into the fire. Good, Edward. You've destroyed her happy mood.  
"What happened?" – I ask looking at her with sympathy. Her profile stands out clearly against the background of fire. And I attentively observe her face. She is beautiful. For me. Right now.  
"He died" – there is no pain in her voice, only calm acceptance of fate – "He was a British soldier. He died two weeks after we got married. Was killed in a small scuffle with Spaniards " – she keeps staring into the fire.  
"I'm sorry" – I grab her hand and she doesn't get it away.  
"No need" – she looks at me with a faint smile – "It was long ago and the grief stayed in the past"  
We keep silent for several minutes, thinking our own thoughts. I wonder what he was like. The man, that made Mary fall in love with him. He must have been truly worthy she gave up her men's life to become his wife. Maybe it won't be bad if I ask her. She seems far away now, though sitting an inch from me. I know I'm a persistent bastard so I continue my questioning.  
"Mary?" – I ask cautiously still grasping her hand.  
"Yeah?" – she distracts from her thoughts and shifts her eyes to me.  
"What was he like?" – I can see she's not happy with the question, but I keep up waiting for her answer and she gives it to me.  
"Thinking of him now…"- she closes her eyes and continues – "I can't even imagine his face in my head" – eyes open again. She makes an effort to escape sadness and gives me a playful smile; now her voice is more cheerful – "I remember he had brown hair and green eyes" – she continues suddenly remembering something – "and he was very naïve, this I remember clearly. But I was a bit naïve that time too, so I admired this. He was awfully brave, but never thought too much. May be that's why he ended up so early" – she keeps looking at me with a sudden cheerful manner – "And what is Caroline like?"  
"Oh, she has red hair and blues eyes. She looks like a china doll" – I smile sadly. Remembering her now I feel more annoyance than love.  
"Why did you fell in love with her?" – her eyes are persistent as she asks me, there is a firm gleam in them.  
"She was…" – I can't find right words to express my emotions I had when I first saw Caroline – "Well, she was so fragile and defenseless. I wanted to be her protector"  
"Knight without fear or reproach protects damsel in distress" – she scoffs and I roll my eyes smiling.  
"Guess we all want to be protectors and rescuers" – I move closer to her and whisper in her ear – "like today, birdy" – I look her straight in the eyes. Mary frowns in confusion. She is an inch in front of me. I move even closer. My lips are luring for hers.  
She moves away and I close my eyes in disappointment.  
"Easy, Kenway. I've just revealed you my true personality and you're already trying to bed me" – she takes a sip from the bottle while pushing me slightly away with another hand.  
"Sorry, Mary" – I scratch my head in embarrassment – "I don't know what's up with me"  
"Miss your wife?" – she looks at me scoffing.  
"No, I definitely don't miss Caroline" – I understand it now absolutely clearly. I understand, that my love for Caroline was an illusion for all these years. And I understand now, that she gave me nothing but disappointment – "Caroline…well, she is not like you. She is agile and defenseless, but also silly and she never understood me" – I shake the bottle confirming there is nothing left in it to pour my embarrassment.  
"What is it then?" – she continues asking, looking in my eyes with a kittenish look.  
"I don't know, but…" – I shift my eyes for a second and then return to hers – "I feel like I know you for all my life"  
"Aye" – she chuckles – "Another try to bed me? I just hear classical phrase"  
"No! I'm serious, Mary" – I insist passionately without smiling and she screws up her eyes. She is serious now too.  
"Edward, I feel the same, but it is strange" – I notice, that she called my name for the first time, since she revealed herself to me. She used only my surname keeping her playful manner. Now she's talking sincerely and seriously. She bites her lips thinking of something and then continues - "Let's not make mess out of our friendship, okay? For now, at least?"  
"Yeah, it's too early, I agree" – I nod. We're still looking at each other – "Maybe I'm just too dizzied with your revelations. And with rum" – she smiles agreeing and then yawns – "Hey, why don't we go to sleep? Your eyes are half asleep already"  
"Yeah, Kenway" – Mary regains her arch manner – "Guess you're right" – she stands up and makes several steps away from me taking off her belted jacket – "Eyes away, Kenway!" – she drops.  
"What are you doing?" – I frown with ironic grin – "Want to prove me you're really a lass?"  
"You have no idea of how tired I get wearing this" – she unbuttons her shirt a bit and I see, that her chest is bandaged tightly with dense fabric.  
"Oh…wow…well, continue!"  
"A-ha, keep dreaming, Kenway" – she turns her back on me and starts to get rid of the fabric. I feel I shouldn't look at her right now, but can't help doing it. She looks fragile with her naked back, but, as she turns her head back at me, the vision vanishes – "Kenway, find some decency not to stare!" – though she stands with her back on me, she also covers her breast with one hand.  
"You have an amazing back" – I ignore her last words.  
"Kenway!"  
"Aye, aye!" – I turn my eyes away for several seconds, just to return looking at her again. Mary isn't looking at me now, she dropped the fabric on sand and now she is buttoning her shirt. She turns back to me. I observe her curves and she rolls her eyes.  
"You can drive a human away from man, but you cannot drive a man away from human, huh?" – she crosses hands on chest looking accusingly at me.  
"I still have plenty of human in me" – I smile apologetically – "But when woman strips in front of me…well, it's hard not to look at her"  
She bends her head in an agreeing way, then comes back to the fire, lies down on sand beside me and puts her wrapped jacket under her head as a pillow.  
"Enough for me" – she closes her eyes still grinning – "Good night, Kenway"  
"Wait a minute" – I pick up my cape lying next to me. When I turn back to her, her eyes are already open. I start to stretch out the cape – "It will be rather cool early in the morning"  
"Cover yourself. I'm used to sleeping outside" – she says softly.  
"Well, while you sleep beside me you won't be sleeping without a cover" – I say in a voice, that doesn't allow objections and cover her body with the cape. She seems to be impressed with such gentle treatment.  
"Very gentlemen of you" – Mary says seriously – "But what about you?" – I wrap my jacket too and put it under my head.  
"I'm a man after all" – I answer, as I lie down looking at her.  
"I have a better idea" – she adds and I raise my brows waiting for her to continue – "You can lie down closer to me and there will be enough cover for both of us. Without bedding or something. Just lying close. There is nothing in it, right?"  
"Right" – I answer in a content voice moving closer to her. She draws the cape, so to cover me with it too. I see, that now she is only half covered and take her even closer to me, so now her head lies on my shoulder and leg twists mine. She doesn't seem to be against it, but looks kittenishly at me smiling and there are these charming dimples on her face again. I'm smiling too.  
"Remember, Kenway. Nothing more" – she says in a husky voice putting her hands on my chest. I hug her with one arm and cover hands with another – "Just friends warming each other at night"  
"Deal, Read" – I scoff. She closes her eyes. I admire her for some time and close my eyes too. I feel absolutely happy. No bedding is needed. It's pretty enough for me right now.  
"Edward" – she says in a sleepy voice.  
"Yeah?" – I'm already half a sleep.  
"Have you killed Prins?"  
"Aye" – I answer.  
"Good" – she yawns – "completely forgot about him"  
I smile. No wonder. I've forgotten about everything too. Hope, she feels the same as I do right now. This night is such a wonderful moment of piece in the storm of my life. Sounds of fire, waves and crickets are filling the night; I enjoy the feeling of Mary snuggling me up and slowly fall asleep.

Just two friends warming each other at night. And nothing more. Then why my feelings dictate me something absolutely opposite?! We'll see.


	6. Where the hell is Read?

6

Where The Hell is Read?

It's a noon and I'm standing on the deck of Jackdaw that is ready to weigh anchor. I'm already James Kidd. Mary Read stayed there, on that remote gulf that belongs only to Edward and me. The crewmembers rush about the ship finishing their businesses before leaving Kingston. There are mess and noise all around. Mess and noise that I like in sailing most. The feeling you have standing at the helm, observing the deck and watching the crew – is nothing short of amazing, it fills you with triumph and proud. And this very feeling, I'm pretty sure, Edward enjoys standing right now at the helm of the Jackdaw with his eyes observing and watching. I stand to his right, on the quartermaster's place. No, I'm not his new quartermaster as it may be mistakenly taken. Adewale is on the pier at the moment, talking over some things with the guy in charge of ship upgrading and repairing. The sun shines brightly in a clear blue sky. Chittering of seagulls stands out sharply against the cacophony of the port. A slight breeze brings the smell of sea and I enjoy it taking a deep breath with my eyes closed. The day is perfect. My own schooner – "The Prancing" is moored near the Jackdaw, just one quay away. Maybe it's not as big as Edward's ship, but it's highly armored and the firepower is on the level so even brigs' captains can envy. Not, Kenway, of course. His Jackdaw has sharp claws that can smash my mustang into pieces, but still, my he can show his teeth too. I've taken care of it.  
"So" – Edward breaks silence without looking at me, still observing the deck and then shifting his eyes to my schooner – "You've bought a bow figure, I see"  
"Yup, I have. How's it for ya?" – As for me the figure is marvelous – A rearing up wooden horse, so skillfully graven, ready to attack. I even did a sketch myself before leaving the job to the cut master. The material though is not what I originally wanted – first, metal was more preferable for me, but I realized that bow would be overbalanced in this case. Wanted also to buy it much earlier, but decided to take care of armor and firepower first. It's more important than decoration. There would be no use of a figure in the middle of the battle and it would be smashed into pieces if the ship weren't upgraded itself.  
"It's not a schooner but feast for the eyes" – he admits with a wide smile – "Want to make some noise with me? Your ship suits now. We can even board a frigate"  
"Not today"  
"Why's that?" – he frowns.  
"I need to go back to Tulum"  
"And then?"  
"I've got my own business to do" – I say in mild voice shifting my eyes to the sea.  
"Want to share?"  
"Nope" – I turn my head at him smiling – "It ain't that I don't trust ya, Edward, but it's brotherhood's business. Ain't my own".  
He nods without adding anything. His look stiffens, lips pressed together, blue eyes looking away.  
"Stop sulking, there ain't no reason for it" – I grin at his serious face pushing his shoulder slightly. His look remains the same for some time but when he turns it back to me it softens a bit.  
"Can you even tell when we'll meet again?" – no smile, just a serious asking look. I feel the situation turns out quite private and not appropriate for James Kidd. This is a question for Mary. But I can't answer like Mary right now.  
"I would lie to you if I say I know" – I say firmly building a distance between us. It's pain to see disappointment in his eyes, but I can't act differently right now. Though maybe I can relax, just a bit and allow myself a small phrase from Mary Read. I lower voice – "Gonna miss me?"  
"I do" – Edward answers firmly. He looks at me persistently and I don't give the look away. There is a mixture of everything happened during this twenty four hours in his look. My revelation, which made us closer, the night in the gulf and our bodies snuggling each other up during the sleep. I feel like such a girl under his look. But James Kidd shouldn't feel this way.  
"Hey, Kenway" – I interrupt our mental feelings exchange – "Ya wanted to show me some blueprints of a new ram if I remember right? There's little time left for it" – his looks clears and voice becomes business-like.  
"Sure, it's in my cabin" – he loses hold of the helm and makes me a sign to follow him. We reach the doors of his cabin, he opens them waiting for me to come in first. I make a small cough piercing him with my eyes. Good time to play gentleman, Kenway. He purses lips with a wordless «oops» and comes into a cabin first. I follow him. I've always told Edward his cabin is a real mess, but now the mess is doubled since the last time I was here. He bends over the table covered with heaps of documents and papers. I make several steps towards him, preparing myself mentally for what I'm up to do. It's now or never, Mary.  
"Edward"  
"It must be somewhere here, I've been looking through it just yesterday morning" – he keeps going over papers searching for the blue prints. I make two more steps towards him and repeat insistently.  
"Edward"  
He turns back to me and I make a sudden spurt completely destroying the space between us, kissing him ardently. His lips are firm first but then soften under the heat of mine. He opens his mouth and I twist my tongue over his. I wrap my arms around his neck feeling like a burning match. He presses me hard against his body and I feel the whole gamut of his drive as his cock resting against me even through the garment. His hands are running over my back, then lower, over my waist and finally clutching my hips. My hunger for him is almost irresistible. My fingers are running over his hair. He breaks our avid kiss and starts to cover with fast kisses my jaw getting lower to neck. His breath is jerky and I give a quite moan.  
If things continue like this I won't be able to force myself to stop it.  
"Oh…Mary" – he breathes out. Now. I have to stop it now. Suddenly, gathering all my will, I sneak back from him. Now I'm trying to catch my breath. I made it. Oh, Jesus, I made it.  
"MARY?!" – he growls loudly with a fierce frustration on his face. I'm not taking a risk to come closer to him again - I won't be able to resist. My breath is still rough but I manage to pull myself together and make several steps back to the door still looking at Edward.  
"I'm…I'm going to miss you too, Kenway" - I give him rather shocked but playful smile and leave the cabin trying to overcome a burning desire to stay.

I haven't lied when I told Edward I didn't know when we'll see each other again. Actually it's been almost two years since that day in Kingston harbor. Since that moment of us kissing in his cabin. I miss Edward. I do miss him. I also miss Thatch and Hornigold and Vane and all our pirate party. I have to admit, I miss Edward much desperately than all of them together. But I've got my duty that I can't disregard.  
We've sailed off together that day and were moving in on direction first but then after crying to each other last goodbyes our paths separated. Two stains in the dark blue canvas of sea – Edward's Jackdaw with white sails and The Prancing with red. I remember well his last look at me. Desperate look of a man who wants to do more than just look, to tell more than time allows and doesn't really knows how to deal with relationships I merged us in.  
"Keep safe, Kidd!" – he screamed out.  
"You too, Kenway!" – I answered and turned the helm.  
I didn't look back. I didn't want to regret anything. Leaving him like this without knowing if I to see him in the nearest future or not. I knew I was going to be away for some time. But I had no idea it would take two years. Ah Tabai had warned me he planned to send me to the remote brotherhood's outposts to put them in order, meaning – finding recruits, training them and consolidating positions there.  
"Italy demands" – he said. Meaning that the main headquarters in Florence had finally started doing something in the whole world, not only in Europe.  
And I obeyed. First it was Trinidad and Tobago. After 5 month, when I was pretty content about the qualification of assassins there I received a letter from Ah Tabai telling he redirects me to Guyana. There I was in charge of a pathetically small amount of assassins and we dealt with local Indian troops. Most of them liked our credo and our purpose. No wonder. They were already tired of French, British and Netherlands troops competing with each other for taking possession of the land. I left a strong, trained outpost there and moved even further. To Guinea. Assassins' position is absolutely unstable in this region. There were several tries of setting outposts here but through some time assassins were always regrouped from there because Templar's had no interest in this area. But, they didn't have interest in West Indies some time ago. Now they have. May be soon Africa will capture their interest too.  
As I had to stay in one place for a long time I also had to dismiss The Prancing's crew. Guys are madcaps and are luring for plunder. If I kept them with me, then soon I would have a riot and my ship would be taken from me. I know the logic. When captain starts to keep away from boardering rich ships, pillaging and making gold one way or another – crew chooses a new leader amongst themselves and then makes a riot. Also I didn't want my crew to be involved in any assassin affairs. As I reached Trinidad and Tobago I dismissed my crew and was finally able to act as Mary Read. I was pretty far from Bahamas so was sure I won't meet any of my acquaintances.  
And yes. I missed Edward. I recalled his face every time I went to sleep. The way he held me, the way he pressed me towards his body, the way he passionately kissed me. The way he looked at me for the last time, when our paths separated. All these thoughts made my hand sneak under my underwear caressing my secret place. I've never been with any men for all these two years. I didn't want to be with anybody if this anybody isn't Edward Kenway.  
I could have told him where I was heading but I didn't want him to come to Trinidad and Tobago one day with someone tailing him from West Indies. First thing – I'm an assassin. And only then I'm a woman.  
One day, on my 5th month in Trinidad I received a packet from Ah Tabai. It was curiously heavy, not like usual ones. When I opened it there was a message from Ah Tabai telling me to set off to Guyana. Post Scriptum explained me the heaviness of the packet:

"Your friend, Captain Edward Kenway visited Tulum several times with the same question. Quotation – «WHERE THE HELL IS READ?!», end of the quote. I've told him the information is secret and he called me a "dreary scum". This gentleman left letters for you several times but I didn't want to bother and distract you from your important job there. As a matter of fact I'm tired of him so I add the letters to the message. Do something to this man, Mary. Last time he was here he was so angry that swore to knock me out and find in my documents where you are. He got a fight with one of our brothers who tried to convince him it's not good to threaten a Leader of the Assassins  
Take care, Mary. You're an irreplaceable member of our brotherhood."

To tell the truth I barely managed to read the message till the end rushing to the pack of letters in the packet. First of them consisted only of brief messages on scraps of paper containing things like – _"Where are you, Read?! It's been a month already!"_ or _"Please, if you can't tell me where you are just answer me at least!"_ or _"Mary Read, would you be so damnly kind to give me a fucking answer!"_. The latest one was much bigger and was written much more carefully than others.

"Mary,  
I understand you have an important business somewhere I don't know where. I also understand that you can't give me your location because you don't want to be tailed. I fully understand it. One thing I don't understand is how you could have left me without an answer for five bloody months?! Especially after what we had in my cabin. I don't believe it was nothing for you, so I want you to know that it was something important for me. And it stays so. I don't like telling it in letter, I would prefer to tell you this face to face. But I don't have such an alternative thanks to you. Nobody had seen your Prancing for a long time so it makes me think you're somewhere far from Bahamas. Please, Mary, give me an answer. Even a short one. I just want to be sure you're in one piece.  
I miss you.  
Edward"

Since then I started writing letters to Edward as well. I was telling him about the life I had here and there, without details revealing my location of course. He was telling me about things going on in Nassau, Kingston and Jamaica. About life he leaded as captain of Jackdaw, about Thatch and all of our friends. He told me he started helping the assassins he accidentally crossed up. He wanted to find 4 left keys, though I hoped seeds of insight and remorse started to germinate in him. And everytime in the end of each message there was the same – _"I miss you, Mary. When will you come back?"_. And everytime in the end of each response I added – _"I miss you too, Kenway. Chins up! One day we'll kiss again"_  
Two years passed and I'm finally thinking of returning back. I'm tired. It's not like I don't appreciate me being an assassin, but all I want now is some time for myself. In Edward's latest message he told me there was a terrible disease spreading throughout Nassau and they wanted to find a cure. Thatch and he tried their luck to find a treatment searching for it in a sunken British ships but the cure they found was spoiled. He shared with me that Thatch got mad about this treatment and that he is afraid the Black Beard may trick out something reckless any day.  
I was already going to hire some men on the Prancing to set off back to West Indies, but received a message from Ah-Tabai telling that Italy requests a representative from our headquarters and that he sends me there as his most accredited agent. Amazing. Sailing to Italy will take at least one month. I can't even assume how much time I will have to spend there. Anyway – business is business. Ah-Tabai wouldn't send me there without an important reason and the main headquarters wouldn't request a representative from such a remote outpost without a reason as well. I doubt they want to congratulate me with my latest achievements in consolidating our positions. Or with birthday. Hah. There must be something serious. At any rate, my going back to West Indies is delayed.

Saluta, Italia! Ciao, West India!


	7. Men talk

7

Men talk

One year and ten months. She plays secret agent with me for one bloody year and ten lousy months. First it was almost insufferable. Imagine – you only start to feel affection towards someone and this someone suddenly disappears! Disappears in this very period when you want to follow him or her everywhere. When you want to do sweet silly little things for this someone. When you start to feel you're falling in love, after all! It was like hangover every time I woke up in the morning. Though, it was actually real hangovers sometimes. The worst was before falling asleep. I used to lie awake for hours aching for Mary. Recalling the taste of her lips, her tongue twisting mine in my mouth, her body so close to me. So unbearably close. I'm sure I would have taken her there without any doubts if she didn't sneak out so nimbly. We could have had a friendly sex back there and I wouldn't be feeling like I'm in hell for one bloody year and ten lousy months. Nothing can release me from thinking of Mary. Not me relieving myself with hands, not any whore, even the most professional one. I just got completely mad about this woman. And it doesn't stop for one year and ten months. It was almost insufferable first, but then, through some time, I learned how to live with it. Time heals everything. That's true. Now I still miss her, but accept her absence with calm resignation. She will come back one day. I just have to wait. And I do wait.  
I'm standing at the helm of my Jackdaw setting the course straight automatically, while thinking these very thoughts. It's better now, when we send each other letters. Not often of course, but it is still something. Generally I don't like writing letters. I send letters to Caroline once in half a year if not even rarely. But this is Caroline. And this is Mary. Mary is not just a girl. She is my closest friend and this fact makes my aching extremely unbearable. I send her letters at once each time I receive her response because I know how long this letter might be travelling to reach her. It takes a lot of time. And I'm too impatient to allow myself not to write response to her at once.  
May be it is bad that I turned my back on Caroline so sudden, but my love for Caroline needed comparison. Caroline was like juicy titbit – so young and delicate and beautiful – it flashed my eyes, I wanted to possess such a china doll. I wanted her to be my wife because of it. How was I supposed to bed her otherwise?! I'm a decent man after all! Yes, I started to feel attachment to her then, but now I can say for sure it wasn't love. I thought it was, but it wasn't. I feel responsible for Caroline, of course I do. And I'm not going to break up with her just like this – disappearing in West Indies. We'll get divorced and her parents will finally be happy. As for Caroline – well, she deserves more stable husband than I am. The one who will be taking her to theatres, buying her beautiful dresses and sleeping with her every night. I will never become this man for Caroline. She can't understand me - we are birds of different feathers. She is like a beautiful, decent and courteous nightingale and I'm like… I'm like a jackdaw.  
They say happiness is when people understand you. Well, Mary does. Answering with irony and kidding, but she does. And this is happiness to me. Not just possessing her but having mutual understanding. This is something mature I feel towards her.  
There is a smile on my face when I remember her latest letter. She misses me too. And this wasn't an irony.  
"Edward, why are you smiling like if finally seeing your Observatory?" – Ade asks. He stands on his usual place, to the right of me.  
"I've just remembered one thing"  
"What exactly?"  
"It's not interesting, Ade. Really"  
"A-ha?" – he crosses his hands on his chest expressing he is not convinced at all.  
"A-ha" – I repeat as statement. Ade looks around, checking for unnecessary ears that can overhear something from our conversation and continues his questioning with a peaceful look on his face.  
"I wonder why we visit Tulum so often, Edward. Decided to join the assassins?"  
"Not really. Just have some things to talk over with Ah Tabai" – I shrug my shoulders. Don't like such questions. Ade starts to suspect something. When Ade suspects something Ade does everything he can to investigate and then fully clear the matter up. He is a very clever man my friend. Has everything to become a successful detective. So, it's time for me to beware.  
"A-ha…" - he screws up eyes like a teacher not content with pupil's answer.  
"Ade? What's up? If you have something in mind, tell me right now. I don't like your persistent searching look"  
"Nothing serious, Edward. Just wonder" – he raises brows a bit, slowly shaking his head. This peaceful smile, disturbing me, is still on his face. We stand in silence for several minutes. Then he continues unobtrusively – "Also wonder, why you always live this place so elated. Beside yourself with cheerfulness, I would say" – he shrugs his shoulders – "Well. Doesn't matter, of course" – but I still feel his eyes on me. I turn my head to him to meet this calm, persistently searching look. I try to make up something in my mind. Something suitable and reasonable to answer. But there is no such thought in my head. Seems he caught me off guard.  
"Ade it's…" – I try to find words – "It's personal. It's not that I don't trust you. You know I do. Meaning that I trust you. You're one of my closest friends. But…I can't tell you this. Sorry"  
His hands still on the chest as he nods to me with rather content look.  
"Sure, Edward. I know you'll tell me when you're ready" – he says with his usual wisdom. But he seems not giving the matter up. Of course he will find it out himself.  
There is a silence again and only seagulls, crew talks, sounds of waves and cordages disturb it.  
"I haven't seen The Prancing and master Kidd for ages" – he adds then. Damn. Now I wonder if he asked it with just an usual interest or If he really guessed something about Mary.  
"Aye. Neither did I. Wonder, where has he got to" – I'm happy my voice sounds absolutely innocent.  
"Seems like two years passed since I've seen him"  
"Year and ten months" – I blurt out before realizing what I'm saying. Ade frowns slightly and pierces me with his penetrate gaze but says nothing. Damn it. I should control myself better. There is Mary's secret I have to keep. It's important. It's not just about me.  
Ade steps back and cries out, returning to his quartermaster's duty:  
"Hey, everybody. Rest's coming! Kingston is close!"  
Yup, Kingston. Too dangerous to head to Nassau now, without a cure, disease still attacks the city. So everybody get together in Kingston. The matter with cure is the priority now and we need to discuss it seriously and find another way. As for me I need to be sure Black Beard is not going to do something absolutely reckless as he did last time. We need cure, yes, but it's no good to get too much attention from Britain. It seems I start to be a little bit less reckless myself. Thank you for it, Mary.

After long and fierce negotiations, we have finally found an appropriate decision. The cure must be found, one way or another. We can't make it ourselves. We can't find it inside the sunken ships. We can't come to the governor and ask for it. We can't do almost anything. The only way to get the cure is to steal it. And this plan I fully approve. It's better than Thatch's plan of blackmailing the British. This plan needs kidnapping someone from their elite, which will lead to excessive attention we don't need. Vane and Hornigold offered a good plan consisted of performing diversion by one of our ships and while soldiers are distracted by it, stealing the cure. Good plan, yes, but brings too much attention too. No, someone has to sneak in there and take the cure. But how is it possible to get away with several boxes of it?! I'm sure there are lots of guards there and they look after the cure attentively.  
Jack Rackham and pretty Anne Bonny also took part in our dispute, but the first one was too drunk to offer something reasonable and the second just wasn't able to outvoice Thatch and Vane who were arguing wildly and smashing fists down the table not less than once in every minute.  
We've decided to meet not far from Charles Towne. That's the first point. Then we'll figure something out as we go. One thing's known for sure – the cure is there. Strictly guarded, but still it worth a try.  
It's far past midnight and time to catch some sleep. After our negotiations I took a short walk around the town, just to clear my head, but now I rush back to Jackdaw. To my cabin. To Mary's latest letter to reread after going sleep in the hammock. Actually, I'm thinking I need to purchase a normal bed into my cabin, my back aches after sleeping in hammock each night. But now my cabin is too messy to buy something into it. I need to put everything in order first. I reach Jackdaw and see a couple of my men on the deck guarding our pretty thing. Noticing me they nod.  
"Travis, Frank? Everything's clear?" – I check.  
"As clear as virgin, captain" – Frank answers.  
"Only captain Black Beard visited" – Travis adds.  
"Really? And where's he?" – I frown looking around.  
"In your cabin, cap" – they answer in one voice.  
"Great, guys. Keep up the good work" – I pat Travis on the shoulder and make it to my cabin.  
Thatch is sitting in my chair with his legs on the table. There is a bottle of expensive rum in his right hand and he's making a big gulp from it raising his head high. He makes a slight belch and finally notices me.  
"Edward Kenway. My pal! I've been waiting you for ages sitting here in your messy cabin" – he grins spreading his arms embracing the room, his eyes radiate his usual savage gleam.  
"I see, you've used all the benefits of waiting" – I smirk stepping closer to my chair. Thatch stands up.  
"The captain's chair is a sacred place" – he makes way for me to seat and quickly pushes up another chair to settle to the left of me – "As It happened I'm a devil and have nothing to count sacred" – he laughs grimly.  
"That you are, Thatch" – I nod. There's a wry smile on my face. I put my palms together on the table – "So. Just a friendly visit?"  
"I actually wanted to talk our plan over with you privately. You have much more in your guts than this bloody chatter Vane. And Hornigold is too indecisive" – his look is now serious. He continues with dismal voice – "Our plan. It has several snags, isn't it?"  
"Aye. And I don't want to rely on naked chance" – I answer yawning. Thatch passes rum to me and I make a big drink.  
"It takes more men than one to take the cure out of the storage. But groups attract too much attention"  
"What do you offer?" – I ask calmly.  
"We need to kidnap several of these bastards and their friends will bring us the cure themselves" – he answers gesturing.  
"You want Madagascar incident repeated?"  
"All I want is to finally get this cure. One way or another, pal" – A firm answer.  
"Imagine what rush will it be. The news will even reach the King's ears. And it won't leave us behind. There will be hunting. Bounty-hunting. And we'll not be able to hold Nassau ours own forever. We won't be able to retreat from the mighty army coming for us. What we should do is to act quietly" – I say in a passionate voice – "Please, Thatch. Don't do anything reckless. For God's sake!"  
He doesn't respond for a moment but then mutters:  
"We'll see"- I know this look. He will be acting according to his own plan, that's for sure. And there is nothing I can do to hold him off.  
I breathe out noisily.  
"It's Kidd whom we need now" – Thatch adds through some time slightly shaking his head – "The lad knows how to make things done right" – he gives me a long persistent look – "Do you know where the hell this bloody one is?"  
The same question I'm asking to myself for a year and 10 months, Thatch.  
"Have no idea"- I shake my head negatively.  
Thatch's gaze becomes vacant. Then he finds papers on the table to look at. He takes closer the nearest one and I freeze seeing he took exactly nothing else but Mary letter to me. I rush my hands to take it back before he reads anything.  
"Oh, pal. This is a serious document. Haven't looked it through myself" – I try to release the letter from Thatch's hands but he strengthens his grip.  
"Wait, wait, wait, Kenway. Why did you get so worried at once?" – I manage to finally take it back but he gets lucky to catch several phrases out of it.  
"Who's Mary? I thought your wife's name was Kathleen… or Cortney…or Kayla…something on "K""  
"Caroline" – I hide letter deep in my pocket.  
"That's it" – he nods and suddenly his face gets very sly – "Oh you bloody womanizer, Edward Kenway. Who's this Mary?"  
"One tavern wench, Ed, nothing serious" – I shrug my shoulder answering.  
"No tavern wench can make you forget your precious wife, man. I know you. You even ignore Anne, though she tries hard to seduce you" – he pats me on the shoulder – "Now, don't lie to your best pal ever" – he exclaims with the same persistent gleam in his eyes.  
"It's nothing, Ed, really" – I try to get away from answering.  
"It's Kid, am I right?"  
This sudden phrase catches me off guard and I seat thunderstruck under his gaze. He bursts into loud laughter. Once he manages to a bit overcome laughing he looks at me archly and I see tears of laughter in his eyes:  
"And you thought I know nothing" – he's laughing again. Thatch laughing is a rather sinister scene to observe actually. As for me I still can't get through my shock - "I got to the core the first time I saw him. This ass is too appetizing to be a boy's one" – he get his rum away from me and takes a gulp. Then he continues, now more seriously but still with a wry smile on his face – "And his figure? Too slender for a man, too proportional for a boy. And hips betray her too. What's more! Have you seen Kidd's feet?! And hands too. Too small and too delicate. No doubt Kidd's a lass" – he finishes returning to the bottle.  
"Why haven't you told me?" – I ask absolutely confused.  
"May be to Vane, Rackham and Hornigold too? No way. Let the girl be. She acts her role well, after all. Able lass. My respect"  
"Does she know?"  
"Nah" – he says with smacking noise – "Don't want to embarrass her. As for me there is no reason to treat girl differently if she just wants to be among us. She is the one to deserve it" – he sighs – "If I had a daughter I wish she'd be like Kidd" – he finishes the bottle.  
I'm looking into nowhere thinking through everything that's just happened. Thatch breaks our silence; he now looks at me with understanding:  
"So. Kidd is Mary, huh?" – he snorted.  
I see no reason to hide it from Thatch anymore.  
"Aye. The most incredible lass in the world" – I change my seriousness into a grin.  
"Love is in the air, it seems" – he takes another bottle from somewhere inside his vest – "Worth drinking for!"  
"This I can't doubt" – I take two mugs standing on the boxes nearby and put them on the table. Then settle down in my chair again. Ed pours rum and we clink glasses – "Cheers!"  
"And where is she?" – he asks after drinking it off.  
"Hell knows where!" – I exclaim. Seems like rum starts to cover me over and unties my tongue. And after all! Why should I care? Thatch already knows everything – "We only exchange letters" – I put my hand on Thatch's shoulder and look at him piteously – "No idea when she's back. Letters are all I have. But she worth waiting, Thatch"  
"Have you managed to…you know…this…" – he gives a hiccup. He's a bit drunk too already – "Excuse me!... What was I about? Oh, yeah...got the taste of this girl already?"  
"Very delicate interpretation, Ed" – I smirk. Then give an uncontrollable sigh – "No, haven't got that much"  
"I'm sure she'll give you the hell of a night when she's back. It's Kidd after all"  
"Hope to live till this, friend" – I add, curving my lips with irony.  
"So, Kenway! Let's drink for this to happen as soon as possible!"  
We finish one more portion of rum.  
"Look, Ed. How did you guess it is Kidd's letter? So easily, I mean?!"  
"Who else would be writing «How are our old friends – Thatch, Vane , Hornigold, Rackham and Anne – are going?»?"  
"Good catch" - I chuckle – "Another round?" – I take one more bottle out of the cabinet.  
"You're asking!"

Our plan worked out after all, though Thatch made his ideas of kidnapping come true. The cure is ours. But Thatch isn't with us now. Have no idea of where he is now. It looks like tendency for me to have my closest friends scattered throughout the world without knowing where they are exactly.  
"Ain't you going to abandon me too, Ade" – I ask my quartermaster, as we sit in our favorite tavern in Nassau. Anne pours me some more drink. Not rum now. It's beer actually. Tired of being drunk.  
"Haven't considered it yet, captain" – he grins.  
It's been six months since that business in Charles Towne. Nassau is safe now. It's also been four letters from Mary and still no mention of her coming back. Two years and four months now. I'll soon start to forget how her voice sounds. It's strange that these four letters I've received during four months and for two months already there hasn't been hide or hair of her. I start to worry, that may be something happened to her. I'm frustrated of this endless waiting. Want her to finally come back. Want it so much. I take another bite of cold chicken I'm eating. May be the whole gamut of my thoughts was expressed on my face that Ade bent closer screwing up his eyes.  
"Something's wrong with the chicken?" – he asks with raised brows.  
"Nah. Just bit my tongue" – I answer chewing.  
Ade curved his lips unconvinced but meeting my innocent look shrugged his shoulders.  
"There's a letter one assassin brought on board the Jackdaw today and asked me to hand it over to you. Said the bird conveyed it just this morning" – Ade informed me lazily. I feel my every muscle strained. It must be about Mary. Definitely. I stretch my hand towards Ade while he's taking the letter out of his pocket and then gives it to me. I start to unwrap it feeling my heart trembling. I notice that the paper is of very high quality, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is text on this paper written with Mary's hand. I feel a wide smile stretching on my face.

"Edward,  
I head back to West Indies. Be there in a month or so. Probably you'll receive this letter when I'm already about to arrive.  
See you on Great Inagua  
Keep safe  
Miss you (the hell I'm dying missing you all!)  
Mary"


	8. Long time no see

8

Long time no see

I'm finally on my way to West Indies. God, seems like I haven't been there not for two, but for ten years. I can't wait to see Tulum, to take a walk around Nassau, check things on Great Inagua. Meet my old friends and spend evenings with them in taverns – just drinking, talking and having fun. What can be better?! And there is also the most important thing for me to do there. To finally see Edward. My heart trembles, when I think of this moment. How will he react? It's been two years since that day, when we kissed in his cabin. A lot could have changed during these years we haven't seen each other. But there were letters. Written in friendly manner, but always with warm and touching s hints. I want it so badly to see him, but afraid of what can happen. It's not that I don't feel love towards him. I do. But problems always appear when relationships start to begin being serious. And I'm afraid of this. Afraid, that I'm not ready for it.  
Time spent in Italy was very eventful. But I feel my lips tensely pressed recalling my conversation with the Head of the Assassins. I was surprised to know, that in Italy, assassins managed to stabilize the situation and that the influence they spread is huge. Good to know, that at least here things are stable. Somehow, Templars lost their power in Europe, center of the whole civilized world, and shifted influence and troops to the Caribbean Islands, including Bahamas. This I knew myself – Torres, their leader, is interested in finding the Observatory. It's the main reason for their relocation.

I was met in the harbour of beautiful Italian city – Florence. Usual sounds of seagulls and people's noise were filling the air. Foreign merchants arranged purchase and sale of cargo, vendors were screaming out the benefits and advantages of goods they sell and whores enticed sailors to come and see their own secret places of benefits. One thing was unlike the usual noise of every port I've been to – the speech of all these people. Italian was everywhere and I felt kind of amused and lost. The architecture was also one of the things standing out against the background of simple port. Tiling everywhere. Every house, no matter how small it was, looked very presentable and nice. Truly, this city is amazing. And this is only a port. I could see a huge building far away, but still clearly seen from any city spot – big round dome ending with a spire and a high square tower nearby. Suddenly, I see a man rushing in my direction.  
Dark brown hair curl charmingly, light blue eyes searchingly examine the Prancing. Then, eyes shift to me, as his thin lips stretch in a friendly smile. He is dressed in white assassins robe with red stretches here and there. Red cape flutters behind his shoulders. Wide chest, slender figure, strong brawny arms. Fantastically handsome man, this I cannot doubt. What can I say…Italians…  
"Chiedo scusa! Áre you signóra Mary Read?" – He asked with sharp accent as he came up, now observing not my ship but me with calm interest.  
"Aye. And ya must be…" – I smile to him in return.  
"Stefano Maretti! Your guida around Florence for today" – he takes my hand, before I even realize what he is doing, and covers it with gentle kiss. Italians. It could have been much easier if I were James Kidd today – "It's pleasure to see you here, signóra! The vóyage was long and exhausting, I'm sure"  
"Indeed. I'm happy to finally be in this beautiful city" – I mildly release my hand and nod to him.  
"I'm térribly sorry, but, please, can you téll me how should I addréss you? Such pretty woman, of course, must have husband, am I right?"  
"No, such pretty woman ain't married, senior Maretti" – I grin – "So, I'm "miss" if that's what ya wanted to ask"  
"Then, it's "signorina"  
"Just call me Mary and let's end up this exchange of pleasantries" – I offer with smile and he nods ardently.  
"Bene, Mary. Then you call me Stefáno" – he makes a greeting gesture for me to follow him - "Time for us to get going"  
"Sure, but, what's with my ship? I can't leave it here without registering in the port, right? – I ask and he stops for a moment.  
"Oh, not to worry! Everything is already arránged. Now, let's go, we have to hurry up, Mary. The Master is waiting for you" – he answers making his steps faster and I follow him.  
We make our way through thick city crowds and Stefano chatters non-stop, gesturing here and there, pointing to every city sight he finds worthy. Walking on the streets of this mighty city, I feel myself so insignificant and small comparing with all these masterpieces of architecture, that stand here for hundreds of years and that will sure be still standing here thousands of years later. We're coming closer to the great building, I've seen from the port – round dome and square tower. Wall painting and carving is incredible and I feel my breath taken away when I look up. Stefano grins noticing my amusement.  
"It's La Basilíca di Santa Maria dell Fióre. The most beautiful cathédral in the world. And don't listen to these Róma people insisting their Basilíca di San Piétro is better! – he exclaims waving his hands with delight and proud – "And you háven't even were inside! They say, one of the gréatest assassíns in the world found hér rest here – Iltáni, she poisoned Alexánder the Great, when he started cónquering Asia using the Stáve of Eden. Our gréat ancestor – Ezio Auditore da Firenze, found her entómbment inside the cathédral and took the seal, that was buried with her"  
We weave through narrow streets, leaving several stairs behind and finally stop near the entrance into a huge mansion, almost palace, located in the center of a big square.  
"Is it…" – I start my question, but Stefano doesn't give me a chance to end it.  
"Si! Palázzo Auditóre! The main assassíns' headquarter! Ezio Auditore himsélf lived here, but thén, when he móved to the countryside with his wife Sofia Sartor, to spend rést of his life in piece, he left it for assassíns' use. Since then it's our main héadquarters. Isn't it magnifico?"  
"It is" – I breathe out. My head is just spinning with all this information and all these amazing places.  
"Ladies fírst" – Stefano makes a gesture to come in, and then follows me. We cross through the archway and get into a small covered courtyard with tiled floor – "I will show you the way to the Máster's room" – We come into the mansion and walk up the stairs to the second floor. Stefano nods greeting the group of assassins and exchanges several words in Italian with them. I observe everything around with huge interest. Doors, floor, windows, furniture - everything is so subtle. Now, I don't regret making such a long voyage to this city.  
We cross a small corridor to the door in the center of it.  
"This is it, Mary" – Stefano says and opens the door before me. I come in. My eyes are shifting throughout the room stopping on a man behind the desk.  
"Oh, signora Read. Buon Giorno! It's pleasure to finally see you" – he says with a welcoming smile on his face, turning his eyes off the papers he's been looking through. Comparing to Stefano's accent, this man's is almost indefinable. I observe him attentively and conclude that he must be about fifty years old. Dark-brown, almost black, eyes, glow strictly. He has massive jaw with manly chin, thin lips and straight big nose. He is still attractive in his age, and must have been really handsome when he was young. He is athletically built still. I notice that he resembles Stefano and guess that they might be relatives. His hair is still dark, but there are lots of grey strands here and there.  
"She is "signorina", Maestro" – Stefano adds smirking and Master pierces him with caustic look.  
"And you always manage to find it out first of all, Stefano. Please, take a seat, signorina Read" – he offers softly and I make myself in a chair in front of him – "You should excuse my son, he's young. Blood is boiling, you know" – a-ha, father and son, I knew it.  
"Nothing to excuse. Stefano told me so much about Florence and assassins' history here" – I say with firm gratitude in my voice.  
"This he likes. Anyway. My name is Francesco Maretti and we need to discuss our business first. Then, I'm sure, Stefano would be happy to show you Firenze from top to bottom"  
I nod and he twists his hands together on the table, regaining serious and imperious look.  
"I think ya want to talk over things about the Observatory" – I assume looking firmly in his eyes.  
"Precisely. Do you have any ideas of where it is located?"  
"No"  
He looks disappointed and screws up his eyes.  
"And what are things about the Sage? Ah Tabai wrote he was found"  
"I've almost caught him, but…" – I purse my lips and continue reluctantly - "…he managed to sneak away"  
"Do you realize what will happen if Templars catch him before us?" – He frowns and there are pressing faints in his voice. – "Do you really know, signorina Read, how much is at stake? How could you let him sneak away?"  
"I do realize it, sir. We do our best to catch'im, I assure ya. But he's a skillful man and has his own mind about the situation. He ain't a scared rabbit, trying to run away from the pack of wolves. He's confident and dangerous man himself. It ain't easy to catch him. I've got no idea of where he's now. But, a year ago, when he was located, Ah Tabai sent a big group of assassins for him. Skillful assassins, sir, not some greenhorns. And that was the last time he saw them. I don't know how Sage managed to crash them and get away. He's bloody sly devil and won't surrender to us just to escape Templars" – I tried to explain it calmly, but irritation was still perceptible in my voice. Does he think, it's so damn easy to arrange Sage's capture?! Does he really think, we're absolutely useless if we can't catch him?! I feel my own blood is going to boil.  
"I don't prejudice Ah Tabai's competence, as well as your brother's and sister's. But this matter is very serious. We can't afford losing Sage and Observatory. We can't afford Templars win. Not now, when we finally managed to restrain them and regain our authority. We're on top now, not they. They're trying to snatch at least something, like rats, but we shouldn't relax, we should control them with double attention, because if they snatch the Observatory, the positions will be switched and we'll lose everything, we've made it so hard to accomplish. That's not what our ancestors were fighting for. We should try hard for their efforts in this endless war between us and Templars not to come in vain" – he finished with strict gleam in his eyes.  
"I'm sure Mary understánds it, pádre" – Stefano meddled in. His father's heavy look shifted to him.  
"You weren't given a word, Stefano. And you should remain silent while your Master speaks" – he cut of firmly. Stefano kept looking stubbornly at him for a moment, but then dropped his eyes in submission.  
"Scusate, maestro"  
Francesco returned looking at me.  
"I fully understand your concern, Master" – I managed to calm down under his reasonable words – "We keep tracing Templar's activity and our men trying hard to find Sage's trail. We won't let Templar's find the Observatory or if it happen that they will, we'll take care of making the Observatory their last refuge. They won't get away from there alive" – I swore ardently.  
Francesco gave me a long and penetrating gaze as if weighing all pros and cons, then nodded.  
"That's what I wanted to hear" – he leaned back in his chair affording himself to relax a bit.  
"If that's all ya needed me for…" – I'm going to stand up, but he stops me with piercing look.  
"No, there is one more thing I wanted to discuss with you"  
I lean back in my chair too, preparing myself for whatever he's going to put out on me.  
"Ah Tabai also mentioned one man, who always interfere with our business – a certain Edward Kenway. What can you say about him, signorina Read?"  
I stiffen in my chair. That's no good the Head Master of assassins became interested with Edward's modest personage. His life depends on my every single word now. I start carefully, forcing myself to give a slight scornful grin:  
"Nothing to be concerned about, sir. He's just a simple pirate luring for plunder, that's all. He's out of Templar's influence. Hovered about us doing our business several times, by mistake, I assure ya, that's all" – I'm trying to look relaxed, and it seems I'm a good actress, but Francesco doesn't look convinced.  
"Ah Tabai wrote, that this mister Kenway and you are friends. Are you trying to protect him?"  
"No, sir" – I say frowning ironically – "I don't need to. Even if he tries to find the Observatory, he does this to help us. He has intentions of becoming one of us, sir. He despises Templars and their purpose, as much as ya and I do"  
"Not a minute ago you insisted he's just a simple pirate luring for plunder?"  
"It's never too late to change. I confess, I have a weakness of searching for good in everyone" –I answer getting out of the trap adroitly. Francesco keeps silent for a moment thinking his own thoughts, and then says:  
"I believe you, signorina Read, though I see, you hide something from me. Still, I don't doubt your believe and devotion to our purpose"  
"It's the priority for me" – I agree quickly nodding to him.  
"I believe you, but I send my son with you" – he continues – "He has everything needed to become the Head Master of Assassins after me, but he needs experience abroad. And he will see things done successfully with the Observatory"  
I look back at Stefano to meet his «eager-to-go» look in return.  
"Sure. I'll be glad to have'im on board my ship if ya wish so" – I say turning back to Master.  
"Then, you're free to go" – he makes a gesture towards exit – "You have one day to spend in Firenze and tomorrow, at noon, I expect you to depart" – he sends me a warm smile – "It was pleasure to meet you, Mary Read. Take care. I will be happy to invite you to visit Firenze for much longer time, to work with us here, but only after the Observatory matter is settled"  
"The pleasure is mine. Thank ya" – I say standing up and giving him a parting nod, looking straight in the eyes. Then turn back to Stefano, who distracts from his thoughts under my look, and gives me a smile.  
Already at the door, Francesco's voice stops us.  
"And, signorina Read!"  
I turn back:  
"Yes?"  
"If Mister Edward Kenway will refuse to cooperate, you know what is needed. I rely on you to take care of him"  
I feel lump in the throat and gulp it down brokenly:  
"Of course, Master"  
We leave the room. I'm still off balance after these words, but trying to pull myself together. Stefano gives a relieving whistle.  
"pff...that was quite a tálk…" – he breaks into smiles – "So, Mary! What do you want to see first?"  
"I think - a good meal" – I answer grinning.  
"Then I know a gréat place, where you'll be able to táste every Italian délicacy you wish" – he says enthusiastically.  
"Stefano?"  
"Si?"  
"Are you always so active?"  
"Mi piace vivere! La vita é bella! Why shouldn't we enjoy every minute of it?!" – he answers gesturing ardently.  
"It seems, during our voyage back to West Indies ya'd be teaching me Italian. I should know the basics so to understand ya" – I say, as we go down the stairs to leave the mansion. He stretches his hands smiling.  
"I have nóthing against it!"  
"Let's hurry up. I also want to see Santa Maria del…something…I don't remember the exact name, from inside. And also buy Italian presents for my friends"  
"I'm all yours per oggi" – he smirks.  
"Are ya doing this intentionally?"  
"Che? Adding Italian words? Si" – he chuckles, as I ironically roll my eyes.  
Funny fellow.

On our half way to West Indies, after two weeks of our voyage, I stopped The Prancing in a small town, so to dismiss my temporary crew and hire a new one. Already in my James Kidd aspect, I watched the sailors making last preparations before setting off, when Stefano came up to the helm I was standing at.  
"Hey, Mary, you're looking spassósa!" – he exclaims raising his brows with challenge.  
"Shhh, what have I told ya?!" – I hiss giving him a piercing eye.  
"Bene, bene. James" – he leans on the parapet near the helm – "Contento?"  
"Much better" – I smile wryly. He shifts his eyes to the deck bellow, giving me a chance to feast my eyes upon him without feeling uncomfortable. His shirt is unbuttoned uncovering his wide brawny chest with short dark-brown hair, curling densely on the top, then going down, below nipples, becoming more and more sparsely, and completely disappearing underneath his pants. I admire his abs, but shift my eyes away before he'd able to notice my attention. What a hot man. Oh, shit, Mary, you didn't have sex far too long, and now you're thinking like a man luring for the nearest pretty girl to bed. I concentrate on my thoughts about Edward. He's so close. Several weeks and I'll finally see him. I've sent the last letter to him from Florence, just after having talks with Master. Letter, telling I'm coming home. I hope, he's already received it, but doubt, it could've been delivered so fast. Just several weeks and I'm home. Several weeks and I'll breathe in the salt-and-sun smell of his hair while hugging him tight. Seems like, I'm able to resist Stefano's charm now.  
"«Spassósa» ya've said?" – I resume our conversation after clearing up my mind.  
"Si. Means "funny". Don't forgét to add it to yóur mini-dictionary" – he answers, turning his eyes on me. He paces for a moment then stops close on my right – "I stíll don't understánd why you should do it. Dressing up and preténding a man I mean" – he frowns looking at me with incomprehension.  
"Stefano, how do ya treat me when I'm myself?" – I start patiently.  
"Well, I tréat you like rather smárt, intelligénte and bélla donna" – he gives me a straight answer still frowning.  
"That's the point! When I'm James Kidd nobody tries to observe my tits, while listening to me. Nobody tries to flirt with me, while doing business. And nobody tries to underestimate me, just because I'm a woman." – I continue ardently – "I'm equal with other pirates when I'm James Kidd. I don't need special treatment. I just want to be among them, possessing the same rights as they do"  
Stefano looks convinced now with his lips pursing and head nodding slightly. He takes a brief look at my pants and his lips curve in a wry ironic smile:  
"How do you do this?" – he asks.  
"What?" – I follow his look down to the slight bump in the groin area of my body and smirk – "Oh, this"  
He nods biting his lips, trying not to burst into laughter.  
"Socks" – I shrug my shoulders.  
"Huh. You're so tánto spassósa" – he pushes me with his elbow and heads down to the cabin.

I feel my heart trembling, as I watch the Great Inagua coming closer and closer to me. Edward's here. I can see his Jackdaw moored at a quay. There's also Ranger, I notice, doubling the island from the right. I look into the spyglass to see Vane doing the same thing and waving to me now. I wave in return and Ranger fires a greeting salvo. I feel my lips curving in a smile. Missed this bastard too. I return my look to the Jackdaw and my smile vanishes. Something's wrong. The white sails of Jackdaw are ragged and ship on the whole looks terribly damaged. In what kind of trouble is Edward involved this time?! I hope, he's in one piece, at least.  
"So, why's this island so importánte to you, that we headed to it before even visiting the brotherhood's headquarters?" – it's Stefano, standing on the quartermaster's place. Not quartermaster, of course. He's not bad at sailing though, he said he commanded an assassins' fleet in Italy, but he's not good at our marine slang, though made a huge progress during last weeks. After all, I managed to command my ship without quartermaster. Don't like some unknown men on this place. I have to trust my quartermaster, so I decided not to hire one for a while.  
"I've got to meet someone" – I answer vacantly, still looking away at the Jackdaw.  
"Bene, James. Not going to make you a questioning" – he shrugs his shoulders.  
We moor The Prancing on Jackdaw's right and I rush to go ashore.  
"You're having the duty, Stefano" – I drop strictly and after noticing Adé, waiting for me on the quay, almost start to run.  
"Master Kidd! Long time no see!" – Adé greets me heartily, but I make his face changed with my further worried question.  
"What's up with Jackdaw? Where's Edward? Is he all right?" – I'm trying to restrain my feelings and not to give way to anxiety, but it's a bad try.  
"Wait, wait, wait, James. It's okay. The ship is damaged, yes, and no wonder, it has escaped the blockade, after all. But our captain is safe and sound. Not to worry" – he answers with warm smile and it gets wider watching my astonished face.  
"What blockade?! What the hell are ya talking about, Adé?" – I burst out, feeling my brows meeting on the bridge of my nose.  
"The king proclaimed the royal remission to all the pirates ready to give up and obey laws. The governor Woodes Rogers came to Nassau and made and alliance with Hornigold. He demanded all the pirates in Nassau to lay down arms and accept the remission, but Edward and master Vane had their own mind on this matter. They've stolen the gunpowder kegs and settled them inside a small fireship, which then they've blasted in the middle of the blockade. This trick gave them a chance to escape. They've destroyed three battleships! Hell of a mission it was, master Kidd! – he finished enthusiastically – "It's a pity, you weren't there to see it with your own eyes" – he added patting me slightly on a shoulder.  
This information avoids being settled in my head, and I'm just having a blank stare at Adé. Crazy. It's absolutely crazy. Moreover, it's insane! Now the royal attention is all on them. And Hornigold! How could he do this?! He betrayed us!  
"What about Thatch and Rackham?" – I manage to ask.  
"Don't you know? Blackbeard set off from Charles Towne in an unknown direction. Said he wants to retire. As for Rackham, he's escaped with us. He's with Vane now"  
"What a bullshit…" – the thing about Thatch is even madder, than everything I've heard during these ten minutes – "The terror of all Caribbean seas can't retire. He's almost like Flying Dutchman for people"  
"That's what he did. He's just tired man, after all, James" – Adé's response.  
"So, where's Edward?" – I ask impatiently and he raises his head upwards nodding at the mansion on the hill.  
"There. He's been celebrating"  
"Aye. Ya can go, I'll be there in five minutes. Just one more thing to be done"  
I rush back to my cabin and take a gift I wanted to present to Edward. Well, not only to him, but also wanted to try this gift myself – the bottle of luxurious Italian vine – just what's needed to make a happy reunion even more happy. When I cross the deck, Stefano follows me with a curious look, lingering on a bottle I'm carrying. He raised his brows but said nothing. Thank you, Stefano. I'm weaving the wide street leaving the whore house behind and go through the gates into the yard. Then, walk up the stairs of the terrace. My feet are resilient with anticipation of our meeting. I'm just as happy as I can ever be, when I notice Edward lying on the table absolutely drunk. Lying with some wench, clasping him with her leg. My happiness retreats immediately, as I press my lips together in fury. Happy reunion. Ah-ha. Get this, Mary. What have you been expecting?! Kenway with romantic dinner and banners all over the house telling «Welcome home, Mary». Imagined one and only love. Funny. No. Not funny. What was the word… «spassósa», that's it. What am I going to do right now?  
I'm saved of thinking this alternative over with Adé's approaching.  
"Something wrong?" – he asks looking at me penetratingly.  
But I don't answer. I'm taking a nearest chair and put it next to the table with Edward and this whore lying on, giving this bastard a push on the hand in passing. I'm trying to keep myself in hand in Adé's presence, but I've summarized all my fury and resentment into this powerful push. He starts out, then turns his head and notices me. I raise my brows and my whole face just cries «what-a-jerk-you-are-when-we're-alone-I'll-shoot-you-down». His eyes widen, he seems to be caught off-guard. He wants to say something, but, after looking slowly around, he also notices Adé, standing near the stairs. His eyes go back looking into mine, as he tries to imitate a warm smile.  
"Ahoy, Kidd. You missed quite a Time" – he finally mumbles in a husky voice. I give him a tense smile, that is a bad omen, and he understands it.  
"Aye. Pity about Nassau. And Blackbeard flying the coop" – I say restraining frustration with all my heart.  
"Oh, we'll see about Thatch" – he answers with relief, but I stiffen my face at once and he bites his lip in embarrassment. I give a wry look on the wench's leg and he rushes to put it away. Then gets up. The girl mutters something in her sleep and I pierce her with a killing eye. Then, keeping it still killing, shift it to Edward. He avoids looking in my eyes and continues addressing to his feet – "Vane's off to see him now and I'm following soon"  
I notice a man taking a leak through the terrace parapet. Disgusting.  
"This is what's left of your experiment in democracy?" – I point at this scene, and, after giving an eye on it Edward nods smirking.  
"Eye, we do as we please here. And take our time doing it"  
I turn my head away, rolling eyes in annoyance. It gets better and better as we go…I feel his eyes on me now.  
"For Christ's sake, Edward. Don't anything but the stink of riches wrinkle your nose?" – I ask him ardently letting my disappointment out. I can't keep myself under controll any longer.  
He hears my angry tirade out, endures my furious look and blurts out with irritation in his voice:  
"What's got into you, man?"  
I'm almost ready to explode now, but still trying to speak calmly:  
"Reality, _mate_" – I say stressing the last word and standing up. I turn towards the stairs and meet Adé's attentive and understanding look. Stop. Why is it understanding?! Oh, Jesus! Doesn't matter at the moment. I intend of leaving this place to hell with it, but stop near Adé and add, giving Edward a fierce look – "See that ya ain't pulled into the drink by this drowning rat" – now down the stairs and out of this place. Far away from this bastard.  
"Oy! I've lived longer than most men who trod this path" – he screams out at my back and I stop for a moment just to shake my head, not believing in the crap he's saying right now, and continue walking away.  
Asshole. That what he is! Still can't believe, he spoiled everything like this. I thought, he's changed through these years. But he's still the same. Just a pirate luring for plunder. This what I've told Francesco Moretti. Didn't believe in this, but seems, now I have to admit I was right. I avoid walking through the streets and turn left, to the jungles, feeling scalding tears covering my eyes. I'm keeping the edge of the jungles without breaking into it. May be I'm sad and angry, but I don't want to be injured by some predator. I only now notice, that I'm still grasping a bottle of wine. What a use of it now?! All the plans crashed. Suddenly, I hear someone following me, and quicken my steps.  
"Mary, stop. Listen to me" – I hear Edward's voice, but give no response, as if not hearing him at all. I hasten speed even more.  
"Mary, wait. Please" – he runs up to me and seizes my wrist. I rashly get it away, but stop, and, before realizing what I'm doing, snap him in the face. There is a strain silence between us now. Even air seems vibrating with tension.  
He looks astonished. There is a red track on his face left of my palm. I'm looking him straight in the eyes with fury, trying to catch my breath after speed walking and inner stress. I know, tears of anger are still in my eyes, but can do nothing about it, and he surely sees them.  
He finally gets over the shock:  
"Steam's out now?" – He asks outwardly restrained.  
"No" – I blurt out and set off but he catches my wrist again.  
"Stop acting like a wild cat and listen to me, Mary" – he raises his voice.  
"What? Is it something new you are going to say?!" – I explode taking my hand back from his grip – "That ya've missed me, huh?! Oh, how devotedly ya missed me spending your days and nights with whores!" – my voice raises to a yell, but I don't care. Finally I can let all the fury, resentment and disappointment of this night be expressed – "I miss ya, Mary. Everything's not like it should be without ya here" – I mimic his words – "Ya're a shameless bastard, Edward Kenway! Don't know what's so honorable I've found in ya! May be I should have listened to Ah Tabai more! There's nothing sacred for ya! Only money, money and…what else?! Oh, yeah, I remember! Money!"  
His eyes become dark with wrath as he listens, standing without any motion. He rushes to me immediately and now he's so close that our noises almost touch.  
"Is it me who was out for two bloody years, huh?! Is it me, Mary?! No, it's you. No news for six month and then, finally, a short letter telling everything's all right! All right?! I wasn't myself for these six months thinking are you alive or not! Thinking why did you do this back in my cabin! Feeling insane that I couldn't have your near! I've been waiting for you, Mary! For so fucking long time! Constantly thinking about you! And now you come back and act like a wife catching a husband in the bed with mistress, though I only got too much drink, celebrating escaping the greatest danger in my life!" – he shouts thunder-like at me, almost roaring – "And you are furious now?! It's not your prerogative, after all! I forgot about my wife, who, by the way, has every right to act like you do right now! And forgot about her, thinking about you!  
He stops, keep looking angrily in my eyes but I'm too stubborn to shift the look, though his words pinned me to the ground. We're staring at each other for a minute, like two moose ready to attack. My face is glowing and my heart is beating like crazy. Then, I notice his eyes shifting to my lips. I feel I'm coming down a bit, as he moves closer to me to capture my lips with his. But I don't let him do this. I sneak out, as I did it that time in his cabin. I avoid looking at his face and turn my back at him, heading in the beach's direction. Want to return to my cabin. Enough of this night for me.  
"And you're doing this all the time, Mary!" – his cry reaches me and I turn back to look at him. I feel my anger gathering again – "Yes, you do!" – he continues with his arms crossed in the middle – "You're running away when there is something you're afraid of. Don't tell me, you didn't have a chance to visit West Indies just once! You sneaked out that day in my cabin, because you were afraid of what can follow. Not sex, I mean. Something more important. You're afraid, you won't be able to take it, won't be able to keep it! You're afraid of problems and obstacles that would appear! You're afraid of letting somebody be close to you. And don't you deny it, Mary Read! You know it's true! You're running away like a little girl, too afraid of relationships to trust anybody!"  
I freeze and press my lips together in total rage. I understand, that he is right, but don't want to admit it. And he knows it. Now his hands are stretched in a sign of reconciliation. Blue eyes are searching for me to overcome argument and make piece. I squeeze the bottle's neck tighter in my hand, then raise it and express all my heated feelings sending the bottle fly, right into Edward's direction.  
He hides behind the palm just in time. The bottle smashes into pieces and all the expensive red liquid pours down the tree. Now I feel much better.  
He leans out of the tree and observes the damage.  
"Guess it was damn expensive?" – He finally asks turning his eyes on me again.  
"Italian. Fifty-years-old" – I blurt out without any emotion expressed. Every muscle is still strained.  
"Pity" – the corners of his lips curve in an almost unnoticeable grin. He makes several rushed steps to me and I'm already in his strong arms, breathing in the "salt-and-sun" smell of his hair, I was aching to feel for so long. He holds me so tight, that I can't even move. Though, actually, I don't want to. A quiet sigh slips my lips, his hard breath scorching me. A shiver goes up and down my spine, as his bristle scratches delicate skin of my cheeks.  
"You're pain in the ass, you know?" – He asks with a husky voice getting rid of the red band on my head, then burying his face in my dark hair.  
"No more than you are" – I answer in a whisper, closing my eyes with joy – "Ya're a moron, Kenway" – I add. My voice quavers with all the emotions lapping inside of me.  
"I know" – his barely audible whisper in response.

Christ…I've been waiting for it for so long…


	9. Pour it out

9

Pour it out

Finally I feel piece overwhelming me. The night is such a mess, but my whole life is a mess so there's nothing new for me, I got used to this. Only now I feel there's finally no mess around. Mary and I hugging each other, that's how it should be. That's how it should have been these two years she was away. I feel a bit embarrassed thanks to everything I've put out on her while was barking like a watchdog. What I've been feeling about her the whole time, things about Caroline and other stuff. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Caroline? It made my words too grand. I don't want to make her feel obliged or to scare her somehow. What I've screamed out about her hesitation and fear of allowing somebody be close was just something coming from my heart and it wasn't intentional. Moreover I've never been thinking these things about Mary before. But after saying it I saw how her face changed and now it is clear that it hit the nail on the head. I caught this shock in her eyes after my words. Is she really so worried about everything going on? Things are so fussy with this woman. Nothing much was with Caroline, it was rather simple after all. It's complicated now and I don't know how to deal with it. This is really something new for me, but I must learn how to handle it. And so must she.

"Mary" – I start but don't know what to say next. There is so much to be said but I simply don't know how to start. It's completely different from what I imagined our meeting will be. I thought we'll be kissing and making love, both too happy to talk, standard men intentions, but now I've got no idea of how to makes things go according to this plan. It will be too impudent and tactless if I fall on her right now, won't it? Though I think it would really simplify everything.

"Yeah?" – her quiet response. I tear myself away from burying my face in her hair and move my head back so to look at her. Still don't know what to say.

"So…I got it that you missed me?" – I finally make it up.

"How did ya guess?" – she smirks. Mocking me, like always.

"Well, you've almost killed that poor lass with your look" – I follow her derisive manner.

"Ya really think the world of yaself, Kenway. I just fell green with envy about her dress. Always wanted the same but never got one" – we're still in hugs and Mary doesn't make attempts to break them, only draws even nearer, if it only possible at all.

"Let's settle this matter. There is a small clothes shop here. I can buy you any dress you'll fall in love with" – I raise brows while offering and my look conveys pure irony. If she wants mockery then she gets it.

"Try to clothe me in a dress and I'll make it sure that another bottle reaches ya head" – she answers grinning.

"Why don't we start with undressing you first?" – let's simplify things, Mary. I've been waiting for it for two bloody years.

She gently puts her hands on mine and makes them loose her waist. I squint slyly while looking at her, but instead of doing something to get rid of clothes, not matter hers or mine, or making seducing actions with me she just steps aside from me a bit and crosses hands on her middle.

"Why should we?" – she asks putting away smiling and looking at me with estimating gaze. I frown.

"And why shouldn't we?" – I lean over to her to start things going on but my rush is interrupted by her hands on my chest keeping me in distance.

"Edward, cool down. Have ya been thinking only of bedding me these two years?"

"Not only, but this was in my priority list" – I try it harder to pull her close but she's still resisting, finally attempts lead to her sneaking out of my grasp again.

"Kenway, ya won't win the prize with such worthless tries"

"Mary, are you doing this again?! I thought we've already talked over things about you sneaking away"

"I ain't doing this again"

"Then what?"

"Convince me" – I get her confident answer.

"I should convince you to make love with me?" – my scoff doesn't affect her.

"Aye"

"Kidd, are you kidding me?" – My incredulous look speaks louder than words of what I think about her offer.

"Dammit, Kenway. Can't count how much time I heard this stupid phrase" – her whole look expresses annoyance and it makes me smile.

"Then you should be called Mary Read all the time if kidding Kidd irritates you. You're the only person to blame for choosing this name" – seems like our mocking manner will never end, and, actually, who cares?! Mary is not Mary without mockery at me. And, moreover, I haven't heard her doing it for so long that I started to miss it.

"Ya and Ah Tabai is enough to know about my secret"

"…aaand Blackbeard and Adè" – I watch her ironic look turning into shocked one. Her eyes are wide, lips opened almost forming perfect O. Then she gives me a suspicious squint but I interrupt her before she's even able to start abusing me – "It's not my fault. They guessed themselves!" – I raise my hands on a chest level in a protecting sign.

"Then ya were bad at keeping my secret, Kenway" – angry gleam sets fire in Mary's eyes.

"Thatch knew it long before me and Adè only suspects, but I bet he's already guessed too according to the way his look was while watching us arguing tonight" – I say sauntering to her and add leaving her no chance to start resenting. I don't think more arguing is what we need this night – "So, Mary Read" – I say it with pleasure, like tasting her name and making sure it's delicious for me – "How can I convince you?" – my voice is lowered as I'm trying to make her shift her behavior into more sensual way. She keeps up looking away in frustration for a while and then her eyes on me again. My hand lies on her waist and another grasps her forearm and it seems it makes her overcome all the tough words she's been preparing to storm on me.

"First, let's go back to ya manor. I'm tired of standing here, want some drink to make this night look better"

"And what's wrong with it now?"

"Ya've spoiled the beginning. Did ya forget?"

"I spoiled?!" – I can't help but chaff her.

"Ya spoiled" – she cuts off making steps in manor's direction leaving me behind. Cuts off in such a voice that there is no doubt left that it was really me to blame for our fight. Dammit, I feel I'm her puppet at the moment. I'm now absolutely ready to admit anything she'd ask me to. No doubt I spoiled everything.

She walks away without turning back to me and I jog to catch up with her feeling triumph of finally seeing her near. Things are so complicated with Mary, but I wouldn't exchange it for something else not for love or money. I've really been missing her. And I didn't lie telling her I want to bed her. What's bad with it? I'm man after all. But most of all I missed her as person and friend. As I've mentioned it before - she understands me. Maybe she despises my wish to become rich and well-known. Not maybe. She definitely does. But still I feel her very close to me mentally, closer than anyone could be. Though it's tough to deal with her - she slaps me and smashes bottles - but I feel she's very important to me. This feeling is hard and confusing, not lightness you feel when falling in love, it's something else, something deeper. It's like respect, compassion, understanding, attraction, affection, sadness, joy and anxiety mixed in one bottle. And this feeling squeezes everything inside me making it hard to breathe and unbelievable to get away from it. Is it love? I thought love is something that makes people feel absolutely happy and trouble-free. I'm not sure now. I guess I don't know what love is, cause that time with Caroline I thought it was love too. And I compared it with feelings I felt towards other girls before. If comparing to my previous relationships I felt it was love between me and Caroline, then what is it now if comparing to what I felt to Caroline I understand it's something different again. Maybe I just simply want Mary and after having sex with her I'll finally feel content with me getting what I wanted. Maybe after this we'll continue being friends with Mary and that will be all. I feel I know nothing.

As we walk I'm watching Mary and this mixed feeling forces my breath to gasp. She isn't grinning like she does almost everytime I'm around mocking me, her face is serious and calm as we going back to the manor and there is a look in her eyes I've never noticed before – persistent but worried and unsure – if I interpreted it right.

I didn't have this mixed feeling before this night, even while thinking about her these two years, even that time in my cabin, never before. I felt it only this night when I finally saw her after such a long time of longing for it and it was like a cold shower to me. Seeing her jealous and off-guard, opposite of her usual sarcastic and confidently restrained behavior – that's what pushed this feeling to born inside of me. But it surely needs time and a lot of rum to think this feeling over and understand how I should act due to it and what's more important why this feeling popped up at all and what it means.

After we got back to the manor I rushed to the cellar to find some proper drink for us. Rum is too cheap and whisky is too heady. Finally my eye caught a bottle of a fine and rather exotic sparkling wine– well, this is suitable, maybe not so good like 50 years old Italian Mary wanted to try today, but still not bad. I returned upstairs to find it that I completely don't know where Mary is. I look around and take a look into kitchen and hall but she isn't there.

"Mary!" – I shout – "Where are you?"

"Right behind ya, deaf man" – I startle, really didn't expect her to appear so unexpectedly catching me unprepared.

"What the… You scared the hell of me" – I say with indignation, turning around to the staircase leading upstairs. She's standing on the lowest step, halfarm in distance and I find her biting her smiling lips and looking like she's just found a rich carrack filled with gold and luxurious goods absolutely abandoned.

"I managed to sneak up to ya in ya're own house. What if it were someone trying to kill ya?" – she said passing me and making her way to the leaving room without tearing her eyes away from me.

"Well, I guess I'm pretty sure killers won't take a cheek breaking into my house. I'm dangerous man to deal with, they just terrified of me. The only visitors in my house are my friends and lasses, I don't expect none of them to take attempt of killing me. I'm confident about my friends loyalty, as for lasses – they won't risk leaving world be without such a posh man" – I follow her into the leaving room. I observed Mary's face while telling this, but my mentioning lasses didn't seem to touch her anyhow. The same light grin, maybe became a bit more wide, and eyes shifted away from me. I thought I got her completely and she'd show some jealousy hearing about more lasses in my house, but she surprised me. I made myself on the sofa putting the bottle onto the elegant table on the right and reaching out for glasses standing on it too. Mary is sauntering about the room observing it with interest.

"I haven't been here for ages. Ya've renovated it well, it looks very cosy and family-like" – she slightly passes her hand across the mantelpiece of a fireplace and observes thick layer of dust now covering her fingers – "Only cleaning is needed"

"Well, I don't seem to appear often here"

"And what about all of these lasses in ya house? They can't help such a posh man with cleaning?" – Chaffing again and now there are challenging sparkles in her eyes.

"Well, they're like too posh themselves to do cleaning" – I smirk still trying to provoke her getting out of the calm confidence she carries – "Big tits and plump hips hinder to clean, you know"

"A-ha, I guess I'll never know" – her grin fades while she's still taking look of a room, now finding a great interest in curtains. I've overdone things I guess. I just wanted to touch her feelings but not to offend her. I look from side to side trying to make up an idea of how to smooth over things I've just said but she's the first to break the silence.

"So, when will Caroline see this luxury ya've tried hard to get hold for her? She'll be so happy, I'm sure" – why she wants to talk about Caroline?! Didn't I tell her not an hour ago that I've completely forgotten about my wife?

"I don't think she'll ever come in here. I think she'd already moved on and maybe found a proper decent man worthy of her. Not a rolling stone like me"

"Do ya still love her?" – the curtain's completely taken her interest and I've got no idea what's so interesting in it that she doesn't shift her eyes from it for so long.

"You've already asked me this, remember? That night on our secret beach?"

"Did I? Oh, forgot about it completely. It's been long time"

"Well, I've told you my feelings for her were fading and now I can add that they're completely gone. There's only…feeling of regret left. That we didn't work it out right"

She distracts from curtain for a moment to give me a quick stare accompanied with slight nod and pursed lips but then her eyes on it again. The atmosphere is kind of pressing now, or is it only me?

"What was it like in Nassau once ya were leaving?" – she resumes our conversation.

"I trusted Hornigold and he betrayed us in such a shitty way. Can you believe it?"

"No, still can't"

I hem shaking my head in disbelief of what had happened.

"So? What was Nassau like?"

"We've taken the cure, so doctors in Nassau managed to get rid of decease feasting there. The place became safe, people started to organize things to make the city less savage. Seems we all need some stability amongst weeks of drinking and partying. It was a shame to leave the city. And I do regret we've left Anne there on her own"

"She's a big girl and will surely manage to serve the British with top rate"

"You don't get it, Mary" – after this she shifts her eyes off this bloody curtain completely, I guess I finally won her full attention – "She is too close to us all, and she was amongst us too often not to be taken as pirates' friend. She surely has a temper but she's not a woman like you, she won't manage to deal with deadly danger on her own if such danger appear"

"Do ya care for her this much?" – she asks, still carrying this peaceful confident look.

"Of course I do, she's my friend" – why she's asking, Anne is her friend too, isn't it obvious?

Why's the atmosphere so tense? First I thought it's just me, but now I feel it doubled and no doubt she feels it too. It's like a stone wall appeared slowly between us though no less than hour ago I was holding her in my arms, pulling so close that it was hard to breathe. Now we like drifted apart, though I can't understand what made us so. What wrong did I say? Or is it something from her side? No cheerfulness and grinning anymore, she's coldly abstracted from me. Did I hit her feelings all the same? Oh, women. I'll never understand their weather-like mood. First they're happy and then, suddenly it's something wrong, though there were no omens of it coming. Even such a unique woman like Mary possesses this feature.

I offer her a glass and she takes it in silence, all in her own thoughts. She came closer to me so I'm able to pour her the drink.

"What wine is it? So light" – I finally hear her voice. I knew she'd be intrigued with this. She leans over to the bottle in my hands so to take closer look of it – "with bobbles" – she thrusts her lower lip out and with such a funny face reminds me a little girl first seeing something amusing and wondering how this something works.

"The French always have some trumps in their sleeves, don't they? I found it in the cellar long ago, several days after us taking this island and it made me totally curious. I took it to the wine collector in Kingston and he told me such wine is still rare and people do it only in France. It is called champagne" – I explain while Mary's observing it and lights sparkling in the bottle are reflected in her dark eyes.

"What are ya waiting for? Pour it out" – she said now smiling wide. She falls heavily down on the sofa right next to me, tucking her legs under her. I feel this strange feeling squeezing my guts again while I grasp the cork trying to let it out the bottle. I pull it hard and finally it jumps out and jumps out powerfully I have to admit. My triumph of finally opening it is stopped with the fountains of froth coming out and flooding not only my clothes but also striking right into my nose. While I'm spitting and snorting obscenities Mary rolls with unstoppable laughter. She takes away the bottle from my hands and puts it on the table pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket. And she doesn't stop laughing.

"Easy, Kenway" – she pushes me so I'm leaning the back of the sofa and bends over me trying to wipe out the froth off my face. It isn't long that I'm bursting into laughter as well. We keep laughing like little children for a while until feel that our mouths are tired of laughing.

"Ya should have seen ya face, Kenway. I'll never forget that look" – she breathes out giggling, tired of laughing and now trying to wipe the liquid off my chest. This care touches me. I haven't felt somebody mothering me, seems like eternity. I don't make any attempts to catch her arms and pull her closer, this night was already far too hard for our relationships and I don't want to tempt fate. This warmth is what brings joy now, if I do something seducing it might drift us away again. I'm completely not sure how to behave with this woman.

She's trying hard to make my shirt drier and I notice her biting her lips not less fiercely than wiping.

"What are you doing, Read?"

She stops wiping and frowns.

"What? What's wrong?" – biting made her lips more colorful and pudgy and it catches my full attention.

"You're biting your lips"

"Oh, this. Nude lip color belongs to James Kidd, while I'm myself I want my lips to be colored. Something feminine besides hair at least" – she gives me a faint smile and resumes wiping.

"Mary, there's plenty of feminine in you" - I say softly and she distracts from her work for a second to bestow me with unconvinced ironic look.

"A-ha. You're terrible liar, Kenway"

"No, I'm seriously. When you're not pretending Kidd you even move differently and you won't believe me, but I swear it makes you look so hot wearing men clothes when your hair down"

"Well, I must believe you cause these are words of professional womanizer and who am I to disprove them" – she answers with wry smile but not distracting. It flatters me, but I notice bitter taste in her words.

"It's true. You should try visiting a tavern looking like you are now and I assure you any man there will be yours"

She raises her face to me and her gaze is open and warm.

"Do you really think so?"

"I really do. And I'd be happy to be among these men" – I say sincerely without usual showing up and cocksure faints in my voice. She stands still, eyes looking into mine as if estimating I'm kidding or not. I don't try to seize her and pull on me, I don't want to spoil everything again. As I've said with this woman you'll never know if you do things right. The squeezing feeling in my chest feels like squashing everything. The choice of how to act is only Mary's now.

Finally she breaks the silent.

"Kenway, we both know that after bedding me you'll find another aim to pursue" – her quiet voice is serious and sad – "You always have to be striving for something or somebody"

There is nothing for me to add. I'm not sure of everything going on between us myself to start trying to convince Mary in opposite and she surely understands it.

Still she leans closer to me and captures my lips with hers. She shifts her legs off the place next to me so to fully sit down on me without bending uncomfortably. Her hands are on my chest and I, in my turn, raise mine to grab gently both sides of her face and then shift them down her neck to grasp her shoulders. The kiss is slow at first but becomes deeper and deeper and it seems the time stopped. That kiss in my cabin two years ago has nothing to do with this we're in the middle of now. It was abrupt and superficial, I turned on immediately because I didn't expect it. Now emotions are overwhelming me like a fierce storm and my heart feels like ready to explode under the greatness of this strange feeling. If I thought this feeling was squeezing before - I wasn't right. It was like slight tingling and now it's really squeezing and twisting everything inside me. I answer her gust with all the tenderness I'm capable of, now setting my hands round her waist and slowly stroking it. I'm going drunk and crazy with this kiss. It's better than any sex I had with whores, than any night I've spent with Caroline, it's better than ever. She tears our kiss away to catch a breath and after doing the same I resume it and groan thrives and dies in my chest. I make a terrible effort to break our kiss again.

"Mary, if you're not ready for it, I don't want to force you. What you've said might be true or not, I'm not sure yet, these feelings need to be sorted out first, cause I don't understand them myself. I won't blame you for sneaking away this time. You're too important for me to lose our friendship because of sex" – I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel it's right. There is something more important than my desires now. It surprises me, but still.

She slowly rolls to the side now sitting next to me and gasping.

"Ya're right, Kenway. Almost forgot I don't want to be just one of ya lasses" – her husky voice makes me feeling regret I didn't take my chance. To distract from arousal I feel with every inch of my body, I absently take the bottle of wine that put us together so well and pour it into the glasses, then stretch one out to her. Her gaze is blank and as absent as mine. We sit like this, too shocked with what happened to talk, just sipping wine and staring into nowhere thinking our own thoughts. This wine tastes interesting but I barely admit it. All I think about is a person sitting next to me, not sure about everything as much as I am.

We sit like this until noticing it's going to dawn. I can't say if I'm awake or half-dreaming, I'm too drunk with her and with wine to understand the difference. The empty wine bottle lies on the floor, I didn't notice to drink it all myself. I move my head to look at Mary and find her eyes shut in dreaming.

I stand up and I'm truly amazed to find my feet keeping me up. I come to Mary and scoop her gently into my arms to carry to a more proper place for sleeping. She half opens her eyelids when she feels being lifted up.

"Edward" – she mumbles barely audible.

"Shhh, don't worry, you're safe with me"

"I know" – she whispers closing her eyes again.

I take her to my room on the second floor that is the most clean in the whole house. After throwing blanket away I lay Mary onto the bed and take off her boots and jacket so to make sure she'll be sleeping with all the comfort. When I was leaving the room I looked back at her – she curled up huddling in the blanket. My gaze is interfered with a sudden hiccup I make and I rush out of the room not to wake her up. I went to sleep in the room opposite without caring that blanket is covered with dust, I just got rid of it and lied down falling asleep at once. My last thought was how Thatch will be surprised to finally see Mary again once we find him.


	10. Do not go gently

10

Do Not Go Gently

When I woke up, at first I didn't understand where the hell I'm. It took me several minutes and a brief looking around to finally admit that I'm inside Edward's manor. It was so good to lie on a proper bed after months of sailing that I took my time. Silk sheet, soft pillow and warm blanket – these are not kind of things I'm used to. I feel like I was sleeping on a soft cloud. Setting myself a bit higher on the bed I start observing the room I'm in. It isn't different from the whole house- the same light palette of wallpapers, the same elegant style that reigned everywhere in the manor. One thing I find different – this room looks inhabited. The dresser is piled with shirts and pants at different stages of dirtiness; with holsters and belts hanging over the lacquered surface and stretching down to the floor; with trinkets and several golden coins; some drawers are open – entrails jut out here and there out of them. No doubt this room belongs to the owner of this house. It surely belongs to Edward. I'm frowning trying to force my memory to recall back things happened last night that could lead me to Edward's bed. I can't say I've drunk so much that I can't remember such intriguing scenes that come to my mind and other bedside looks untouched, so I'm convinced we haven't been doing dirt. Thanks God. I would rather be sober and remember it.

Finally my memory wakes up too and lazily starts to help me in recalling the events of the night passed. Edward and wench sleeping on the table, our fierce fight and final reconciliation; jealousy that was stabbing me like a sword each time Edward talked about lasses and Caroline and Anne. I understand that he's not a proper man to fall in love with and this understanding makes my feelings towards him even more painful – because it's too late now to nip these feelings in the bud, they've already sprouted up into my heart and there is no way to get rid of them without breaking it. I've tried hard to stay away from him, to keep the distance between us, but couldn't help but get satisfaction of at least kissing him. If he didn't stop me I would let him do anything he wished to do with me. This submission to his will I don't find pleasant, though I would admit opposite yesterday. The life we lead doesn't show any mercy and indulgence towards love. Love makes us too dependent on someone else and thus becomes weakness. Love makes us be selfish and look only for pleasure of one particular person. That's not what creed teaches. It teaches us to be responsible for lives of all innocent people, to work in the darkness to serve the light of saving others. How can assassin follow the creed if he becomes too selfish to care for anybody else but his love? Not to mention that my love is unrequited. I have to be focused on chasing targets to kill not on thinking of a handsome blond with eyes blue like seas he furrows. What happened to you Mary Read? You've sworn you won't fall in love again ever in your life. But this is something stronger than you can overcome, isn't it? The gleam in his eyes he had mentioning Caroline was like a slap to you and you wished he care for you as much as he once cared for her.

I'm trying to drive this voice of truth deeper to the back of my mind cause I don't feel this is something I'd be able to think of without tears. I'm assassin, I'm pirate, I'm fighter, but nevertheless – I'm woman. Maybe I'm not wishing to lead women life, but sometimes I feel I need something from it. This I felt marrying Will. I was ready to stop pretending a man, to resign all the advantages that this life brings and to merge into the life of a common woman. I started wearing dresses, we opened a small tavern back in England and life was wonderful. Till the very day I got letter telling me that my husband died. «Your husband died like a hero and you must be proud of him» - that's what every soldier's widow is told. It was only a week he was away and I didn't feel any pride of my husband dying like a hero far away from me. There is no pride in dying and leaving your dears. That day I swore I'll never let man become this close to me ever again because the feeling I got after understanding that Will died and I'll never see him again was unbearably painful. Dammit, it seems to have happen so long ago though it's less than a decade left – only five years.

Suddenly the free flow of my thoughts is disturbed with a sound of feet going up the stairs. The sound is quiet as if someone tries hard for it not to be heard but it's more than enough for me. Well, it won't be bad if I pretend he did it right? Just once.

And there he is in the entrance of the room. Messed up hair, puffed up eyes and two glasses in his hands. Here we go again, Read…

Seeing that I'm already awaken he reveals a wide smile.

"Morning, Read"

"Morning, Kenway" – I smile in return and motion to the glass - "Ya've milked a cow?"

"Nah, but I took efforts going down to the tavern and getting breakfast. It was a severe challenge if you know what I mean. I have a terrible hangover" – he walks round to the bed to offer a glass – "I'm hoping you don't need something stronger"

"Milk is good. And I don't remember us drinking a lot at night" – I'm stretching hand to get the glass but he rashly puts it away exchanging with another one.

"Nope, this is mine. Take this"

I squint and he explains taking a seat at my feat.

"This is special milk that was given by drunken cow – with rum" – he smirks at a joke he made but then checks himself – "Sorry, want it too?"

"No, no, it's ok, Edward"

After making several gulps he smacks his lips and breaks silence turning to me again. I'm sipping milk pressing the back of the bed with my back.

"So, hell of a night it was, huh?" – his eyes stare intensely into mine, the question is made like if just supporting the conversation but I see he's eager to hear the answer.

"I liked it. We haven't seen each other for so long. Besides we haven't done anything we would regret of" – though I wish we've done.

"Yeah…" – he licks his lips in embarrassment of not knowing how to tell me something – "You know, on my way to the tavern and back I've been thinking of everything…"

"And?" – my heart shifts a beat when I hear these words but I don't express it keeping my voice the same.

"Well…" – I see it's hard for him to talk about it and rise to take a sit next to him at the bottom of the bed. He shifts his eyes off the glass he's been observing with blank interest and looks at me. His gaze surprises me – such a lost expression in it, but finally he manages to squeeze out words – "Mary, don't get me wrong, but our relationships… you're not just a friend for me…I'm…I…" – he falters but I don't fasten him and patiently wait for him to find proper words – "It's just something strange and important, but I can't say I'm ready to give it a full go. Maybe I'm a prick but I can't understand what I feel. I'm just hoping you feel the same and understand me" – he finishes with a faint smirk gently pressing my hand.

I sigh noisily and only then answer:

"Kenway, what a mess we've made out of our friendship"

"Aye"

"It's just…well, let's give it some time, okay? I'm not going anywhere, so ya can be sure I'll be staying in West Indies for years. No sneaking away"

"Don't even think of doing it again, Read" – he pushes me slightly with his elbow and I'm giggling.

Suddenly I get a faint feeling we're not alone and rush to turn my head to the entrance.

"I knew it!" – there stands Adèwale with a 100% wide smile on his face – beaming, as if he made the governor harvest sugar cane and now is standing over him with a whip.

"I knew it you're a woman, Kidd! That's why you weren't yourself for two years, Edward! Ha-ha!" – he snaps his fingers with a triumph laughing. Edward and I are lacked in words.

We've been so into our confession that didn't notice him coming. Great. Problems begin.

The day is in full swing as I'm standing on the quarterdeck of The Prancing, busy with giving my sailors their usual pay. I decided to do it right now cause I know that some of men would prefer to stay on the island and take some rest ashore. I notice Edward coming while shifting my eyes for a moment off the ledger lying on the barrel, that I use to check each man's activity during the great voyage we had to get here. Everyone gets what he deserves on my ship. Not more, not less. I'm a bitch of a captain, I know. But this brings me some extra respect from them. As I stand behind the helm I always watch attentively what my crew is doing and I'll never be pushing them to do their work – they know I'll just cut off their pay eventually.

Edward comes up to me, but I wave him a rush sign to wait and he leans on the quarterdeck's parapet.

"Ben, here's yours!" – I scream out throwing the last bag with coins to it's owner on the waistdeck – "Good job this time as well, ya never stop pleasing me" – the guy catches it smiling taking a look of the inside of the bag, I remember him as part of that crew I had two years ago, it's good to have familiar people back – "Gonna stay or girls tempt to go ashore?"

"No way, captain. These suckers won't get you to the destination without me" – he smirks and I nod with wry smile but then change my look into more authoritative pressing my lips together and taking a look of the whole crew.

"So, men! Everybody's content?" – I shout rewarding each one with hawk-like-gaze – "Questions? Objections? Suggestions?" – shaking heads as response – "No?"

"I've got!" - one man steps forward beaming pure frustration – "There is not enough coin for me"

"Work better next time, Poles!" –I fling, but he still wants arguing.

"Henry and I were working equally but he got more than me" – he raises his voice too much, time to stop it.

"Then - surprise, man! Henry was taking night shifts from time to time while ya were drinking rum and gambling in the hold!" – I roar at him and he steps back – "Enough for ya now?!" – he can't bear my fierce gaze and lows his head.

"Aye, captain"

"Great. Anyone who wants to stay on the island - take ya chance, who don't – ya've got ten minutes and the anchor is off. Dismissed!"

The crew breaks up – most men go down the ladder to finish affairs before setting off, several leave the ship for good carrying their belongings with them. I slam the ledger and finally look at Edward.

"Yes, Kenway?"

"You're keeping them in iron grip" - Edward admits with respect in his voice – "Makes it impossible to think that there is woman inside" – he adds lowering his voice with more smirking attitude.

"Maybe that's why I've succeeded in it. Even if someone starts to suspect something his suspicions burn down looking at how I treat my crew. Ya, men, are too presumptuous to admit woman can be a good leader.

"Aye, I guess that's the point"

I leave my captain's place behind the helm and accompany him leaning the parapet.

"Is ya hangover over?" – flirty faints in my voice are almost unnoticeable as I slightly push him with my elbow, but it's more than enough for Edward. Sly expression appears on his face at once, gleaming eyes are squinted. He looks like a satisfied cat who's just caught a mouse.

"Stop teasing me, you're James now, remember?"

"I'm not teasing ya. It's just ya imagination" – though my voice is an evidence of opposite.

"A-ha" – he smirks casting a significant look on my chest where he knows curves are hidden.

We're standing like this observing the deck, the harbor and the see ahead and I feel I'm so damn content we're going for Thatch together, it will take about a week or two to get to the coasts of America, to North Carolina, where Thatch is staying. During our breakfast I was trying to convince Edward to keep a low profile for some time and avoid trying to get Nassau back, once there are lots of British soldiers there but he just ignored my cautions. He hopes Blackbeard will help in returning the island with his man'o' war the Queen Anne's Revenge but it seems he doesn't care what consequences will be after it. But I do care. The game turns out extremely risky and I'm terrified of the thought we can lose everything. Mostly that I can lose this stubborn bastard. The sea shows no mercy, but the British are double merciless.

"Hey, Edward!" – we both turn heads right, at the same time, to see Adèwale walking down the pier to the Jackdaw and stopping near my ship rewarding us with sarcastic look. We talked over this matter about my disguise while were having breakfast and Adè assured me he wasn't going to disclose my secret anyway. Still everytime he saw Edward and I together he got this penetrating and smirking expression on his face. I guess he thinks Edward sleeps with me, it's not true but who'd be dissuading Adè? – "Shall I take the helm myself? You'd be staying on The Prancing with master Kidd for some time?"

"No, Adè, I'd be there in a sec!"

"Take your time" – he brushed aside with a grin walking up the Jackdaw's ladder.

"Kenway, if things keep up this way I'll be revealed much sooner we reach Carolina" – I look at him with concern. No anger, no irritation – just concern.

"Don't worry you won't" – he pats me on the shoulder and passes heading to the ladder.

"It's easy to say so!" – I scream out at his back and he lingers before jumping off the ship.

"You have my word, Kidd!" – he swears still smiling. Dammit, men are so trouble-free. Well, no wonder, it's not he who'd have to deal with consequences.

It's getting dark. I'm standing behind the helm singing the shanty Maid of Amsterdam along with my crew. Well, not only with mine, but with Edward's also as our ships are sailing as close as it possible without crashing. White and red sails are flapping as the fair wind fully fills them. Unanimous chorus coming out of our ships is like a moving island of thunder in a peaceful space of sea. I can't express how I love this. The pirate life's for me.

_In Amsterdam there lived a maid,  
And she was mistress of her trade.  
I'll go no more a-roving with you fair maid!_

I finally see Stefano appearing out of my cabin. When I went back to my ship late in the morning I found Stefano lying on my bed dead beat filling the cabin with loud snoring. There were several bottles of rum lying on the floor so I concluded he finally got it why pirates find rum the greatest drink of all. I decided not to wake him up, let the poor man have some rest. Besides I wanted Stefano to stay unseen as long as it possible. I have a faint hint that this strange feeling Edward shared with me about this morning implies jealousy as well, or if not this then possessiveness at least. I'm trying hard not to be pleased with it but can't bear being content. Maybe some time, some day…

Stefano comes up to his usual place on my right without stopping to rub his sleepy blue eyes. No shirt - so his amazing body is at full observe. I think, during our long voyage from Italy, it went to my habit to stare at him when he cannot see this.

_A roving, a roving,  
Since roving's been my ru-i-in,  
I'll go no more a roving,  
With you fair maid!_

"Buon giorno" – I get his croaky greeting.

"What giorno, Stefano? Night is coming already"

"Oh…rreally?" – he takes a long gaze around and nods – "Davvèro…Why didn't you wake me ùp?"

"Ya wouldn't have been thankful for it I guess"

He nods looking like he's been sleeping not some twelve hours or so but twelve days.

I shift my eyes to the Jackdaw's quarterdeck to find that Edward's already not behind the helm but coming up to the boarding rope, untying it and flying across to the Prancing's deck. His unpleased face confirms my suspicions – this strange feeling really implies jealousy. Or possessiveness. Don't know so far.

"So? Yourr meeting at night. Was it good?" – Stefano is still rubbing his eyes trying to make them express at least a likeness of being awake.

"I guess ya'll see it yourself now"

Edward runs up the stairs and comes up to us and his whole aspect just screams that he's ready to brawl. As for me - I'm not, cause I see no need in this, that's why keep looking calm and peaceful shifting my eyes on him.

"Kenway? Want to sing together?" – I say with one brow raised.

"No, Kidd. I wanted to get acquainted with your new friend" – I get his restrained answer as he tries to seem indifferent. Nice try. And this makes me smile.

Stop, Mary, there's nothing to be content about. It doesn't mean he feels something grand for ya, he's man, and men are acquisitive.

No prospects.

"Edward – Stefano. Stefano – Edward"

Kenway's eyes don't linger on me but shift to make a thorough observation of Stefano, who's doing the same thing. Edward doesn't need a lot of time to curve his lips in a way telling that something is against the grain. I guess he didn't like Stefano's torso. What a pity.

"A-ha. Stefano" – he finally drops glowering at Italian.

"Oh, Edward! Edward Kenway. I've hearrd a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you" – Stefano stretches his arm for a handshake and after a sec of delay Edward presses it fiercely, though Stefano is not easily abashed himself. One of the first things I've learned in men's world is that handshake is kind of test allowing men to estimate each other and define who's more alpha. I had problems with it at first; it's hard for a fragile teenage boy to make a strong handshake, especially when it is actually fragile teenage girl.

_So take fair warning boys from me  
With other men's wives, don't make too free  
I'll go no more a roving with you fair maid!_

"The pleasure is mine" – Edward pulls himself together and adds some warmth to his voice as if catching himself on an improper behavior. Great, seems like my boys might get along – "So, how did you and Ma…" – he falters just in time and I get my breath back cause there are sailors everywhere to overhear us accidentally – "…Kidd meet?"

Stefano noticed this faltering and gave me an understanding look. I don't like the amount of understanding looks I've been receiving during these twenty four hours.

"We've met in Flòrence. He was therre on business"

We all know what this business is, Edward, please, don't continue.

"So, you're an…?" – Edward stops, making a meaningful pause and Stefano nods.

"Si"

The conversation is stuck and there are mixed emotions crossing Edward's face.

"Something's wrong?" – I ask looking at him with kittenish warmth as if trying to transfer in my gaze that I've detected his jealousy.

"No, no, nothing" – he answers jerkily and adds – "I'd better get going back"

It's hard for me to see him frustrated and left without any explanation, but what can I do? Fall upon him pleading there is nothing between me and Stefano? Huh, very funny. My crew as well as his would watch an interesting play. No, I won't give them such joy. It's Edward who should sort out his feelings, I've already fully understood mine, but I'm not a naïve girl to put it out on him now. Time is what we need. If this "we" will ever turn out.

"Seems like yourr amico doesn't like me" – Stefano notes vacantly, he doesn't seem to care a lot. I'll never stop wondering at this man's absolute spontaneity – "Are the two of you togetherr?"

"Nope"

"But he acts like you are"

The rest of the voyage was peaceful and pleasant. I let the Jackdaw lead following her course being sure Kenway appreciates that I let him be alpha. Days I was spending behind the helm enjoying salty splashes of sea sometimes reaching my face with stroking wind, singing shanties along with sailors and chatting with Stefano who'd finally taken over the quartermaster duty. The fact that this time we're not going to Tulum as well didn't seem to disappoint him – I bet he's completely happy to be abroad, far away from his father's grasp and eager to try every adventure and advantage of the sailor's life. From the very childhood he was pressed with responsibility of showing his father he's worthy to be his son and worthy enough living up to his expectations. So now it's like holiday for him. We've sent Ah Tabai a letter when were leaving the Great Inagua telling that we'll finally come back to Tulum in a month or so. I know Ah Tabai won't like it, but I need freedom, I've been busy only with assassins business for so long that I need some time for myself. How can I let an opportunity of seeing Blackbeard slip off? Moreover I want to be with my friends if they really decide to take Nassau back. I have a bad presentiment about this.

Sometimes Edward or Adè visited the Prancing's deck to exchange few words with us, usually staying for much longer. Adè and Stefano have really come along for they were both quartermasters now, but not only because of this. I noticed that Adè found a big interest in our creed and in our brotherhood at a whole and he bombarded Stefano and me with questions each time he was able to. He was vividly interested in assassins situation in Italy and other countries and moreover what assassins are planning to do to destroy slavery completely. On the 5th day of our voyage Stefano offered him to join our organization himself. Adè admitted he had such intentions from the very beginning he learned about assassins but said he can't devote his life to it at the moment.

"I must look after Edward" – he said piercing blond captain behind the Jackdaw's helm with penetrating gaze – "Or we'll lose him completely"

I fully share his concern. And my heart is in ease as far as I know Adè's near Edward. He's like a big nanny for the reckless kid and will surely keep him away from playing with too dangerous toys.

Stefano, in his turn, felt a deep respect for Adè due to suffering and ordeals he endured without losing a passionate striving for life and managing to process this ill-fated experience into wisdom.

As for Edward – he seemed to still have little liking for Italian though kept friendly and peaceful look talking to him. Stefano didn't feel any dislike towards him and this made their interaction more comrade-like. Once Edward even told me that «this Italian guy is not a bad chap as it turned out", though from time to time I still noted Kenway's suspicious squints in our direction.

By night when I started to feel my eyelids drooping I acted in two ways – sometimes I went straight into my cabin and fell asleep once my head reached the pillow and sometimes I accompanied Edward in his cabin drinking rum – second alternative always led to me sleeping in the hammock tightly clasped to Kenway. Still no sex – only hints and teasing, like always, and this behavior made us both content with our communication. We haven't even kissed since that night at his manor. Of course when I used the first variant of sneaking away into my cabin Edward followed me so I can remember back just one night or two I've spent alone. Sometimes Adè or Stefano were present also but not for long as Adè always made excuse he didn't want Jackdaw to be steered by someone else but Edward or him for long and was leaving rewarding Edward and I with this mischief squint. And Stefano always told me he felt he was the odd man out amongst us, though I hadn't told him a word about my complicated relationships with Kenway.

Finally at daybreak we reached a port of North Carolina - our cozy voyage was over. There were lights of fire and torches everywhere that made a coast looking like there's still party on the go and actually the thought was right. As we were coming closer I noticed not only Ranger but lots of other pirate ships as well. Seems like Vane gathered every captain here in hope to pursue Thatch to cooperate. I moored The Prancing to the right of Jackdaw and rushed to go down the ladder to the pier leaving Stefano on duty. Kenway is already here waiting for me and as I reached him we headed to the lights on eminence passing drunken and half-drunken people who were mostly dancing and those who were not - sitting round the fires. Kenway makes a quiet taunt about us dancing rumba together when there is a couple on our way moving so fervently that this is already too obscene and I give him a friendly hit on the shoulder chuckling. Frankly speaking I'm imagining this in my head as we go further – what a scene.

The direction we chose turned out right when we reach a big table at the end of the pear's dais. We notice a crowd of angry pirates moving off down the stairs, some of them I know but mostly they are ordinary captains too minor to remember them. Vane's here and Blackbeard's too, I note with content – I see these bastards at last – the hell of a long time it was. We join them in the middle of a fight they have. Heaven, yes - it seems Blackbeard gets it what reality is and refuses to take part in the mess Vane's and Kenway's madbrains created.

"A great disappointment you are, Thatch" – Vane utters with bitter scorn in his voice and when he notices us his face doesn't change the expression – "Where the hell you've been all this bloody time, Kid? You're slippery bastard. You've missed a lot of fun running away from Nassau like beaten pups"

"It's pleasure to see ya arse alive, Vane. Long story, needs more drinks to be told. Any luck here?"

"His mind's made up to stay, he says. So sod him. And hang all you that follow this sorry bastard into obscurity" – he doesn't linger to stay, too furious for it, and that's how he leaves us making Thatch to spit out.

"That man's a prick"

Edward grins making his way to the rickety chair standing near the table and offering me to sit down performing a comic wave and I accept, he stays behind me resting his hands on the chair's back.

"At least someone has brains here, Thatch, and I fully support ya" – I say

He turns back to us and now there is a wide smile he reveals.

"Kidd, my _boy_, started guessing when you'll turn out. Someone has to cool down these madcaps once I'm off this duty"

"Someone really has to. But it's early to put it out on me. I'm sure there is still plenty of pep in ya" – I answer.

He wrinkles his nose steel grinning as if showing it's already not worth powder and shot of his, then shifts eyes on Kenway with rather withered look, but Edward doesn't really seem upset about his refusal – "As for you, I know you've come to call me home, Kenway. And the faith of you both in me is kind. But with Nassau done in, I feel I'm finished"

Kenway and I exchange concerned looks and he takes the answer into his own:

"I'm not of the same mind, mate. But I won't begrudge you the state of yours"- he utters seriously.

"You're still looking for that Sage fellow?" – Thatch decides to change the topic and I sniff scornfully at the line.

"Aye" – Edward agrees and I completely lose my temper.

"Thunder take me! Are ya still after this man?! I thought it's in the past!" – I turn back to meet Kenway's confident gaze. What a scoundrel! This hardens my work finding the Observatory and making the Templars stay far from it. Francesco told me Edward's not wanted to interfere in this and as assassin I have to get rid of him the sooner the better, while he didn't make any harm for our business. But…how can I?

"Don't start it again, Read" – his face is stubborn and lips are pressed tensely together – "Not now at least"

"I've got no words of how stupid you are!" – I inflame stabbing him with deadly stare and turning back. Thatch's grinning watching us while sipping rum from a massive stein, it makes me take milder temper and he continues as if not noticing our short argument.

"Taking a prize a month back I heard a man names Roberts was working a slave ship called The Princess. Might want to see about it"

"The Princess. Cheers Thatch" – Edward's voice is half in his own thoughts. I don't look at him – don't feel it's time for a fight, I'll blow the soul off him once we're alone. I just note The Princess in my mind to tell Ah-Tabai about it later. Edward takes another chair and puts in next to mine. The silence fell.

"Now don't stand there like barrels of wet fish. We're celebrating my retirement" – Thatch screams out abruptly full of excitement and we grin at him while he's laughing huskily – "Uncork these men's breakfast!" – sailors down the pier start fussing trying to accomplish Thatch's order in haste.

Suddenly I felt harsh vibration of air on my left and turning there saw that Edward stood up with suspicious face looking at the man below. I only notice that this guy is leaving the place hitting several men on the go as he tries to get away as if someone trails him. I take up place near Edward alarmed myself.

"Save us a few bottles, huh?" – he tells turning to Thatch for a moment, but then grasping my arm forcing me to go with him – "Come on"

"What's up?" – I whisper to him.

"He's up to something, I feel it. Can you let your hair off so I look like I'm just walking around with my lass?"

"No!" - I cut off ardently.

"That's what I thought. Then let's merge into the crowd, we need to tail him unnoticed" – he loses grip and I sneak away.

After taking a nervous look the guy disappears in jungles and we follow him. Kenway surprises me moving almost without any noise, the leaves of the bushes he's moving through not rustle loud enough to be noticed and we see that his suspects towards the guy were reasonable – he meets with soldiers and it makes me think how the hell they managed to hide in here without any pirate sees them. We hide behind the pile of boxes and barrels and eavesdrop that they're planning something. This guy was some kind of scout, their informer.

"Go back and take Thatch and all our sailors back The Jackdaw" – Edward whispers so quite that his lips barely move.

"But…" – I start with a passionate wish to inform him that he can manage this himself while I'm tailing them further but he doesn't allow me to.

"Mary, do as I tell you, please" – he insists looking ardently at me and under this persistent gaze I give up.

"Fine" – seems like I've overdone things making him feeling himself alpha.

I wait till the guard is away and run – from bush to bush – back to the beach. Once I reach Thatch still sipping rum I'm completely out of breath.

It isn't long till we're already standing on board the Jackdaw waiting for Edward to appear. When I started gathering sailors together and warning everybody Ranger was already off the port – Vane departed right after his fight with Thatch, but all the other pirate captains alarmed their men and now are standing on board their ships too. I nervously shift gaze to my ship each five seconds, feeling powerless and feeble without standing behind his helm – just like mother left her child on his own. It already feels like eternity and still no hint of Edward on show.

Suddenly we hear this – a distant whistling noise that makes everyone start looking around seeking for the source of it. But instead of looking around I look at the sea and the thing I notice makes my heart stop in horror.

"Holy shit!" – I scream out throwing Thach down as dozens of cannonballs cover the sky. World turns into cracks and yells – almost thundering me. I squint at The Prancing but he seems not to get a lot of damage and Stefano is bended down behind the helm unharmed, the crew is running all over the ship making it ready to set off in any needed minute. I shout blankly to Stefano to hold on for me, I have a feeling I'm asleep and this is happening in my nightmare and that's when I finally see Kenway. He helps me to stand up shaking the debris off me.

"You're all right?" – he screams and I finally manage to get away from the blackout the sudden explosions brought me in.

"Right" – I breathe out. Thatch is already on foot as well as Adè.

"Orders, captain?" – the quartermaster asks bending as a new cannonfire sweeps past, very close to us.

We all look at the horizon – I freeze under the scene in front of us – a huge man'o'war on all sails coming for us.

"Dammit" – Thatch spits off – "Queen Anne's Revenge is so needed right now. Idiot me! Left her on my island before coming in here! Was afraid Vane will try to steal it once receiving my refusal"

"We need a plan" – Edward says looking round our faces, his eyes are shifting, he tries hard to make an idea up. I'm trying too and it's damn horrible to admit I see no way out – "Mary!" – he finally say and my attention is fully on him – "Go back to your ship and lets clasp this bastards in iron grip. We can destroy it together! There's enough firepower. If he gets clasped between us we'll make it!"

"Are ya crazy, Kenway?! He'll smash me into pieces! Don't forget I've got a schooner, not brig!" – I object gesturing ardently.

"It's the most amazing schooner of all I've seen, it's almost a brig! We'll make it!" – his rabid enthusiasm starts to infect me and a mad thought that maybe he's right crosses my mind – "Just do it one single time and then get away and try to make him following you. He's too slow and you Prancing is fast. If you'd make him play tag with you the Jackdaw will manage to exhaust him and board finally!"

"Maybe that will do" – Adè agrees.

"Then let's do it, devil take them!" – Thach roars with this fiery gleam in his eyes that once made the Caribbean world fall beneath him.

I'm ready to grasp a boarding rope to fly across to my ship but Edward stops me by clasping my arm.

"Mary, be careful" – he breathes out, eyes to eyes with me. I make a brief looking around to be sure no one watches us and stroke his face with my hand. His bristle pricks my palm but this slight pain is delightful.

"Don't worry, Kenway. I'll be safe. Do all ya can for The Prancing not to be crashed while tagging this monster. It's my one and only ship" – he covers my hand with his and lingers for a moment till we rouse hearing Thatch's indignant roar.

"Can it wait, doves?! We're in the middle of the battle if you haven't noticed!"

I wink at him and in a speedy moment filled with wind and my terror of seeing only fire and blood everywhere I'm already on the quarterdeck of my ship.

"Full sail, men! We've got a plan!" – I roar and the crew bursts into a great shout of enthusiasm.

"What plan?" – Stefano asks quietly with face white as chalk.

"We'll force these sons of a bitch to run for us" – I answer heading The Prancing to the right of the giant in front of us. I see Jackdaw's doing the same thing but on the left. I spot myself smiling like insane as adrenalin fills every inch of my body.

"Mortars!" – I command and shots reach the man'o'war – but it's like kitten scratching the lion. I look at the Jackdaw to see Edward waiting for it with his arm raised. Hint taken. I raise my arm too and this time we roar to shoot together as my arm goes down in command. The damage is more severe this time. The lion sends cannonballs into the air and I bite my lower lip to blood, shunting from shots from side to side. We're close now, but it seems the beast got the bottom of our plan as he lazily starts to turn so to leave the Jackdaw no space for manoeuvre as there is a short space between the man'o'war and rocks of the island. Our plan's sucking, there are trifling seconds for Jackdaw to make it in time, if this giant manage to made a halfturn – we'll have to seek for plan B.

But Edward makes it – sleeps through the tiny space left, I'm straightening The Prancing athwart the huge man'o'war.

"Heavy shots!" – I command and the summarized firepower of two ships falls upon the enemy, but, enemy himself opens fire and I command the crew to go down. One more attack like this and my The Prancing will be prancing among mermaids. Plan works out so far. But it's only the beginning. We've seriously wounded the bear, provoked him, made him furious now he'll be trying to smash offenders.

"Half sail!" – my shout, as I turn the helm to the left trying hard not to scrape the rocks and leveling the ship straight to man'o'war treating his bow with exploding barrels. The bait is swollen. The enemy sets full sail trying to catch up The Prancing. Guess the captain decided to get rid of irritating small fry first and then deal with Jackdaw as with more worthy concern.

"Full sail! Loosen sheet! Stunsail! Topgallant sail! Give everything up to the wind!"

I don't let the man'o'war turn side to the Prancing copying his every move – if he goes left then so do I, if right then I do the same. The mortars the giant uses bring severe damage cause it's impossible to avoid them without endangering my ship of the man'o'war's side cannons so I choose the lesser of two evils and reward bastards with barrels one after the other. I hiss with pain when a flying stick once belonging to the deck's floor pierces my cheek with the edge. Thanks Jesus it didn't struck fully into my face cause it would be the end.

The Jackdaw, on the contrary tries to reach his sides shooting heavy and mild shots and sometimes ramming him.

"Common, Edward…" – I hiss as I understand that several more mortar shots into the Prancing and game is over for me.

Suddenly the man'o'war sets on fire and I give a triumph yell along with the whole crew. Jackdaw moves closer to board the ship whose sales are torn off and scraps are flapping on the wind, though I bet my ship looks much worse now – the deck is all in dents, one yard is broken and it's sail impedes me to steer. I shout for the crew to fix it right now and start to turn the ship to catch up with the Jackdaw and get away from this hell together. My triumph withers as I see more enemy ships coming on the horizon – there is a whole damn fleet there and my eyes become rounded.

"Mio Dio" – Stefano breathes out in horror – "What arre we going to do?"

I don't answer to him and yell to the crew to set full sail turning to the Jackdaw still boarding the man'o'war. As we sail closer rounding the man'o'war I notice Edward already climbing up his ship and rushing to the helm, but I can't see Thatch. Where's this bastard?!

Edward sets full sail and starts to look around but it isn't long till he notices me.

"Back off!" – he screams out and I take up his command.

"Back off!"

We hardly manage to retreat from hostile ships. The carcasses of destroyed vessels are everywhere – black flags are sinking down the water with their captains – yells are overwhelming and I don't make any attempts to fight – we have to get away, it's our only chance.

Finally hostile ships are far behind, they tried to run for us first but gave up in time as we were escaping further and further in the open see. My mind refuses to believe in what have just happened. I look at the Jackdaw and see that Edward took up steering to Adè and disappeared in the captain cabin.

"Take the helm" – I tell Stefano and shift to the Jackdaw.

I come in without knocking and find Edward sitting behind his round table and finishing a bottle with rum. He doesn't react to me appearing in his cabin just gives me a short heavy blank look. He's all scratches and bruises and I notice a red spot on his chest.

"You're wounded" – I come up to him to take a closer look and help him but he brushes away from my anxiety.

"Just a scratch" – he says in lifeless voice – "Thatch wasn't as lucky as me" – he uncorks another bottle and drinks it down in several gulps already searching for a third one – "He's gone"


	11. Drunken sailor

11

Drunken Sailor

"I'm fucking fed up with this, Kenway!"

I slowly raise my eyes from the bottle with rum I've been staring into for about half an hour already, making jerky gulps from time to time. This isn't my first one – the previous is lying on the table and other two on the floor rolling side to side each time the Jackdaw heels and adding at least some sound above the dreary cracking of the sailing ship diluting my solitude.

Mary, in her Kidd disguise, is standing against opposite side of the table glaring at me – brows frowned and lips pressed showing this time she isn't here to comfort. I don't care what it is now, I just want everybody to fuck off me and I thought that at least she will get the state I'm in. She's been getting though, but this time is different. I give no answer wishing she leaves right now before her words didn't provoke tough ones from me as it happened with all the others crossing threshold of my cabin today and all the days after Thatch's death. My eyes are hypnotized with the liquid lapping in the bottle.

"You've been sitting here five days!" – she barks and I'm trying hard to restrain myself because I feel I'm boiling up irritated with her harsh words. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I realize she pushes on because she's worried about me, but this understanding is elusive and far at the moment when I'm drop-dead pissed. I realize this state of mine lasts too long but once sorrow for Thatch started fainting it's was easier to keep up drinking than going back to reality.

The easiest thing to do turns damn complicated for me as I'm trying to focus the sight on my hands - long staring into the bottle provoked the cabin going round in front of my eyes.

"Kenway, are you even listening to me?" – in rush and angry steps Mary comes up taking both sides of my face and turning abruptly to force my eyes look in hers. I lose my temper – her hazel eyes gleaming with gold are so dear, but yet she doesn't get it what I feel, like all the others, why can't she understand?! Thatch was my good friend and now he's lying at the bottom of the sea and fishes are picking his bones. Does she think he's not worth grieving for?! And if it could have been she to be killed there? Then I shouldn't be grieving too?! I can't copy how she can stay untouched!

I stand up pushing her off me, I wanted to do it slightly but still she hit the shelf behind her – she gasped with pain and for a moment her face got impression of shock as she haven't expected me treating her so, but instead of taking offence and leaving me on my own, like Caroline always did in such situations, she pursed her lips and glanced over me fulminating thunders and lightnings.

"Idiot! I'm trying to help you get away from the hell you've merged yourself in!" – her loud voice makes my head aching, it's like someone is pinning tiny sharp needles into my brain.

"Just look at yourself! I can understand one single day of hitting the bottle, maybe two or three, but stop it now! Don't turn into Rackham! Overcome this bloody depression! We all need you, Edward! Your ship needs you and Adè and the crew!"

"Leave me alone, Kidd" – I croak angrily, hardly moving my tongue, and trying to focus on her blurring face – "You were such a sweetie while comforting me these days"

"I've been hoping you'll manage to come back to senses yourself with the help of me supporting you! I thought that not only grief but the wound pressing you, but it's too much now! Enough!" – she cried out, but once she approached me her voice got chilled down and I can hear pleading faints – "Please, Edward, I beg you. Enough. If not for yourself, then do it for me. Can you do this for me?"

"I will do as I want to. You won't understand. Leave me alone!" – I respond monitory as bully anger for her indifference reaches the peak and rum double-boosts it – "I don't need your lectures! Don't need you anymore. You're like all of them, so fuck off! Go back to your ship and ride your Italian boy"

Suddenly I feel a blow to my stomach and bend down. I'm writhing with pain muttering curses about the day I've met her and everything about this woman and there is no sound from her making me think she stalked off at last, as I wished she had. But when I finally set myself in a more or less sustainable position I see that she's still standing in the room, two steps from me.

She abruptly grasps my collar and pulls me face to face with her so our noses almost touch. She's not screaming anymore – her voice is calm and cold and she clearly utters every single word:

"Now listen to me, Kenway. I've got fucking exhausted of handling two ships as a captain. One more day like this tearing myself between two crews' and ships' needs and I'll run insane. I respect your grief, as Jaysus knows, I feel it too, the difference is that sometimes it's damn important to understand that you ain't alone in this bloody world. Do you imagine what would have it been if I started drowning in rum along with you, huh?" – she makes a pause wishing to affect me with her words and continues – "Here's the surprise for you if you think nobody cares for your loss. We were out of water and food because we didn't make it to refill our stock in Carolina, and the share you ought to have been given, wouldn't have kept you alive all these days you were flooding yourself with spirits, so I had to give you half of mine to be sure it's enough to avoid your body being deadly intoxicated. I'm exhausted and wasted and I want it badly to kill somebody.

We've just refilled the provision and water and we did it fully at my expense because you're swooping like a beast on everybody entering your cabin, including Adè who was just trying to ask you to supply money for restoring"

"If money is why you're here for…"

"Idiot!" – her roar.

She loosens grasp and I'm stepping off swaying. I watch her rushing to the door with eyes gleaming with threading angry tears. On the threshold she stops and turns back to me.

"I'm leaving you alone as you so wish me to. And I'll try to forget everything you've told because I believe it's rum and not you. But I'm setting The Prancing away in the morning. I hope you'd be able to get back to your captain's duties by the time I'm off"

She left and I flop down in the chair. I'm alone finally, but am I content with it? The cabin is rocking and I feel nothing but bitterness and shame. The bottle with unfinished rum is still standing on the table, in front of me. The vexation tearing me inside makes me grasp it and throw into the wall with a shout. I'm kicking and crashing everything on my way till I feel I can't handle it anymore. My guts are spilled and I fall down into the hammock completely drained.

* * *

The morning and particularly final hangover regarded me with terrible headache making me feel everything in my scull is crushed and broken. The smell in the cabin is terrible – mixture of sweat, alcohol and vomit. I lazily remember Mary always opened windows letting the fresh air inside and getting rid of this stink everytime she came to check how I'm doing, bringing food and trying to cheer me up out of depression. Why's it different this time? Bottles are lying on the floor, remains of food are scattered all over the table. It's not like she has been here. Every time I woke up before, the room was already clean and aired. What's happened? The brain refuses to wake memory up and I make the only right decision coming to my head – time to leave the cabin. I'll find Mary and ask her what happened and then I'll be able to come back in here.

The sun blinds me and I cover my eyes with hand and then gradually getting it away. Aye, now it's better. The Jackdaw goes full sail driving with fair wind forward and the crew is given a chance to catch some rest without jumping here and there on yards clewing and setting stunsails all the time. Most of them are gambling on the deck, some taking snack, some sleeping in the hold and only several watching over if Adè gives unexpected orders. When I walked out of the cabin they stared at me like if a green juggling bear appeared instead of their captain.

"What are you fucking staring at?! I'll make you all stabbing the deck in no time if you won't pull yourself together!" – I bark with irritation heading to the helm steered by Adè and leaving lads screaming out "aye, captain"s behind. Suddenly late comprehension beats me on the head and I stop on the bottom of the stairs – the Jackdaw sails forward all alone. I can't see the Prancing anywhere – no sign of fiery red sails in any direction. My heart is stabbing competing with head in whose pain is more excruciating for me. I don't get it. Where is Mary and this Italian guy Stefano?

I run up to my quartermaster.

"Adè, where the hell is the Prancing?!"

"Morning, Edward. He took a different course" – Adè answers as if nothing is a problem. His face shifts off the sea to look at me.

"But…how can it be… we were sailing together…" – I start protesting blankly but he interrupts me.

"_She_ took another course, Edward. She told you about her intentions yesterday" – his eyes back on the sea again.

"But…" – I exclaim and stop myself at once. Elusive reminiscences of yesterday night start to slowly come back on the surface of memory. I wish rum could make me forget about it but seems my mind plays a strange game with me as after hitting the bottle I remember clearly what I'd be happy to forget and completely forget what is up to be remembered. This tendency proves itself this time as well. The reminiscences are back now and it pushes me to flop down on the box standing several steps behind me and grapple my head dipping hands into greasy hair.

"Adè...I'm such an ass" – I moan and he looks back at me. There is no pity in his eyes, I guess there is he's usual wisdom allowing him to fully get feelings and troubles of others but not letting him consoling those who're to blame for their troubles only themselves.

"You are" – he admits openly.

"She's been doing so much for me and I didn't even know about it, mate. I didn't give a shit" – I'm grunting with face still hidden in palms. The words I told Mary yesterday are thundering in my head and I groan – "I told her awful, nasty things" – I raise my eyes on Adè – his impression is the same, no hint of what he's feeling about it.

"She's sensible woman. She'll forgive you"

"No, she won't…You weren't there…" – I sigh and force myself to stand and take Adè's usual place to the right of the helm.

He doesn't answer on this, preserving his sight on the horizon and I follow his example. I recall every single thing of the passed night and feel like I've lost everything. What a piece of shit I'm if I treat my friends this way. I thought Mary didn't care about Thatch's death, her actions told me this. She seemed too active, too full of life for me these days I've spent drinking. Idiot. She's been carrying everything on her back like man, keeping her grief inside, while I was behaving like a bloody milksop. Instead of spreading sniffles I should have asked her about her feelings, about her morale and health state as she got several wounds in the battle against the man'o'war herself. This sudden realization hit me on the head as I finally see the profile of myself with Mary's eyes – greedy self-centered scoundrel yet she somehow managed to find the light in. She's always been the only person caring for my soul, for the inside of me and still I pushed her away like the worst kind of prick.

"Adè, please, forgive me acting like a jerk"

"It's okay, Edward, I understand" – he nods with warmth making me feel even worse for my behavior.

"No, really"

"Apologies taken, captain" – he sends me a wry smile.

In a minute I break the silence again.

"Where's she going?"

"She didn't tell" – he answers calmly.

"Change course for Tulum" – I order deciding assassin's headquarters must be the most prior place for Mary to visit now. She still hasn't been there once she arrived from Italy, I know she must update Ah Tabai and receive further instructions from him. I have to catch her there and apologize. I want forgive myself if I won't. She is my closest friend and I don't want to lose her trust.

"No, Edward. She asked me to tell you not to follow her. Said she needs some time on her own" - Adè tells giving me penetrating gaze – "And if you want my advice I tell you to do as she tells. If she's important for you give her some time as she asks"

I've got nothing to object as I understand that Ade is right. What surprises me is his seeing everything through though we never discussed it and I gave no clues for it save my constant trying to be anywhere Captain Kidd was.

One way or another but decision not to follow Mary's course is hard for me to take, yet I know her good enough to conclude if she doesn't want to see me, then it's just to cool down anger towards my actions and it's for my benefit to let the most (and the one) fierce pirate-lass take her time.

My fingers are nervously patting the railing, staring down the waistdeck though not seeing it as I fully merged into my own thoughts. Whatever I'm trying to think of - everything gets crashed over Mary as her image is imprinted on my mind and I'm not really sure now, we're just friends feeling affection towards each other. I'm no longer sure our making love will ever make me stop thinking of her. I think I must stop pretending and fooling myself.

"Ade" – I resume our conversation and he hems he's listening to me, attentive gaze set on the sea – "I've never asked you, but did you have a wife?"

"Being a slave?" – he rewards me with skeptical look and scoffs shaking his head – "Never had such happiness"

"I though it's possible"

"It is" – he agrees still skeptically – "but I never wanted any woman there to be regarded with child and become even more dependent and unhappy in the bound life. Never wanted my children to be slaves leading the same life I had to lead, forced by master's will"

"But have you ever really loved a woman? Loved so deeply that your heart torn apart with might of everything you feel for her? That you couldn't understand whether you want to hold her and never let go or run away to the edge of the world trying to forget the moment she made you feel so?" – I put it out quietly in one breath with gaze staring into nowhere thinking about this very person making me feel this way.

"Aye. Don't think it was this mighty you're describing, but I was in love, though it didn't end up well, we were too different and she wasn't ready to give up the life she leaded" – his confident answer. His attitude remembering the love he shared with somebody didn't change as he didn't let memories overwhelm him.

"Why's that, mate?" – I'm amused I never even asked him about it. Guess reason is that such things don't shake you till you're in the middle of them yourself.

He sighs not wishing to talk about it but taking an offer because the one asking is me.

"She was a whore, braddah…" – he paused and then kept up telling – "First whore in my life and she took my heart away"

I frown at him not really realizing how Ade, such strong in his moral believes could lose his head falling in love with a lass of the most low-moral profession.

"How did it happen?" – I ask in caring voice.

"Like it always happens. She was whore my captain ordered for a night to show me all advantages of life leaving free, yet she seemed so innocent and pure. Delicate dark-bronze skin, frail short stature, full lips and meek soft brown eyes. That captain was a good man and he cared for each everyone of his crew and that's why he saw to the girl that I might like. And so it turned out. She looked so miserable approaching me that I wasn't able to take a cheek using her, she didn't look like whores I've seen. We were talking about everything all the night through. It seemed I knew her all my life" – he smiles with his eyes faded getting far away back to that night. And it reminds me that night on the deserted Kingston beach we've spent with Mary. Frail stature, hazel eyes with dancing flames in them reflected from the burning fire, this husky voice, snarky attitude and talking on and on feeling the world stopped running.

"Where is she now?" – I continue asking breaking through the vision of Mary falling asleep with her head on my chest.

"I don't know" – Ade answers no more smiling, caught with sudden understanding of reality.

"How?!" – I exclaim – "What happened?"

"We were deeply bound up together and after that night I visited her every time I could catch a moment. It lasted very long. While I was asea her image never left me, along with thoughts of her overlapping my head and heart, and I decided I want her to be mine. I asked her to leave the shameful job she was doing and start up a new life with me, but she refused saying I won't give her a normal life. Said I might drown or be killed during my sailings and she would end up all alone, possibly with child and that she won't get it over. That at least she had a roof over her head and food on the table living in brothel. We had a fight and since that night I've never seen her again" – While Ade was telling this his eyes stayed focused on the horizon but face was taking more and more tense impression. Time didn't heal this wound – "The ship, I was serving on, was captured by the Spanish and taken to hearings – while the whole crew was sentenced to death I was pardoned and let opportunity to work as interpreter, once again like slave, but life has weird sense of humor and I became pirate again, as she put a reckless Welshman sitting in bonds next to me" – we exchange glances both scoffing.

Don't know, what would have it been without Ade all these time. I can't imagine nobody else being there instead of him. Somehow luck favors selfish bastards as she sends the best of people to stand beside me. Maybe it's a sign she's trying to change me under their influence. This is something complicated to understand.

"And why are you asking?" – he adds with peaceful interest pulling himself back at his usual state of calm and wise air and I just shrug with assumed scorn.

"Hmpf… just for no reason"

"Is it about master Kidd?" – Ade sees me through like he always does and it's no different this time.

"How did you guess?"

"It's easy to see"

"How's that?"

"I first saw you caring for someone else but your pity arse" – his humoured answer with a penetrating glance shortly thrown at me. I didn't think it was so obvious.

The pulsing pain in my head is fainting and I feel the day isn't that bad as it started. The sun is rather hot today but it is chilled with fresh wind filling the white sails of Jackdaw - so being outside is even delightful.

"What is it between you?" – Ade asks with a slight caring smile appearing on his face. I don't need to specify what he means as my thoughts never left Mary Read while we were talking.

I close my eyes with light delightful smile touching my lips:

"She's a vivid embodiment of Sea, Ade" – I slowly open my eyes enjoying the aching of that strange feeling I never stopped having once she was back to West Indies and understanding now that this feeling was nothing but love – "One moment she's peaceful and caressing and her waves wash you bringing joy and calm but then suddenly she sends storm fulminating thunders and lightnings threatening to engross you into the deep. I'll never get her temper, she's so wild but yet so down-to-earth and sensible. She's the one like this" – I conclude staring blankly into the sea as if seeing that usual picture I've been observing each day of our voyage to Carolina – she's sailing along behind the helm of the Prancing. The only woman capable furrowing the seas standing with her jacket flapping in the wind, chin imperiously raised, eyes focused on the horizon, red sails matching the band keeping her hair up.

"Then stop acting like an ass, Edward. Join her brotherhood and forget about plunder" - Ade's voice turns me back to reality in which my beloved pirate is pushed away by nobody but myself, sailing somewhere far away from here, chuckling and teasing her quartermaster.

"I'm still thinking it over" – I admit not telling that this was the concern of mine the whole time from Inagua to Carolina – "But I need to finish this matter with Sage first once I took so much pains pursuing him"

Ade sighs noisily as if he's out of arguments of trying to convince me not to put on a corset and has to at least see that I tied the lacing right.

"What's the plan?"

Frankly, I know he isn't thrilled finding the Sage and the Observatory and the plunder this discovery promises doesn't tempt him. But I've spent years trying to find it and if I give up now it will be equal to failure. I just want to catch the Sage and then I'll make it up whether to update assassins about it, which Mary will surely approve or whether finding it myself and deciding what to do with the discovery once I possess it.

"First I need to find Vane, maybe he knows where to find the ship named The Princess" – I inform skipping the fact this is a slave ship not wanting to let Ade down even deeper. I'll tell him when we're there, it can wait and Ade won't be disappointed beforehand as this business needs to be done whether he's content or not. I realize this is another ass's action but can't do nothing about it – "Vane must be somewhere in Castillo de Jagua waters, set the course for it"

"Aye, captain" – Ade answers in another sigh.

"And, Ade?"

"What else, braddah?"

"We should find your old sweetheart" – I add patting my loyal quartermaster on the shoulder while making to the helm and taking it from him. He hems, lips are pursed but eyes caught a new, slightly changed impression, of…hope maybe.

The helm is warmed with sun and Ade's hands but it seems it gets even warmer greeting me with joy after days in somebody else's hold.

_You've been missing me my darling, but now I'm back again_.


	12. Rescued

12

Rescued

I wish I'd gone searching for Princess alone, or at least without Rackham, this dick of a friend. Thanks to him we're stuck on this bloody island. Shitty bastard! Marooned us in here! Marooned men he shared friendship with for so long! And if he wasn't a very close friend of mine, then he was so of Vane, they knew each other for years and sailed together getting plunder and still he betrayed him when he got a chance to hit the jackpot stealing two good ships and slaves for sale!

Stole my beloved ship and now his dirty scoundrel hands are feeling up her helm! My temper boils up each time I think about it. And thoughts of Ade captured by this jerk for slave sale doubles my anger, though I'm sure he managed to come out of this. I hoped Mary will raise the alarm in a week or two, once rumors reach her, but whether news about Rackham's betrayal didn't run so fast or whether… Well, I don't consider the second thought an option.

First few days it wasn't so bad, Vane and I managed to get along forced to cooperate to survive in the wilds of a deserted godforsaken place. We kept on a thought it won't be long till some ship will find and pick us up. But days after days there was still no help and tension started gathering around us like a storm cloud. Eventually days formed weeks and weeks formed month and save Vane's usual fury and grumbling I started noticing something else – more and more often his face took completely insane impression and it was getting harder and harder to calm him down and have sensible talk. It was like the anger for his friend's betrayal drove him crazy, but I tried to get this thought away wishing for better and ignoring challenges he was throwing on me each day, keep telling myself once we retreat from here his mental state will stabilize. No matter what I wished – things took the worst scenario for my friend.

I got tired of hunting, looking for food, making fire, cooking, searching for shelter on my own without Vane's help or at least friendly support. He always took the share of what I managed to get with sweat and blood, and, though I kept calm telling myself it's just a black period of his state and I have to show some understanding to preserve our comradeship, finally my nerves betrayed me as one day I couldn't bare the irritation I felt and started lecturing Vane. This was the critical point and Vane got completely crazy. My words didn't provoke his understanding as I hoped, but made him take a thought I'm the one to betray him too. Suddenly the responsibility of all the Rackham's mean actions was lifted on me as Vane started abusing that if not my striving for the Observatory this would have never happened.

Now he's lying in the ruins of some temple, knocked out by me as he tried it hard and persistent to get rid of his only friend left, completely sure I myself had a plan to kill him, though this thought never crossed my mind.

I'm sitting on the edge of the beach under the shadow of a rock, staring into the calm smooth of sea and thinking of what to do with Vane now. I could have killed Vane in my return after his attempts to get rid of me, but I didn't, as I get it that at some point he's right and that at some point I'm truly responsible for his state and our misfortune.

I need to get away from here. With Vane if possible, though my anger and frustration dictate me to leave him behind and let him survive here on his own.

The sun is going to set and I'm thinking of going back to where I've left fish caught in the morning, secured from Vane as I didn't want him to steal the food before I'd be able to fry it and share with him. But as I'm standing up I catch a faint flapping somewhere far away from here, but still enough close to hear it. It seems it's just my imagination and I can't believe it first moment, but, slowly turning my head, I'm assured this is real. No vision, no illusion. My heart goes running and jumping as eyes watch the scene in front of them – fiery red sails of the biggest schooner of all Caribbean Seas driving forward by the fair wind; black flag with white scull encircled into assassins symbol flutters on mainmast top; steel plates of the hull, polished and painted in dark gold, glare in the light of the setting sun; sparkling golden horse with black mane rears up as if greeting me. Maybe my desperation dictates me this but that moment I've been staring into perfection - the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.

I never hesitated she will come for me.

* * *

"My mind if it isn't damsel in distress!" – Mary's low mocking voice reaches me as The Prancing moors near the beach I'm standing on and drops the anchor, her line made the crew burst into laughter, but I don't care if they find it funny. I'm just happy they are here to take me back and that this one person to get me away from here is no one but Mary. I don't mind her mocking and teasing me as I myself find it pleasant.

"Brave knight without fear or reproach, save me!" – I play up to her game and even from the distance note her content grin. Men, after pulling up laughter start singing the shanty about old Captain Kidd as a tribute to their own fierce captain who's gracefully jumped down into the water making it to the shore.

_O, my name was Captain Kidd,  
as I sailed, as I sailed,  
O, my name was Captain Kidd,  
as I sailed.  
My name was Captain Kidd  
And God's laws I did forbid,  
And so wickedly I did  
as I sailed, as I sailed.  
So wickedly I did  
as I sailed._

Not at once I hear that the words of a song are changed.

_I detained Calico Jack,  
as I sailed, as I sailed.  
O, I detained Calico Jack,  
as I sailed.  
And I bit him till he's faint,  
Took Jackdaw from him that day,  
O, I detained Calico Jack,  
as I sailed, as I sailed.  
I detained Calico Jack  
as I sailed._

The wide jolly smile touches my face as I hear the words. Take it, Rackham, bet you had bloody tough days being caught by Captain Kidd, I'm sure she shook the soul off you if you had one.

Meanwhile this most fearless woman - in her man disguise, of course - left the sea and headed her usual swaying steps to me with a wry naughty smirk on the face; water drooping off her cloth and hair, but eyes shining with perky sparkles.

"You look like hell, Kenway" – she concludes after observing me from head to feet stopping two steps from me and I barely manage to keep my hands away from holding her.

"Still my bristle becomes me, doesn't it?" – I only say with playful faints in my voice, but her answer is disturbed with the second verse of the song her crew starts roaring, intentionally boosting their voices after the chorus.

_And I rescued Pirate King  
as I sailed, as I sailed,  
O, I rescued Pirate King  
as I sailed.  
And I rescued Pirate King,  
As he was marooned asea,  
And I made him fall his knee,  
as I sailed, as I sailed.  
And I made him fall his knee  
as I sailed._

Mary scoffs flattered.

"Oh, I love these men" – she admits laughing and squinting at me. How I missed this woman.

"I hope you won't really make me fall on my knees?" – I ask shrewishly wrinkling my nose and she comes back to her favorite gesture – crossing hands on her chest with chin confidently raised, challenging me.

"Blimey! You'll make my day with it, Mr. Pirate King!" – Mary exclaims – "And the crew is waiting" – she adds nodding at the ship on which men are hooting and clapping egging me on.

And so I did provoking the storm of ovations burst on The Prancing. I assume she deserved this small meaningless declaration of her victory over me after everything we got through and everything she's to blame me for, yet still being the only one to come and save me.

Kneeling at her feet I raise my head to meet her hazel eyes opened wide, as she didn't expect I'll truly do this and abase myself in front of her crew. I cast a wry smile and her concerned face softens taking a delicate air, but only for a moment as she pulls herself together realizing we're watched from the ship. She stretches arm to me and I stand up taking it.

"This day will go down in history" – Mary grins, but, before I'm able to give her a witty answer, she adds shifting searching eyes off me observing the jungles all around, as if not wishing to develop this topic right now – "Where is this quarrelsome bastard? I need to make him fall on his knees as well" – she turns round making several steps to the edge of the jungles, but taking a look behind her shoulder and seeing me not following, stops and enquires – "Edward, why're standing like a dummy?! C'mon!"

I stretch my hands with pity and feebleness:

"He got mad, Kidd. I had to knock him out, there was nothing I could do. Let's go. Better leave him here"

Mary and Vane never were big friends, that's what I thought, but reaching me with her finger solemnly pointed at me, face tensed, she growls:

"Don't even think of leaving him behind, Kenway! And don't expect me to act so shitty! Where's he?"

"There" – I motion at the temple on the hill surprised with her fury.

Mary gives a loud whistling at her ship and the alarmed crew bursts into "aye!"s and "aye, captain!"s of different tones.

"Lower the boat!" – she screams out waving – "Poles, Smith!" – two interrogative «aye»s in respond, one initiative, another rather lazy – "Go ashore! There's a bit of work for you, lads!"

As the crew rushes to fulfil the order, Mary turns back to me.

"Let's go, lead the way"

* * *

Two fellows, Mary called, took Vane, still knocked out, to the boat and conveyed to The Prancing where Mary settled him into her own cabin, onto her own bed.

On our way she told me of how she knew about Rackham's betrayal and us abandoned somewhere in this area; how she met Adewale, who managed to escape the slave market and was hiding from the guards looking for someone to help him get the Jackdaw back; how they started planning Jack's capturing and how they finally detained him when he approached Nassau to take the royal pardon, as Rogers was hunting for him all this time he was sailing on board the Jackdaw. She told me Adewale headed my ship straight to Inagua, when she took the course for this island, after beating Rackham long enough to get our accurate location out of him.

After observing Vane and affirming he's not badly injured, Mary took care of his scratches and small minor wounds debriding them with spirit and sewing them up. All this time I was sitting on an opposite bed behind her back enjoying the pure fresh water, that was so hard to be found on the island and available in big amounts here and casting brief looks at her work from time to time.

Her cabin didn't change since the last time I was here on that sunrise an hour before we reached Carolina – the same order everywhere, every single thing lies on it's place on the contrary to my own cabin in which mess reigns always. My cabin is bigger than hers by fact, yet I can say opposite as hers isn't heaped up with endless boxes, barrels and different lumber. There are only two barrels in here – one with fresh water for drinking and one with simple sea water for everyday needs. She has only one round table standing on a wide patterned carpet; with red luxurious armchair facing the door and two smaller chairs across the table for guests and crewmembers "called on the carpet". At the moment there is map stretched on the table with a compass pinned to a place named «Isla Providencia» making me think it's the bloody island we were marooned on. Behind the table there is the smallest part of the cabin detached for sleep – with two narrow beds on each side covered with warm furs and accompanied with tiny bedside tables, plus two hammocks attached to the wall in case of a need; red heavy curtains are hanged on both sides to enclose the area, but most of the time they are fully open elegantly fastened to the walls. There are several small tables and drawers in the cabin, each dedicated to it's own needs and only one massive drawer is messily piled with different stuff, belonging to Stefano. An enormous bookcase, to the left of the table, all filled with books – starting from heavy marine encyclopaedias and historical treatise and ending with scabrous romances we liked it so much to laugh at during the nights of journey to Carolina. The cabin didn't look this wealthy before, just as the whole ship it was renovated and upgraded during her staying in Florence in gratitude for Mary's hard work and deep devotion to the Brotherhood. She told me once, deeply proud of herself, that because of the works carrying out on her ship she was allowed a joy to stay in Florence not for one day but for three, which let her get to know Italian assassins and their methods better.

Finally after another washing out of Vane's body and applying a compress on his forehead, she stood up from the edge of the bed stretching herself with an exhausted moan as her back got tired of bending over the patient.

"Everything's all right?" – I inquire and clear my throat as the voice went croaky of keeping silent for long.

"Aye. He's just got a sun stroke" – she answers with her own voice, not lowering it anymore, as there is no one else here except her, me and unconscious Vane to overhear. Her quartermaster lingered here for some time, but quickly realized he's not needed and went back to the helm saying he'll take the night duty – "I guess this was the reason of the madness of his"

I shake my head not convinced with this explanation realizing she still doesn't fully believes my words about Vane, or doesn't want to accept it. And still, I understand that it's fucking selfish but I felt jealous watching her every action taking care of Vane, when we haven't seen each other for so long.

"Anyway, after days of good food and fresh water he'll come back to senses, I'm sure. Plus your fight today he'd be knocked out till the very morning" – she concludes covering her eyes for a moment and then shifting them to me with a slight snarky grin touching her lips – "Now's you turn, Mr. Pirate King" – her husky voice stirs everything in me through as she makes lazy swaying steps in my direction, but she falters when hears someone entering the room and quickly turns to the door.

"Food, captain" – a young lad embarrassedly sneaks into the cabin carrying a big round covered tray, he holds eyes on his captain for a moment but then shifts them down terrified.

"Bring it here, Nath" – Kidd nods at the small table near the bed I'm sitting on, her voice lowered leaving no trace of Mary on show.

The boy does as he was ordered and after quick tray opening hurries to stalk off, feeling himself like a fish out of the water under the captain's gaze, but Mary stops him clutching his forearm with an iron grip and grinning, trying to consolidate him not to be afraid – "Nathaniel, we won't bite you. Here's my advice – if you want to build the name in the sea you gonna gain more confident air" – the lad nods swallowing brokenly. Kidd raises her brows – "Savvy?"

"Aye" – he mumbles nervously, making her slightly frown and I chuckle to myself watching this «crew bringing up» scene.

"Aye, what?"

"Aye, captain!" – lad catches up and now his voice is stronger.

"Good. Off you go. And take this with you" – Kidd loosens the grip motioning to the heap of dirty clothes, belonging to Vane and me, and boy rushes out of the cabin clutching it with big hug.

Mary shakes her head with a grin moving up to me.

"It's always fun to watch the greenhorns getting used to sailing" – I'm scoffing and she regards me with a skeptical look as if talking to a five-year-old boy.

"It's a lass, Kenway. Is it so hard to notice?" – the scoff stops in the throat and my face expresses total amusement.

"Lass?!"

"Aye. Remember myself at her age, it's hard when you start pretending but through some time it gets much easier. Most important is how you'll put yourself up in front of the crew from the very beginning. You have to show your temper, that you're someone worth taking into consider, not a wretched milksop"

This makes me think once again of how blind we all are, if it is so easy to cheat us with dressing up. I'd better take a closer look of my own crew once I'm back on the Jackdaw, maybe there are more disguised lasses furrowing Caribbean Seas and we don't even suspect some of them may be serving on our own ships.

"Don't even think of picking up to her, Kenway" – Mary warns me with hawk-like-gaze taking position on the edge of the bed next to me and pressing my chest so I lie down with my head propped up on the pillow. She takes the shirt off me making me feel turned on as her fingers touch my naked skin though I'm trying hard to suppress this feeling. Long staying abandoned on the island and continuous longing for her made me too sensitive, and, to avoid the boner I start thinking of the Sage and Observatory I need to find, though it barely helps shift my thoughts off Mary.

"In fact I didn't have such intentions at all" – I grumble huskily, as she starts to wash my body with a rag and she looks content with my answer.

"Good. Help yourself, this is for you" – Mary nods at the tray with food, now carefully debriding my scratches and I wrinkle nose to the nipping pain she makes. But, still, I must admit, I enjoy her every touch, her care means a lot.

"And you?" – I inquire.

"Later. I'm not hungry" – her restrained answer as she's fully focused on healing.

I take a chicken leg and thrust into it with a moan of joy, so tasty it is. Mary's lips slightly touched with a delicate smile, but she doesn't distract making me guess what provoked it.

Finally when I've already finished off the meal and there are only fat stains on the tray, she gets satisfied with my state and stands up throwing my shirt into the barrel with sea water.

"That's all" – she concludes giving me a kittenish wink – "Try to catch some sleep" – and stalks off, to my discontent.

"Mary, wait!" – she stops near the curtains and slowly turns back.

"What?" – her calm answer, but I can hear a slight unnoticeable shiver in her voice, or, at least, I'm hoping this is shiver I heard and I'm also hoping it isn't my imagination.

I slowly rise into sitting position:

"I just…" – I shake my head trying to find right words as they are stuck in the throat – "Will you be able to forgive me for what I've told you that night in my cabin?" – I finally croak feeling I'm the worsts of bastards once recalling my behavior that time, but force myself to stand and come up to her holding the eyecontact. Mary looks abashed but recovers her confidence in no time relieving me as the friendly smirk, I've been missing, appears.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Kenway" – she shrugs shoulders, shakes her head showing me an absolute loss of memory she endured, but then adds as if sharing a small secret with me – "Anyway, I forgive you"

We're freezed in the middle of the cabin under the chandelier, smiling at each other and not able to break the eyecontact, the air itself seems crackling with tension of unspoken words between us, but then with her eyes shifting to my naked chest, back to my face and away on one of the tables, she finally catches up.

"Well, if it's settled I'd better go and you feel yourself home here" – she says, simulated cheerfulness in her voice is obvious and I watch her swaying steps stalking away from me. Disappointment and not knowing how to express what I feel stings everything inside and my usual reckless self-assurance betrays me this time.

But to my surprise reaching the door Mary doesn't open it but locks with a quiet click instead, then, not looking at me rushes to the curtains, getting rid of a band holding her hair on the way, and shut them up separating us from unconscious Vane. I'm frowning at her actions not getting what's going on, when she falls upon me pinning to the round table behind and rewarding with deep and passionate kiss twisting her arms around my neck. I'm not able to force myself breaking it off to give remarks like «you didn't want to be one of my girls» or «I've been dreaming about it for so long» or «I love you», because these blank words mean nothing at the moment when everything between us is perfectly clear as it is, and I just greedily answer her passion with mine, tightly pulling her upon me and stroking her back, waste and hips going lower and lower, making her gasp a deep moan.

"Too much clothes on you…" – I manage to breathe out.

"Shut up…" – she cuts me short, kissing the way no woman ever kissed me before and starts unfastening her belts and holsters. I help her to take off the jacket and simply draw the upper shirt back, so that it's buttons tear off falling on the floor, and do the same with the under shirt, so now there is only a dense fabric tightly bandaging her breast left. Mary breaks our kiss and starts getting rid of it, while I do the same with her pants, but my progress is slowed down with her boots as a distraction to fully strip her, so I go down on my knees, first taking her boots off, so rashly that she rocks losing balance, but I tenderly grapple her legs and the fall is prevented.

Her pants slip off along with the fabric falling on the floor and I cover her legs with ardent kisses, starting from feet, then moving to ankles, gradually going higher to hips while her fingers are feverishly running through my hair. Finally I linger above the thick black growth underneath and start kissing her belly and inner sides of hips making Mary growl with impatience. I continue my ascent up Mary's body, passing her neat belly and proceeding higher. Her breasts are not very plump, but resilient, and I bury my face into cleavage between them stretching my hands to embrace her hips and finally fully stand. I carefully push her, so now she's pinned between me and the bookcase, and clutch her breasts with my hands whilst she unties my pants with hers. I kick the pants aside and now there is no obstacle between our bodies, wanting each other so badly. While I'm deeply kissing her neck, her nails stick into my back, bringing a delightful pain arousing me even more. Her hard breath scorches my skin and I feel I'm all trembling, not able to handle this savage hunger, she's pulling me through, any more.

Abruptly, without stopping kissing, I lift her up in my arms - her legs twist my hips, hands shiver - and lay down on the carpet. I can't bear it anymore so take my cock with one hand and direct it inside her provoking an ardent gasp of pleasure flying down her lips as Mary tilted her head back. I'm starting moving inside her, first slowly, then gradually setting full sail, bending over her, supporting her waist with one hand and pressing the floor with another . She slightly scratches my back with her fingers and I close my eyes with joy I feel; my groaning is accompanied by her quiet husky moaning.

"I love you, Mary" – I breathe out. And this is not something dictated with sudden passion impulse – I really mean it, and, opening my eyes, I see the reflection of my own feelings inside her dark-golden eyes. I twist my fingers with hers and lean down closer to the only woman important in this world for me. I feel the end is near and close my eyes with arousal overwhelming me.

"Edward…" – she whispers in a break of voice – "when you're ready to spill…put him out"

"Aye"

I nod frenetically and she arches under me with a gasp of total satisfaction finally overlapping her. I make several more pushes and quickly roll to the side giving the final gasp as every inch of my body engorges with overwhelming delight.

I'm trying hard to catch breath, all in smiles, turning my head to see Mary's in the same state. Her chest rise and falls gasping for air, black hair are scattered on the floor round her head, smile shines with content and joy, hazel-golden eyes are looking straight into mine. I move closer, capturing her lips with gentle kiss and our bodies interlace. I can't express how precious she's right now. Mary is leaned to my chest and her fingers are lazily running over it, while I'm tenderly stroking her shoulder and waist. Finally I feel I'm ready to break this sacred silence:

"I hope Vane didn't hear us"

She chuckles huskily.

"Huh! Quite a run it was"

"Aye" – I laugh.

We're lying in silence for some time and I'm ready to fall asleep when I feel Mary releasing herself from my embrace. I open my eyes and see she started dressing up.

"Hey, where are you going?" – I protest with sleepy voice and she smirks.

"Want Vane to find us like this in the morning?" – her kittenish answer as she's bandaging her breasts with a fabric to hide curves. I'd prefer her to stay here, lying on the floor tightly pulled to me, but realize she's right, so just keep watching her dressing up and enclosing the woman I need so much behind the disguise of captain James Kidd. After putting back her hair and tying up the band she picked up my pants, threw them to me and I caught them on the wing before they touch down on my face.

"C'mon, Mr. Pirate King, hurry up!" – she murmured giving me a slight tender kiss while passing to the door – "See you outside"

"Aye, birdy" – I smirk regretting she didn't hear this last line.

I put on pants as fast as I can, and, after taking the first shirt coming across in the drawer nearby, follow Mary into the night.

**A little bit from me:**

**Oh, yeah, kinda really hot chapter it was XD I really didn't think it will be this candid and hot and I really didn't plan something like this when I started but then - HERE WE GO! It's like the story took her way herself living her own life :D**  
**I've already started writing the next chapter in which Mary will join Rackham's crew (leaving the Prancing to Stefano = no way I see this ship crashed or taken by soldiers!).**

**Great thanks to all readers, those who like and follow, those who just like the story and read it and great thanks to those who leave review cause this support is very important!**  
**Please, _DO review_, cause seeing so many views and few reviews I start to thing I'm writing bullshit. So, _DO TELL_ what you like and don't like so I'd be able to fix it or keep up the good course. PLEASE! =)**

**Let the fair wind lead you!**  
**AnaFoxy**


	13. Serious, Calm and Sober

**Hello, everybody! Finally the chapter 13 is ready. Please, forgive me for a long gap; really have lack of time now once my holidays are over. This chapter is quite big, so I hope this will excuse me. The previous chapter was really really hot and candid, I know, I just wanted to try writing such scenes, so, sorry, those who consider it too harsh and vulgar. It won't be this candid in next chapters. **

**And, yeah, I'm also trying to improve writing style trying different modes in graphics, so, please, don't throw rocks in me seeing something's changed a bit. Practice makes perfect, so I think. Couldn't made it best from the very beginning cause English is not my native language and I'm learning of how to put out things better on the go ^_^**

**So, enjoy reading! **

* * *

13

Serious, Calm and Sober

"Pirate Cove in half an hour, cap!" – a shout from above as I step out of my cabin and at once keep the head down as the pouring rain hits face like a whip. A sound of thunder bursts making all other noise disappear but then, in a short moment, turning back again. The wind throws the ship from side to side constantly changing course while foaming waves flow the deck over.

After long time spent in warm and dry cabin the sudden shift makes me shudder with nasty feeling of wet clothes sticking to the skin. I had long and nerves-taking talks with Vane who'd finally recovered consciousness at noon, when the sky was just covered with several black clouds, not promising a storm coming. I wanted Kenway to go with me, to solve their problem of hate and misunderstanding – reconcile lads, to put it shortly, but he refused to deal with Vane point-blank and I have to admit he was right this time, as I'm sure someone would have been killed during this "friends-reunion".

Still, if Vane is really a bit off the edge, he's not that cuckoo Kenway described, at least he kept it calm talking with me, whether chilled down understanding I've saved his arse from that island and now he'd be back to his usual life, whether affected by self-preserving instinct realizing the mad man in the sea is the first to be thrown overboard before he made troubles.

Aye, he was pretty on line, but only till the very moment I mentioned Edward's on the ship as well.

"Keep this stinking piece of seagull's shit away from me, Kidd!" – he thundered in respond standing up rashly so that made his chair fall over. I frowned only – it was unexpected to see such reaction after hour he bared himself under control showing only fatigue and his normal level of "Vanirritability".

"Take it easy, mate. He'd been stuck there along with you, betrayed as well" – I comment peacefully but it's not valid. Damn! We're all friends, why is it so hard to stop sulking and making life harder?!

"He'll lay _all _of us under the water with his fucking dreams" – Charles spitted with disgust, but I took it for my little victory he stopped shouting. That's good for a start.

"Leave the man be, Vane. _He_ won't bugyou if _you_ ain't bug'im. Trust there's a lot space in the sea for everyone"

The man curved lips not wanting to get over the hate or just too stubborn to give up his positions so fast. Guess the second variant is more appropriate.

"Let him not cross my way, pal. Starting with the ship. Or I'll shoot him down. I need more time to stop being pissed off with this fucking bastard" – he said ardently, giving me persistent look assuring he's fully serious about his intentions. I see these lads will hardly become comrades again and it made me gloomy to think of how many friends of those we had from the very beginning are left. The Pirate Confederacy we had slowly broke down without us even noticing the crack – dreams and plans we carried of making the sea safe from kings and their rules, open for people to live free, as it meant to be - now are nothing but dreams of the bunch of naïve madcaps, but, at the same time, realizing it's ridiculous, I believe there is something we still can accomplish and the fight isn't over.

But the comradeship we carried all together is now over completely, this I cannot deny.

Thatch is killed, Vane pissed off with the whole world, Hornigold's gone with our enemies and Rackham 's traitor and jester for everyone but himself. No one would ever thrust him again. Not here at least. Not in these waters.

And Edward.

He has no ally but me left and thinking of it I'm feeling myself like a big mum among kids sulked with each other, trying to become some kind of glue to fix their relationships but getting only bursts of slander for former friends in respond. These kids simply don't give a shit.

* * *

Under the hits of rain I come up to the helm above to take it back from Stefano.

The sea around is glorious in its fury – so dangerous and so vivid. That's where the concentration of life is. That's why sea attracts men – there is no place ever making them feel so alive and free.

The quarterdeck is filled with Edward's loud laughter as he's talking with Stefano and they both fully ignore fierce weather boring down on them with mighty gusts of wind and rain.

Edward's like this from the very morning. Jokes about everything, inspires the crew with short rousing speeches, thunders shanties louder than the main shantyman.

And now when he sees me his look slightly changes, the strange gleam turns on and the big smile adorns his face.

Was it our night affecting him so?! It's flattering. And it's keeping in mind I haven't really done anything special, just let him lead. And this lead was…mmm, how _good_ it was….

Damn!

Even if I tried to keep the distance – It turned out he means a lot more than I thought. I see he's still after money and fortune, but _still _I see something else.

_Something_ very slight and hard to be seen, but still settling inside him.

_Growing_.

Slowly.

But growing.

I'm not sure I'm not imagining it to justify my night's actions, but…

Shit! Edward Kenway, you're fucking pain in my arse! Why are making me feel like this?! Why are you making me feel _so_ fucking vulnerable?

Jaysus, Mary Read, go back to reality and stop day dreaming!

"And what's so funny, lads?" – I ask as they are writhing with laughter.

"It is just..ahahahaha" – Stefano tries to explain but he can't pull himself together – "It's just..."

Edward seems to get more focused as I came but still bites his lower lip giggling.

"Course, Stefano, take your time" – I squint generously and Italian takes a deep breath to come down.

"Fuh" – he regains serious attitude but I see he's still ready to burst any minute – "So, Kidd. Do you know what rises in five seconds?" – both are biting their lips trying hard to keep away from laughing.

"Is it what I'm thinkin' 'bout? Oh, lads, you _do_ have some problems, don't you?" – I raise brows and they both exchange triumph looks tittering.

"Oh, Kidd, it's _you_ who have problems I reckon" – cheeky blond gives a whistle and I reward him with sarcastic look and he squints copying it.

"Want to discuss it, Kenway?" – Edward only looks at me with challenge.

"Nò, Mary" – Stefano interferes quietly chuckling.

Damn you, Stefano!

How many times do I have to tell you not to use my real name, but you don't really care a lot!

I take a brief look around. Everything seems fine as the crew is pretty busy with sails – "It's that you_**r**_ guess is not _**r**_ight"

"Really? What's it then?"

"It's blood prèssure, cap!" – Italian blurts out and they both lose contact rolling with laughter, comradely grappling each other's shoulders writhing together.

"It's damn blood pressure and not that vulgar thing you were thinking!" – Kenway squeezes out holding his stomach, not able to stop, jolly tears in his eyes.

I frown ironically chuckling. Not joke but their friendly attitude towards each other makes me glad. Course, the joke is stupid, but if it puts the two of my friends together I'll ready to find it top humorous myself.

"What weed did you smoke, huh? I wan' it too" – I say sassily, shifting my eyes on sea each second to be ready to spot typhoons in time, but it's clear in every direction.

They don't respond, only continuing giggling and in a while I resume:

"I like the way you treat each other now" – I admit – "much better than before"

Edward and Stefano exchange looks shrugging.

"Well, I had nòthing against this Wèlshman from the very begìnning" – Stefano smirked pulling his tricorne tightly over the head. He looks like a real pirate now, and, I have to admit…

…I'm really proud of him.

Despite he's grown-up lad, an enormous strapper, an assassin what's more important, I feel responsible for him amongst us in West-Indies. It's not that he wasn't experienced when I met him or that there was lack of confidence and leadership in him. That was already on pretty high level. But I'm content to see he caught it up what's the freedom spirit is, got it how amazing is to stand behind the helm and watch the crew working, fell in love with open Sea and now, like a proud mum, I can conclude he's ready to leave the nest and start flying on his own.

"Damn you, a good chap you are, better than those friends of mine proving themselves not worthy calling this name. Sorry for that I behaved before, was just quite unsure we can trust you"

Jaysus. Kenway's _apologizing. _May be I'm really not imagining the progress he made.

* * *

The three of us – Stefano, Kenway and I are standing in my cabin. No. _Stefano's_ cabin now. It belongs to him till his mission is over and _The Prancing _is back in my hold. It's killing me to leave my ship letting him go stirred by someone else, even if it's Stefano.

I feel like I'm betraying my child.

But the matter is settled already and I myself agreed that my ship is the best to trail the Sage, when we were discussing the plan of capturing him, once Stefano and I were back in Tulum from Carolina.

* * *

I deserved a discontent look from Ah Tabai regarding my recent behavior as I didn't go back to headquarters straight away and spent several weeks in vain (as for him), which could have been put at better use (as for me I content with the use). But he gave not a word of accusation. Instead of this he appointed Stefano to be in charge of trailing the Sage, supplying him with a crew of assassins. My protests that I'm eager to take part in this too were not of much conviction to him.

"You have accomplished a lot during these recent years, Mary. Take a rest. And, of course, you won't be left without job, there are still plenty of targets you would be able to assassin while sailing" – he said. But I knew it wasn't the main reason. He thought I started putting my wishes above the brotherhood's needs. I couldn't say I wasn't ashamed by this for I realized he was right. Still I was far from yielding and acknowledging it.

"But I've been after The Sage before! I can help! You know I'm fully devoted to our purpose…" – I started protecting ardently but was never able to finish as Ah Tabai raised his hand stopping my stream of words.

"No. It is not you problem any longer. Listen carefully to what people say if you want to help. If news about Sage comes out to surface - update me. But not more"

"But...!"

"You forget yourself, Mary" – Ah Tabai interrupted me again with restrained caution in his voice and face.

"I just want to assure you nothin' changed, I'm all yours, I belon' to our brotherhood and there is nothin' that can change this" – I ended much patiently.

"Then why did you go straight to Great Inagua instead of returning to the brotherhood's headquarters?!" – Ah Tabai asked, his look filled with steel. I tarried, not knowing what to put out in protection – "I know you through, Mary Read! Do not ever try to fool me" – he raised his voice in accusation and let the disappointment stir the wheel – "what you show is weakness and indiscipline. I did not train you to see such attitude. Feelings must be put under control. Do you remember our words?"

"We work in darkness to serve the light" – I declaimed lowering my eyes in submission – "But I don't see what you mean, Mentor"

"This friend of yours" – Ah Tabai said as if wanting to spit – "Edward Kenway. He betrayed our brotherhood. He put us all under attack and constant danger"

"How could he betray us if he didn't even know we exist?!" – I railed against. We've been through this topic not once. And I was tired of convincing.

"He is a lost man! When he came here first time after being warned he is not wanted here, I barely managed to restrain our brothers and sisters not to attack. Do you remember them?! Those who were killed in Havana and then here? He killed them Mary. Not Templars! If he showed remorse I would be able to believe he is worth being amongst us. But, I repeat one more time – this man is hopeless. Chaos and death are following him and he sows them himself' – he finished glaring at me but I held his look with mine.

"Edward Kenway will see the right path eventually" – I gulped and continued trying to keep my voice firm – "And our purpose is the priority for me, Mentor"

Ah Tabai tensed his lips.

"I am not going to check it putting our mission under risk. I am not going to test your loyalty when you will have to choose between following the creed and following your heart"

"There's not connection…"

"…He's after the Observatory as well! Will you manage to follow the creed if it will dictate you to kill your friend, Mary?' – Ah Tabai swooped on me with look telling he doesn't need my respond to know the answer. I bent my head without giving a word.

What could I say if wasn't sure about the answer myself? I can't even let my mind allow such an option.

Meanwhile Ah Tabai continued:

"You would put under risk not only yourself but the whole brotherhood. Moreover you will cross up our main purpose – keeping the Observatory preserved from people and mostly from Templars"

Awkward silence fell and Stefano finally showed that actually he was there too.

"Sò" – he hesitated for a moment pursing lips and thinking how to ease the tension hanging in the room – "àfte_**r**_ the Sàge. Do you knòw an app**r**òximate a_**r**_ea of whè_**r**_e to stà_**r**_t sèa_**r**_ching?"

Ah Tabai gave me last flaming look and shifted on Stefano starting explaining the details and leaving me in frustration and disarray. Despite my anger towards his thoughts that I'm not devoted to the brotherhood I felt I was guilty and my heart was squeezing itself. I was tearing apart and saw no exit out of this paradox.

The only thing I was offered to do to help in the Sage's matter was to lend my ship as it was the only big battle vessel brotherhood could count on. And so I agreed in hope the guilt I felt would soften.

* * *

"Sò, Mary, I'd be tàking care of yòu_**r**_stud, I p_**r**_omise, he's in _**r**_eliable hands, no one would be able to look afte_**r**_him bètte_**r**_ than I will" – Stefano swears seriously, taking my hand with pressing, showing he really means it.

"Course" - I give a faint smile – "I rely on you, mate"

A final look around as we're heading out. I linger near curtains caressing soft red velvet; run my fingers over the wood of the table trying to absorb every inch and sense and remember every detail – I was never apart from my ship for long. This room was my office, my quite nook, my refuge – it was my home along with the ship that was my strength, my reason and my country.

What a drama, Captain Kidd.

Making a mountain out of a molehill.

Looking at you it's like you'll never see your ship again.

What a bullshit. Of course you will! Stefano said they'll be fine. You trust him, remember?

He will take care of your home, there is no bloody way he won't!

It's funny, but I really feel I'm in my cabin for the last time. I'm trying to capture every corner, every little thing in my mind. I hear someone's steps reaching me as I'm lingering near the bookcase trying to overcome a longing to take a book with me just because this longing is dictated by thoughts I need to preserve something from _The Prancing. _

Something to remind me of him if he won't get back to me.

"It's not forever" – I hear Edward's voice – it is quiet and understanding, as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I don't answer, my look is running over the backs of the books and he startles me – "Mary?"

"Feel like someone is cuttin' half of ma heart away" – I whisper not wishing Stefano to hear. There is no need for him to feel guilty just because he's following his mission. It's more than enough _I've_ started losing the way, I don't want to lead him astray as well.

Edward's hand moves away from my shoulder, slightly settling on my waist half embracing me, but not squeezing, as if he's afraid to frighten me away. But I don't mind.

It's comforting. Really.

To know someone watches over you.

That someone gives a shit of what you feel. Even if this someone doesn't know the whole picture of this mess your life turned into.

"You don't need to tell me this. I know what you feel" – he lowers voice to whisper as well and I remember his ship was taken away from him not a month ago and he finally has it back only now.

Finally I pull out a volume of The Divine Comedy and press it tightly to my chest driving away anxiety and foresight of evil.

No need to worry.

Everything will be fine.

* * *

_The Prancing_ is gone, I've been staring at him till his red sails were too far to be seen from the pier of Great Inagua and only then felt it won't be betraying to distract.

The sun is shining brightly in a clear blue sky and the tavern nearby is surprisingly silent.

Where are songs and dances?

Well, guess it's too early.

There is only one man sitting there when I reach it and make myself on a bench near him. The book I've taken is still clasped in my hand and I put it on my right. Rackham's hands are tied like the day I've set off for Vane and Kenway, wrists are reddish red beneath the rope – there are several new bruises as his former mates had to thank him for his "loyal friendship" the very moment they saw him.

"So, Rackham… They don't let you drink, huh?" – I ask taking a bottle of rum from the table behind and pouring it into the mug.

No good teasing the wretched, but the temptation is too strong.

Sober Rackham doesn't seem so teeth-gnashing-annoying like Rackham-drunkard – he looks like a beaten pup at the moment – defenseless and miserable.

He shakes his head as answer. Then throws a quick look at me, but escapes long eye contact shifting it to the bottle of rum in my hands and lingering on it with faint envy.

I know, Rackham – so close yet so far.

Dammit my kind heart, but I feel compassion for this wretched man, though he surely doesn't deserve it.

I stretch a mug and settle to his mouth bending it so he'd be able to drink.

"C'mon. Sip a bit"

He obeyed and made a short gulp but each further one was gradually becoming greedier and bigger and I took it away.

"Enough for ya"

"Thanks, Kidd" – he hummed smacking his lips.

"Still sulkin' with me, are you?"

"Not really" – he shrugged - voice innocent and even apologizing.

"Good, cause you've deserved every hit" – I say - no accusation, just admitting a fact.

"I knoooow" – he whined and in a while continued – "Think I can make friends back with them? Oneday?" – he first looked me straight in the eyes. His own are pure like belonging to a child. It's like this eyes were taken from someone else's face and pasting on Rackham's. Strange to realize that man with such childish eyes can be such a piece of shit.

"Doubt it, man"

He bended his head down.

"Aye, knew you'd say this"

There is a moment's pause in which I'm sipping the odds of rum in the mug and Rackham's staring at his feet.

"Why've you decided to crawl back to Nassau when you got a chance of sailin' and plunderin' further on avoidin' Rogers' hounds like you used to?" – I enquire.

He casts an open look and answers in plaintive voice:

"There was a lass back there… Anne, the barmaid, remember?" – I nod and he continues – "We've made it up together...so sweet she is" – he sighed.

"Ain't she married, man?"

"Damn she is. Her husband caught us and I offered him a bribe. To shut him up, you know… We wanted to run away that day. You and this Kenway's swarthy fellow spoiled our plans"

I chuckle and in a while resume the conversation.

"You know, you're not so bad when you're sober, Rackham" – I conclude and finish down the rum.

"Aye, Anne tells me the same"

"Then why you continue acting like an arse?" – I ask.

What the hell with these men?!

Not just with Kenway and Rackham.

With all of them!

Even when they've got support of friends and woman they take it for granted thinking it will be the same forever. But once there comes a day when everything's changed. Is it the only moment they get it what they were not right in. When they start regretting they didn't act differently.

I still wonder if it's possible for them to understand things earlier, when it's not too late.

I want it so badly to burst out on Rackham but I can't, so I hold my tongue.

"It's just…it's easier this way, Kidd"

"How's that? Easier to be git instead of an honorable man?"

"Aye. Life's easier this way. Honorable men have too much responsibilities and ties, I dunt want to be tied anyhow… want to enjoy my life – parties, lasses and money" – he shrugs giving a perfect plain explanation with most sincere look.

It's just what I've expected to hear. It takes strength of fiber and spine to be decent.

"You know, Kidd, I have an offer for you"

"Offer? Are you kiddin' me?" – I sniff scornfully.

Offers after actions of his? Huh!

Ridiculous.

But he keeps up further ignoring my answer as if not realizing he's the last man in West Indies anybody would count on and consider his offers.

"You have no ship now as I get. That dandy with accent sailed it away, I saw it"

"So what?" – I hem. What's the incline?

"Why don't you join my crew? As quartermaster?"

I shake my head scoffing.

What a cocky bastard.

Not a week left since I've taken the Jackdaw from him leaving himself beaten to a pulp and he still takes a cheek asking me this just because I showed some compassion towards his pity arse.

"Why should I? You really think I'll let you watch my back? After all you've did?"

"I guess I owe it to you that I'm still alive?" – Rackham's flashing question in respond and he's looking at me more serious than he ever was – "They wanted to end up with me, didn't they?"

"Aye. Can't say I'm really proud of stopping them" – I smirk.

Vane's and Kenway's hostility towards each other blanked when they were united in one and only wish to kill the man they used to call "friend". Once again, like a mum (or it's better say dad) I had to do my best to keep kids from beating each other.

And it only worked out once I noted that life will bring him more torture than gift of clean and fast death.

"I owe you this" – he made a big devil-may-care smirk. Usual for him. But forgotten during days of being stone-cold sober and now returned back again.

"I'll think it over, Rackham" - can't say he convinced me, but may be one day I'll be needing an urgent ally. Then his offer will be of use.

A friendly calf sucks two mothers.

* * *

Three days spent on Great Inague were pretty…well, guess, not pretty, but _really_ saturated. Nights and mornings Kenway and I were spending in his manor "furrowing new seas", those seas we've started discovering that night in my cabin. Never having enough I should say. The other side of blond captain that was unknown for me for so long was now all mine and I planned to enjoy it as long as I possibly could. Though we had to keep it quiet and lock the door not to be revealed, yet still the frenzy overwhelming us both was unappeasable.

"Do you remember what I've told you that night in your cabin?"- Edward asks as we're lying in the mess of sheet his enormous bed turned into. The blanket is fully drooped down on the floor, clothes are scattered throughout the room, forgotten bottle of wine is left on the table. One bed curtain violently torn down as I needed it to show Kenway the advantages of hands tied and eyes covered.

"What night exactly? Can you be more specific?" – I answer innocently running my fingers through his hair gleaming with gold under rays of morning sun.

Doubt I'd ever forget that night, but I want to tease him.

He grunts and pinches me on the hip.

"Ouch! Kenway, what the hell?!"

"Easy, easy, Read" – he smirks contently, moving down and covers a red spot left on my hip with a kiss – "Better?"

"That will do" – I show mercy closing my eyes with a delicate smile – "But you ain't forgiven yet"

"In this case, I know exactly what is needed " – he lifts up and making himself on his knees tenderly clasps my left leg making it rise up – "I know your soft spot, _fearless_ captain Kidd"

"Oh yeeeaaah" – I sigh and clutch the sheets as he starts to caress my foot with his fingers and I just melt down vanishing in my own private paradise. It's SO. DAMN. SENSATIONAL…

"Who would have thought…" – Edward chuckles.

"What?" – I murmur lazily opening eyelids to look at him.

"That you're so easy to overpower" – he grins and there is that familiar warmth in his sea-blue eyes. This is not that scoundrel he's trying hard to pretend all his life – I know I see him. Himself. Real Edward Kenway when this warmth is present – "You know you're like a panther – seem dangerous and deadly outwards, but start stroking – and panther is on her back purring"

"This…" – I slightly run my fingers over his hipline covering my eyes anew – "…depends on who is tryin' to overpower"

"Huh" – I hear his smirking respond – "So, I'm special?"

Shit. Here we go. And how do I have to get away from this trap now?

"Don't flutter yourself, Kenway" – I make up in serene air, really content I answered without pauses which would make him sense he's got me all.

He chuckles. There is a while of silence, but then, he continues.

"So… about that night…"

He really can't leave this matter, can he? Guess I've got no other way left but answer. Doubt sneaking away will help this time.

"Aye?" – I purr out without opening my eyes.

"You remember I've told you I love you?"

Are their anxious notes in his voice? And tension? Or, it's just me?

"Aye" – I repeat.

"And?"

"What and?"

"Maybe you'd give me just a _slight_ reaction?! At least?!" – he says with indignation loosening grip of my foot and I have to open my eyes.

His eyes, colored with sky and sea, are open wide, lips pressed.

"Easy, hot mess, there's lack of hands crossed on your chest for you to look exactly like a sulkin' little girl" – I joke.

Though little girls don't have such wide chest and strong arms.

And abs.

And a lot more don't they have that _you_ have.

"Can you stop teasing me just for a moment? I'm serious" – his fully focused answer as my attempt to cheer him up is failed.

I'm rising and take a sit on my knees in front of him.

"Now…" – I look into his eyes and hold the contact – "…I _am_ fully serious, Mr. Pirate King"

"I _do_ love you" – he simply puts out, his eyes searching for my answer.

I smile favorably but don't give a word shifting my eyes away though my heart slips a beat.

"Mary, don't you feel the same?" – his hand gently raising my chin to meet his gaze.

I purse my lips.

"Kenway, life taught me not to believe words sayin' at the height of passion, fury and drunkenness" – I say patiently stroking his jawline with my right hand. Finishing the phrase I slightly pat it.

"But I tell you this _now_. Serious, calm and sober" – he stops my hand avoiding this comforting gesture I was showing – "Don't make a full out of me. I know I'm not just a bedman you're enjoying your time with"

"I'll save up conclusions for later" – I curve lips in a slight smirk but he stays serious.

"Mary!"

"Fine!" – I give up. If you want redemptions, Kenway, then you get redemptions – "What do you wan' to hear?"

"May be that you care for me?!" - He screws up his eyes in frustration.

"I do"

I fucking love you, silly ass, but I won't give you an early triumph knowing it. At least till you show me your personality makes huge progress for better!

Wish I tell this, but I can't.

"Content?" – I say instead.

"No"

"What else?"

"I see you're not fully sincere. It's in your eyes"

"What are you expectin'? Vows I'll be lovin' you unto the grave? Oaths I'm ready to cook you dinners and give you one child each year? What?!"

"Oh, Mary!" – he thundered raising head high in frustration. Then, slowly lifted down and breathed out noisily – "Just let's take it easy, okay?"

"Aye" – I rub the back of my neck yielding. We really got too tensed, he's right. There's a moment's pause till I say in response to the matter of his concern – "We'll see, Edward. Love and stuff, I mean"

He takes a breath as if to argue but retreats. Instead of it he gently puts a kiss on my forehead and lingers breathing in the smell of my hair.

"We'll see" – his calm echo.

In a while I interrupt the silence of this timid moment.

"So! Why don't we go and lay hold of some yummy booty?" – I ask briskly lifting up a bit so to join my forehead with his, meanwhile wrapping his neck with my hands and shrinking to him, feeling his own hands already embracing my waist.

"Hmph…Never gonna leave this bed" – he grumbles with teasing air – "You'd have to put your clothes on, dress up in Kidd and there are no guarantees we'll get back here soon… no! No way!"

"Then will die of starvation, Kenway"

He shrugs sassily like showing he doesn't care, but under my reproachful look gives up.

"Aye" – he sighs – "But you stay here, woman. Mind you don't step off the bed, savvy?"

I slightly cover his lips with mine but take away as soon as he tries to get a deeper kiss.

"Savvy" – I smile – "Off you go. Get me meat, man"

* * *

Once he's dressed and ready to open the door he lingers and throws a look at me over his shoulder.

"No dressing up, remember?"

"I won't budge the spot, Kenway, don't worry"

He gives me last warm glance and stalks off locking the door behind.

I stand up and proceed to the window with half-opened shatters and cautiously peep out the curtain lace. In a while I see Edward stepping down the porch stairs and heading to the houses down the hill.

Oh, Kenway…

I still believe you can become the man I've always noticed hidden inside you - so deeply underneath your smirks and self-assurance, but, day by day settling tightly, slowly but steadily coming to surface. I just _so_ bloody wish that one day you'll see everything like it is and this honest, kind and honorable man inside you will appear without intentions to leave…

I _do_ wish to help him do this. Because this honest, kind and honorable man is you.

You, who you really are. Not someone you're pretending to be.

…Wish I'm able to tell and you're able to see.

* * *

When Edward's back I'm already lying on the bed on my side with upper leg half-bent and a hand on it's hip, head supported by other hand bent in the elbow. He walks in providently locking the door behind – big round tray in his hand. When he looks at me he freezes, then blinks frequently regaining moves.

Jaysus. It's so nice to feel this simple women happiness of being loved and admired...

"You're beautiful" – he finally says rushing to the bed to give me a tender kiss proving words he's just said – "You're so fucking beautiful…"

"Shhh…easy, Kenway" – I chuckle breaking the kiss and slightly pushing him to give me some space. Then sneak away to the tray he's left on the table on his way hearing him growling behind. I open the tray and breathe in the appetitive smell – "Mmmm…chicken…"

Feel I haven't eaten for months!

"Hey, you need to restore your energy if you wanna stay here for all day!" – I cast him mischievously from over the shoulder.

"Aye, damn right you are" – he grins coming up the table and joining me – "Hell's bells…so tasty"

There's a while we're chewing and just enjoying a snack till I finally inquire:

"Any news out there in a big world?"

"Nah. Waved hello to Ade on the Jackdaw - by the way he's dropped Rackham off in port of a nearby island today. _Finally. _Tired tolerating this maggot on my island. And… yeah! Also saw Vane in the tavern"

"Not cuckoo?"

"Not cuckoo" – his unwilling answer as he doesn't want to admit my rightness and get it that he lost friend not because he's got mad, but, cause he, himself, let him down.

I finish the leg and after slightly moving the tray aside make myself sitting on the table facing Edward. I take a chicken wing while Kenway takes a place between my legs.

"How 'bout that little favor I've asked you?" – I say.

Edward sighs rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Mary, I'm not going to donate a ship from my fleet to Vane! Why should I?" – he scoffs.

I've been trying to convince him for three days already and up to now he whether refused, whether shifted topic or whether shut me up with a kiss, but I'm not going to give up not for love or money.

"Kenway, I've already told you this. After all you're really responsible he's lost his ship. I know you're not friends anymore, but it would be a decent gesture" - I put the ends of wing aside and wipe my hands on the napkin feeling Edward's glare upon my face.

"Why should I?!" – he protests stubbornly.

"What if I say it would just make me happy?" – I shrug striking him with kittenish look while clasping hands round his neck.

Time to add a little bit of flirting to get what I need.

He squints and his eyes run down my body and then back up my face as hands find rest on my thighs.

"Then, I'd say any of my ships is at your service, lass" – he says with voice low and husky – "But not at Vane's"

"Edward, just imagine your Jackdaw's wrecked cause of your friend's shitty plan. How'd you feel?" – I ask peacefully not wishing to force him, but wanting him to come to the realization himself.

He shifts eyes away looking into nowhere for a while, then turns them back into mine.

"Dammit! ...You're my conscience, Mary, you know?"

I chuckle:

"Someone must be, once your own is too weak to guide you"

He answers using no words but making our lips smack and drawing me tight to his chest.

"I take it for yes?" – I whisper into his ear breaking kiss to breathe in.

"To hell with it, he can take the Spanish schooner coming back from Charlestown this evening" – he grumbles.

"It's a kind deed, Edward. I'm proud of you" – I murmur kissing his nose and it makes him withdraw position as warm smile adorns his face.

"You tell him about it, agreed?"

"No way. It already makes everyone scratch their heads why two men spend so much time in private. I ain't gonna prove their suspicions by commandin' as though the fleet belongs to me"

"Devil may take them, I don't care what they scratch and think, Mary"

"Even if they think you're tumblin' with a young man?" – I'm scoffing.

"Even so" – he thwarts persistently staring into my eyes but I'm not going to obey.

"No, the deed is yours then _you_ carry it out"

"I don't want to talk to Vane. You get along with him, it'd be easier for you"

"Kenway, it's not that I'm jibbing just cause I don't wanna help you, but… why's it so damn hard for you to show you're good man after all?"

"It's just…" – he starts but cuts himself short and slowly shakes his head driving the thought off and sighs – "Fine…I'll talk to him. But if he attacks without any reason…"

He never finishes as we both startle hearing rush steps running up the stairs. Someone tries hard to turn the handle of the door and as it stays locked starts to hammer.

"Edward! It's me! Ade! Open the door!" – the voice storms out.

Edward hurries on to the door with his brows knitted and I rush to the blanket on the floor to hide my nudity.

Before the door Edward wavers for a moment glancing at me and after confirming I've covered myself opens it.

Ade bursts in and stops bending trying hard to catch the breath.

Strange thing.

I've never seen him so anxious before.

Edward and I exchange wondering looks. Finally Ade makes last hard breathe out and draws himself up. He notices me.

"Kidd" – he nods observing me with slight shock and confusedly shifting eyes off my figure at once as I hectically squeezing the blanket on my chest.

"Ade! " – I respond trying to look naturally but feeling betraying blush inflaming my cheeks – "Good to see ya!"

How awkward.

"What's up, Ade?" – Edward focuses him on business avoiding the confusion and he perks up.

"It's Satine, cap! Remember I've told you about her? I've found her trail! I need your help!"

* * *

**So, yeah, that's it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's rather calm and develops the storyline and also untwists this complicated knot of relationships, while next one will be full of action, I swear. **

**Thank you all for liking and following the story and I DO appreciate the support, cause, guess you understand how hard it is to write further on when you see no initiative in respond. **

**P.S. I tried hard to shorten the chapter but it seems I can't stop writing till it's about 5000 words and more XD**

**Take care!**

**AnaFoxy **


	14. Breaking Free - Part 1

**Hello, everybody! HELLO, DEAR READERS!**

**Fuh, so, I'm finally done with this chapter and I must say it was tough thing writing it, and it's not that I didn't like it's contents or events coming in it, it's only cause once I'm back in the university from my holidays and it's very hard to find spare time in between endless homework and... ehm... housework and stuff. I do believe you gonna like it, cause actually there were often times I had to delete pahagraphs I'd been writing for hours just because I found it not fitting and simply no good. I'm still trying to level up my skills, which is, of couse, good, yes. But time-taking. Still, I took pains and finished it on Sunday, just as I promised, though I warn you next chapter will take more time, because If I keep up the same pace I'd really run insane from stress :D  
**

**There is A LOT of talking here. And I bet you've noticed but I really like to pay attention not only to Mary-Edward's relationships, but also other guys' as well, I just think it makes the story a little bit more interesting as it reveals Mary's and Edward's interactions with Ade, Vane, Rackham, Anne, Thatch and Stefano.**

**AND! Please, feel free to leave reviews! They are always highly appreciated and make a big Cheshire smile upon my face =^-^= ****  
**

** Pleasant reading to you! **

The next morning everything was ready to set off for Kingston. The day promised an easy voyage with it's clear blue sky and fresh breeze – enough chilly to smoothen hot sun's rays but not too cold to make one's skin shiver. My favorite kind of weather and, well, I reckon that is for most sailors. _The Jackdaw _isradiant with might and beauty as four days spent on Inagua were not spent in vain and new metal armor of solid steel plates was attached to her hull.

I'm observing my beauty with pride while drinking a morning pint of beer. Now I acknowledge the small fortune I've invested into her upgrading was worthy every coin. But now that I've wasted so much money I have almost nothing left in pockets except those for daily needs and the savings I keep hidden in my manor don't really make me happy with the amount. Seems we'd have to make a profit out of poor Spaniards a lot after the matter with Ade's lass is settled. I franticly rub my forehead once it reminds me I also have to leave the list of orders and the one of trade contracts which ships of my fleet will have to be doing while I'm away.

I've really kind of lost the grip of business not able to concentrate on anything while one particular brunette lied naked in my bed. Each time I was about to go back to reality I found myself sending everything to hell not worth the time that I can enjoy sweating out with confession in the divine world of our bedroom, upon our altar we've built out of the bed.

I reckon these were the most amazingly spent four days in a…hell, like in…like ever.

Speak of the devil…

I watch Mary (well, James Kidd version of her) walking down the pier with Vane on her left. Noticing me she looks slightly around and, after confirming no one looks intently, winks at me drawing my wry predatory smile in respond. The kind of smile I'm sure would adorn Big Bad Wolf's muzzle spotting an appetizingly looking Little Red Riding Hood.

Hmph…really don't know why my mind gave me this very association – Mary is hard to be called Little Red Riding Hood…especially when she pretends to be a lad, but…anyways.

"Fair wind to ya, Vane. Stay away from deserted islands, I might ain't be there to save your pity arse next time" – I hear Mary's voice. Funny how they all don't notice the voice is too feminine to be taken for man's, even teenage boy's one. And, huh… Look, who's talking! Was the same blind myself not long before.

Vane, in his turn, stretched hand and they shook a firm handshake.

"Thanks again, Kidd, you're ei' true friend, mate" – he looked back rewarding me with full of disgust look and spitted once turning back – "And my advice to you, shun this blockhead dunce or you'd repeat my mistake. A year or few and his fuckin' romantic fantasies of Eldorado wash him down. Better keep off not to be wasted along"

Vane lazily shuffled to opposite of mine side of the bar counter.

So - time for me to go up _The Jackdaw._

Oh, maybe not.

I catch up Kidd's glaring look. She points her finger at me and then nods up at Vane's back and I roll up my eyes in a doomed air.

Oh, please…

Okay, Edward, you've made a promise. Men keep their words. Just do it.

No big deal. Think of the good deed you're making not of a longing to smear the former friend throughout the barcounter.

I reluctantly come around to Vane while content Mary stalks off up _The Jackdaw's _deck in her usual swaying manner and I barely keep myself from following her with my stare_, _but somehow manage to focus on Vane.

"Hey, Vane. Got a minute?" – I start leaning an elbow on the counter beside him.

"Screw you" – his grumble answer as he's not even deigning me a look. I cover my eyes for a moment.

Patience. Breathing deeply. One. Two.

Three – now, bring it on and finish it.

"I've got an offer for you" – I resume patiently. Vane grimaces scornfully.

"Huh. Screw you. One more time"

Oh, fuck! Aimn't I abase myself in front of him?! No way! Done my part!

"Look, Vane... Just take it and we're done with it" – I snarl pulling a key out of my pocket and leaving it on the counter. Start my way off.

"What's it for?" – Vane's husky scream out hits my back before I even make three steps.

I turn around to see him holding the key I've left, playing with it with his fingers. Face calm and eyes staring with obscure under frowned brows.

"It's the key to the cabin of your new ship. Moored right there" – I shortly wave at the schooner on the left docking pier glaring at Vane. Fed up with this conversation – "_Isabella_. Can call her _Ranger_ or any bullshit you'd wish. The crew is taken and given payments for month ahead" – I put out on him sharply with irritation – "Now once we're even-steven, I'm off"

"Hold on, Kenway!"

I stop gathering the scarce ends of patience I've got left and slowly turn back.

"What?! Don't like the color of sails?"

Vane slowly saunters up to me with slight mischievous smile and screwed up eyes.

"You really give me one of yah ships jus' like this?"

"Aye. Didn't I just tell you" – I cut off.

He scoffs lowering eyes at the key and then raises back.

"Then call it quits"

He stretched hand. I suspiciously frowned - first at hand and then at him.

But his peaceful look speaks of no traps. I stretch my hand too in respond and we make a firm handshake. Can't believe it he's put the hate aside. Anyways, I must be going now.

Before I made it to finally leave he stopped me by clasping my arm.

"Kenway, you know wha' people natter 'bout you and Kidd?"

What the hell?!

"Have no idea and not interested"

Vane scorns, but there is no mockery appeared, just…warning?

"When two men spend so much time in the company of each other…you know, it makes others think they're into more than just hitting the bottle and comradely chattin'" – I don't answer, but feel my lips got tensed. I don't care what others may think and how it looks like.

I know the truth. Mary knows the truth.

This is the only thing matters.

But still such rumors don't please me.

Meanwhile Vane continued – "As for me I don't care how people spend their pas' time. But these gossips are amongst your own crew. Think you should know"

I pull my arm out of his grip and give a restrained nod.

"Appreciate your concern, mate, but I'm not this kind of guy. Think you should know"

He chuckled.

"Aye. As you head for Kingston – my regards to Romilda when you're in Royal Pleasures. That blackhead with big tits, remember?"

We exchanged wry understanding smirks.

"By all means"

Actually no for the fact. I've got someone outshining any whore in this sense, but no need sharing it with Vane.

We gave each other last look and nod as goodbye and I started going to the Jackdaw screaming out orders to prepare sails to be set.

"Kenway!"

I looked back, already on the bottom step of the ladder.

"You know I'm not gonna thank you, don't you?" – Vane scorned but his whole look expressed much more amity than some ten minutes ago, almost like before that island.

"Too dumphead to do it, I know" – I grinned.

"Just know I'm not wishin' you dead anymore. Just maybe some kicks and bruises" – he chuckled.

"Same to you, man" – I repaid him wide smirk. I'm feeling somewhat content now once know that at least there is a bit more peace in my life added. I take my place behind the helm. Ship starts to slowly move, white sails collect fair wind and I look around at Adè, whose face is calm and restrained as usual and only slightly wrinkled nose expresses his excitement. Then at Mary on my left hidden behind Kidd's cover, though I must admit it that if before it was hard for me to see Mary behind Kidd now I can't see Kidd any longer, only Mary with her hair up, face slightly covered with dirt to enclose her delicate feminine skin and breasts tightened hard – she rewarded me with a smirk and I saw a pure praise in her warm glance.

"It wasn't tha' hard, was it?" – she pokes me up and I grimace at her.

"Well…maybe, maybe…But don't read too much into it. It was a one-time thing" – I hurry up ardently to inform her before she made too quick conclusions about my self-extension. Or I'd have to listen to the advantages of being an assassin all the way to Kingston.

"Right" – she nods giving me a sidelong look, edges of her lips slightly raised – "Sure"

She didn't believe me, did she?

* * *

"So…where're we actually headin', lads?"

Mary asks as we've stepped off _The Jackdaw,_ in the harbor of Kingston and now are making our way through thick city crowd. I'm going with my head turned back to see if my ship drew unwanted attention of someone of authority. Everything seems all right. Even if I ordered to change the black flag for the british trade one an hour before Kingston, I still don't feel quite at ease knowing there is a bounty for my head. And…okay, I just need to take it easy.

"I must see the woman running the local brothel, the name is…" – Adè started to fish about something in his pockets.

"Royal Pleasures?" – I finish for him tilting my face back and notice Kidd's slightly pursing her lips at the line.

"Aye, that's the name" – Adè acknowledges after checking with the note. Damn. And I thought I didn't need to visit this place.

"An' how do ya always know everythin', Kenway?" – Mary's sarcastic remark and I raise my chin looking at her with cocky triumph. Gotcha, Read.

"Jealous, huh?"

"In yah dreams" – her cruel answer as she's serenely chuckling.

Oh, Mary, is it so hard to admit it?!

"Hey, stop flirting and teasing each other for a minute. I know that hormones are overlapping but we've got business to do. I need your full attention on it. See? Not two teenagers. I need an assassin and a pirate" – Adè pushes both of us with his elbows and we turn back from staring at each other. Still turning back from grinning is harder.

"Ah'm actually pirate as well, Adè. An' better captain than yo's" – Mary snaps.

"A-ha, and in what way, lass?" – I keep up her manner. What I really noticed about Mary is that she allows sentimentalities only in bed. Never on show outside it. Outside it she prefers shitty taunting as if we're not even…lovers? We're lovers, aren't we? I do hope it's something permanent.

"In a way that mah crew never dares to act like yo's. Yah crew is too loose. I'd got some time to notice. An' stop callin' me lass, Kenway. Or you won't evah be able to show off yah whorebusiness accomplishments.

"Oh, Kidd, you'd really be missing these accomplishments... And I advise you not to try frightening me with violence you'd never manage to run. It's not scary anymore"

"Hmmm…you've really got no idea of who I am then"

"Oh, I'm actually the only man that really does"

"Huh? You really think so?"

"What?! What the f…"

"FULL ATTENTION!" – Adè reminds interrupting our wrangle pushing us with his elbows one more time, but now harder and I'm forced to gulp down indignation. Did she really mean she sleeps with… No. She didn't. Just mocking me. I'm sure she's just mocking.

"I know this woman, lads. The one runnin' the whore house" – Mary noted, triumph smirk still on her face. Sure, she's fucking happy she's managed to stab me. And…

Wait, wait, wait…what?!

"Stop. _You_ know the owner of the brothel _Royal Pleasures_?! Maybe you're talking about another place called Royal Pleasures – don't know… tavern, shop, eeehm…tavern?" – I inquire knitting my brows as both Adè and I had turned to Mary with shock – "You and… and brothels…well…kinda weird, la…Kidd"

"Oh, stop starin' at me like that! She's jost an old friend of Ah Tabai an' helps os each time someone's contacts cross over her brothel. Good woman actually. Name's Corinne Dufour"

Well. Fine…that's the real explanation. Not what you were imagining in your head, mate… yeah…definitely not that.

"Good, then it will be easier" – Adè nodded – "My informer found out from her that Satine was working in her brother for some time before a certain man…" – he looked down into his note and read – "…Arron Barrington…"

"What?!" – Mary stopped abruptly, making Ade and I turn back. Eyes opened wide, whole look screams out of shock but then a big smile lightens her face.

"What?" – I enquire shrugging and exchanging a short squint with Adè.

It seems Mary's got a hit of excitement as now she's filled with energy rashly reaching us and encompassing our shoulders with her hands and making us start moving further.

"This man _is mah target_!" – she exclaims with content, her eyes shifting from me to Ade and back with unhealthy wild gleam in her browns. Why's this gleam puts me on guard… - "We call'it - kill two birds with one stone. Argh! What a good day, lads! What a good day!"

* * *

The brothel Royal Pleasures stands out against the background of other houses on the street, with it's reds of fabric decorating the whites of the canopy of the porch and lining under every flowered window; long ribbons of the same color are twisting in the wind – the vision certainly tempting enough to come in. Beautiful ladies, of any possible men taste, urge you to yield to the temptation, sending you glances full of promises and kittenish winks.

I'm trying hard to ignore sensual squints at my direction and not to observe plump curves of breasts and hips that always made me never miss an opportunity to get their proprietors right into bed.

Not again. No more. I must prove Mary that…that I'm worthy, I reckon.

After noticing long stare of a red haired lass, the one devilishly reminding Caroline, I decided it's better not to lift eyes at all. This one was my favorite here before I found out brown-eyed blackheads became a certain Achilles' heel of mine. Shameful... Aye. I know.

"Hey, Kenway. Why lookin' at yah feet? Is there nothing' you might like 'round? It's feast for those like you here – big tits, allurin' legs, cute faces. No?" – Mary's mocking voice but I don't distract from observing the path. Glad she noticed. One point in my favor.

"Not in the mood today" – I simply answer in serious air.

"Oh…Is that so? Ain't ya sick? It doesn't really look like y…Oh, there she is. Corrine!" – I raise up my eyes. There is a woman Mary nodded at, I reckon I saw her several times, but never talked to: somewhere in the end of her forties; she's daintily dressed into a puffy green gown growing narrow on her slender waist and exposing squeezed bosoms adorned with sparkling diamonds of necklace; honey-coloured hair set high in a neat French hairstyle; face is still keeping past beauty even despite web of kind wrinkles ending her pale-grey eyes under long tinted lashes; nicely-shaped thin brows twist in surprise along with eyes going wide and dimples forming her cheeks as wide smile brightens her face noticing the one calling her name.

"Ah! Captain Kidd! How long since I've seen you! _Mon Dieu_!" – she exclaimed kicking up a fuss , her voice going high on peaks of accent as she's rashly swaying to us. She bored down on Mary gripping her in steel hugs – "Mary, where have you been all this time?!" – I heard hardly audible addition the woman whispered fervently into her ear. Oh well, it appears more and more people know about Mary's little secret.

"It's a lon' story, ma'am" – assassin answered gladly scoffing. She shoved back with effort – "There's an importan' business Ah'm here with"

The French contritely screwed up her eyes.

"_Mais__dame__, __oui_! I can't remember you come to visit me just for a cup of tea"

"Aye. You know ain't really a small talk kind of person" – Mary shrugged.

The woman giggled charmingly at the excuse still looking at her friend. In few seconds she torn her eyes away from Mary and stared at Adè and me on both sides of her as if noticing us only now. She tilted her head left.

"And these are friends of yours, right?"

"Aye. This is Adèwalè, actually the business is his an' we're just helping'im…" – Mary represented my quartermaster with a slight wave. Corrine nodded with pleasant smile, stretched her hand and just after a sec of delay Adè kissed the back of it.

"Nice to meet you, madam"

"…an' this is Edward..."

"…Kenway" – the woman gently intercepted never leaving Mary a chance to finish – "I've heard a lot,hmmm…rumors…about him from my lasses"

I followed Ade's example taking the hand, but internally spitting obscenities. Was it so necessary to remind about my sex-life in brothels? Now all the favor points received just washed down into the drain.

"Aye, bet he's widely known in every whorehouse 'cross the Caribbean" – Mary set her jaw barely smirking. Her light browns pierced me for just a moment before she looked back at the brothel owner – "So, can we all talk somewhere private?"

"_Certes!_ Follow me"

* * *

Corrine took us into the cozy living room in the part of the brothel always closed for clients. Two lasses sitting there and looking like gossiping were immediately sent away. One of them, passing Mary, lingered for a while just so to stroke her jawline and give a seductive wink.

"What a pretty boy…come and find me when you're done here" – she murmured and slowly sauntered off.

Hey. This jawline is mine. As well as hot cheekbones. As well as…wait, wait. Am I jealous right now?! Because of a whore thinking it's a fellow she just stroked? Huh. Pull yourself together, man.

Mary only hemmed and shook her head, then made herself on the sofa across Corrine looking like she'd forgotten about the incident at once. Before I'm able to take a seat next to her Adè occupies it smirking at me and nodding at a chair on his left.

Full attention.

Aye. I remember.

Corrine made the whole fancy tea pouring show before we were finally able to discuss business over a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits.

"So, Adèwalè. Satine truly worked here for a couple of years. _Très bien jeune fille_. But, yes, this man, Arron Barrington took her with him a year ago"

"But…how could you just sell her to him? Never knowing what man he is!" – Adè tensed with irritation.

"I didn't really sell her. This Barrington comes in here once in every several months and takes one girl each time. I don't force my lasses to go if they don't want to. I let him take only those who agree. He told they'd be given all good life conditions. Explained me that first he keeps a girl as lover but then when he gets a new one the previous stays on his island as servant. You should know this kind of life is miracle for those like we. Good house, good food and security. This is nothing short of what we can dream of. I know it for myself, after all, I used to be young" – she gave a pleasant smile looking into nowhere. Then shifted eyes back on Adè and continued in serious and compassionate air – "Satine wanted something better than this, Adèwalè. She wanted to have an honest work, the one not making her curse her life. And what I must say, she never belonged to this place. Or any place like this. She's too…too pure and honest for this. And so she took the offer"

The squeezing silence fell. Corrine sipped some tea while Adè bent his head looking absolutely abashed. Watching him I felt Mary's eyes on me and lifting mine up met her long thoughtful stare. I slightly raised chin up as if asking but she only shook her head and broke eye contact.

"Satine told me about you, Adèwalè. She never forgot you. She said you were the only man with whom she felt happy" - Corrine leaned over the coffee table to take Adè's hand. She pressed it with comfort, but hardly this helped to lighten his load.

"Corrine, this Aaron Barrington is mah recent target" – Mary glanced at Adè as if hesitating whether she should tell the following or not, but eventually decided she should – "He's involved in slave trade an' known for his cru…for his extreme methods. D'you know where he takes these girls?"

Corrine covered her mouth with palm rounding eyes off.

"_Mon Dieu_! He looked so nice and gentle…" – she frowned – "I only know he possesses an island somewhere to the East…with a little town and plantation"

"Hmmm…" – Mary sighed – "D'you know when he's back here again?"

"He is already"

"He is?!" – Mary's decision to take a gulp was truly wrong as she coughed being taken aback – "Corrine! Why didn't ya tell'it straight away?!"

The woman flung her arms up.

"I just…I didn't know it was important!"

"Any details 'bout the ship? This man, how heavily he armed? Any bodyguards with'im? D'you know the total nomber? How moch time he spends in Kingston? Are there any gunships or supportive schooners accompanyin' him?" – Mary firmly continued questioning and it made me even feel pity for the woman as she was sincerely shocked about the news getting more and more nervous and seeming on the verge of panic as her friend kept getting hard on her. Adè was just watching them, leaving all the lead to Mary. His face deep in thoughts but still focused.

"Easy, easy, Mary. Don't you see you're frightening her" – I chimed in. Mary breathed out noisily and after covering her eyes for a second continued.

"Sorry, Corrine" – Mary took her shaking hand – "Jos' breath'in, okay? Slowly"

The woman sobbed but obeyed.

"Now, tell me everythin' you know"

"There are always two small schooners protecting his brig on both sides. Then, he…he always has a sword with him, such a beautiful one, and a…and a pistol, only one, also…yes, also, one fellow constantly follows him, but he's more like a lackey, not bodyguard, you know, writing something down all the time. He comes here at sunset, and…he sets off just after it, and…that's all I know, Mary. I swear!" – her voice broke down and she fervently grasped a cup to sip some tea and calm down.

Now that Mary was no longer asking, I fully merged into thinking and trying making up whatever plan applying us stay unharmed. Maybe we'd be able to trail the brig and carefully sneak into the house of this man unnoticed, to find Adè's lass, end with her master and get away. But these two schooners make it fucking impossible. Taking look at Mary's and Adè's faces I confirm they are in a deadlock as well.

But the one breaking the silence is Corrine, to our surprise.

"I have an idea. Though I doubt you'd like it. Still if you're not going to use force it's the only way I see"

All three of us lifted eyes at her at the same time. She's already took a tight hold on herself, her eyes lightened with enthusiasm. And now that she got our full attention her lips curved into a faint smile. Her eyes shifted from one another of her guests till finally settled one's confident stare on Mary.

Mary frowned holding her look. Suddenly an abrupt realization of what her friend tried to convey hit her and she gasped. Ade and I exchanged looks, his just as confused as mine.

Why woman understand each other this fast?

"Holly shit!" – Mary sighed.

"Mary, just think of the opportunity…it's a good plan!"

"Hmmm…dun't know, Corrine…"

We're not getting any further this way. But just when I open my mouth to enquire what the hell there are talking about Adè speaks first and I'm forced to shut mouth back, like a fish on the shore.

"Aye. I get what you mean. Kidd, it can really work out!

Great, why am I the last to understand?!

"whoa whoa whoa, slow down. Can anybody explain me what's going on?"

All eyes turned on me as if their owners suddenly remembered the existence of one more man in the room.

"As I've said he takes a girl with him each time…" – Corrine started explaining while my face expressed zero understanding. As she finished the line her look full of meaning settled on Mary. Oh, no.

I'm hoping it's not what came to my mind she's meaning…

* * *

For an hour's time already, Adè and I were waiting for women to come out the door leading from the leaving room we were discussing our plan in, and in which we're sitting now, and into the Corrine's bedroom, they occupied to get the plan started. My every sense, every inch of my brain is rioting against the madness Corrine and Mary brewed. Something, and actually the risk of it is damn high, might go out of the plan…what it'd be then?! There would be nobody there beside her to help...

Several times the silence broke with exclaims of indignation behind the door and high fussy coaxes in respond.

Adè and I found a pack of carts and tried to gamble to pass the time. Tried to chat about distracted topics, but the tension was undefeatable. Finally he raised the matter that was that one tacitly pressing us.

"Assassin and pirate, Edward. Remember?" – he said as if in side-line, his eyes into carts in his hand.

"Aye" – I muttered.

And scratched my head. Were it so easy to really believe in this…Shitty plan we have as it is and it doesn't stop trouble me. I took the rum I've been sipping for an hour long in attempt to suppress bad foresight and gear myself up for more optimistic attitude. But as I hid my face in the mug, a sudden subtle clank of someone's heels stepping up the parquet floor roused me. I raised my eyes. And I choked. And I spat out my rum.

If it was James Kidd stepping into the room an hour ago, the person stepping out of it now had nothing to share with him. I observe the woman in the doorway as if seeing her for the first time, with my eyes hypnotized and jaw yanked down not able to take my eyes off, even if it was starting to look awkward: Dark wiry hair, most of the time set up in a boy's manner, and, even rarely seen to be freely fallen, are now flowing down in a delicate soft stream as to rest on naked shoulders and shine under rays of sunlight; she is dressed all in bloody red velvet, puffed in skirt adding curves to her figure and gathered in frills on her left hip reveling slender white leg shod in refined narrow shoes, black stockings completing with fancy garter end on her thigh; up the slim waist her breasts are squeezed with corset not adorned with any necklace that would hinder to adore them; skin of her face is fresh and smooth – her cheeks slightly colored a pretty shade of red, along with bloody red lips looking seducing and inviting, eyes emphasized with deep brown; her nice scar is hidden, I see, and so does her tattoo used to adore her lower neck and now concealed. Only several braids of her hair remind of a familiar cocky pirate.

I heard Ade's scoff. And I heard Corrine's giggle. And bright naughty sparkles set fire in Mary's open stare.

"Kenway, rum's flowin' down yah neck" – she said and her familiar shitty smirk brought me back to earth. I caught it that the mug of rum flushed close my mouth is tilted and the liquid slowly pours down in thin trickles streaming underneath my assassin robe. I startled and rashly put it onto the table. Then, stood up… not knowing why myself… but in a heat of sudden impulse, moved forward to stop across her.

"Fuck…Mary, you're so…damn, I'm just…fuh" – where the fuck is my conceit and self-assurance?! I'm mumbling like a boy. Mary only scoffed looking at me with mischievous fire in her eyes. Fuck, she's so beautiful. Just tell her this. It's easy. It's Mary after all! The same pain in the arse like always – "You're so…"

"…beautiful, isn't she? – Corrine hints. Thank you, woman, I was just on the edge of telling this myself. I squint at her abruptly. She's looking at us with a triumph smile, barely suppressing changing it into a cunning smirk – "I've been longing to do this since the day I've met Mary and now, God thank you, finally got her into my grasp" – she turned to Mary – "Your name means "beloved" not without a reason, Mary! You're just born to make men fall on their knees!" – Corrine jolly tweeted, setting puffs on Mary's dress straight right.

"Oh shit, you can't even imagine what a fuckin' awful thin' the corset is" – Mary snorted, stretching herself with expression of bright discomfort on her face – "Ah'm dyin' for a loose shirt!"

As I was about to put out a witty remark on this I was disturbed by Adè's coming up.

"Mary, I can't express how grateful I am you take this risk to help me find Satine"

"Oh, no need, Adè, m'happy to help. Besides this man is mah target" – Mary brushed away.

"And thank you, Corrine, you're very kind" – he turned to the French and she smiled heartedly accepting his thanks. Then sauntered to the shattered french window to look through it giving us some time to friendly chat.

"Hey, and what 'bout me, Adè!? Any thanks to your cap?" – I rebel patting him on the shoulder and he only rewards me with calm ironic squint, accompanied with Mary's sassy sarcastic one – "What?! Didn't I deserve any gratitude? Amongst other things it's thanks to me Mary's going to play the lead role in helping" – I threw out my chest and raised chin up imitating something of a glorious knight. Their expressions stayed the same; they only exchanged over lenient looks.

"Thanks to you, huh?" – Mary scoffed.

"Aye, if you weren't in my bed that day then we wouldn't be talking all here now"

The same looks exchanging thing between them and I roll up my eyes.

"Oh! C'mon! Just a tiny little "thank you, cap" and I'm content! And from you, Captain Read…" – I glanced at Mary – "…from you I expect something more" – I arched brows reckoning to look seducing, but Mary, in her turn, only knitted her own with expression telling I didn't got her.

"Kenway, why should _I _thank ya?! An'…" – she lowered her voice to a husky whisper and took a step forward drawing closer. The steel flashed from under her right sleeve as she demonstrated me the hidden blade – the only weapon she had left for the mission – "…mention we fuck each other once more an'…" – she made a meaningful pause and predator-like wrinkled her nose – "…well, you know what goes next"

"Aye, you'll unman me" – I slightly tilted my head, eyes screwed up – "I've said – don't believe it anymore, lass"

"Hey, hey – stop it!" – Adè meddled in slightly pushing our shoulders and making us widen the gap between each other, as I didn't even notice we drew so close – "Assassin and pirate, remember, you two?"

"Aye" – our combined answer, though we're still piercing each other with challenging looks.

A sudden gasp distracted us and we wheeled round to the window. Corrine covered her mouth with excitement looking through the window and noticing something at the street.

"There! He comes! Mary, come on, I have to take you to other girls prepared for his choosing" – she jumped up and fussed to the door oohing and aahing on her way. Before Mary followed the brothel owner I clutched her wrist and made stop from sneaking without goodbye as I knew she'd surely would.

"Kenway, I need ta go, ain't holdin' me from doin' my job, jost see to it I've got a ship to pick me up getting' away from tha' island, that's all. And take mah clothin' from tha' room with ya, I gonna need it after all this. Now let me go" – she protested pulling her hand hard but not hard enough to cope with my grasp.

"Mary!" – a shout loud of Corrine from another room reached us.

"Just a minute, Corrine!" – I screamed out in respond distracting from Mary for a minute and then focusing on her, back again.

"Kenway, you're hurtin' me" – she hissed and I slightly loosened the grip. The serious look I gave her made her stand still. Great. At least I seem to have whatever influence over her that she manages to obey me sometimes. Started to think nothing's able to hold up this storm.

"Now listen. You won't be really fucking with him, will you? Do anything you can but don't let him go this far, Mary. Try look meek and submissive. Please, at least pretend being this way. Men, don't like cocky whores, this I tell you for a fact and if he's as bastard as you've described him it's better to play up him as long as needed or I'm afraid he'd surely try to do something bad to you before you even reached the island. I assure you he won't delay playing with a new toy, so just make something up to hold him off, but don't cheek to stop him"

"Who'd you think I am?! Course Ah'm not gonna let'im fuck me. See no point in yah fussin' round it. Gonna faint from seasick or somethin' alike. Ah'm able to handle it mahself, what's got into you, man?!" – she glared fervently on me.

"I'm worried about you! You know, it happens when people care for each other!" – I burst, feeling heat inflaming my face from indignation.

"Thank ya, kindly, no need to dote apon me this much, I'm a big girl" – she answered maintaining the same tone – "An' on the whole, yah recent behavior is no good at all, stop treatin' me like a fragile lass, Edward!"

"I'm just trying to show affection, that I give a shit to our relationships while you seem not to care at all!" – what's it with her?! Started wrangling from no point at all when I just wanted to say goodbye and wish her luck!

Mary's eyes away in frustration. No. It shouldn't be like this. Not when there's a dangerous mission ahead. I don't want to part like this knowing she'll be under dead risk before I see her again.

"Mary"

Ardent eyes upon stubborn face rise up on me.

"Just be careful. That's all I'm asking for" – I say in a steady voice loosening grip of her hand.

Her stare softens a bit as she takes it away.

"Same to you, mate"

I feel a soft touch of one's fingers on my right hand as my blues are persistently staring right into her browns. Our fingers interlaced, her thumb is running over my forefinger and I tightly squeeze her hand with mine. No frustration left in the air, only pure thrust her eyes radiant. Thrust and belief.

"Be there in time, Kenway. Don't stumble somewhere on the road"

"No bloody way I will"

"Then it'd be fine"

"Aye"

"MARY!"

Mary pressed my hand for the last time before freeing hers and rashly heading away to the door, her red dress rustling as she goes. In the doorway she faltered and looked back.

"Don't forget to take mah clothes, I won't stand yah crew seeing me like this" – she revealed a slight smirk.

"I won't, you've got my word" – I swore adoring her figure before she left. Mary lingered for just a spare moment looking back at me with the same pure light but covered her eyes abruptly and forced herself to step out the door and shut it leaving me a lost man behind.

With an effort not to, I still remember back the image of gun at Mary's temple once Sage caught her that night she revealed her truly self to me.

No. That was just a one-time-thing. It won't happen this time.

_This time_ I won't let her split up. I'm not going to sit out on my ship till she appears, just to pick her up from there as she expects me to. I'm not going to sit out on my ship while she puts her life in danger. No.

_This time_ I'd be right near her.

And _this time_ I'd see no one traps her.

No fucking guns at her delicate temple.

No. Fucking. Guns.


	15. Breaking Free - Part 2

**SO SORRY it took me so long to write this chapter, but it's really crazy how much needs to be done and moreover I've started a distance course on finances along with my interpreting study in the university and it really sucks now. **

**But anyhow this time wasn't spent in vain as I've written THE BIGGEST chapter ever! **

* * *

15

Breaking Free – II

I've never liked whores.

I've been born by a wench no better than them, been raised amongst such women – in poverty and lack of possibilities. I had all the chances to become one of them myself. If only I wasn't posed as boy. This one deed I guess I should be thankful to my dear deceitful mother, apart from the life she gave me. Pants and short hair did their work, along with lupine gaze and bad nutrition, which kept me from acquiring plump curves when my body started to change under growing up. The older I got the better I understood the world of women. The better I understood this wasn't the world for me. The world of mine consisted of hard work and cruel rivalry. The cruel rivalry of this world tolerated no woman. And beyond doubts I understood one thing – I'd happily give up my female lot for possibilities the world of men offered.

Could I really imagine something like this?

I watch the man, sauntering closer and closer to where I'm standing and observe my target with calculating interest: his figure is stately and tall; might of arms discerns even from underneath heap of elegant clothes he's wearing; dark brown hair tied into a neat tail; fine steel of swords with richly decorated hilts dangle down his belt and in holsters of this belt there are two pistols. It will be harder than I thought. The man is strong and trained – I see it in the way he moves. Though his lips shed smiles and pleasantries, grey gaze stays cold and mistrustful. A nut hard to crack. And a pair of pretty eyes won't make him relax his vigilance.

A stumpy smiling man - grey strands in his brown hair and stubble, pince-nez on his nose - follows his master's every step with lenience in his wrinkled eyes towards women he passes. Kind grandpa so and so, but his penetrating gaze speaks of cunning businessman as he is. My intuition rarely betrays me.

"Corrine, my gracious madam, my eyes are dazzled by beautiful fairies you have selected for me this time" – the tall's subtle deep voice as he slowly walks around observing each lass with tenacious eyes.

Corrine charmingly laughed in respond. She stands in the end of the line, beside me, as I'm the last.

"Oh, monsieur Barrington my ladies are so fancy about you, they are constantly tweeting of what a handsome man you are!" – she chirped.

Ladies, the man passes, reward him with inviting gestures – a wink here, bitten lip there, quite moan, tempting pose, simulated blushed giggle… the list of seduction techniques is endless. But I stand still with my head slightly tilted down. The man has to choose me of all and I know what he really needs.

"Straighten you back!" – Corrine's ardent whisper into my ear.

I obey and my body echoes with bright discomfort. Perfect posture never was my kind of thing and bloody corset doesn't make it easier.

"What an eastern beauty…mmm, bella! Perfect legs…charming mole…and…" – the man reaches me.

Now's the time.

I raise my eyes. My gaze uses the whole passion I'm able to put into it when I meet my prey's gray stare. I make a slight predatory smile.

"…my mind…what a temper…" – Barrington finishes. But his cold glance doesn't linger in eyecontact for long as it traces down my neck and lower. I suppress the first impulse to punch man in the stomach as he examines me like if I'm a horse. My hands are itching for the hidden blades underneath the red sleeves, but it's too early and so I kick the thought to the back of my mind.

When Barrington lifts his eyes back I see the light in them I've often seen before, yet never on myself. The cold fire that sets up when man is taken by the whore's hand into her private chamber: no love, no affection, no warmth – only pure lust. The kind of light making me wanna spit.

"What's your name, lass?"

"Wild Rose, sir" – I tell the legend name Corrine has made up for me. My voice is higher than it actually is.

"Hmmmph…Rose…" – his eyes fall down my neck again focusing on breasts squeezed with tight corset – "Something tells me you know how to satisfy a man, Rose?"

I slightly arch my brows:

"I do…Sir. The way you've never known before…"

His lips curve in content smirk. That's what you needed lewd pig – a little bit of mystery. I'll show ya the mystery, be sure.

"Very well. English roses like you shouldn't grow in such places" – he shifts glance – "Corrine, I think I have made up my mind. Rose, do you need to take anything?"

"No, sir" – I murmur.

Corrine claps her hands with jolly smile on her face:

"I knew you'd like her, monsieur. I'm so happy for you, my dear!" – she tweets and puts me into ardent embrace – "be careful, Mary" – she whispers barely audible and I slightly nod in respond – "So, dove, farewall and all the luck in new life! You've been making this place so cozy. I'd be missing your tender laughter filling these rooms!" – she exclaims releasing me and smothering my cheeks with warm-hearted kisses and I notice a glitter of teardrops in her eyes.

Oh, c'mon, Corrine. It's already overdoing.

The exchange of pleasantries and goodbyes takes even more time that was taken for observing, but finally, we're done. Barrington gallantly offers me a hand and I lay mine on his as we start our way to the harbor. All the way through the man spouts jokes and meaningless chatter and I'm forced to laugh like an idiot at every little thing he mentions so as we reach the pier I already start to feel my lips tired of constant stretching.

Examining the ship I see why two additional strong schooners are needed – the brig herself is more decorated than upgraded: the wood of hull is smooth and polished glaring with splendor in the setting sun, but above luxurious adornment there are only two side cannons on each side and an experienced eye notices heavy cannon holes are mostly empty. It's more of a pleasure vessel than of a battle one. See no sense in such ships – cat without fangs.

"Magnificent ship, isn't it, Rose? I bet you have never seen a ship beautiful this much before" – Barrington said in a peacock manner and I only slightly smiled rolling with scornful laughter inside.

"Never" – I suppressed lips from stretching into scoff – "never saw such a beauty. You must be truly perfect sailor yourself, sir. Such strong hands…"

I reached the effect I was hoping to gain – Barrington contently hemmed.

Look for your chops not to bust, man.

Already on the bottom of the ladder up the brig I feel someone's eyes on me – the sense is faint and barely noticeable but briskly turning my eyes left I see. Or I think I see…

…on the distance, at further docking bay, near the immense of such a familiar and darling ship – I see a figure staring, and there can be no mistake, staring right at me. The figure is too far to recognize, but…

My world falls dark. The objects around lose their colors merging into all-absorbing grey. Rare flashes of silver drew back under amount of silhouettes of red. Surrounded by enemies I see the one figure far away – the figure of gold. And I know for a fact whose figure it is. My lips curve a smile as I know he sees the world dark just like me right now – watching the far figure of gold rising aboard the hostile ship, all surrounded with reds.

Infused by his look I take the helpful hand of a sailor and step up the deck. The sense fades but the comforting feeling of being watched over stays.

I lied to him. I like this feeling. Shit, so fucking love it.

* * *

The sun has almost fully drowned in waters of the east. The darkness falls.

I'm standing on the quarterdeck of this bullshit of a brig, leaning the parapet of the stern and searching for the sign of a distant ship trailing us. My eyes have already caught the Jackdaw several times as it was sailing far away, keeping a big gap in chase. Now it is hidden behind the cliffs and I'm waiting for it to come out. The flag she's flying under is the same trade British, but put her closer and the cover would fall down – too greatly armed, too armored. Too mighty.

Two schooners - both much stronger than the fancy brig they're escorting – are following the course a bit lagging behind.

We thought it would be impossible to cope with them by force, but now I see it wouldn't have been a serious challenge for the Jackdaw, once the brig is so unbelievably weak. This mess with dressing up wasn't really needed.

I sigh noisily at the thought that right now I could have been standing on Edward's right on the quarterdeck of _his _ship, preparing the crew for the battle with imperious shouts. Instead of this I'm choking out of the corset that seems to be squeezing my body like if it's gripped in a vice. Waiting for my target to try to rape me. What nonsense. Thank you, Corrine. I should have remembered she always overstates things. «This brig is so mighty!» - Aha, I see, Corrine.

"Hey, dove. Enjoying the view?" – Barrington takes place behind me. I stiffen as his hands set on my waist starting to slowly stroke it up and down.

Patience. Turn your deep and seducing voice on and play your part. You have to do it. For Adè.

"Here you are, brave captain" – I turn back adroitly to stand face to face with the threat.

"How about you show me the secret pleasures you were talking about today?" – his question is more of a statement as his hand sneaks up my leg and under the dress.

Oh you, fuckin' bastard… Just several more hours and I'll end up with ya.

"As you wish, m'lord. You want me here or somewhere in private?" – I don't let my feelings seep out and the mask of composure glued to my face.

His eyes shift with series of abashed blinks.

"In private of course. There are too many eyes here"

I cast a thin mysterious smile.

"Once a man took me tied to the mast"

His brows crawl up.

"In front of his crew?!"

What an idiot…

"Yes, my dear sir"

"But what of the authority?"

"He was brave. He was a pirate. No one dared to disobey him" - His muscles strained. Knew it would stab his ego - "Stolen pleasures are sweetest, _mon cher. _Perhaps we should wait till we reach your island and once your crew is dismissed we can try this something new" – my hands go tracing in his groin and the man's eyes fall dark under fantasies his mind started drawing – "Believe me the pleasures you'd feel finally having me in every pose, on every canon of this mighty ship would imperfect everything you've ever experienced…" – spot under my hands tightens showing the effect my words has taken over him. Men, you're all alike…

Yet lustful eyes stay cold as he pulls me flush against him and his lips insistently press mine. My hands tremble for the hidden blades to be revealed, but I only clutch them into fists to somehow pour out the stress. These lips I feel are firm and stern, the tongue slipping into my mouth is only searching for his own pleasure. The contrast with tenderness and care I've been through this recent week is sharp. But I have to sustain the legend and so I close my eyes.

I'm trying to imagine the strands my fingers are running through are blond and that if I open my eyes right now I'd see the calm warmth of blue instead of cold steel of grey. It helps a bit, but not really. I haven't even suspected how accustomed my body got to Edward as the touches of someone else's hands and lips cause a riot in my every cell.

I slowly draw back and this deceitful kiss breaks with a loud smack.

"Remember. The island…the ship" – I whisper.

But the slave trader screws up his eyes and the cruel glow in them makes my guts tremble with misgiving.

"No. Into my cabin. Right now" – he utters huskily.

Shit. And I thought I was good. Hmm…maybe even too good.

He clutches my hand dragging me with him but I break away and freeze on the bottom step of the stern.

"But, m'lord, I was thinking…"

"Right now!" – he growls and my senses burst into warnings of danger.

Remember what Edward told you – don't stop him straightly.

"All right." – I lower my eyes in submission and his air slackens as he turns away heading off to the cabin having no doubts I'm following.

Time to stop him stealthily.

"Oh my God, I knew this seasick would take me!" – I exclaim, falsely driving my hand to neck and breathing hardly.

The nearby sailor – the grey beard I only manage to note - rashes up to hold me up as I start to reel.

"Hey, lassie…lassie, easy – grapple me…"

"My mind…I'm so sick…so sick" – I obey his help gasping for air and covering my mouth, but furtively watching for Barrington's reaction from under eyelashes.

Barrington turns back and frowns with annoyance watching this tragicomedy.

"What d'ya need, girl? Water?" – asks worried sailor.

"Oooh…Jaysus" – I roll my eyes portraying the sheer torture – "It's just…I never meant to complicate it…"

"Leave her. She will seat for a minute and will surely come back to senses" – Barrington drops, nose wrinkled in disdain.

"But she's is sick!"

"Oh…I'm so sick..."

Two more men fly up to me and the fuss gathers so I barely suppress a giggle, starting to enjoy what's going on:

"The world's rocking…someone… help me…" – I lean back staggering and some tall lad, looking vaguely familiar, helps me to regain balance – "Oh…bless you, kind gentleman…"

"Cap, she's all green, can't ya see't?! The girl needs rest!"

"Aye! She'll work off her money later, when we're bock ashor'!"

Shit…where have I seen this fellow…

Even with my eyes half-covered I can see a threatening gleam lightening Barrington's greys. He rushes several steps forward and barks to the young fellow:

"What makes you think you're allowed to decide when this whore gonna suck me, huh?! Who gave you this right?! Maybe you were chosen a captain instead of me, Hands?!"

Oh, my. That's when the true personality appears. No I see why I have to kill you, lad.

This abashes for a moment even me.

"M-…m-y lord…please…they are not to blame…I…I'm ready to do what is expected from me…I…" – one step forward to Barrington and I cover my mouth a new. My body trembles and jerks with false gag reflexes and he rashly draws back. Afraid I'd spoil his richly adorned doublet, that's for a fact. What a jerk…

"Stop" – he raises hand in my direction in protective sign – "I'll deal with you later" – he turns to the men behind me – "You. Hands, the senior one! Take care of the lady. You, Hands-junior! Five lashes! And I'll execute it myself. Others - dismissed!

I feel the edges of my lips treacherously quivering but pull myself together before they formed a triumph smirk. Barrington daggers me with one last look and to make him fully believe in my sickness I hem and fall down the floor with loud rumble.

Avast Kenway didn't see this performance. Rather believable faint. Good job. Though exclaims were too Corrine-like, definitely overacted.

"Fucking whore"

With my eyes shut I hear Barrington's receding steps down the quarterdeck and then an angry clutter of the shattered door. That's it – go and fuck yourself. This will be the last pleasure in your life, son of a bitch.

Someone's careful hands lift me up and I force my body to fully relax and dangle like a puppet.

"Weak'n yah neck, lassie" – the whisper I hear. Vaguely guess the voice is of that bearded grey sailor who was the first to help me – "Ain't gonna give yah away. Jus' dun't let othes see't. On stern Ah take yah, away from our hustler-quartermaster"

I hang my head on the chest, spineless and feel my body put leaned to the deckside. Sailor's horny hands slightly pat my cheeks and I can feel my dress being set straight.

"Seen faints far more truthful than yers, lassie…" – he quietly scoffs – "Well, not bad still…Ain't blame ya for it. Our cap is ei monster. Heard screams of those lasses out of his manor…poor things…Wonder why yah all swallow his bait" – the man sighed – "Now gonna brin' ya sume water, sweetie. Dun't move"

In a moment I hear his steps coming back and as he squats down – splashes of water and a clank of a tinmug put on the floor.

"Now gonna sprinkle a little water on yah, just not ta drag suspicions"

"No" – I squeeze out of tightly pressed lips. Don't need water to reveal my scar or tattoo.

"All righty. Then I'll just fence you in and…let them think I've don'it…poor Israel…he's a good fellow, my son…well, what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger, and…hmph"

My hand is lifted as I hear something drew his interest. Only then I catch up about the hidden blades concealed under my sleeves. I can't move a limb, I can't pull my hand back, I can't do anything. I can only listen.

"Whas's this thin', sweetie…"

I give a quiet hem and he gets the hint putting hand slowly back on my lap. But now I feel the strands of my hair, that were trailing down my face before, are now lifted and taken away.

"Yah face seems familiar… Ah think I've seen yah before…can't remember when, but…If only…no, it can't be…"

The man fell silent. His hand still clutches mine and I scarcely squeeze it and drag closer.

He leans over.

"mum 'bout it" - my hardly audible whisper.

The man draws back. There's a moment's silence till he finally breaks it.

"Oh-oh-hoy…dangerous game ya brewed…" – he sighed – "But ya can be sure...good old Hands will be as silent as grave"

I let myself relax but my relief is premature as he adds:

"But remember names – Joseph Hands and his son Israel Hands. We'll ask for the favor in return, cap"

* * *

"Israel Hands…that Israel Hands who was Thatch's quartermaster?"

I ask, as the oldman Hands is accompanying me through the corridors of an enormous mansion I was sent into just as we moored. Finally a chance to talk normally. And finally I get it why that tall lad seemed so familiar.

"Aye. That he was. Both los' everythin' on that wretch morning in Carolina when the British attacked" – the man answered throwing guarded looks around, but there is nobody. The house looks strangely quiet and empty – "Mah son is ei loyal friend. He never wanted ta abandon his cap an' I was there for'im"

"How did you survive?"

"We was on the Jackdaw, rushed there once heard your screams 'bout shadowin'. Wanted to fight for freedom alon' with others. The hell stir it was – but we all knew if someone could get us out of there in one piece – It would be only invincible Edward Kenway an' James Kidd"

"You tell me…" – the smile I give is bitter. So many good men died that day – "but we truly got out of there. Been chased for hours till they finally made off"

"Your two ships were probably the only ones 'tis lucky"

"Aye…But why weren't you? You said you were on board _the Jackdaw_…"

"Were. Captain Kenway ordered ta border that man'o'war and so we obeyed. Bloody butchery it was there. Damn lot of soldiers. We fought like devils but there were too many. Then we heard screams ta back off, but one bastard knocked me up and son couldn't leave me. We was captured, luckily not killed" – the oldman shook his head and gave a sigh full of grief – "If only the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ was there that day"

"Aye" – I purse my lips.

The series of stuffy pompous rooms and narrow corridors seem to have no end as we walk further and further on, but this fact is playing into our hands. I've got something I didn't expect to meet here. I've got an ally. And a good one.

"How did they spare ya?"

Hands scoffed scornfully.

"These bureaucrats blackmailed mah boy ta get names of bribed officials in North Carolina. They knew captain Thatch managed ta have business there even whilst bein' a pirate. They knew someone's been closin' their eyes for him sellin' stolen goods…" the old man halted and casted an apologetic look nervously rubbing his beard – "You gonna understand'im, cap, they pressed'im… They tortured me in front of his eyes...he couldn't help it…"

"Hands" – I stop his excuses with a strict look and he raises big sorry eyes on me – "I don't blame ya. And so I do not your son. He had no choice. I would have done the same"

His troubled wrinkled face softens just a bit but bushy brows stay frowned. The corridor winds right and I lower my head at the sight of two men of the same clothes approaching. I've almost forgotten my part but caught up adroitly.

"Hands! Where do you take this lass?" – one man roughly acquired stopping us and standing in our way. Even with my eyes down I can feel he observes me from head to feet. I try to attach as much submissiveness to my air as possible.

"She's a new gi'l here. Master Barrington ordered ta take her ta his chamber, Brian" – my ally's confident respond.

"Huh…another whore" – the second guard hemmed – "He could let us take some from time to time. There are still plenty of them. Why does he need so much?"

"Yeh ask master yahself. I'm sure he's eager ta consider yah ideas, Billy" – Hands scoffed and I heard he patted the softer lad on the shoulder.

"You know why, pal. Bet a hundred pounds he likes see them playing with one another" – the tougher guard chimed in.

"How can you bet if we won't know it either way?" – the second protested and once deciding to dare look up I see they faced each other on the break of argument.

"A-ha. Well then bet extra two hundred you won't have guts to know it" – the first raised his chin challenging.

"Why's it me?! Bet three hundred you won't!" – the second crossed hands in the middle.

Hands and I exchange looks.

"Hey, lads. Can we pass now?" – the oldman interfered and both fellows stopped half way and turned faces to him. It seemed they've already forgotten they've interrogated someone. Hands pursed his lips into thin apologetic line and shrugged with raised palms.

Lads slowly exchanged a look, therewith ardently nodded their heads and gave a chorus respond:

"Course!"

They parted both leaning opposite walls to let us pass. Once we kept going I heard their broil resumed.

"Eh…and I'd choose Jemma…"

"That one with lips like a monkey's ass?!"

"What?! You know nothing of beauty, sap"

"Who's sap here?! I can't help it if all lasses you like look no better than painted marmosets"

"Oh really?! Remember that latest of yours. Had a disgusting wart on her face and even so she changed you for the first lad beckoning her"

"Oh you pity b…."

We walked up the stairs and the quarrel of two guards became out of hearing and so we were finally able to talk freely.

"What ya gonna do now?" – the oldman asked and I looked at him with rather perplexed expression. I haven't really sorted this out yet. My plan was to at least reach this place unraped and undercovered. My thoughts didn't travel further on and now I need to make my brains operate fast.

Getting nothing in respond Hands pressed his lips tight together with look of deep reflection. We freezed near the door the old sailor took me to. Finally he raised his forefinger as his face brightened.

"You need the girl Satine, right?"

"Right"

"There's only one Satine here. Frail puffy Mulatty… I reckon it's she?"

"I suppose…know nothin' of frail an' poffy, but know she's mulatto"

"Then that's what we'll do, cap…"

"Aye. Bring it on" – I looked around and confirming everything's clear turned back to the oldman and bended closer to him.

"I wait hidin' somewhere behind the corner, till Barrington comes inta the room and then I run for Satine. Will you manage ta end up with'im whilst?"

"Course"

"Are yeh sure?" – the man squinted with distrust throwing sidelong look at my clothing.

I opened my mouth with irritation, raising my eyes to the ceiling. And who'd dare say men can treat both male and female pirates equally?! Never received such squints being Kidd.

"I _am _sure. I'm invincible captain James Kidd, do remember that" – I snorted.

"Sorry, cap" – the man caught up rubbing the incredulous expression off his face – "Then see ya at the staircase we've just left behind"

I only nodded sharply, already turning to the door to open it, but Hands rashly moved right behind, drawing my attention with his hands gripping my shoulder. His confident look coupled with suspicious brows tightly held my gaze.

"I do it" – he titled his head weighing me up – "But you…" he lifted brows and put a finger an inch apart my face – "…you, captain Kidd, do me ei respond favor" – eyes screwed never taking off and I tilt my head back from his finger looking down on him.

"You've got my word, old man" – I finally affirmed with an air of importance. He stares at me for a moment more, waiting for a catch probably and then stretches his hand.

"Anythin' I'd ask. Shake mah hand an' I expect ya ta act as man of decency. No matter what sex ya're. I treat ya as ei worthy captain and ei person of a word"

I gave him a smirk full of praise, flattered as I was. This is something new – man admits my authority even if I'm woman. Simple man. Simple sailor. This is something shaking my accustomed vision of the world. This is something to think through.

I stretch my hand and giving him a handshake keep my grip as firm as my gaze. The oldman nods - approving grin on his face as he lets me go.

"Then dun't be lon', cap"

* * *

The room I entered is the same pompous as the whole manor and mostly consists of a king-size bed and a large bureau. Deciding not to waste my time I started searching for some extra weapon that would be of a use when the bedroom owner is back. There is a shield with two swords hanging over a fireplace as a decoration, but when I came up to check it and try to pull at least one of the swords out I found out it didn't worth my efforts as the blades were awfully blunt. The only good of them would be if I decide to hit Barrington on the head with something heavy and even so I'd better prefer the huge vase standing on the mantelpiece. Rushing about the room I found nothing sensible and spurting obscenities went up to the window to estimate the setting. Observing the horizon in every direction I finally saw a distant flag of East India Company The Jackdaw was flaying under. They must have moored near the small town down the hill. So good so far.

I look down. Two guards are standing right under the window and I carefully close the shatters and then two more windows in the room – I need no attention drawn. And I need to kill the target quietly.

The bureau with letters on it caught my interest when I turned back. Particularly a letter with thick name "Sender : Lawrence Prins" written on the envelope. Suddenly I hear steps coming and rush to hide the letter under my corset. When the door opens, I'm already innocently standing in front of the picture with… Dionysus or something of this Greek stuff, I guess…and pretending to be carefully observing it.

"My pretty…my dear Wild Rose…" – the cold voice from the door protracted and I turned to meet it's proprietor.

But instead of Barrington alone and Barrington eager to enjoy night in bed with new whore I saw Barrington with a sword in his hand pointed at me and a frail mulatto girl behind his back, fearfully looking out into the room from the corridor. I stiffened. Fingers of my right back instinctively bended up the hand to feel a sedative cold of the nib of the hidden blade.

"I have been telling myself the new rose in my garden would not hurt me. Not such a beautiful one. No, no. I refused to believe one of my men when he told me this rose is here to prick me with her thorns" – Barrington's face expresses the calmness of a gathering tornado as he saunters, inexorably approaching me.

Shit if that was the oldman who gave me away…

Barrington comes close and I'm waiting for him to wave a sword on me, all strained, not to miss the moment to let the blades out and parry the blow. I feel my face betraying me as the wolf's distrustful stare returns back into my eyes. There is no need to pretend anymore.

"You. Came into my house and conspired to kill me" – he spurted with I-can't-believe-it smirk and I firmly held his piercing look.

I was waiting for the blade to be blown but instead of this his another hand, with a speed of lightning, flew into the air and hit my face before I was able to take the cue.

The girl at the door screamed out. I felt a sharp pain and a salty blood covered my split lip.

"…Bloody bastard…" – I spit out the blood and straighten up to be ready to dodge if other blows would follow.

"What, my sweet?! Now you feel any better? And where is the paradise you have promised me, huh?"

"Fuck yaself"

The man grins and this alerts me much more than if he hit me. Without turning back, his eyes still on me, he beckons to the girl with an imperious gesture of his other hand. The girl obeyed and freezed on his left casting me vacillated glances.

"I always get what I want…" – Barrington's hand slowly strokes the girl's bared shoulder – "You wanted Satine? There she is. Now do you know what we are going to do next?"

I don't answer bearing his look with hateful mine from under my brows and watching out for his every motion.

The man chuckled. Then, pushed the girl into my direction.

"Here's your Satine. Now if you want to get out of here alive - you obey me"

"Like fuck I will"

"Then" – the nip of the sword settles on the girl's back – "I'll just kill her"

The nip presses closer.

"No!" – Ade's face flew cross my mind. There's no bloody way I'm gonna watch his lass die.

Barrington draws the sword slightly back.

"Satine! Take all the clothes of our pretty killer off. And see there's no weapon left. I need her fully unarmed before I rape her to death"

The girl looked at me in fright but lowered her soft brown eyes and came up. The sword is still some inches apart. I set my jaw when the girl's fingers touch my back as she starts dawdling with the fasteners.

Barrington smirks.

"I still didn't find out who was that sailor promising you t…" – the ending stuck and a gurgling wheeze resumed it. There flashes blood. The flood of it, as the steel of a dagger sparkles cutting into the throat. The girl behind me gives a silent cry squeezing my hand as if her life depends on it. Salty red splashes reach us, but the sight is delightful.

Barrington shakes with last dying convulsions. Cold eyes are opened wide, freezed on my own, till the bright light of life abandons them and the body powerlessly slips down and into the puddle of blood on the floor.

The man behind wiped the dagger on a bed curtain and tossed strands of his black hair from his forehead. His deep brown, almost black, eyes, express calm imperturbableness as if killing bigwigs like Barrington make his every day. He casts a firm look at me, then picks up deadman's sword and throws it to me.

"Don't thank me, captain Kidd. Israel Hands at yah service. Father's waitin' for us outside, let's get out of here"

* * *

Specks of pale moonlight are playing on water illuminating the great brig moored at a shaky pier. The pier is not that near the small town, as I thought. This one can be reached only through the sparse jungles some ten minutes from the manor. The ship is quite and the lanterns are off. I'm irritated after breaking through the jungles, as the skirt of the dress seemed to be clutching at every twig and every root. Shoes were sticking in the mud and I was constantly spraining my ankles in them so I just took them off and it brought me a sigh of relief when my bare feet touched the ground. From that time in the Barrington's bedroom when Satine seized my hand she never let it go as we were sneaking away and through the thicket. She was clinging to me like a drawning man would be catching at a straw and broke the silence only once, to ask why did I come for her, and since then remained speechless. When I told her about Adè her eyes rounded as if she couldn't belief in it. Hands senior leaded the way to the beach. Once we reached the edge of it, all four of us freezed in the bushes.

"So, what's next?" – Hands junior asks shifting confused look from the ship and back at me – "There's the ship, why hiding in here?"

I ignore his question moving to the bushes nearby and to the next one further till I reach the bottom of the pier, my hand still in Satine's grasp as she followed me. I expected to find Edward there, waiting for me with my clothes as we planned it, but instead I see Nathaniel (Nataly…Nathaniella…who knows), that lass from my ship, pretending to be a lad, who joined The Jackdaw's crew when Stefano took charge of the Prancing. The…hmmm…let's call it _lassd_…is nervously observing the thickets. In her hands I really see my clothes, but I can't understand why Edward sent her instead of coming himself.

"Hey! Nath!" – I call quietly and the lassd startles but recognizing the voice she relaxes and rashes over to the bush.

"Captain Kidd-there-you-are-finally-I-was-afraid-the-guards-from-the-town-will-come-for-us-and-captain-Kenway-told-me-to…" – she gabbled in one breath but once reaching the bushes broke off abruptly. She looked me up and down and her eyes blinked with shock – "I…I don't get it…if only…"

"Aye, aye! Yah former captain is a lass, and so are you, now move yah butt an' help me untie this bloody corset" – I hurry her up and she rushes to fulfil the order still looking like a piece of crap not fully coping with the shock – "And no word 'bout it to anyone, savvy, lass?!"

"Aye, cap"

Fasteners of the dress are not going to yield lassd's attempts and for the first time since the manor I feel Satine's hand drawing away.

"Easy. Let me do it" – we heard her quite soft voice.

The work went on faster and soon the heavy velvet slipped down my body. I'd rather take my time enjoying the fresh breeze stroking my skin after it steamed underneath the dress for so long, but had to hasten to pull on my pants as I heard the Hands approaching. Satine hurried to keep them off telling to wait while I'm done.

"Shit. Where are mah boots?!"

Nathaniel shrugs.

"That's all what captain gave me"

I growl. Is it so hard not to bungle things?!

"An' where's Ed…where's captain Kenway at all, lass?!

"He said he was gonna join you there"

"What?! Where?!"

"In the manor, I guess…"

"…Fuck. Oooooooh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! And he left you in case we miss each other?"

"Aye, cap"

"Shit"

"Do I have to help you take off the corset?"

"No. There's no time, keep it on" – I slip on the shirt over the corset and button it up. Kenway is not Kenway without doing anything stupid – "Take off your boots, Nath"

"What?" – the lassd's eyes go wondering and I make a deep breath to keep pulled together.

"Boots, Nath, boots. How d'you think I'd be searchin' for yah cap without boots?"

"Aye, course, cap" – the lassd took off her boots and I rushed to pull them on.

"aaah, bigger than I need…huh…it will do anyway" – I tore some fabric from the dress and added into each boot and now it was better and the soft material nicely caressed strained feet – "Now I'm gonna go back an' save our damsel in distress like I always do"

"Not so fast, Kidd" – I look back and see The Hands, both father and son, have already come up to us. The oldman squints – "Remember the promise ya gave me? Time ta pay, cap.

"What the hell?! Can it wait, I need to find mah friend." – I snort rewarding Hands senior with fierce look advising him to fuck off and not delay me, but the man doesn't give up.

"Ya gave me the word of ei captain" - he says with importance.

I set my jaw but give up, myself acknowledging he's right.

"C'mon, Hands, tell me what d'you want?" – I sigh.

The oldman grins.

"The only thin'. This island is hell on earth – slavery, sadism, tortures, death and suffering. All I ask is ta end'em. Devil take'em all. Free the slaves and those poor gi'ls from the manor, destroy coastal cannons and seize ships.

I scoff. Hear him talk and think it's so damn easy, but I've got nothing here to command. I can't give orders on Edward's ship behind his back. I can't violate his authority and risk the Jackdaw and men of the crew. But… what option do I have? I'm sure Adè would understand and support the deed and the crew would justify it as the plunder is great. As for Kenway... I'll deal with'im later.

I breathe out brokenly. There's no time for hesitation – every minute of delay may cost a high price for Edward.

"Lads, take Satine to the ship and tell Ade I order to attack the coastal cannons. Satine, you'll verify mah words, Adè probably doesn't remember you, Israel. When ships from the main harbor join the battle crash'em, but don't destroy, only board. Adè knows his stuff. Before it take 10 men with ya and free the slaves"

"Aye, captain" – two Hands stalk off carrying Satine along. Bronze skinned lass looks back at me with uncertainty but I encourage her with confident smirk. Then turn to the lass left and pat her on the shoulder while passing.

"Now, Nath, let's go an' find your reckless captain"

"But I've got no boots!"

I stop and turn back. The lassd is confusedly moving fingers of her feet up and down with a funny look on her face as her drawn lips are forming a perfect bow and round eyes are innocently wondering about. I scoff.

"Run back to the ship and take boots. Quickly!"

"Eye, cap"

The lassd made a jack rabbit start dashing off back _The Jackdaw _running for all she's worth.

It's funny. Was I so hilarious at her age as well?!

* * *

"That's why cap chose me of all to look out for you? Cause he knows my secret? Will he throw me out once we're back in port?"

"Course not. He knows 'bout me and still he respects my rights on equals" – I blankly answer to Nath's apprehensions looking out the corner as we've already sneaked into the manor. It seems we've searched in every room and still no signs of Kenway or anybody else. Only in one room we found a pod of scared lasses who were on the verge of panic once they heard the sounds of cannon shots. I guess all the guards run out to hold the attack, but now I need just one man who'd be able to tell me what is where in this enormous house, just one lousy man.

"But it's kinda…different…you're a captain for all that. He has to respect you and I am…I'm nobody"

"Don't talk so cocksucking silly, Nath. By the way, what's your real name?" – after affirming there's nobody in the corridor I went on further and the lassd rashly followed me.

"Emily"

"Mary"

"What?"

"My name is Mary"

"Oh…it's pleasure…I guess"

I look back at her and roll up my eyes.

"Aye"

We wonder about the house and every corridor seem to repeat the other and I feel we're walking round the circle, when we finally see someone: two guards – those two guards Hands and I met when he accompanied me up the second floor. Just what is needed. I give Emily a sign, raising chin at one of them and she nods unsheathing her sword. The lads are again arguing about something and don't even notice us coming. Emily presses the fair-haired one to the wall and I swoop upon the dark-haired one. He groans unprepared. His eyes go wide and the lower lip shakes when the hidden dagger appears pointed at his throat.

"M-m-m-my God…what d'you want?! I'm just a simple soldier! Get orders and fulfill them, please, don't kill me!"

"Shhh, Brian, are you?"

The lad ardently nods.

"I'm ain't a monster like your master was. I won't kill ya if ya tell me what I wanna hear"

"Anything…just anything, ask and I'll tell you!"

"Ah'm lookin' for a man. Probably he got captured and taken somewhere I don't know where. Blond hair and blue eyes. Probably a cocky smirk an' constant braggin'. Behaves like he's the smartest arse in the world. Did ya see'im?"

"Such a dandy robe he wears…?"

My heart stops for a second and I draw the guard closer by the front of his shirt.

"Where's he?" – I snap.

The lad moans but continues:

"When Mr. Barrington saw his son killed he went downstairs to interrogate the man our guardsmen detected. He believed he's the one for the murder"

"Barrington?! I've killed Barrington! Who's another one?!"

"His father. He's really in charge of everything here, his son just uses the advantage of his father's affairs and does what he likes, well…he did…no more, I guess"

Shit. I've killed the wrong Barrington...argh…just keep it calm. You'll find Edward in one piece and you'll kill the true target. It's gonna be fine.

"Right you are. Where's this man?"

"Who?"

"The blond one, you, stupid bag of bones!"

"Oh…he's downstairs, in the cellar…but I doubt he's still alive…please, don't kill me"

"I've said Ah'm not goin' to! Now take os to the cellar. And pray it's not too late!"

A sudden thunder shakes the manor upside down and the lime spills down covering us with white dust. The siege is in full play and one of the shots seemed to have reached the house. I blankly note in my mind that some sailors need to be trained how to shoot right, but drive my mind back and straighten up dragging the lad along.

"Fast. Lead the way! And don't think of doin' somethin' stupid or I swear you'll get it what the real steel is"

* * *

"The whole house is a mess" – Emily complains pursing her lips and drawing off the nuisance strand of her blond hair when we turn round another corner of the cellar's corridor. The guards are leading the way urged on with our swords at their backs. The corridor winds from left to right and vice-versa and there are numerous doors into other rooms and prison cells on the sides.

"We're close. I can feel it"

"Huh. It can't be other way after we've walked so much"

I see the lass became rather cockier once knew we have the same secret to keep.

"T-there" – the fair-haired guard points at the massive door in the end of the corridor. Wretched bulldog eyes turn back at me with clear visible entreaty in them – "now you'll…you'll let us go?"

"Huh. Very funny. Such a big boy and still believes in fairy-tales" – I look around for something suitable to hold them up and take a rope down from the wall. I throw another to Emily and she adroitly catches it smirking. I start to like this lass more and more as we go – "Now, don't shake this much. We'll untie you once the man we're here for is saved. You'd better not be here when outrageous slaves walk down to see if there's something of a use in the cellar" – I carefully tied ropes on both hands and legs and checked Emily's work. She did it without a hitch and deserved a faint smile, but a short on as I hurried up to the door.

"Good luck, ladies" – I heard Billy's sad voice and Brian's curses it provoked.

I step into the room. It isn't big and there are only two pieces of furniture inside – two chairs – one opposite to the other. Two bulky lads are standing in the way and I notice a sign of blond hair behind their shoulders. The guards frowned when the door flew off open wide. They exchanged puzzled looks but then shrugged and took out their weapon. With a groan I pounce on one of them and hear Emily reaching the other. The strapper raises his axe and I sneak though under his arm to stab my hidden blades into his neck. He falls down, defeated. Finally I see Edward – in the center of the room, tied to the chair he's sitting on, his face is all bashed and his head bent down, blond strands droop down his face. My breath is taken and I bear an impulse to run up to him ignoring all the danger around, just to look into his eyes, just to say I'm here, that I didn't left him behind and it's gonna be all right.

Instead I force myself to shift eyes on the guard beside him with his raised hand freezed in the air as he hadn't made it to get over the shock yet. There's also a man sitting on the chair in front of Edward. The lackey we thought he was. A stumpy man with grey in his hair and stubble, pince-nez on his nose.

"You've killed my son!" – he spat with a sudden recognition of who I am.

I don't answer. First I attack the man above Edward and fiercly cut his throat and only then fly up to the oldman, throwing his chair down it's back and falling on top pinning him to the floor.

"Barrington senior, I presume?"

The man takes attempt to rise but it only draws crossed hidden blades closer to his neck. He brokenly gulps down.

"Disgusting bitch, my guards will cut your filthy throat!"

"You guards are all killed. Or about to be. Tell now why did ya son have a letter from Lawrence Prins in his room?"

"You will know nothing from me"

"I can make your death unbelievable, so you'd be pleading me to kill ya" – I trace one of the blades down his body and he shudders.

"You friend won't take this long indeed…"

I cast a quick look back at Edward and my heart shrinks.

"It won't take _this_ long as you think, oldman"

"Hah, you won't frighten me"

The bully rage inflames me and I fiercely pierce his body with the blade several times and the man screams out with pain.

"I can continue this on and on an' when Ah'm bored I may start cuttin' off your fingers. Tell me why an' your sufferin' will end"

"Sage…" he finally croaked – "Observatory…civilization…dead and forgotten…the scull…the control… insuperable power…find the Observatory and the world will fall down at your feet…"

"Where?"

"No one knows…now…please…"

I set my jaw and carefully cut his throat. The body shakes as the blood stream rises up and then it's over.

"Captain Kenway. Wake up"

I turn back and see Emily has already untied Edward and now is trying to bring him back to consciousness but she isn't making it well.

"Step aside" – I drop to her falling on my knees in front of the blond captain. His eyes are closed, face is swollen in several places, but his breath is deep and steady and I take mine back with relief. I gently cup his face in my hands, raise and slowly stroke it running my fingers over the rough skin and thorny stubble. Emily gives an awkward cough but I pay no attention.

"Edward… Edward, come back to me. Listen to me, it's me, Mary. I'm here. I need you, Edward, please"

I take the greasy strands off his face and finally feel his mind's back as his nose wrinkles and the grimace of pain crosses his face.

"Ouch…aaaah…" – he hisses. A rabid wave of joy flows me over as I meet the blue of his puffed up eyes. The edges of his lips slightly rise bringing an expression of dreaminess upon his face – "Mary…You're such a sight for sore eyes…"

"Shhh…what the hell you've made up today, huh?" – I reproach tenderly.

"But you came…you always do…I've never had anyone to be so loyal with me…"

"Hah, why am I always the one who rescues? Wanna try being damsel in distress mahself"

"This is…this is the reason I'm here"

"Meanin'?"

"Didn't want anybody to threaten my girl…"

"Ah'm not your girl, Kenway, ya know it"

"Oh, yes, yes, you are…My Mary…nobody's else…"

Emily giggled and I pierced her with sizzling look.

"C'mon, Kenway" – With a terrible effort, I lift him up and throw his arm round my neck so that most of his weight passes on me – "Let's get out of here"

"My beautiful Mary…with hottest cheekbones I've ever seen in my life…" – Edward keeps on mumbling and I try hard to conceal a big smile my lips are about to form while Emily doesn't stop giggling.

"Emily, free our lads we've left tied, okay? And accompany'em to the Jackdaw"

"No problem, cap" – the lass responds with cheerful sparkles in her eyes and hastens forward. Edward tries to get his hand away to walk on his own but I only push him with my hip and pull him closer.

"Lean on me, Kenway. Don't play invincible hero"

"Nah…you'll still have to give birth to my children…when all this stuff with the Sage is over…"

"Jost listen to yourself, they've really hit ya on the head hard"

"No…I'm serious…" – he croaks offendedly and goes silent only puffing and gasping from time to time but his mouth simply can't stay shut for long – "I want a boy…and a girl…and then a boy once again…and two more girls…and how d'you want it?"

"I wanna have a calm life without babycries an' dirty butts. An' _you _are delirious"

He growls.

"You're such a stubborn arse…but I know you're secretly deep in love with me"

"We are friends, Kenway. Best friends. Sometimes we get plastered an' sometimes we fuck, it's just an extra benefit of our friendship, nothing more"

"Nah…you don't believe it yourself, do you?"

I prefer not to answer and he chuckles.

"I'm a good fuck, I know, but there's more between us"

I still keep silent keeping my thoughts about it locked in my head. I decided to keep them there till it's time. Now is not that time, though I'm longing to bring it out. The next second I feel Edward's hard breath scorching my ear.

"Love you, Read"

"Stand straight! For God's sake, Edward, you're damn heavy, especially when start bending from side to side!"

"Sorry, sorry" – he grins and straightens up. His legs are much steadier now and I feel most of his weight's shifted off me. My shoulders and neck extend with dull pain and I only warm them up moving neck from side to side with a slight crunch.

We pass the stairs out of the cellar and finally reach the garden flooded with bright moonlight. Fresh breeze cools down our sweated bodies and the contrast after puffy rooms of the manor is damn delightful. I pull Edward along, closer to the edge of the jungles where I hear the water flowing. We stop near a small stream and I put Edward down on the grass. He sighs with joy when I sprinkle water all over his face but when I tear off some fabric and start washing blood off his face a moan slips his lips.

"Arhg…no, please, leave it be…"

"No way. Stand it. It's not that bad, it will be much more painful when I start debridin' it once we're back in yah cabin"

"Ouuuch"

"Sssshhh…easy, Kenway" – I encourage him with warm smile and he tilts his head staring at me.

"Thank you"

I look over at him and answer in a way he doesn't expect it – his lips are salty with blood but their soft touch explodes my body with joy at once. When I open my eyes I really see the calm warmth of blue, not that cold steel of grey and shiver goes down my spine when I feel Edward's hands pulling me tight. I close my eyes anew and deepen the kiss. My tongue habitually penetrates into his mouth and when I meet his own they twist together. The taste of blood and rum mixes and for a moment I lose the state of time. I ignore a sharp pain in my split lips and only his sudden gasp alerts me to move away. Edward puckers and groans.

"Sorry… It's like there's no unhurt spot on my face"

"I'm sure we'll find plenty of time to continue when we're back on Inagua…"

I give him a smirk and resume washing his face off.

"This shitty smirk…I love it so much"

"Kenway, it already starts to irritate"

"Huh…you'll have to get used to being cared about so much" – he scoffed.

"Maybe. And now once your face looks less horrible I'll take care of mahself if ya don't mind. Need to wash away all this blood and make-up off my face"

"Aye"

"And give back mah bandanna, I know you have it"

He slowly raises his hand and puts it under the collar of his robe. He fishes about it for a while and then pulls out a familiar piece of red fabric.

"Here it is. Kept it close to my heart"

"Jaysus. All sweaty… thanks for it, lover boy"

* * *

**P.S. Happy St. Valentine's Day to you all! Hope you have someone special to spend it with, as for me I'll be celebrating my brother's birthday this day and I think laptop will be my someone special XD **

**And, by the way, I've almost finished the picture of Kiddway I've been drawing for a long time and think I'll upload it on the deviantart just on holiday, and…yeah…if it will suit the needed format I'll make it the cover of the story O_o **


	16. Aye, I'm a woman, lads

**Hi, guys! **

**Yeah...it's been a long time *twisting my foot over the floor confusedly*, but here I'm with a King-Size chapter! **

**P.S. Managerial Finance sucks…so much computing…damn…**

**Just had a test on it today – imagine 60 minutes given for the online test with several financial problems in it and only few theoretical questions. But ANYWAY, I'm not whimpering about it – everything is great, life's great, chapter's just great (it was worth the time taken)**

**And the plus is online tests give free way to use any source of help, so…keep calm and write.**

* * *

16

Aye, I'm a woman, lads

"Wake up, Kenway!"

"Hmmmph…"

I feel a poke at my nose but simply turn to the side wrinkling and bury my face under my arm. As I do it a dull pain wakes up in my every cell: these are bruises reminding me of the yesterday night's interrogation I suffered. As soon as we reached the Jackdaw, she had already conquered the island, and, all the hostile men, with disappointed and grieve faces, were tied and guarded by winners. Mary pulled me along right into my cabin where I blankly spotted a frail mulatte girl with big frightened eyes modestly curled up sitting on one of the barrels. No more I can recall as when Mary put me down on the hammock I crashed out into some mid-state between reality and dreaming. Delirious scenes passing through my mind were accompanied with Mary's brisk voice as she was talking with somebody while debriding my beaten face. Every now and then Caroline appeared in this delirium – honey hair, delicate features, light eyes… she was screaming at me, accusing of so many things: not going back to her in two years as I promised; not taking care of her as I swore in my marriage vow; not being faithful to her and, only God knows how, she knew about Mary as she flung her name into my face with disappointment and disgust…

"C'mon, lazy arse. It's noon already!" – Mary's cheerful voice fully dispels the troubled vision.

"Hmmmmphhhh…Can you jus' do't a li'tle ten' er'…?"

"Kenway, I can't understand a word of ya moanin'. Louder, please"

I roll over on my back, still with my eyes shut.

"Tender, Read, tender" – I mumble huskily.

I hear her scoffing laugher in respond and can't help edges of my lips stretch out. Still bitter taste of guilt doesn't leave me and the smile turns out rather sour.

"Maybe even breakfast in bed?" – Mary's sarcastic remark.

I slowly rise on my hammock. Once sitting I cup my face in hands and fervently rub the forehead. A hard sigh slips out as I burry my fingers in greasy hair.

"I have to write to Caroline…"

A bright clank makes my head rise up turning to where Mary is standing. Without turning, with her back at me, she rushes to pick up the mug she's just dropped and returns to the kettle she's been busy with. She slowly pours its contents into three mugs and only then looks back at me with her face serene and calm.

"huh, jos' out of the blue. Why have you remembered 'bout her all of a sudden?"

"It's just… I've seen her in my dream…"

Mary's face stays unruffled, she only shifts her eyes off me settling her stare on the cabin windows. She saunters to stop near them and leans her elbows against the wood of the barrels concealing her face from me.

"Then probably ya should really write her" – she gives me restrained respond through some time. I look at her and the guilt in my heart only hardens. I lift myself up on my feet and come over to her. My hands float in the air in hesitance for some time before I dare to settle them on Mary's shoulders. I can feel almost unnoticeable quiver passing through her body but in a moment she abruptly shrugs shoulders as a sign for me not to touch her and it only makes me draw even nearer bending down to reach the level of her face.

"It doesn't change anything" – I whisper as my nose pets her cheeks and jawline. Still her hard stare's directed into nowhere.

"What d'ya mean?" – she only utters.

"I mean…me and you…"

Mary gives a bitter scoff and finally turns her eyes on me.

"There's no me and you, Edward… don't be silly"

My eyes are screwed up as I frown at her, fervently shaking my head in disbelief.

"Mary, I love you. I've told you this not once and there's no bloody way I let you forget it"

She fully turns back – pinned between barrels and me as she is.

"Hmph…don't believe ya. That's the same love you bore t'ya wife? You know, it's hardly to be called something grand" – Mary smirks distrustfully – "Loyal and reliable hosband you are, huh?

It must be my face betraying the pain her words brought me as the gleam of doubt appears in her eyes when she turns them down to avoid looking into mine. Finally she looks up and purses her lips apologetically.

"Sorry, mate, but ya words are nothin' but a shake in the air" – she casts a thin smile and her hand cups my face – "You're a good friend, good captain…amazing lover…you're a sweet one…but you're doin' all this not because ya really love me, Edward. You think ya do, but in fact ya don't. It's jost I'm the one able to see you through and that's what hooks ya up so much. You need someone important to be beside ya, to feel someone's warmth, but you don't care for more"

"Don't I…?"

"You don't. Love is not 'bout words and silly little things, Edward" – her brown eyes radiate kind warmth as she's looking attentively into mine – "It's 'bout fully forgetting 'bout yaself and trying to satisfy ya love's expectations. Trying to give her the best you can offer. And I don't mean money and plunder… It's all lies in changing. Changing for the best. D'you understand?"

I don't answer, staring at her from under my brows and not able to look away. Mary waits for my answer for a while but then softly shakes her head.

"Above all this…greedy pirate, the only thing is plunder on his mind and lass hidin' behind the disguise of a lad, assassin an' pirate herself. D'you really think there can something serious occur? …ridiculous…" – she sighs. Her hands press against my chest and I let her go by stepping back. I hear her taking mugs with tea and moving away to the door as I'm myself staring into nowhere trying hard to comprehend what's just been put out.

"Kenway"

I turn back in one rash motion and meet her uncertain gaze as if she's just decided she forgot to tell me something and now this something doesn't let her go.

"Aye?"

She's blinking quickly before she finally decides to settle her eyes back on me.

"Are ya ready to put aside all this mess 'bout the Sage and the Observatory and searching for plunder? For me? For the life with me?"

Awkward silence falls as I don't even know what to say both wishing to say yes and still not able to shut up my ego dictating me the striving for Observatory should be followed till the end for the sake of my honor.

Mary throws me a long scornful stare after fervently nodding to her own thoughts.

"That's what I thought" – she says quietly as if addressing to herself then shakes her head – "you know, forget what I've just said, Kenway, it's nothing" – she turns to leave, yet once again halters and looks back –"Jos'…how much friends d'you still need to lose before ya understand the path ya've taken is wrong? Thatch, Hornigold, Vane, Rackham, Bonnet…Adè's next? Or I? Will ya riches keep you warm then, Edward? When there's no one left beside you of those who cared about ya so much? Is it worth the sacrifice? …Jos' think 'bout it"

She rushes to open the door and disappears behind it.

"Mary, wait!" – I scream out but it's too late.

I lean back against the wall resting my head pressed to its cool surface. Everything goes wrong. Running to rack and ruin. The way I treated Caroline…it wasn't right. The way I treat Mary… shit. I meddled into all this stuff with Observatory only for Caroline. But now once I know it's completely over, why am I still running? I want it so bad to be good for Mary, but…but I can't. I'll never know rest till I find the Observatory. What if Mary's right about me? I'm ruining everything I touch. She's…she's the best person I've ever met…the strongest woman ever…I'm damn proud she trusted me enough to let me see her tender and vulnerable side. The side she allows herself to show only when we're alone. But…I feel the Observatory is close. It's just a little bit left. A little bit till I find it. I can't give up so easily now? And thinking about this matter… Would Mary, herself, be able to give up her pirate life for me? …Doubt it. Maybe she's right and this vision I've made up in my heart about us together is just a bullshit as there is no "us" at all? Or there is just now that we should enjoy and there is no future?

Fuck. She's turned my life upside down like a bloody typhoon and I can't even think straight.

* * *

I walked out the cabin to finally begin my day. It took me two beer mugs of tea to pull myself together and when I decided it would be interesting to try the combination of tea plus rum I turned back to senses completely. Definitely horrible idea. During first and second mugs I made a huge effort to gather scattered thoughts together and begin writing a letter to Caroline. During second and third ones I finished it, though crumpled paperballs all over the cabin prove how damn hard it was. I didn't know if I should tell Caroline about Mary and my intentions to stay in West Indies forever. I thought it was necessary to inform her I'm not gonna come back, but that I still bare a full responsibility for her and will be giving her my financial support till the end of my days. Whatever I thought I ended up with simple asking about her life and health and promising to open an account in one of the British banks in Kingston to be able to stably send her money, though I don't know how it'd possible to do when I'm committed outside the law.

As I walked out a loud burst of clapping and ovations draw my attention. My crew and some unknown dark-skinned men gathered together on the left side of the ship with their eyes raised up watching Mary, who's climbed up the ratline so to be seen and heard for everyone both on this ship and two schooners following the Jackdaw on the left. I frown not getting what's this fuss about and rash up the stairs to the quarterdeck to get more comfortable observation. There's Adè here steering the ship and that unknown frail girl I've caught a glimpse of yesterday.

"Hey, braddah! You're just in time for Kidd's speech, guess she's about to start now once everybody has gathered" - Adè gives a wide bright smile as he pats my shoulder greeting me and then rushing to pass me the control over the course stepping aside to his usual place. I spot his hand settling on the girl's waist as he exchanges smiles with her. The girl is very pretty I must admit: bronze skin shining with health under the bright sun; big almond-shaped black eyes that are now no longer frightened; thin lips are stretch in confident smile. Surely her fears are long gone now once she is safe. She casts me friendly, but rather uncertain look.

"Oh! Edward!" – Adè catches up and draws the lass along with him coming closer – "I want to introduce you Satine"

The lass gives sincere open smile revealing an even row of white teeth.

"It's pleasure, captain Kenway. I owe you my life" – her soft pleasant voice admits as she stretches her hand. I stretch mine in response and we share a friendly handshake. I slightly grin not feeling any pressure from her side. I caught myself surprised first, as the only woman I shake hands with always tries it hard to squeeze my poor bones while I never do it myself towards her and only quietly suffer under her pressure. The difference is quite funny because my hand has instinctively prepared itself for continuing pain.

"Well, I reckon I haven't done anything useful for your rescue. Kidd's the one who has" – I nod at Mary who's trying hard to calm the crowd down into complete silence but each time one or two men exchange lines and all the others catch up.

"Oh, I've already thanked Mary for everything she did" – Satine said looking up the irritated pirate with cheerful sparkles in her eyes – "She's amazing woman. Never met anyone so courageous. She has a heart of a lion. I'll always be in her debt" – she shifts on Adè and he nods, his eyes hazed looking into hers after what Satine looks over at me – "But it would have never been possible without your ship. And moreover you just wanted to protect her. It's praiseworthy"

"Nah. Just keep mum about it in her presence, she'll beat me up if knows others know I'm trying to protect her" – I smirk and Satine softly giggles.

"EVERYONE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"There she starts" – Adè laughs as the thunderous voice and the gun shot accompanying it makes every man on every ship abashedly gulp words down. Our eyes focus on the frail tall figure with fierce face as she must have got damn pissed bringing the men to order. She looks around fuming and raging with her screwed up eyes and each man her look falls upon tenses. My grin only gets wider. I do like watching Mary bringing my crew up. On her background I look like the kindest captain in the world and they never dare to vote against my authority, but I'm sure they secretly make captain Kidd's voodoo dolls during their spare time.

As no one takes courage to squeak Mary's face clears in a content way.

"I've gathered you all here for a fair reason! The battle on the island this night was victorious, the Jackdaw's crew made splendid work. M'sure ya captain will pay out a great share for each every one of you once we're back on Great Inagua" – Mary casts me a mischievous look and keeps up her speech turning look back down the crew" – As for those we've rescued! You're free to decide ya fate. M'not a master over you. Whether ya decide to join the crew of this ship or whether choose another path – it's ya choice! Our Pirate Confederacy dictates each man is independent an' free from other's will" – she squints – "though ya most know the crew obeys its captain implicitly – the discipline is what makes os strong!" – the hawk-like gaze looks around the men's faces as if warning of the consequences that will follow if they disobey – "Now I want to represent one man you owe ya freedom to. Hands! C'mon! Join me, man!" – I frown not getting whom Mary means and watch a tall black-haired man climbing up the rat line to stand beside her restrainedly nodding to cheers and claps from the men below. I'm shocked to see this guy as I thought him long dead just like his captain, but no, there he is, The Queen Anne's Revenge's quartermaster – Israel Hands - expressing an even level of triumph and flatter.

"I'm honored to deserve such a praise, lads, from invincible captain Kidd!" – he screams out making Mary scoff sarcastically at the line and then she continues.

"This man's proved himself worthy an' promising leader! D'you think he deserves to stand beside captains of the Pirate Confederacy?!"

The crowd bursts into approving shouts and I can't help but admiring Mary right now – with a heart of a lion as she is. Always searching for benefit and good of others.

"I want to hear ya ayes, lads! Louder!"

Air gets filled with summarized ayes from three ships and Mary looks like a cat just caught a fat juicy mouse.

"Any nays?"

But not a sound is followed and she takes the man's hand and throws it up in the air under favorable shouts.

"Then I name this man – captain Hands!"

Israel's all smiles observing the crowd around and once it gets quiet enough he's ready to talk:

"I welcome anyone who wants to sail under my command an' under the black flag of my ship – _The Blackbeard_! We'll show this swellin' British who we are an' our roars will be the las' they hear before we crash them! They will know the steel an' power of our Confederacy! The Confederacy of free men!"

While men support the just-born captain, Mary jumps down leaving Israel enjoy his new state of authority and not to thorn through the thick crowd she just gracefully runs along the railing up the quarterdeck to join us there. She nods to Adè and Satine and stops beside me. Our eyes meet but it seems she's preferred to pretend nothing happened down the cabin just an hour ago.

"Wrote a letter?" – she simply asks.

"Aye. You were amazing up there with your speech"

"Huh, thanks. Like always"

We stand in silence for some time, Adè's and Satine's quite conversation reaches us from the edge of the stern. I'm all focused on the horizon but as I shift my eyes on Mary I see she watches my hands on the helm with strange attentiveness.

"Hey, something's wrong?"

She looks up at me and only shakes her head in negation.

"Nah, its fine, Kenway. Keep steering. You look hot with ya eyes on sea"

"Really? Well then don't want to do you out of pleasure"

"Hmmm…you never do"

I laugh along with her and follow her advice but through some time realize one thing - I'm a fucking idiot.

"Mary? Wanna steer?!" – I enquire briskly and she gives me a content smile.

"Thought ya'd never ask"

I hold the helm, slightly stepping aside and wait till Mary's hands catch the balance of it and only then take mine away running my fingers up her right hand as if I've touched her accidently. She closes her eyes for a moment all absorbing in a complete unity with the ship, even if it's not her _The Prancing_. It turns out I can even feel in my own heart her longing for her own ship that is sailing somewhere far away with someone else's hands on his helm as I watch her faces crossed with mixed feelings. Finally she opens her eyes and after leveling the ship's course looks at me standing closer to her than Edward Kenway can afford to stand beside James Kidd, but right now I don't give a shit. I wait for her to push me back but instead she lets her right hand down keeping hold of the helm with another and as it stays hidden from the crew bellow, her fingers interlace with mine.

"Thanks, Edward" – Mary says quietly, looking into my eyes with that soft and trustful gleam her browns take so rarely.

Fuck. And it tears me apart.

* * *

"Hmmmm…don't know, Kenway. If I were you I'd fire ya accountant…"

Mary's siting at the desk in the study of my manor on Great Inagua and I'm bent down looking behind her shoulders at the ledger of my fleet's operations she's examining with her lips pursed and brows frowned showing she's vividly against everything she reads.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad. And besides I've been working on it myself"

Guess it's not really what Mary expected to hear as she raises her suddenly rounded eyes on me with ironic shock and it's not long till she gives a muffled laugh.

"Phah. No, really?! Cause I though ya accountant jos' constantly steals from ya"

"Read, I can't steal from myself, can I?" – I've nearly start smirking but her sarcastic look in response soon draws my lips down – "Wait, wait…I don't get it…"

Mary rolls her eyes but giving up she slightly moves to the edge of the chair and accompanying her actions with deep sigh pats on the spare place left.

"Fine…sit down, blondie"

I take her offer and when sit down beside her wriggle on the place as there is certainly not enough space on the chair for us both, though sitting there like this is damn nice. Mary's focused her attention on numbers in the ledger, her forefinger's following lines along with eyes.

"And don't call me blondie, I hate it" – I say just by the way but she doesn't distract and only scoffs.

"Makes ya feel silly, huh? …Kenway, what's ya hand doing on mah waist?"

"Resting. Half of my butt is in the air and it's just a bit more comfortable to keep my arm like this"

"huh, you can take another chair then if it's not comfortable enough for ya" – she says rather seriously but still edges of her lips arch in sly expression proving she knows I'd better spend further hours like this, uncomfortably, but closely pressed to her, than share a sole chair some inches apart.

"No way" – I grin and Mary rewards me with playful smile but soon this smile is changed for a practical business-like attitude, though I can't say the same about myself.

"So. If there's no accountant stealing from ya, tell me, non-blondie, what's this?" – Mary pokes her finger into the ledger and I lean over it.

"Hmmmph… 150 sacks of sugar shipped to …eye, to New York. On _the Claw _schooner. Arrived back after 3 weeks. Income - 400 pounds. 25 – fake waybill; 30 – sailors paying out; 5 - scheduled ship repair. Net income - 340. And what's it with this?!"

Mary takes a deep breath and I prepare myself for what is going to follow.

"Kenway, d'you know the current price for sugar?"

"Aye. 20 reals per sack. Then calculating into pounds it's about 2, right?"

She only smiles as if dealing with naïve boy. Aye…maybe it's not really right…

"Edward" – she lowers her voice and draws closer like going to tell me a big secret – "ya know that in America the price is actually double higher for such product like sugar?"

I frown. Now I really feel like naïve boy whose sweets were just taken away by elder children and Mary sees it as her smile gets wider.

"How's that?"

"Because it's a rare expensive product there. They don't have sugar plantations in America, the soil's good for cotton, wheat, corn, barley…well, also tobacco in this bloody North Carolina. But not for sugar…"

I keep staring at her for long long minutes in shock and she's only leniently looking back at me.

"You mean I've lost about 350 pounds in one time?!"

"Aye. An' it's not a one-time thing, it was far before this one particular operation and goes on like this for long and…" – Mary starts to demonstratively turn pages over – "…long and long and long" – she finally shuts the ledger up and leaning her elbows on it's hard cover summarizes – "Your captains supposed to be skinned and stuffed for it, Kenway. And if ya want me to assume control over ya fleet while ya're after the Sage to Africa…" – her attitude towards this idea is clearly expressed by the sour grimace she makes –"…then ya should know that's exactly what M'gonna do to them"

I only sniff.

"huh, this is something I'm really gonna do myself, lass. With great pleasure" – I keep incinerating the ledger completely pestered till I realize she's finally taken the offer I've been persuading her to for the whole day – "So, you agree?!"

The palm of her leaned hand touches down her face in demonstratively contrite gesture.

"Course, Kenway. Someone jos' has to regulate ya affairs before ya faced bankruptcy" – she smiles – "Though don't forget to warn ya hustlers M'gonna rip the hide from each of them, you've seen mah grip of ya crew, have you? Well, then, for these thieves, it's gonna be ten times harder"

"You know, you can live here if you want" - I catch her off guard with a sudden offer and she frowns.

"Nope. Definitely not gonna live here" – she cuts off after a moment's pause.

"Why?"

"Don't make a housewife out of me, Kenway. Holding ya business while you're away. You know how it looks like. Never gonna happen, mark it well in ya brains. Besides I should be doing my contracts, not sagging down soft sofas of ya manor"

"Then, let's call it this way. You can stay here whenever you're on Great Inagua and as long as I'm away, deal? Also you can use any of my ships whenever you need to travel on your assassin's contracts. I'll explain everything to captains"

Mary shifts her gaze away thinking the offer through and then looks back at me.

"Deal. An' 50% of ya net income is mine"

I give her sarcastic scoff in respond:

"Huh, don't you think it's a bit too much, lass?"

"An' have you expected me doing this for free? We're partners. No less"

"But all vessels are mine. They do quite a great amount of total assets, you know"

"Huh, and the regulation is all mine. With me controlling ya business operations you'll double, and maybe even treble ya incomes"

"Nah. 20 percent"

"50 percent"

"25 percent"

"50 percent"

"30 percent?"

"50 percent"

"35 percent"

Mary gives a contents smirk.

"Deal, Kenway"

"What the fuck! You wanted 35 from the very beginning?!"

"Heh…aye"

"You're sly. Shame on you, you've cheated on me"

"No, I haven't. You offered 35 yourself"

"Under pressure"

"Oh, I beg ya, Kenway. If didn't start bargain you'd just give me 25 at most. 50 % just shocked you and thus we ended up with 35 only thanks to the contrast I've made"

"Damn…where did you learn all this money stuff from?"

"I had an inn, I've told ya. Had to catch the hand of such things so to have my head above the water when Will left for navy again"

"Will?"

"Mah husband. D'you remember I've told ya 'bout'im once?"

"Aye. Sometimes I forget you belonged to someone, it's hard to imagine, no offence though"

"None taken. Even wore dresses, can ya imagine _this_?"

"Huh, I surely can. Still missing that red dress with deeply plunging neckline. Very hot.

"Nothing really to put into it, but…"

"Oh, please, it doesn't matter"

"Really? Thought you prefer big tits"

"Nope, prefer person"

"…with big tits. And what 'bout Caroline's?"

"Why do you even want to talk about Caroline's tits?! Let's close this topic. I like yours above all the others. That's it, okay?"

"Sure. Look how sensitive we are"

I can't keep a big grin inside at this mocking line and so it's revealed as I touch the bead of her braid and watch it swinging from side to side. First, I spot surprise on Mary's face and unpreparedness but in a sec she gives her favorite shitty smirk and as I expect her to lean closer I get something unexpected instead. She suddenly pushes me with her right hip and before I'm even able to save balance I'm already sitting on the floor and offendedly rubbing my suffered butt. We're staring at each other in total silence, both mine and hers expression is restrained and awaiting. It's not long till her lips slowly curve up and I feel mine doing the same thing.

"Hey! You did it on purpose!" – I rebel but now Mary doesn't even hide her cocky triumph.

"Oh, really?! No, no…guess ya've jos' got it wrong, never meant do it on purpose"

This provokes a monstrous groan from my side as I rush forward and before she can evade it snatch her hand and pull her down on me to the carpet. The chair bounces away and falls down with terrible noise as I'm already squeezing Mary flush against me pressing her arms tight so she's not able to get away. She's trying to resist for a while filled with groaning, mumbling, puffing and giggling till she's pinned to the floor and forced to accept she's captured by someone much stronger physically than she can excel. I hold her hands tightly pressed to the floor and the weight of my body doesn't let her lower part try to kick me. I'm breathing hard just like she does as we're staring at each other and the level of cheerful challenge in her eyes coincide with my own. Knocked out hair strands drooping down my face hinder to see and Mary's hair is all messed up as well and her fringe completely covers her right eye. Well, maybe there's something I can do. I bend my head down and try to move the dark strands away with my nose while Mary is shaking with quiet laughter. It works out well and once I'm done I slightly tilt back observing the result as her face is at my full observe now. It doesn't last long as Mary herself lifts her face up closer to mine trying to pay me out with the same favor but each time her nose draws the bothering strand away it inevitably falls back down making me giggle because of tickling she makes. Finally Mary loses her patience and just brows up into my face in vain hope it helps but it doesn't and nearly elevated strands droop back down my face again. We exchange glances and then burst into unstoppable laughter, such a weird situation it is.

At last the laughter gets fainter and we're again just looking at each other trying to catch our breath.

"Mary" – I finally say and she hems smiling waiting for me to continue. I plant a light kiss on her forehead and only then finish – "you're one of a kind"

Her smile gets wider making my heart beating like crazy.

"You too" – sassy gleam in her eyes comes softer as she responds and…dammit... for me it's the same if she told «I love you».

* * *

Above Mary's skeptical remarks and expectations about Roberts and the Observatory it wasn't that bad when we reached the island of Principe located not far from the coasts of Africa. All the way to it I had been noting a distant ship with red sales trailing the Jackdaw and copying it's every course and when we finally moored there that dogging ship started approaching, closer and closer till it dropped anchor some ten minutes before the island. I took the spyglass and my supposition about the ship's identity was confirmed as I saw bowfigure of the stud rearing up, hull sparkling with gold and the black-haired Italian captain behind its helm. I had been expecting something like this but it was strange that assassins dared not landing. It was like they were just observing and waiting. Probably waiting for me to step into the game not knowing if I gonna be on their side or not. I bet Stefano thought I'd be due to my close friendship with one of their members. Anyhow, when I got off the ship to begin searching for the Sage I saw no one following me, whether it was good or not. To be truthful I wouldn't have minded Stefano helping me, not that I needed help but it would have been really good to have an ally in this, even the assassin. The island was all occupied with British soldiers, though the coastal fortification didn't seem belonging to navy at all and I got it why when saw that the Sage's crew had been captured and condemned to death with soldiers' rifles directed at their heads. I found Roberts as well – spitting obscenities and fuming but accepting my help. The lads I've met along the way I surely didn't expect to see here – Burgess and Cockram – and how did they mix up into this Templar party?! I was aware about Hornigold messed up with them but these lads…well, no worth to be distressed about them once they had passed away. Though it's tearing me apart to kill former allies.

In fact the voyage was worth long time sailing – the Sage showed some trust and even revealed me his plans. Now I'm gonna meet him in the south-west and find the Portuguese ship with some stuff for the Observatory inside. Don't know if it's profitable but if it leads me to the final discovery of the Observatory I'm all for to help. But before that I have some spare time and thus planning to sail home. By home I don't mean Wales, not anymore, the only true home I've got now is my manor on Great Inagua and I dare wish nothing more, enough happy to have a place to come back to after four months of being a rolling stone. I'm keeping close to my heart longing to see beloved woman inside it, though ready for the disappointment of not finding her there beforehand. These four month were not this bad in daylight…but, oh boy, damn excruciating each time night fell and I had to force myself to catch some rest going back into the dark and lonely cabin and settling on the hammock trying to play with my mind and pretend I've got Mary pressed tight against me running her fingers over my chest blankly trifling with sparse short hairs as she always did falling asleep and in fact it always lulled me. And it will always be lulling me. No exception.

I reckon first time I got a troublesome thought about Mary, was somewhere on the second month of the voyage. Suddenly this thought knocked me on the head and made me literally jump up into sitting position. What was this thought? Well, I became damn terrified Mary could have found someone else in my absence. She told me there was no "us", but I was sure of opposite due to her attitude towards me - she behaved like there was. I could feel it. It's not something you can really suppress.

But then I remembered how we parted and uncertainty spread its roots even deeper.

* * *

Mary had been trying to convince me give up my intentions and settle down focusing on trade and pirating from time to time and maybe consider joining her brotherhood but I turned a deaf ear to her words and through some time she gave up in a very grumpy manner. Precisely it happened that day she agreed to hold my business, the first day on Inagua after we rescued Satine. The next day I was planning to leave for Africa and wanted to have a proper goodbye with Mary but that night she didn't even come back to the manor though I've been waiting for her the whole time. We didn't share bed together ever since that week on Inagua after she rescued me. The week of pure paradise. I had told her at what time I planned to set off and I knew she remembered it. Long past midnight I went searching for her – checked it everywhere – on the pier in the tavern, on The Jackdaw, on every ship of the Fleet, in the cellar of the manor only two of us knew about, near the windmill in the backyard of the house…even broke through the jungles but she was nowhere to find. Finally furious and disappointed I went back home and opened the bottle of wine I kept to share with her. If I say it was the only bottle I drunk that night I'd certainly lie.

In the morning I woke up with my head cracking into pieces and a hard bitter resentment reigning over my mind. It was the time to go, but I couldn't resist checking one last time if Mary came back while I was conked out. I looked around in every room and ended searching in the bedroom on the second floor she had chosen for herself, opposite to mine. She had refused to share my bedroom with an excuse "M'not ya wife to share bedroom with ya" and I had just shrugged with a thought crossing my head "well, we'll see about that". I peeped into the room but found no one in there. It made me totally mad, so mad that I sent the chair right into the fireplace and it smashed into pieces. I went downstairs groaning curses, and addressing kicks to every single thing crossing my way till I got outside. Guess what scene I observed?! This pain in my arce serenely talking to Satine in the garden and looking like she had nothing to worry about. I tramped down the porch stairs feeling anger inflaming everything inside and sternly stopped beside them. Mary only glanced at me and nodded in greeting.

"Mornin', Kenway. Ready to weigh anchor?"

I rewarded her with hard menacing look.

"Where the hell have you been all the night through?!" – I thundered at her face. I saw her body straining and lips pressing together, but she only torn her eyes away from me and looked at Satine, who was observing the situation with her lip bitten.

"Satine, can ya please put the kettle on fire? I'll be back at ya house in five minutes"

"Sure, Mary" – Satine nodded – "Though take your time, I think I'd be out for about half an hour at the peer. Want to see Adè off" – she added and after throwing a consoling look at me left.

Mary turned to me with gaze stiff like a stone wall and I felt my jaw setting so hard that my teeth gritted.

"So? Gonna give me one of ya famous after-drunk hysterics?"

"Bloody hell, Mary! I've been searching for you everywhere! Where the fuck have you been?! This night of all?! You knew I'm setting off this morning!"

She held my piercing stare and her chin lifted up.

"Yes, I did. An' what's the problem?" – she said in calm restrained voice opposite to my loud barking and her tranquility pissed me off even more badly.

"What's the problem?! And you even ask me what's the problem!? Maybe I won't see you for the whole year! Haven't you considered this option?!"

"Course I have. I jos' had some important business to do"

I choked with indignation. Tried to say something but decided not to and just scoffed shaking my head with rejection of her words. Finally I forced myself to take a deep breath and looked at her once again. I still believed we could get through it peacefully and the first step in this direction was up to me - stop bawling.

"Mary, you seem mad with me. What's the matter?" – I said rubbing the back of my neck and my voice got almost as calm as hers but God knows how it conveyed an opposite effect on her, as not a kind light set fire in her browns, that were almost amber under the morning sun.

"Jaysus…You're even asking! D'you really wanna know why Ah'm mad with ya?!"

"I do, cause I don't remember doing anything bad during this 24 hours and surely haven't deserved such an attitude!"

"For fuck's sake! I'm dead sick of ya, Edward! God knows how moch time I've wasted on ya trying to make ya see the right path! Closed my eyes on ya greed, self-centeredness and stupidity! Even let myself be fooled with ya words of endless love to me! Thought It will make you think ya life through and reconsider ya priorities, but you're too dump to do it, I see!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I recall you weren't so pissed off about Rackham's behavior and he's ten times worse than me!"

Mary took some steps back cupping her head and snarling in frustration while sauntering about.

"Because I don't care for Rackham this moch, idiot! Can't ya see you're killing me?!" – she roared and I freezed. It abashed me so much that I couldn't make up what to say, heartbeat thundering in my ears and heat filling every cell of my body.

"Guess what, Kenway?" – she continued and her every word was followed by ardent gestures – "If you leave today ya can say goodbye to everything great we may have together. M'not saying we'll stop being friends, but know, that the door into the life together will be forever closed. I'm not kidding. It's now or never. C'mon, make up ya mind"

Mary looked at me with waiting and I gulped down brokenly, sauntering and pulling fingers through my hair in despair. She wasn't breaking the silence giving me time to think and weight all pros and cons and when I faced her it seemed I saw her sharp features soften, though only till I shook my head frowning.

"Mary…I-…-I can't decide right now, so abruptly, it needs time and…"

"…don't worry" – she cut me short and her eyes darkened with rage as she took steps in the manor's direction – "I see what's more important for ya. We're through, Kenway"

"Mary…" – I tried to clasp her hand as she was passing me but she pushed it off sharply with her tensed body just screaming don't-you-dare-touch-me.

"Mary, please…" – I made one more attempt.

"Fuck off!"

She reached the door – a thunderous smash with plaster flaking off the walls – and she disappeared behind it.

I kept staring at the door for seems like eternity, all shallow inside after her words. Then came up the stairs and stopped at the entrance. What did I want to do?! Come in, find her and try to smoothen the sediment of our parting? Just tell her she's important to me? Can't say now. Only when I put my ear to the door all my intentions vanished as I heard quite, almost inaudible sobs just behind it. I dared not enter. She would have just simply killed me on the spot if I did.

It was over. But I dared believe not complete.

* * *

The Jackdaw reaches the peer of Salt Key at noon. We have to restore out water supplies before we sail on Inagua because there is simply not enough and we've been sailing with minimum of water for about a week already, so everybody have felt what It's like to have only two pints of water every hardworking hot day. I don't know why, but I have some problems with computing how much barrels of water to take so it'd be enough till the next stop with potable water. Or Ade has. Or he and I both.

I'm finishing the third cup of water in the local bar – far above the port. This whole town reminds me of some monkey shelter – you know, so many rope ladders here, how they all even manage to run like this up and down using this ladders. The whole day. I understand men can afford this. But women?! Even in the family way, if you know what I mean. Just imagine how hard it is. Well, there are of course normal stairs here, but as for me – I've never even noticed them…maybe one or two…mostly cause I myself prefer short excruciating climbing to long and twisting searching for the stairs.

Damn…why am I even thinking about it in so serious and detailed way?! Don't I have more important things to think about?! I reckon it's water poisoning already.

I put the cup aside. I really feel nausea now. Guess too much water can be as bad as few.

I look around to find someone eager to loosen their tongue and tell me the latest news of what's been happening in West Indies during these months – the bar tender is too busy serving The Jackdaw's exhausted sailors, so he's not an option. I spot two men sitting near the hempen railing – looking not too drunk to start a brawl out of nothing and not too sober to think seriously straight. I walk around to join them and when come up they rise up their heads, wrinkling under the sunrays and trying to recognize the stranger by their table.

"Good day, gentlemen. May I join your table?"

One guy's face lightens with recognition as he reveals a big friendly smile.

"Captain Kenway! Damn…course! It's an honor!" – he exclaims and the other's eyes round up.

"Captain Kenway? Really? To what do we owe pleasure?" – he greets, rather more restrained than his friend.

"Just need a company of good old sailors" – I chuckle grabbing a chair from the nearest table and taking a seat with lads. They hem cheerfully in respond, both flattered - clear as day. Mary shouldn't say I'm a bad captain. I surely have a certain something in me that helps me easily win trust of others. It's definitely a quality of a good captain. Even _she_ wasn't able to resist my charm. Shit. I shouldn't have start thinking of her. Feel the bitter coming… No thoughts of Mary. Forget till on Inagua.

The conversation ties up under the condition of free rum at my generous expense and lads are briskly and willingly telling me about the destructive series of typhoons that touched mainly not pirates but British navy patrolling the seas; about Nassau fully occupied with soldiers; about Spaniards getting more tensed with the British due to continuing prosper of piracy…and so on… seriously, so much information that I even start to yawn in regard of full belly, quenched thirst and warm sun. I only lazily insert a comment or witty remark from time to time and continue listening to the mates' vivid chatting.

"Heh...aye, that sap is a worthy fellow, I tell ya"

"Quite true. Always respected Israel Hands and his ways"

"Well, well. Weird sometimes…heard what he'd done that time he became captain?!"

"What? I mean what exactly? He's done a lot"

"He freed those soldiers from the island. God knows why. Better kill these bastards at a spot. They would have done nothin' but this to us"

"Honor, mate…some people still have it"

"They say he made some kind of trial – freed those who were clean from cruelty on that island and those who weren't he just shot down like nothin' to do"

"Nah…that's what's Kidd done"

"Kidd…heh…aye…so many rumors round this one"

"Oh,c'mon, we've already talked it through…'bout thousand times, no less"

"Just still can't believe in that…hmph…who knew, huh?"

"Crap thing. May be simple bullshit rumor and that's it, no one knows for sure"

"And what d'you need to know it for sure? Look inside his pants, huh?"

"God save me. I'd better put my head into shark's jaws than deal with'im"

"Her, mate, swear it's "her". Been there when Jack Rackham's blabbed it out"

"screw you, just drunk words and that's all"

"Nah…he's been bragging on and on 'bout his kick-ass crew with two lasses aboard, including his new quartermaster, said his girls make him fame round West-Indies and soon he'd become the Pirate King for everyone to be afraid of his black sails popping out of nowhere"

"Huh, faster me shaggy knee becomes the next British queen than Rackham be this great"

"Phah…agreed. But the part 'bout lasses's true. One is Anne Bonny…that wench from Nassau…pretty thing with red hair. The other's Kidd, no doubts.

"Oh damn, I keep…."

"…wait, wait, wait…" – I interrupt the stream of words with my palms open wide in a gesture for them to come down and their eyes fly up on me. I'm quite out of mind after what I've been listening to attentively and my brows crawl up my forehead – "you say Kidd is a lass?! Seriously?!"

One lad seems to be rather confused but responds in no time.

"Definitely, cap. Know you're friends, must be really weird to hear this but that's what it is and everybody…"

The rest is out of my reach as I've abashedly jumped up out of the chair and legs leaded me away as If they had their own life and I couldn't control them, driven by one and only wish to hold the place behind the helm and set sails. I only managed to halter them, for a short moment, stopping by the men of my crew, obviously enjoying life right now, just like I was some several minutes ago.

"Rest is over, men! Everyone back on the ship! Plenty of spare time on Inagua! I promise!"

* * *

The night has already fallen and we've just moored The Jackdaw at the wharf of Inagua. Actually not really at the wharf as when we approached the island we saw there was simply no space at the wharf left as about fifteen ships were docked all around the shore.

No, I can't believe Mary's multiplied my fleet this much, it would have been too accomplishing even for her. Though…who knows. But I definitely see "Ranger" written on the stern of one ship and this indicates that at least one vessel is not mine, then it means others are too. If it's "Ranger" then it's definitely Vane's. The shore is lit with torches and most light comes from the tavern on the pier. Windows of the manor on top of the hill are dark, but I see several bright flickers round it. I'm all on pins with impatience to go ashore and so I notice Adè's nervously patting his arm with his other hand crossed on the middle.

"Gonna take a boat?" – I ask him.

"Aye. With all the others. And you?"

"I'm not so patient" – I chuckle and Adè's shaking his head grinning while I jump up the deckside and soon flying down into the water. The wind whistles in my ears but only for a short moment till my joint hands penetrate water surface like a knife into butter and I immediately come up resisting the weight of clothes and weapons dragging me down the bottom. Muscles strain keeping my body up and moving me forward, yet it doesn't take long to reach the shore and soon my boots are already drowning in pure white sand hindering to walk straight. I brush away wet strands as drops are dripping down the face, untie the tail to wring out hair and then tie up again starting my swift way up the hill feeling like doubled in weight as wet clothes sticks to the skin.

Why have I decided to go straight to the manor? I don't even know I just felt I need to go there first though logic dictated to visit the tavern before looking out in other places. Maybe I just wanted to feel this sense of finally being home. To walk the corridors of my house and see if Mary's things are still in her room. If so I believe there is still hope, but If not… She could have just taken all her stuff up and left the place not to feel she owes me something. I know her. Or I believe so. Still fail to understand what it is about this woman.

The flickers I observed from the ship appear to belong to lanterns hanging here and there to light the way to the house, starting right on both sides of the path near the stone gateway designating the beginning of the manor's territory, then up the hill to the stone arch and taking different directions in the garden. Panting after swim and climbing up I finally stop in front of the manor and look around positively shocked. First thing striking my eyes is the house itself with its walls freshly painted in white and nor peeled patches on them nor broken tiles on the roof are to be spotted. I don't remember If I had a tiled roof before, by the way… Cleaned windows reflect the moonlight; the waterpipe I couldn't find time to fix is now done and the guesthouse that I gave over to Satine is renovated as well. All the bushes are neatly pruned and the whole garden itself looks like being constantly taken care of, all drowning in flowers. The manor looks empty but the guesthouse, on the contrary speaks of opposite as I see the small cloud of smoke coming out of the flue and the warm light merging the windows but I ignore it and rush to walk up the stairs of the manor with a bright longing to inspect the inside and see if something's changed in there. And…

…I'm stuck in front of the door. I press the handle this way and the other but it doesn't yield. I bend down to see the brand new lock built-in as it doesn't let me enter being closed by someone earlier. I've never closed doors before feeling trust and sympathy with people living down the hill and actually I wouldn't say it was something I really valued in the house to keep it shut in fear of burgling into. But it seems like someone decided I should. I walk the manor around to see if it's the same with the backdoor and, yes, it's the same. I give a series of loud knocking in hope someone's in but get no respond.

I'm kind of puzzled with all this stuff and the only option I have left to finally get into my own house is to try to open one of the windows of the first floor. Back on the porch I choose the window of the living room that I see is slightly open to let the air in but my attempts to pull the shatters higher are failed as something keeps them fixed on the level they were set to. Strange thing, but now I feel like a burglar though this house belongs to no one but me. I'm pulling the shutters harder and harder dragging them up and down in hope to shake up the holder when suddenly…

"Edward, is that you? What are you doing?!"

I briskly turn around as an unexpected voice gives me shudders that I'm pretty sure I've even jumped up. I meet Satine's frowned look – she shifts her eyes from me to the window and back with her brows up. I only chuckle to smoothen the situations but then realize it sounded rather thievishly and put myself right with embarrassed cough.

"Satine! Well…I'm just…eeehm… great to see you by the way! Sure Adè is already on his way to you. We've just moored" – I exclaim heartedly but reckon there is too much fuss in the attitude.

"Yes, I've seen the Jackdaw coming. You can't open the door, can you?" – she gives a small understanding smile and I nod with relief.

"Aye…strange thing it is locked"

Satine hems.

"Mary has put everything into order here. You haven't even seen what's inside" – she told with evident pleasure – "Just wait a little bit I'll take the key"

She hastened to her house and I'm alone again. I look around, don't even know why, but still feeling a stranger here and peep into the window intrigued with Satine's words though can't see anything there - only darkness and the moon path slightly lighting the corridor.

In a minute or two Satine comes back and I follow her steps to the door. She serenely turns the key in the lock and entering the house strikes a match to light the candles of the wall sconces. The small entrance hall that I now can observe clearly is far tidier than I remember it was, but as I proceed into the big dining room I'm totally amazed and the more rooms I see around the greater the surprise gets. It doesn't look like that house I've left four months ago – every table, every mantelpiece, every sofa, every little thing is free from dust; nets that used to lie down on the floor or droop from the pillars have been taken to somewhere; the table in the center of the dining room is clean and there are no empty bottles scattered throughout it's surface, only a single bowl with fruits put in the middle; sofas and armchairs are buried in cushions; great bookcase in the living room that was barely filled before, is now loaded with books, and those shelves that are not, are occupied with different decorative stuff, yet the glassed-in ones, into which abandoned books were shoved before, are now filled with coiled maps and different documents.

I wonder about the house with my eyes opened wide and jaw dropped and Satine follows me with mysterious smile, only setting random cushions or frames straight from time to time. My study – the bright image of mess – is completely cleared-up: endless barrels, chests, ropes, nets, sacks and other stuff are moved aside to the left side of the room, freeing the space.

"Much better, isn't it?" – Satine breaks the silence as we walk up the stairs to the second floor and I only squeeze out a muffled hem in response.

"Aye"

I hastily look into Mary's bedroom and sigh out with relief and a small grin seeing Mary's things there and a book with mark in it lying on the bedside table – the brightest prove she really lives here. Satine lights up candles as we go further and I enter my own room – the same order as in the whole house – my clothes are hidden inside the wardrobe and drawers, all laundered and clean, and the old carpet on the floor is replaced by the new one.

"Damn…have _you_ done it all?" – I blankly enquire running my fingers over the bed pillar without looking back at Satine.

"We were just helping – Emily and I – Mary did most of work, and the second floor she's done all by herself. Said she can't live in mess"

"This she can't" – I scoff – "and where's she right now?"

"Emmh…don't really know. She left for about an hour ago. Must be in tavern, I think, she summoned the pirate meeting and it must have already started…of course, if they haven't all killed each other at first place – Satine finished ironically rolling her eyes.

"Meeting? Why?"

"Something about the Blackbeard's ship as far as I remember, she didn't tell me much details, I think just because she herself wasn't confident if others support her and…"

She is cut short with loud low voice coming from below.

"Hey! Is anybody there?!"

Satine's face lightens with joy at the voice as it belonged to no one but Adè and after giving me a quick smiling nod she stalks off downstairs and after a while of just looking into nowhere and blankly thinking I hurried up to do the same.

* * *

In the tavern I've spotted Vane and Rackham at once. They are sitting at different, but closely located, tables, demonstratively not noticing one another and only from time to time throwing sidelong looks when sure another is not seeing it. Well, the truth is for Rackham. As for Charles he's not even hiding his glares towards his former quartermaster and former friend. At Jack's table there is also fiery-haired Anne Bonny sitting. She is tweeting about something to Jack, who is obviously feeling uneasy in such a close proximity to Vane but tries his best to seem cracking hardy.

On my way to Vane's table I come upon Emily with two pints of rum in her hands. She staggers but manages to regain balance.

"For fuck's sake, where are your eyes, man?! Look where you…" – she halters as she's lifted her eyes and recognized me – "…damn…captain Kenway, I'm terribly sorry…I haven't noticed it's you"

"Heh, no need, Nath, my mistake, really. Where have you got such a language? I haven't heard you talking like this before" – I laugh as her cheeks take a pretty shade of pink – "«for fuck's sake»…reckon I've heard it before. Kidd's stuff, hah?"

"Well…ehm…guess I need this to survive in your big man's world, cap" – she shrugged, already a bit more relaxed.

"Believe me, most men are much weaker than women. And obviously totally weaker than such women like you and Mary, so don't give a damn about it"

"Even so, it's better not let them forget about your strength, right?"- she chuckles.

"You have a good teacher" – I note and look around – "by the way, where's she?"

"Oh, guess she'll be here soon. Now, excuse me, captain, I've got friends waiting for me"

"Course, Nath, won't be keeping you long anymore. Have fun"

Emily nods with friendly smile and continues her way to the remote table where three lads are sitting and I head further to join Vane at his table but once again is stopped as someone swiftly swoops upon me and throws hands round my neck so I'm only able to spot a hot wave of red locks and this is all, such a fast motion it is.

"Edward! So happy to see you! Haven't seen you for seems like ages!" – Anne happily chatters into my shoulder. I just slightly pat her back – flattered someone still can have such pure positive joy seeing me.

"Aye, Anne. Just look at you – pirate now, who knew, huh?"- I say as she lets me go and takes a step back with her green eyes sparkling and warm smile adorning her face.

"It's all thanks to Mary...without her I wouldn't have dared a risk but… looking at her…I felt I've got enough to follow her example. We're big friends now, you know?"

"Got no doubts" – I gesture at Rackham – "but how could you mixed up with this bastard, Anne?"

She looks back and then leniently rolls her eyes at me.

"He's not that bad, Edward. We all make mistakes and he's terribly sorry about that time he marooned you and Charlie. Believe me, he does"

"Hah, better late than never. Want to join me and Vane?"

Anne looks back at Rackham once again – he's sitting with his lonely stare into the mug or from time to time up at her, waiting for her to come back.

"No" – she sighs – "I'd better stay with Jack" – Anne purses her lips and then as if a sudden thought's knocked her on the head said – "Oh! You must be looking for her, aren't you? She'll come soon, don't worry, Edward…And…by the way – don't give up on her" – she pats me on the shoulder and gives a mysterious wink after which stalks off to her table leaving me wondering how much she knows about Mary and me if she acts like this.

Anyway I finally come up to Vane's table looking suspiciously around if someone else suddenly flies into a need to stop me and greet but, thanks God, that's all for now. Vane has been watching me coming all this time and now as I sit down he stretches his hand and we share a friendly handshake. He's changed a lot since I last saw him. Baited expression no longer reigns in his eyes and he looks far more fresh, sound and peaceful at a whole.

"Look who's here, Kenway, finally someone to distract me from wishing to smudge this jerk over the table… So, ended up with your treasury bullshit?"

"Not really, Vane, not really, but you'll up to regret for not supporting me as I'm about to find the greatest plunder ever" – I punch him and he only snorts.

"A-ha. You'll find your plunder at the bottom of the sea when Devi Jones takes you"

"You're envious I'm not gonna share with you" – I chuckle in respond taking the bottle of rum from his hand and making a gulp.

"Hah-hah, Kenway. Seagulls have shitted into your brains, I see" – he laughs pushing me with his elbow so that I choke with rum and forced to put the bottle on the table and burst into coughing. Once have the rum through I pay him with the same. Damn good to have this friendly punching with Vane, bearing in mind the crisis our friendship's suffered.

I spot Adè coming back along with Satine and they occupy the only table left. Suddenly buzz of voices starts to quieten down and it makes me look around for the reason of such effect and my heart drops somewhere down my guts as I see the one I've been longing to see thousand times harder than anyone else.

Kidd saunters to the center of the room and as she goes the sailors she passes fall silent. Jolly buzzing changes for active whispering till the main topic of rumors and gossips stops by the bar counter and looks all the faces around. When she turns left her eyes fly upon Anne and Jack, then follow further, and finally reach our table. Her browns linger on my face but in a moment she tears them away and only the speed of it and the way she frequently blinked betrayed her surprise. Now that she's taken a stock of the situation and conveyed a needed effect on the audience so no one dares to open mouth to say something, Kidd unsheathes her sword and stabs it into the wood of the counter. She gives a short cough.

"Thanks everyone for comin' in here, M'glad I do have so many friends to take up the call which is not promising any plonder" – Kidd starts and while talking she attentively surveys faces of people around like she always does giving a speech to the crew and I surely see how this attitude gives a significant weight to her words – "But before we start I want to clear the air" – she gives a meaning pause and I can feel the silence almost literally cracking with tension as every man is focused, impatiently waiting for her to continue. She makes several steps sauntering about and when she resumes her husky voice is the only sound to hear in the tavern – "I know there's been plenty of rumors lately an' I want to be honest with all of you as only trust can stick os together in this dark times our Pirate Confederacy endures" – Kidd slowly lifts her hand up and settles it grabbing the knot of her bandana. She halters for a moment. My own heart squeezes inside as I feel the same excitement and uncertainty she must be feeling right now. Finally her fingers adroitly untie the knot and as she puts the red fabric on the counter her black hair fall down her shoulders. Without looking at anyone she lowers her head and serenely draws the folds of her shirt away revealing tattoo and a slight cleavage on her chest. Just like that time on the windmill she takes out a small knife and cuts her finger to paint lips red with her own blood.

I hear a silent breath out and with a great effort tear my eyes on Vane, who's sitting with absolutely nuts expression on his face. I look back at Mary at once not to miss anything.

"Damn, Kenway, now I see why you were such a close with Kidd" – he utters.

Mary's lifted her eyes up, chin raised with challenge in case someone dares to underestimate her authority but still there is no one taking a cheek to do it. The faces all around are whether totally shocked whether blown away but as she opens her mouth to continue she's interrupted with a loud horny whistle from somewhere on the right. Before I'm even able to see who this bastard is, Mary throws the knife still covered with her blood into his direction and in a second a loud groan is heard as the knife's reached its final destination. I finally spot the wretched man – some young sailor, from the Ranger I reckon, the knife's pierced into his leg and he sank down the floor with grimace of pain on his face. Poor fellow, don't you know with whom you deal with…?

"Aye, I'm a woman, lads. But it doesn't change anything" – Mary gives her favorite shitty smirk revealing another knife from the many of her pockets and now playing with it with her graceful fingers – "Any more volunteers to doubt it?"

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, seriously. Sometimes I have problems so that writing goes on very tough and as a result I don't feel content about it (I'm sure it happens to every writer no matter professional or just hobbyist like I am) but this is not the problem here and I'm happy about it. **

**I hope you do interested with how the story goes on and PLEASE if you want to comment it anyhow – just do it – reviews are always appreciated! Just imagine how it makes the inspiration…mmm, amazing…**

**So, have a good weak ahead and **

**BYE**


	17. Pirate Council

**Chapters 17 and 18 were one big chapter but I've decided to split it as the volume was too big and hardened reading. That's why two chapters of Mary.**

* * *

**Hi, guys!  
Been a long time I know but I don't really think I can cope with it faster as each chapter turns out rather long (sorry for those who gets tired reading it on and on, but happy to do it for those who thinks the more the better). It's just it starts to remind me tv series – with a certain number of scenes in the episode XD**

**I suppose this one is a sweet one, really sweet one and you gonna like it, I'm sure =)**

**Had to rewrite scenes several times though…it seemed to me they behaved too fluffy and milksoppy but now I'm content - they don't.**

**Okay, okay… I stop talking…**

* * *

17

Pirate Council

"M'not gonna gift ya a ship, Rackham, why the hell I should at all?!" – I snorted and took a sip of rum Jack had generously provided me at his expense. Of course in hope to coax me, but still not bad beginning.

Rackham made a grimace of a schoolboy who handed in the same homework for about the 5th time and still failed the task again. Well, the truth about the 5th time – that's probably the exact number of his pleads I had rejected during that ten minutes or so.

"Oh, c'mon, Jim, you have the whole damn fleet in your hands! And I'm just asking for one…the smallest tiny schooner at least!"

"Nope. Not me fleet. Every ship belongs to Kenway" – I cut off, still rather patiently. So far patiently.

"He won't know. He's somewhere far far away! – Rackham dramatically wrinkled his bushy brows and I made a deep breath wondering when the hell he'd finally leave me alone.

"And how d'ya think I'll be explaining him everything when he's back?! Still wants to see ya fucking entrails outside ya fucking body. His words, not mine, fully understand his drives though"

"Maybe then you'll lend me? And, I swear I'll return it back before Kenway's here" – Rackham smiled ingratiatingly but I only raised a brow.

"And what if you'll just lose the ship? What's then? Have to make one of the captains search for a pray of a new one then? Or do it mahself? Why will I have to strain mahself or anybody else thanks to you, huh? Risky asset you are, mate" – I said shortly with strict business attitude and he sensed the change of wind at once. Can't say how, but Rackham still has this dealer's eye which has been making him one of the best quartermasters before he conceived a strong liking for rum – can't say I expressed enlarged willingness to cooperate but somehow he felt I had, and took advantage of it in no time starting to slowly but steadily persuade me, boosting this willingness.

"It won't happen, James. I just need any ship for now, no matter big or small…" – he faltered – "…better big, of course" – he met my screwed look – "A-a-anyway – I just need some ship to start pirating and get the bigger one. Then you'll have it back, that's all" – he finished waiting for me to answer but I fell silent tasting the matter through.

In point of fact there was no risk in that. The exception was only Rackham himself and his unstable notion of loyalty and duty…but I could handle it, right? I could give him a ship on conditions that the crew of this ship would be of my choice so there'll be no bloody way he betrays me and highjacks the vessel. But the feeling of doing all this behind Edward's back… I didn't like it at all. Even if we had broken up I was still his partner and I couldn't cheat on him like this. Though…_what the eye does not see the heart cannot grieve_, right?

"D'you have any money? Valuables, securities? Anythin' worthy?" – I finally ask tearing my eyes away from the nowhere I had been staring into and looked at Rackham.

He lifted his head up slowly moving it from side to side with his eyes wondering all over the place and lips thrust out.

"Eeeehm…yeah…I should sa-…"

"You don't, do you? Don't fuck with me, Jack, 'bout to squeeze a lie out, I see it"

"Aye…I don't" – he sighed and leaned closer over the table relaxing his earlier closed position with his pure childish eyes straight into mine – "But I can provide you something better" – he smiled devilishly.

"What d'you mean?" – I myself relaxed a bit and separated my crossed legs.

"You still don't have your ship back, I see" – Jack's smile widened –"You have to always use different ships to get to the places you need. And I know you always have plenty of places to visit, James. And often."

"…And the incline…?" – I put left hand aside and took a sip of rum from the mug grabbed in the right one.

"…that my offer still stands. Remember I've said you can be my quartermaster?"

I put the mug on the barcounter and leaned both hands to face so they covered my mouth as I started weighing all pros and cons while Rackham continued pressing on.

"As my quartermaster you'd be able to have everything under your vigilant control, Jim. Being sure I won't cheat on you. Moreover you'll be able to change course anytime you'll need to get to some place on your private business. And whenever you'll be needing to get on Inagua for the fleet's affairs I won't be stopping you" – he leaned even closer and his hands cupped his jawline as he was waiting for my decision – "So, what will you say, Demon Kidd?"

This was something tempting… To stand behind the helm and give orders once again. On a permanent place. With permanent people.

…This was something I really missed. This was something I couldn't throw out of my head sitting behind the table in Edward's study on Great Inagua and filling in the ledger of his Fleet's operations. There wasn't a day I wasn't thinking about it – not matter if I was trailing the target on assassin's business or staying at home. …hah…home. I really felt this place home by then. The best I ever had. Though could I really call it so when it belonged to Kenway and I just used it as a place to stay while he was not there? …And to think of Kenway…shit…better not to even start…

I shook my head running away from the thoughts about him but Rackham took it for my answer.

"Oh, c'mon, Jim! – he exclaimed and stretched his hands in stagy despair.

And now I noted something I wasn't noticing before. I gave an indignant scoff and opened my mouth briskly running my tongue over teeth in cocky, but defeated expression. Rackham looked at me like if I was a rare kind of animal. That kind of animal that looks calm and non-aggressive but the hell knows what can cast the next second. I was glad he was afraid of me.

"Damn, you use me own strategy, man!" – I chuckled clapping my hands to him but he still didn't get it.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Been mirrowing me all the freaking time, eh? - all the gestures, all the positions…the hell I haven't even noticed it at first place"

Rackham eased himself and laughed.

"Oh, this. Aye. Good way of manipulating people, surprised you know about it"

"Hah, not this simple as you look, are ya?"

"We'll make a good team, James" – Jack nodded comradely patting my shoulder. Funny how people are completely different when they're sober. If Rackham had really put aside his past and decided to make better for Anne…why not? At least he realized his mistakes before it was too late. Or I hoped so. Opposite to Kenway…No! Stop, Mary. No thoughts of him, you've promised to yourself.

"Haven't really said "yes" still" – I noted serenely taking another sip of rum but already giving up positions and Rackham knew I was just bluffing after all.

"Hey, Annie! Come over here, please" – he exclaimed and a red-haired barmaid came up and stopped behind his back rubbing her hands with the towel.

"What's it, Jack? I've got six more tables to serve. Can't stand here all day" – she said and I noted she seemed completely exhausted. She looked at me – "More rum, Jim?"

"Nope, Anne, don't you worry"

"Dah's grand then"

Rackham tenderly took her hand from behind him and made her move closer and stand on his side after what he softly wrapped her waist with his hand and looked at her with his face light as a bright day.

"Baby, James has just agreed to grant me a ship, isn't it great? Can you believe it?! …we'll finally run away from here. Me and you. And start everything over…Aye, James?" – he torn his eyes from Anne for a moment and gave me a sidelong look.

What a slyboots I hadn't even agreed yet but now under Anne's eyes I just couldn't refuse.

"Aye, Rackham, aye" – I grunted and he squinted contently.

"See, baby? We can leave today, if you please!"

Anne first looked at me then at Jack again and her face started taking more and more uncertain expression. Finally she freed herself from Rackham's hands and walked to hold her usual place behind the counter where she leaned over it with her head supported with elbows pressing the wooden surface. Jack was observing her with his smile gradually fainting.

"Don't know, Jack…what am I gonna do on a ship? Amongst sailors…I'm a woman and know nothing of cannons and yards and sails" – she said.

I frowned at her. No…if it goes like this she'd just stay here and without her Rackham will again become that bastard he was before he went off his heat about her. Anne surely had a potential…she had strong character, though was soft in her heart but she could make a good pirate if someone opened her eyes woman can do men's work even better than they can do it themselves. If there was someone to share her burden and understand her.

And who was gonna do this?

Huh, just guess.

* * *

"Aye, I'm a woman, lads. But it doesn't change anything" – I say squinting at one shocked face to another, lazily taking one more knife from the pocket and starting playing with it in my fingers to attach an extra-weight to my words – "Any more volunteers to doubt it?"

But I hear none. Mostly men try to avoid holding my eye contact and I'm content with this – they're afraid of me – if they're afraid of me it means they respect me. And this is just what I need. Just what Thatch taught me about. Only groans and moans of that silly lad, who was bold enough to try treating me like others woman, are breaking the silence. Terrible mistake. I throw a short glance at him and shift it to the left where Vane and…and _he_, are sitting and tilt my head a bit.

"Owe ya money for this one, Vane"

Vane looks like he's gonna burst into thunderous laughing any second and so he starts from a scoff when he answers me:

"No need, Kidd. Let's pretend didn't see it at all"

I nod avoiding looking at Kenway and settle my stare on Anne's face instead. She gives me a praising smile and this support lifts me up. The deed is done. No James Kidd anymore. No pretending, no lies, no disguises… - I'm free. Not this bad as I've expected. I even feel relief. Like first step into cold water – can't dare to merge into it but when actually do, realize it's not that bad - the devil is not so black as he is painted.

Gradually the first shock fades and sailors start to move, give each other meaningful glances and short remarks and so I see they're finally ready to get down to business.

"Have summoned you all here to end up with the matter we all have completely forgotten 'bout being too busy with problems of our own. M'sure you're all aware what M'talking 'bout already"

"Ed Thatch!" – one lad, once again from The Ranger, screamed out and I nodded at him with approving smile.

"Aye. His ship precisely – _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ – enormous toothy sharp-clawed galleon we all remember well"

Men from Rackham's _"William"_ start hemming and nodding in respond and I keep pushing the speech on slowly sauntering about and shifting my eyes from one face to another with an air of importance like I always do addressing to my own crew.

"Don't know what's it 'bout you, but I remember Edward Thatch as a good friend. An' honorable man…" – I raise my voice and even more men, mostly from Hands' _"Blackbeard" _chime in – "…fierce pirate! Person of lofty ideas!"

Dozens of "aye's" follow my words though _Jackdaw'_s and _Ranger'_s crews are still inactive. I know Edward's men don't like me, I've been too exacting with them and as for Vane's – they just don't really know me save for the rumors about Demon Kidd. Even so I persistently keep up.

"…sensible captain!..."

"Aye!"

"…Fearless an' unstoppable like the ocean itself!..."

"Aye!" – I see Edward supporting me with shouts stirring his crew up.

"…Yet merciful an' wise with his enemies!..."

"Aye!" – Vane nods up to his men and they, ready beforehand, burst into united shouts.

"…An' generous with his own crew!"

"AYE!"

Now there's a storm of "aye"s following my words. Every man of every crew is shaken up –fighting spirit is burning in each couple of eyes. I feel triumph – they've accepted my authority. This fact whips me up double times.

"Edward Thatch gave us Nassau! He believed in our Confederacy, in Black Flag and Black Sails! Spent the best years of his life buildin' our city up! Gatherin' allies an' foundin' fundamentals of life living free!"

Unanimous exclaims and shouts are heard from every corner. Men are clapping their hands and stamping their feet. For a second my eyes freeze on Edward's blues. He holds look and gives me warm wry smile and my own smirk gets a little bit wider, but next moment I shift the gaze.

"We all share different believes. Different motherlands. Different ships. Different captains. Different skin colors. But we're united under things he's given us!" I make a pause enjoying the scene in front of me. The scene of people deeply bond with each other. Maybe we all still have hope. I point up – "See these flags?"

Men turn their faces back and up to look at the ships docked nearby.

"Jolly Rogers – all different, aye, yet united with one and only thing…"

"Freedom!"

"Aye! Freedom!" – I support –"one missing here though – skeleton piercin' a heart! Remember that one?! Now I ask you, lads, d'you really think Edward Thatch, the thunder an' devil of the seas, deserved his ship being in keep of fuckin' British rats?!"

"Crash'em!" "Devi Jones take them all!" "Fight!" "Kill bastards!" "Fight!" – a thundering chorus in respond.

"Who will stand by me?!"

"I will" – I hear the voice, louder than all the others and as I look over in its direction I see Edward standing, closing the distance up to the counter in the center where I am, unsheathing his sword on the go and once coming up stabbing it into the wooden surface right near mine and all this under the cacophony of four crews' cheers. His ocean-blue stare pierces me before he suddenly grabs my hand and lifts in into the air.

"I was there that day when Thatch fell! He died fighting for what he truly believed was right! When the British took Nassau he confessed me part of him was taken along with the city he loved so much! I want to carry this last favor to my dear friend! To thank him for being in my life, for protecting his ideas and believes and sharing them with those who felt the same! …And finally!... I want the bloody vengeance upon those who've taken Thatch from us so early! D'_you _all want it?!"

I'm sure this last question wasn't necessary as the whole tavern is already shaking under sailor's approving shouts and this last line of Edward provokes so much noise that my ears almost black out. He drags our hands down but keeps mine in his a bit longer than is needed and in the end slightly squeezes it and I feel his thumb slowly petting mine before he completely lets it go. Everything inside me rolls over with this little minor touch and with the whole sharpness I realize how hard I've been missing him. Still I keep my expression unruffled.

"Nice to be home" – he whispers so that only I can hear, casts short but meaningful glance at the manor on top of the hill then shifts his eyes back on me with this sly smirk on his face. And stalks off back to his table.

Very soon the bar counter of the tavern becomes very similar to a hedgehog with dozens of swords stabbed into it. After Edward followed Vane; Rackham and Anne after him; then all the others felt terrible need to join their swords into the captains' alliance counter; the last one was Israel Hands – he drove his broadsword into the wood and turned to meet the audience's full attention.

"As you all remember I was quartermaster on _The Queen Anne's Revenge. _There wasn't a ship so dear to me than she – a real piece of art in shipbuilding. Those who were lucky to sail on her would understand me. And the captain was no worse. Good match it was…captain and his ship" – Israel sighs lowering his eyes as if recalling good old days. In a while he continues – "For the last couple of months I've been trying to scrape every snatch of information 'bout the ship's location. Finally I succeeded" – all the faces are now serious and focused and I only wonder what a miracle we've done today rallying mostly hostile crews together. It seems Israel had the same thought as he sent me a glance full of surprise before he continued – "Thatch had his own island, a lot similar to this one. Located not far from the Abaco Island, there he left his girlbefore he headed for North Carolina in where he met his sorrow end. His ship should have stayed hidden though, the island is secure…well…it was. Mah agents told me - no earlier than half a year ago the British navy found both the island and the ship. The ship stayed untouched so far. Yet in five days they are planning to move her to New York to re-equip for their use" – Israel gave a predatory grin observing the listeners – "We all know it will never happen, right?" – there are these derisive dangerous smirks and scoffs and grins in respond; not a kind laugh gathers, so I really start to feel sorry for our enemies. Hands looks at other captains and gets his accepting nods after what offers me a hand to shake and I do it with vivid pleasure as now I need as much demonstrative support from the other captains that I only can so to preserve a loud name I got myself with long years of hard work and not let people feel they can treat me differently only because I'm a woman.

"So then, lads!" – I scream out when Israel's back starts to move away and back to the table he's been occupying with his men – "Need ya all be ready tomorrow by noon! Not much time we've got so have to rush to get our dreamboat back! Have a good eat and sleep! There'll be no time for it from tomorrow on! An' better save your drinks for the party _after_ we get the ship. Don't wanna see ya all pissed or half-dead with hang-over tomorrow morning" – I utter with sarcastic smile which then makes all the others fall into smirks as well.

"Aye, mum" – one fair-haired lad - reckon I've seen him on _the Jackdaw_ - said and at the same time hid himself under the table covering his head with his hands. I laugh along with others. Really, ain't not a monster and it was actually funny. Moreover I see how respectfully they look at me so why start bitching around?

"Be careful, lad. Don't you play with the fire far too much" – I warn him, wry smile still on my face, along with a knife I demonstratively ran over my lips before putting it back into the pocket. Men give a burst of meaningful "oooohhh"s and start teasing poor blushed fellow so I finally feel their attention fading off me. Finally able to relax and so I lead my way to the table where two men are sitting.

I come up and serenely take a seat intentionally avoiding noticing Edward's penetrating look but taking a bottle of rum standing in front of him. Hot liquid scorches my throat, but I don't show and when I put the bottle down I meet Vane's intent stare. Seeing me spotting it he only gives a grin and shakes his head clapping – total amusement on his face.

"Fucking hell…Marry me, Mary Read…"

* * *

We, Edward and I, haven't really talked a lot that night after the Pirate Meeting. He tried hard to, but I was constantly brushing him off or avoiding it one way or another switching tables and joining Anne and Rackham just to evade direct conversation with him. Aye…once again I think of "we", huh?

I've left the tavern after an hour of being there. Wanted to have a proper sleep before the long day behind the helm. Though the real reason was that I just got tired of keeping Edward in distance and felt some ten minutes or so and he'd get me. But when I changed my clothes for sleep and lay down into my bed I heard the front door open and steps going up the second floor. Knew it was _he_. Who else could it be? The steps were confident and quick – steps of a person not care for making noise as the house belongs to him. I pretended to be sleeping. Of course I knew we'd have to talk normally but for that time I wasn't ready. I lied like this – curled under the blanket with my eyes tightly shut. The steps stopped in the entrance of my room – I could even hear Edward breathing though it wasn't hard, it's just the silence was complete. He stood there for a long time, jos' looking at me I suppose. No doubt he missed me all these four months just like I endlessly missed him. He probably thought that if I stayed living in his house and controlling his business I was ready to forgive him, but, fucking hell, there was no way I could do it.

I heard him giving a noisy, exhausted sigh – such a sigh that could belong to an old man, deeply tired of life - and I heard him coming closer trespassing the room. He was already just near the bed, I could even feel his smell – the scent of rum, salt, sweat, sand, fire and fried fish… I couldn't dare to move, intrigued of what intentions he had and only hoping I _did _look like sleeping and that my eyelashes were not trembling. I didn't know what I was gonna do if he decided to lie down on the bed beside me and, thanks Christ, I didn't have to. His hand traced up and down my bared arm – from shoulder to wrist.

"I missed you so much, lass…"

My heart ached for him to continue on and on – wake me up, clutch me with his strong arms and into his warm hug, kiss me and tell me his run for the Observatory is over forever… Then we'd be able to figure out what to do, how to fix what was broken between us. He knew I lied telling him there was no "us" as I myself blabbed it out in the heat of the moment that morning before he set sails. He knew I love him. But my hopes went crashing down as I felt a soft kiss placed on my forehead and his steps moving away from me, from my bed and from my room. Through some time I heard the creaking of the bed from Edward's room and at least was glad he didn't decide going back to the tavern to get pissed.

That was a good sign.

* * *

I wake up and first thing I feel is unpleasant moisture down my body. Dragging the ends of sleep away I slowly rise up on the bed and looking down see a big red stain left on the white sheet.

Jos' great. Best time as any…

I quietly come up the door to look if Edward has already woken up in the opposite room and spot his chest peacefully going up and down in a deep sleep. Still I close the door just in case. I finish all the stuff with changing my clothes first, and…well, doing things to avoid further situations like this… Really don't feel like struggling with pulling pants on and the dull pain in the bottom of my belly makes me look at this piece of clothes with pure hate, so I just sneak into a light loose nightgown and it brings some sort of relief and comfort and tidiness. Taking pains with disguise now?! What's the use? Ah'm home and can afford myself this luxury. The one who can see me here is only Edward and…really…? Can even see his devilish smile in front of my eyes when think he sees me like this, but still… If I end with this morning stuff quickly I'll change my clothes before he even opens his eyes.

I crumple the dirty sheet into one big lump with the stained part hidden inside but… then I notice the blood has percolated even onto the mattress. A broken sigh.

Good beginning of the day, nothing else to add.

Instead of leaving the room as I've planned I have to wash up the mattress first and then when finally the bed is clean and done I pick up the dirty linen and taking the soiled clothes with me leave the room.

I shoot a short glance into Edward's room and see nothing has really changed during these several minutes and so hurry up downstairs.

I check water in the kitchen and see the barrel is completely empty which means I have to go outside and get some from the well.

Jos' better and better as I go…

Frustration gathers in every corner of my mind but I only bite my lip to pull myself together – no need to fly off the handle from the very morning, Marry. I drop the lump of linen down the floor and rush outside to finish everything the sooner the better.

But, to my bright discontent, no matter what I plan and want it seems everything's against me today as when I enter the kitchen from the backdoor dragging the bucket with splashing water along I see Edward already sitting there, drinking tea from the mug, looking through the ledger lying on the table. His shirt is off and all I can do is shift my eyes not to stare.

We're through. Who cares if I've been dreaming 'bout his naked body for as lon' as he was away.

"Mornin', Kenway"

When he spots me he gives a smirk meaningfully observing the lump of linen on the floor and the bucket of water I brought. Then his brows abruptly fly up as his gaze goes shamelessly wondering about my body under the nightgown and, in a second, up to my frustrated face.

"Morning, Read…"

He seems stunned and in a short moment it looks like he finally manages to hold himself back in hand. He takes a mug up and his look returns into studying the ledger. Still... just as I'm ready to relax he mutters to his nose:

"My love she came dressed all in white…" – a small sip and he finishes – "…Lowlands away…"

I feel heat rushing to my face and only hope he won't notice it. Wouldn't even feel this embarrassed if he saw me naked right now, it's just I understand how weird it is to see me wearing a nightgown when all the time before he saw me wearing whether pants and shirts whether anything at all.

So…back to business…I jos' need to ignore this embarrassing moment and go back to things I've planned doing. And that's exactly what I do.

I turn my back at Edward, but feel his crouching gaze on me and I'm sure If I turn right now I would see him staring. Instead I pour the water from the bucket into a wide basin and stretch out for the linen.

"Problems?" – I hear his question and just move my shoulder in a neglectful gesture.

"Nope, jos' adore washin' in the morning" – I snort making myself on my knees over the basin and drowning the sheet and clothes in the water.

Being rude with him…definitely not what I wanted. But my nerves are too annoyed with how my day has started, too annoyed with the dull pain torturing my body and too annoyed with his naked torso in front of my nose…with _him _ in front of my nose…_him _off all people – so close yet so unbelievably far.

"Really?" – I hear him chuckling but then his voice takes softer notes. More attentive notes – "Just thought I can help you somehow, if I may…"

"Nope, you may not"

"Well then…as you wish"

The water is damn cold. I add some soap into it and once the foam appears start rubbing the fabric but it hardly yields so that my hands get freezed. My attempts to keep mood steady stink on ice. Not on the physical ice that water gives me, but on this ice between Edward and me. The hell, I should have really listened to Ah Tabai, he warned me it will be just like this. Now I can't nor leave this man nor be with him even though I've told we're through I don't feel like I'll ever be able to forget him. Stuck in my heart like a bloody tattoo. And what am I gonna do now?! I've let down Ah Tabai, my brotherhood and for what?! For staying crippled, with my heart broken and lack of the will to move on. My life looks like fucking shit now.

I rub and rub and rub and rub trying to get rid of stains clinging to the fabric. Rub fervently. Rub diligently… till this last thought breaks the scrapes of self-control I have left.

"Hey, Read, pretty amazed, you know, with what you've accomplished 'bout my Fleet. Three new ships – one schooner and two brigs. Great as can ever be. The only thing is I can't see _The Smilings_'s operations anymore and just want…"

I desperately throw the sheet into the basin. It provokes a great splash that even reaches the nightgown leaving wet spots on it and coldness on my skin. I hide my face in my hands slowly stabbing fingers into hair and feeling how they are trembling. The pain in my heart makes me think I'm gonna die right here and right now and general indisposition of my body only boosts this feeling. I feel like wanting to cry but tears would not leave me eyes which makes it unbelievable as I can't find a way to let the pain out and it starts breaking everything inside.

Suddenly I hear the sound of chair dragged aside. What is he gonna do?

The pot clinks being lifted up from the stove; steps stop somewhere beside me. The sound of pouring water and the warmth of it reach me making my hands move away so to let me see what's going on. Edward takes the same position on his knees as I carry; he bends over the basin drowning his hands in the foam groping for something till he finds the sheet I've thrown. I'm stunned as I watch him searching for the faded stain, starting serenely washing it down when he spots it. He is not looking at me – his blue eyes are fully concentrated on work till there's no stain left. Then he just stretches for the clothes left and does the same with it.

It feels my chest would tear apart as the pain reaches its top whilst I watch him doing such a fucking helping thing for me. Of all things he could do he's decided to do particularly this making me love him even more at this moment if it's even possible. I shouldn't be like this…be this weak and this vulnerable. I'm Demon Kidd for bloody hell, can't afford myself be so. Especially before Edward's face after I've left us no way for returning back where we used to be. I need to pull myself together, stop being this milksop in his presence, pretend M'fine, but…

…when he finishes washing up my clothes he finally looks at me - all my hard-gathered strength vanishes away at once. His face is calm and serious – a solid rock that can endure any storm the sea sends. He stretches his hands for me and… before I can stop myself…in my rush motion I'm already cuddling up to him, so tight, as if he's the only thing I've got left. And probably that's how it really is. So tight as if he's that only rock able to save me in the storm. So solid and so strong. So warm and so alive.

All the excruciating anguish for him bursts out and my body shakes with soundless and tearless sobs. His hands wrap me tight to his chest slowly stroking my back and it brings such a bitter joy that it seems I'm gonna die.

"Shhhh" – he whispers repeating it again and again – "M'here…M'here…"

It takes me so long till the pain slowly dies away in my chest along with the sobs ceasing and I wish we could stay like this forever. Wishing for the sun to stop its freaking moving, for everything to just _stop_.

"Ya're such a fuckin' arse" – I mutter into his shoulder.

"Would you love me if I wasn't?" – his caring voice quietly enquires but I'm not able to give an answer.

Not yet. Not now. It's too much. Too early.

But it seems he doesn't need one.

"There, there…let it all out" – he whispers burying his face in my hair and squeezing me even tighter that our bodies fully disregard the lack of space – "Can't be strong all the time, can we? … M'so proud of you. My Mary let her disguise out finally. Perfect you were there yesterday. Perfect like always. Never weak, even now. Just vulnerable. Can be vulnerable with me, Mary. Whatever happens between us, you understand?"

"Aye" – I get lulled by the sound of his heart beating a steady drum against my chest.

"Missed me, have you?"

"Aye" – I repeat not able to conceal anything from him right now. And don't want to – "It's jos'…so damn hard"

"Aye…I know…Will you take me back then?"

"No…" – I sigh – "You haven't deserved it..."

"Still pissed off about the Observatory thing?"

I hem positively and he gives a noisy breath out as if he's damn tired of tearing himself apart just like I am.

"Found someone else?" – disturbed notes in his voice.

"Well, I…" – I say just to give him a hint to worry about – "So many men constantly round me…each knows who I am, so…got plenty of opportunities now, don't I?"

"Mary!" – Edward grumbles and I can't help but give a sour scoff.

"Jos' kidding" – I breathe out against his skin – "Can anyone else drive me this wild…"

"…and hold you like a lover not being one" – he ends with a scoff, so tenderly, that I want it badly to kiss the spot of his skin under my face and only with grand effort accompanied with bright melancholy suppress myself - "Will you stay leaving here?"

"I will if you want me to… Would be a pity to leave after making this house such a beautiful place"

Edward gently scoffs:

"Aye, you've made it look like home" – in a second he adds with a significant hesitation in his voice as if he's afraid to lose me from his arms after the line – "it will stop being home without you"

I feel warmth spreading through my veins after his words as if my blood suddenly turned into rum. But bitter words are still crossing my mind - «He left you» «He's chosen plunder» «He left you» «he will leave you again» - hardly it helps stop feeling this bloody happy in his arms though…

…what am I hoping for…? Still hoping…I'm a fool…

"D'you love me, Mary?" – a sudden question catches me unprepared and I briskly draw myself back to meet his eyes. They are warm and so dear. I feel I finally have enough will to drag myself away from him and recover my own strength that his comfort has given back to me.

I look around feeling a passionate longing to run away from this question – right through the brick wall - as the answer is ready to slip my lips but…

…no. You can't, Mary. He didn't deserve it. He left you. He's chosen plunder. You won't give him this pleasure.

He's waiting for my answer still sitting on the floor while I've already jumped up.

I offer him a hand and he takes it pulling himself up.

" I…" – I cut myself short before "…love you" slips my tongue and try it once again – "_You_ are very important to me, Edward, and the support you give me is priceless, but… what I've told you that time we had a fight – it still stands. There's no way back. Bloody hell, you've made your choice… Stop torturing me, mate"

I slowly free myself from his grip and make two steps back building distance between us while he looks like I've just drained a bucket of icy water on him. Suddenly just in a moment he gets an expression of inconvincible stubbornness and vivid gleam sets fire in his eyes:

"No, Read. No bloody way we're through! I'm your man and there'll be no one else in this world who'd be able to love you better than I do. This storms and disasters we have…you'll never have it with anyone else – it only proves we're belong to each other. And… " – he stops his passionate speech for a moment to come closer and stroke my face with his hand as I myself can't take my eyes of his ocean-blues feeling on the verge of my strength again, being on the verge of believing him – "Do you really feel this alive without me?"

I close my eyes for a long moment feeling his fingertips petting my cheekbones before I'm able to answer.

"You never stop, don't you?"

"With the prize so grand…" – he gives a smile – "…never… It's the battle of wits – me and you - isn't it? Whether me giving up the Observatory whether you leaving your brotherhood. If you could just close your eyes on me searching for the Observatory and take me b-…"

"No way I'm gonna stand it and wait for you back like a pup waiting for a bone from its owner, Kenway" – my voice is levelled, I'm tired of fighting with him, I just want peace – "An' I ain't leaving the brotherhood. No bloody way"

"We'll make it, I swear…but for now" – he stretches his hand out – "Friends?"

"Friends" – I take his hand and squeeze it in firm handshake not feeling any pressure from his side like always – "still have a handshake of a little girl, Kenway"

"I know" – he croaks with his face wrinkled.

"No, seriously, can you give me just a slight response?"

For a second nothing changes but next moment his hand grips mine in such a steel vice that I give a shocked moan ringing with pain and unpreparedness.

"Fuck!" – I pull my hand out and press it to my chest covering it with another one in protective gesture and brokenly puffing – "You could have warned me!"

"You want a man's grip – you get a man's grip" – he's shaking with laughter but comes up to me and before I'm able to avoid it takes my poor hand back. He unclenches it and under my surprised look leans over and places a light kiss on the back of it.

"Never mean to bring you pain, Mary. Physical or mental. It goes only unintentionally. Forgive me"

For a moment I can't find words as he has suddenly switched the funny situation back into a serious and delicate air. The only man able to leave me speechless and here I am, frequently blinking, fervently thinking for the answer while my heart endures some kind of excruciating sprint.

"Let me cook a breakfast for ya, Kenway" – I finally say with evident warmth of my every part and he chuckles.

"Reckon I deserve a good meal after this feat of washing"

"You really do. You were amazing"

* * *

**Keep tuned there's one more ahead!  
**


	18. Where We Belong

**Chapters 17 and 18 were one big chapter but I've decided to split it as the volume was too big and hardened reading. That's why two chapters of Mary.**

* * *

18

Where We Belong

The voyage is on the end of its fourth day and we are finally about to reach Thatch's island. That heart to heart with Edward helped me get away of tension I've been feeling for so long and when we set sails I felt pretty good. Save for the discomfort my body gave me but without pain torturing my heart I felt I could stand it easily. Just had to excuse myself off the helm a bit more often than I usually do just to go down to the quartermaster's cabin and deal with my girly things and, well, to be honest, I was talking to the crew a bit more bitchy than I always do, just, you know, to let the steam off.

I expected it would be a serious challenge for four crews to be united into one and… actually, I was right, because that's how it went out. Happily, by now no one was really hurt or killed and this was already something. As for general snorting and brawling…who's free from it? If captains themselves let others watch constant squabbles between each other how can they expect a perfect behavior from their crews? I'm not mentioning Hands, he's probably the one with brains here. Whom I mention is this fantastic three – Kenway, Vane and Rackham – and that's really how it goes – Kenway and Vane versus Rackham. All day long…

As a result _Ranger_'s and _Jackdaw_'s crews united against the _William's _one. Guess who is the one to settle everything?! Course I, Adè, and one guy from _Ranger_, name Mr. Sunmoor - the quartermasters. Got fucking tired of asking Jack to stop trying return Kenway's and Vane's trust back but he got insensible under vivid intention to accomplish this for Anne. No matter how hard I tried to reach out to his understanding this is not the right way how he should do it he kept turning deaf ear on me. Why can't he understand that only time can fix it?! Great accomplishment already that they don't try to kill him.

Kenway was more attentive, but still he only gritted his teeth when I asked him to hold himself in hands and stop punching Jack's every word. It only helped when I said that _his _behavior hardens life not only to Jack, but mostly to _me._ Was it so hard to get it himself?! We already had a dozen of men on every side angry 'bout those from the other crews – can't say talking to everyone to find out and resolve problems was making my days any better.

Vane in his return told me to mind my business. Then we had a pretty long brawling in his cabin that M'sure was heard not only on _Ranger _but on the other ships as well, as after two minutes of our yelling Edward appeared in the cabin entrance asking if we're not gonna kill each other yet. He got our mutual roar to get out after what the fight continued. At last it ended with Vane's "Woman is a bad thing in sea" and with mine "this woman should have left you die on that island then" after what he finally shut his gob 'bout my gender and at least started bringing up his men not to mess with _William_'s crew which was enough for me to feel content.

I open the door of Vane's cabin in which the small council was arranged and as I do I get deafened with the noise of shouts inside. I quickly close the door behind me before sailors could hear details and as the door gets shut faces of all those gathered here focus on me. I see I'm the last to come.

"Finally!" – Vane growls – "Took your time, Read, huh?! For fucking hell, we're all waiting, don't you think so?!"

"Don't talk to her like this, Vane" – Edward grumbles like a disturbed dog.

"A-ha. Sure, sir Mr. Protector, sir. Hen-pecked you are, Kenway"

"Repeat what you've just said, Vane…" – Edward threatens but Vane is not so easily to be scared by him.

"HEN-PECKED"

"Damn, anyone shut his bloody gob" – the blond growls.

"Shut the fuck up both of you" – I drop, not giving a damn what made them this aggressive this time.

I observe the scene of Vane and Kenway pinned in the middle of the cabin facing each other in frustration while all the other are serenely scattered throughout the room in different positions. It's strange not to see Rackham as the reason for the fight – he's sitting peacefully in one of the armchairs with Anne on his lap – her face expresses the word's tiredness and this she confirms me with the roll of her eyeballs. Aye, we've all got used to constant arguments so there's nothing new.

"Hush now, Vane. Had a problem with one of ya lads, he decided aiming knifes into my crew's men for fun wasn't a bad idea" – I say with poker-face swaying into the center of the room and stopping between the two wranglers. I decided I won't let anyone draw me off balance this evening and I'm fully intentional to stick to this plan.

"Huh, must be Bobby Rosten" – Vane gives a dark chuckle – "Did he hurt anyone?"

"Not yet, but I had to waste twenty boring minutes explaining him it's not really polite to do so"

Vane's chuckle turns into a full-grown guffaw making me wanna knock his head with something heavy.

"Sure, Vane, laugh while you can, don't complain though when you'll see some of your men having a lack of fingers or balls. Got only one way of dealing with uncontrollable crews who threaten my people"

"They are controllable. By me" – he grins and I roll my eyes – "Now as far as I know you have a way to this man" – he points at Edward – "Tell'im my ship was the leading today before I make him admit it. Everyone saw it, only he surprisingly thinks he's won"

"No, seriously?!…Keep up arguing while we have more important business…?" – Adè snorts shaking his head.

I squint at Kenway's irritated face and he gives me a grimace of pure fury towards Charles so shifting my eyes from him to Vane and back I reward them with a skeptical smirk which I believe will make them feel ashamed but it doesn't.

"Still 'bout this, huh?! Stupid bet it was, made us hasten for both of ya, by two knots – crews were exhausted. We all should stick together, don't you think so?"

"There the reasonable person…" –Israel sighs and Anne approvingly nods hemming something to her nose.

"But, you're on my side, Mary, aren't you?" – Edward gets lifted up with a sudden ally and sends me the devilishly charming smile.

"No, M'not, Kenway - surprise!" – I say mockingly and he offendedly purses his lips.

"Now that's no funny" – he grumbles.

"Huh, got it, sap?!" – Vane slightly pushes Kenway on the shoulder – "I'm damn right"

"No, ya're not, Vane! Jaysus, can't you see you're acting like two little boys? Stop it, we're on business, not vacation!" – I cut their brawl short. Really, I've got enough of this and so do all the others. But it seems they've just ignored me.

"The Jackdaw was leading when the time was up, you're blind if you didn't see it"

"The Ranger's ram was much further than the Jackdaw's by then"

"No it wasn't!"

"No it was!"

"Oh, c'mon, lads, can you just shut up and accept the draw!" – Anne gives a shout and surprisingly they grow silent, never stop stabbing each other with mischievous glances though.

"Can we finally get down to business once Mary's here?" – Hands offers and Rackham, Anne and Adè agree with an obvious joy while the two brawlers keep looking at each other as if ready to start a fight any moment. To prevent it I secure the place sharply between them.

"What was the bet?"

"Five hundred reals" – Vane answers.

I fish for a moment in my pockets for the bag with gold and accurately count out two handfuls of coin. One I stretch to Vane and one to Kenway. Jos' anything to shut them up.

"Here five hundred to each. Content?"

"Aye" – Vane affirms but still casts a wide shitty grin at Edward before making himself comfortable in the captain's armchair – "Still _I_ was right"

"The hell you've…" – Edward starts but I cut him short.

"Fuck it! You've got your money. What else d'you want?!"

They exchange an estimating stare at each other with their eyes screwed when finally turn the fighting mode off.

"Fine" – their mutual answer.

"Oooh, great time we spend" – Jack laughs heartedly without any insult in his voice but still Edward's face is solemn and bully as he meets his stare.

"What's it to you, traitor?"

"Kenway, please" – I cool him off and his stare shifts from Jack to me after what his shoulders a bit relax.

"Gonna be happy, Rackham, hiding behind lasses, eh?" – he drops sauntering to the chair to sit with his ankle put on the knee. I follow him and take a place on the barrel behind his back. Not too close. Not too far. Just what is needed. And I bet he's content having me near so it will prevent his nasty temper and reduce the amount of arguments, which is just what we all need.

"Just jealous, Kenway, as I see it. Dangling after my quartermaster all the time, think I don't notice? Wanna have your own lasses on the Jackdaw?"

Anne hisses at her lover and before Edward's swallowed the bait I put the hand on his shoulder and he gulps down the harsh words at the touch. It's funny how easily I can manipulate him. Heh.

"Stop talking bullshit, Jack. We're all friends here, no need to strain the air, already tensed enough" – I say conciliatory and under Anne's firm stare he retreats.

"Just want our comradeship back the way it used to be when Thatch was alive" – he nods and after addressing his raised bottle to former friends takes a gulp. It provokes them snorting but it's good already they don't resume the fight.

"Maybe it's really the time to forget about old offences and cooperate for mutual cause?" – Hands steps forward from the wall he's been leaning to and walks up to the table so to take the leading part in the negotiations.

I scoff at the line – these three are hardly to ever be those friends they once were. Israel wishes only peace with his logical well-organized calm temper, even though, this is the topic he shouldn't meddle into if he wants to preserve this neutrality amongst fellow-captains he's been trying hard to stick to since I've helped him take this post.

"Toss it, Israel. They are hotheads. Will surely settle it themselves in time" – Anne peacefully notes, her fingers interlaced with Jack's in relaxed way.

"…One way or another" – I finish for her, thinking this way is hardly not to be violent. She tilts her head with a wondering shrug of her shoulder agreeing with me – "So, Israel" – I continue – "Tell the plan we've made up"

"When have you made it up together?" – Edward turns his head back to look at me with a suspicious stare. The look he gets from me is sarcastic as it speaks without words "stop doing it".

"Wanted to take part? C'mon, Kenway we have a plan to discuss" – I say instead and shift my look on Israel though still feeling Edward's stare on me. Not the time to play this flirt-me-and-I-flirt-you game and in a while he turns away.

"So, the plan is" – Israel starts, ignoring Edward. He unrolls the scroll he's been holding in his hand and stretches it on the table waiting for everyone to come up. I can't see anything from the barrel I'm sitting on so jump down from it to join the others as Rackham, Anne and Ade also gather to the center of the room. I slightly pull the bun of blond hair on the go intentionally ignoring its owner's cocky look piercing me, and only slight smirk touches my lips as evidence I've noticed it. He follows me to the round table and stops close on my right leaning over to observe the map. I've already seen it as Israel and I have drawn the scheme on it. There's a slight pause while everyone take a first look at the map and in a second I feel something I shouldn't be feeling right now…

A touch of someone's fingers slowly running up and down my lower spine. Just for a short moment. And shooting a glance at Edward I meet his laughing eyes as what he has just done was a little vengeance for me pulling his hair.

"keep on, Hands, we're ready to listen" – Vane informs and the noise of everyone's agreeing give me room to drop a line to Kenway without being noticed.

"Stop it, blondie" – I whisper.

"You've started it yourself, birdie"

Everything in grins and smirks so that I don't even feel irritation for him calling me this way.

"The island has only one docking bay and from every other side is secured with rocks and thick impenetrable jungles" – Israel points into the map – "_this_ is where the navy has moored its vessels. There are no frigates or brigs – nothing bigger than schooners. _Queen Anne's Revenge _is the strongest ship there and I suppose they think they don't need strong forces with the ship like this at hand. This will be their problem" – he gives a greedy smile – "we just need to sneak onto the ship at night and steal it from under their nose"

"But how we gonna do this without being spotted from the shore? You say the only way into the island is from the open sea and to the bay where they will be waiting for us" – Anne asks.

"_They _think it's the only way" – Hands keeps smiling mischievously looking at the red-head – "but _I_ know another one" – he points at the red circle on the western side of the island – "It is marked here. A narrow passage made in rocks. Thatch and I arranged it when he conquered the island. It is unnoticeable from the sea and leads straight to the beach where the ship is moored. That's how we gonna do it" – Israel finishes and lifts his eyes up observing the thoughtful faces of his allies with bright enthusiasm.

"There's a snug I see" – Edward is the first to speak and the incline of his head along with his face expression tell he has serious doubts about the plan. Blues and blacks meet as he looks at Hands – "How're you sure they don't know 'bout this passage? Someone could have blabbed it out. Someone of those who helped you make it long ago?"

Israel shakes his head.

"D'you really think we could have risked leaving anyone who knew about it alive?"

"Aye… It explains everything then"

"So we just gonna sneak through this passage and steal the ship? This simple?!" – Jack frowns – "And what about the hold?! If I were on their place I would place a huge unit inside the ship just in case"

No one answers and there falls a tough silence. Finally Edward mutters:

"Aye…weird as it is but…Jack's right"

"Sometimes it really happens" – Vane adds, so Anne and I exchange surprised and rather content glances.

I give a short cough and everyone's faces turn to me.

"It ain't a problem" – I say shifting my eyes from face to face – "We only need to kill the guards on watch. Then I'd sneak down into the hold and throw some smoke bombs to get rid of them for some time. Then as we reach our ships it won't matter how many men are inside the ship, we'll be able to deal with them" – as I say I watch my friends nodding – "They don't expect us to come so we have the advantage of suddenness. Some of them even might be too drunk to fight. We all know what the last day ashore means. Even for soldiers. Know it for sure, was in the navy mahself"

"Aye, good point, Mary" – Israel reveals a smile of praise with a gleam of something…strange in his eyes. This something I really don't like. I sharply shift look on Edward and feel odd relief he's too concentrated on the map to notice it – "What will others say?"

"Aye. This would work" – Adè chimes in after he's been listening and watching attentively without saying a word all this time. Well, if Adè thinks so then it would definitely work out.

"One last thing to decide" – Vane raises his forefinger – "who'd be sneaking and who'd be staying on the ships waiting"

Everyone exchange glances. I see no one wants to stay on the ships. Predictable though. The silence is disturbed only with the cracking sound of ship sailing and waves reaching the cabin windows from below. There's a lack of cricket chirring as for me…

"I can go…" – Edward carefully starts looking at others as if they are snakes ready to attack and he has to somehow pass round them – "I can take my men and sneak in there…" – he slowly turns to me with the same before-the-storm-breaks expression – "…with Mary if she's eager. Only she knows how to use bombs the most efficiently"

I raise a brow at him. No, Edward, seriously?! Don't _you_ know how to use them?

"Bullshit" – Vane puffs out.

"Don't trust me, Charles? What am I gonna do? Steal the ship from everyone of you?" – Edward says already chuckling but as the faces stay serious his smile slowly withers – "No, really?! You don't trust me?" – his eyes widen as he looks everyone around. Finally he stops look on Anne – "Annie, you really think I'll steal the ship and betray you all?"

Anne only blinks frequently and averts her eyes down to her shoes, embarrassedly biting her lower lip.

"Okay, Anne, thank you" – Edward utters in such a disappointed way that I almost feel sorry for him. Everyone knows Edward is all about plunder. That's why it goes like this. Maybe it will set his brains right. His look goes wondering further – "Everything's clear with you, Jack, not really going to ask…but Vane…I thought we're back friends"

Vane doesn't seem any embarrassed, his dark eyes are skeptical just like his whole look.

"Kenway, would you trust me if I was the first to ask what you've just offered?" – he simply said.

Edge of Edward's mouth goes up forming a sour smirk followed with a smack telling he would hardly do this and Vane stretches his hand in a speechless "that's what I tell you".

"Hands? Don't trust me to play fair?"

Israel endures Edward's look with his open confident stare and then slowly shifts it at me in a sly manner.

"I'd trust you if Mary vouches for ya. From all those who is here I respect her the most"

I hold his black penetrating eyes looking straight into mine. Hold it firmly. Showing no hesitation. I don't know what Israel is up to trying to play up to me. But certainly won't give him pleasure to see I have any scruples about Edward.

Feeling everyone watching my reaction I calmly shift my look on a blond captain close on my right. I meet his ocean-blues – piercing me but at the same time confident as if he only needs a public confirmations of that he already knows himself.

I give a smirk returning my eyes back on Israel.

"I trust Edward" – I say with my chin raised up challenging him to object if he has enough guts to do it – "And so can everyone of you. He won't betray"

"You, maybe" – Vane interferes – "But how can we be sure you're not in cahoots with each other? You always on the same side, have a mutual business. Maybe you've planned it to steal the ship together, huh, Read? Enormous galleon of forty-two guns and you're still without your own ship. We all see what it looks like"

Great. Now I'm under suspicions.

"What the hell are ya talking 'bout, Vane?! Why would I summon all of you to help me then?"

"Who knows, women are sly" – Vane tilts his shoulder with mischievous grin – "Maybe it's was just a screen so you'd got the maps and location from Hands without drawing suspicions. Besides…you've been lying 'bout yourself for so long, it can be just a part of your nature, who knows…"

My blood starts to boil with this injustice and the plan to keep balance gets crashed to pieces. In a brisk moment I fly up to Vane tipping him over from the chair and sit on top of him with my hidden blade pointed into his throat longing for nothing but wipe this smug off his face.

"Call me liar one more time an' you'll see your guts out, Vane" – I growl blankly hearing the noise of all the others rushing to us.

Even if Vane's got surprised his face doesn't express it at any rate. His smug only widens and he laughs huskily into my face.

"Hush your wild temper, Read. Just wanted to tease you. You really gonna kill me on the spot with your fancy blades only for playing with ya, huh?"

My face doesn't get less stiffen but still I manage to gather the scrapes of my patience left – enough to start drawing back.

"That's it, lass. Maybe gonna stay here for the night? A good start of something tempting it was"

I was already about to stand up but I swear hearing this line I've growled no worse than a furious cat and before I'm able to control myself I rush down starting beating and scratching and kicking my dear friend Vane like I haven't been fighting for a long long time. First I feel him only parrying my blows as if he waits for me to calm down at once but then as my wrath shows no withering he starts to answer but it only makes me harden the brawling.

I spot shouts and exclaims absolutely absent-mindedly. Someone tries to pull me away but gets an unintentional punch and gives up. This fight goes on bringing scratches, bruises and pain till at last it gets stuck with Vane seizing me by the hair. It brings such a sharp pang that a terrible scream of a caught jaguar slips my lips. It's not long till I pay him back with a kick into the groin – the only thing left for me to use – and Vane gives a mix of shout and rattle loosening the grip of my hair. I feel I've got an advantage over him but before I bring him even more damage someone's strong hands drag me aside. I resist as hard as I can – still kicking the air, twisting like an eel, puffing like a bull - but these hands only squeeze me even tighter that I feel they are about to crush my ribs.

"Cool out, lass! That's all, you've showed him what you can, hold it now, don't punch me" – Edward's hot breath scorches my ear and I blankly understand I should stop but it's too hard to do as adrenalin drives me wild. I feel salty blood on my lips – terribly painful as they are split at least in two places; my right side responds with dull ache and my left arm feels like it is dislocated which is most likely true.

"Easy, Mary, come on" – Edward growls loudly slightly joggling me up and this sudden joggle makes me come back to senses. My body abates its destroying activity to weak trembling as the side effect and I feel this mad siren's energy leaving my body as suddenly as it has filled it - all I can do now is breathing hard while I'm sure my eyes are still wild and crazy. It's like I'm drunk but not drunk and my heart can't stop drumming the rapid beat in my ears.

"Come, come, lass… all right…there we go" – Edward keeps soothingly puffing, out of breath as much as I am and his hands slightly loosen the pressure, but still hold me tight enough not to get away.

My blurred gaze finally focuses on the room and people in it – Rackham and Adè are holding Vane whose face is absolutely beside himself, blood-shot eyes are concentrated on me as he's still trying to break away so to tear me apart; Anne's standing between us – funny as it is - a serious distraction she'd be if Vane did break away. She shoots worried looks at me from time to time – guess I really look like hell; Israel brokenly rubs his forehead as if he doesn't understand what the hell is he doing here.

"I can hold her if you're tired" – he finally offers to Edward, whose breath is a bright evidence of how exhausted he got suppressing me. But his chest produces a muffled snort in response.

"Can do it on my own, don't need any help" – he grunts and Israel only gives a frustrated shrug.

Vane finally recovers his senses but the rage still shows no willingness to fade away.

"Get this bitch out of my cabin! NOW!" – he roars and I feel my body dragged along to the door. I'm trying to load some strain off Edward's shoulders but my legs are trembling like a jelly and I can't.

"Saving your lousy arse for one more, Charles Vane…No way you'd see it" – my voice is hoarse when I say it and as we reach the door I shoot the last glare in his direction and spit the blood on the floor. He gives a storm of obscenities in respond but I don't hear it already.

My turbid gaze notes the black leather and the black coat – it's Israel, he holds the door before us and fresh wind strokes my face as we leave the cabin behind.

* * *

I close my eyes – feeling of faint rolls in. The darkness under my eyelids is more of red than of black but I force them to open, though in vain, as in a second they are shut again. We're going up the stairs…or am I already fainted?

"Edward? D'you need help? How's she?"

"It's okay, Anne! Nothing deadly! She'll be fine, I'll take care of her"

"All right then! I'll come and check her later! On _The Jackdaw_?"

"Aye!"

My body is lifted up on a short level and my feet are pressing a narrow surface. My waist is wrapped tight with a strong hand and I blankly suspect I have to do something. Brain refuses to seize to reality any longer and a quiet whisper of annoying voice from inside tells me to let it fall into the black nothing, but…I have to do something…I have to...what?

"Mary" – familiar voice pulls me up from the blackout. The Welsh accent…the light color in my brain…_his_ hair…right – "Mary" – the voice calls now more insistent and I hem something trying to tear myself from losing consciousness – "Mary, I need you stick to me as tight as you can if you don't want to get a mouth full of water"

Stick to him…? This I can. I feel my right arm but when I try to move the left one my whole little world of ear, smell and touch bursts into lightning of sharp red pain. Still I manage it to clutch at Edward and I hear a noisy sigh.

"C'mon, lass. Here we go" – the voice sounds consoling, sounds like he tries to convince himself though words are addressed to me.

Here there is a short jump, whistle of wind. I feel like sliding down and my nails scratch into the leather. My feet feel only air and it seems like we're flying through eternity and into nowhere…or is it my mind flying in there…?

There is a bump and there is a wobbliness…the ship sails forward…we're on the ship…there is no eternity of the air. The world as real and solid as the wooden deck under my feet.

…"Ahoy, captain!"…"all's quiet on the watch!"….."what is…"….."what happened?"…."What's with Captain Read?"…."The council went wrong?"…."The plan is in force?"…"do we need to change the course?"…."captain Kenway?"….

…"The course is the same. I need warm water, a clean rug and Mr. White's ointment. Bring it into my cabin. Move, lads, move!"…

Voices get muted as if I hear them from under the water and slowly but steadily vanish in all absorbing vacuum… cannot fight it any longer…falling into somewhere…further and further…so dark and so tranquil…

The world is rocking. I can't see it. But I can feel it.

* * *

"_Prancing…?" _

"Shhh, Mary, M'here, it's me Edward"

Hardly I need explanation - this voice I'll recognize amongst millions of others.

No, it's not my ship. It's _Jackdaw_. No red sails, no golden hull, no horse on the bow – not my stud. Captain Read… Captain without a ship. What an irony.

Senses slowly crawl back to me. There's a touch of warm fingers to my right side and I lazily realize I'm lying topless. The fingers are carefully probing my ribs – one after the other, checking if each is safe. It's ticklish. And at the same time painful – must be a terrible bruise there. The check is going from lower ribs and up to the ones on top secured behind my bosom.

"Found good excuse for touching, huh?" – I break the cosy silence when I feel Edward starting probing these upper ribs constantly brushing against my breasts as if by chance. The feeling I get is… dangerous. Dangerous as it makes my inner beats turn on. Dangerous as it makes me longing for more.

That's no good.

"Oi, see you like it" – Edward's quiet, almost intimate voice in response and I bet he's smirking right now. I can tell it even with my eyes closed. I know what he hints at. Of course I know.

I slowly try to move my right arm – it works well; then the left one – it still hurts so bad that I hiss with pain and decide not to disturb it from lying like it is. With my right arm I cover my breasts hiding swelled nipples from his observation.

"Use my incapacity for your benefit? Shame on you, Kenway"

I'm expecting him resisting and…well – insisting. But I don't feel anything – he has just obeyed me…it's weird and it doesn't look like Edward with his usually strong sex drive. I suspiciously open one eye. Is he all right?

It's dark and there's only one lantern illuminating the cabin – the light is nicely soft, almost dim. I open another eye.

Edward is sitting by the hammock I'm lying in - the back of his head I only see as his face is turned away from me – just simply sitting.

"Are ya feeling well, Edward?"

"Aye. Why are you asking? I should be asking you this"'

"You…hmmm…" – I halter – "it's jos' strange you stopped so…at once"

"We're friends, aren't we? Even If I continue there'll be nothing and you'll just shove me away. It's rather painful already, you know…after months of continence…I'd better avoid further distress or I'll surely try to fuck you and will have a fight again"

"Four month? Since the time we parted?"

"Aye…kind of trying being loyal to you"

"Seriously?"

"Never was more serious"

"Oh…" – I'm sort of abashed with it and it takes me a minute to realize - "I'd better not touch you for a while, aye?"

"Aye"

"Okay"

"Thanks for understanding"

"…will you set my shoulder then?"

"Aye, course. Your ribs are all safe and sound by the way"

"damn good, it would be a problem either way"

"Aye, would certainly complicate our tomorrow's plan"

I hem approvingly in respond and add nothing and so does he. His head is slightly turned to me though his look is focused on the pattern of the carpet – he seems hypnotized with it and I can serenely observe his profile whilst. He looks the same but… it's not really that Edward I once knew. I see… he has certainly changed a lot. Not in a huge way but rather…significantly. I've been noticing it from time to time and now… These four months without any satisfaction (except by his own means I suppose…no…don't think about it…very dirty thought, Mary…) of his men needs just to stay loyal to me, it… amazes me. And the general behavior has changed a lot. My lips slightly stretch in a smile – my man makes progress just like I've always wanted him to.

I scrutinize his face with a mix of feelings – a handful of curiosity, one more of surprise, a spoon of anguish, a ton of adoration and these all seasoned with longing. He captivates me like fire – warm and burning – comforting and dangerous.

"You've murmured something of _The_ _Prancing_?" – he breaks the silence without stopping thoughtfully looking into nowhere.

"Aye. First thought I'm in mah cabin. See it in my dreams sometimes. I miss him…"

Edward tears his eyes away to look at me.

"Whom? Stefano?"

"Stefano?" – I slightly frown brushing it aside – "no. I mean…yes, sometimes. He's a good friend, I got used to him being around, being my quartermaster but…I miss _him_"

"The ship?"

"My stud…" – I bet my face looks like one of a little girl dreaming of unicorns and dragons – "Red sails against the light blue of sky and the saturated blue of sea…" – the vision is so dear that I feel my eyes must be glitter with a thin watery cover though I hope it is hard to be spotted in this dimness. I blink to get away with it and pull myself together. I see I've become much more emotional recently…must be lack of Kidd's disguise affecting me so – "I love him"

"It's funny how you call your ship a "he" whilst all the others call vessels "she"" – his smile is absent-minded and warm, a lot childish itself.

"It's a stud, Edward, not a mare" – I note shooting him a glare of bright reproach – "And it's ain't any funny"

He chuckles:

"Aye…my mistake. It's a stud and it is charming" – he makes a pause in whilst he keeps blankly smiling though I suppose he doesn't even notices it – "There's something I forgot to tell you" – he finally says looking at me with his face already serious– "I saw your stud during the voyage to Africa"

The way I feel at the line is…nothing short of amazing. I even lift myself up on the elbow in a sudden tide of enthusiasm.

"How?!" – I enquire briskly and only then realize leaning on the elbow cost me leaving my bosom without a cover though I don't care. The only energy driving me is of that to know about my ship as much as I can and as much as Edward can tell.

"Oh, cover yourself, woman! You're driving me mad" – Edward growls and shifts his eyes giving a huge puff of air out his nose. He walks up to one of the many boxes and puts something out of it. When he comes up, still avoiding looking at me, I see it is a light soft shirt about twice sizes bigger than I need.

"An' where's mah shirt and coat?" – I ask with displeasure taking the offered shirt and slowly slipping it on.

"Emily came and took it to wash, there was blood and dust on it. Thought you'd like it clean. You like being clean"

"Aye, good catch, Kenway. So what's 'bout _The Prancing_?" – I press on impatiently.

"Can I look now without feeling anything…ehm…moving?"

"Depends on you" – I say in a kittenish manner watching him driving look back at me.

"Much better. Ready for the pain, Read?" – he comes very close and carefully pulls my left arm up probing the shoulder with short but effective touches.

"Edward, _my ship_" – I utter sharply word by word but he brushes it away with a quick gesture telling he's busy.

"First – shoulder. Then – story for the sleep. Deal?"

I breathe out noisily with evident frustration but have to admit he's right no matter how strong the desire for hearing the news about my ship is.

"Deal. Do it quick"

"Aye, cap" – but before beginning he looks around for something and finally walks up to the bucket with water on the floor. He takes out a rug from it and rinses it in one of the barrels and this all I observe with my brows knitted.

"Why's that water bad?"

He casts a glare on the bucket, then on me smiling devilishly.

"It's good if you like the taste of your blood"

And with that he comes back to me twisting the rug into several layers. I get what he wants from me and open the mouth so to bite the rug with my teeth.

"Ahm a vampire, Kenway. Dint ya no thad?" – I mumble while he takes my arm with a grin but in a second his expression changes as he gets fully focused turning my arm one way and another searching for the best angle. I know well enough what will follow when he finds one. I don't want it but clutch into his arm with my spare hand – not something I've controlled, just something of an instinct before the pain.

"Put your hand away, Mary, it disturbs. Need to set your shoulder, not break the joint"

I obey squeezing his leg instead. I could leave it on the hammock, but… need to feel his warmth, it settles my nerves and I'm really nervous at the moment. No matter how many times you were stabbed, shot, broken or dislocated in your life – the pain is something always repeating anew, like for the first time.

There it starts – Edward firmly sets his hand on my shoulder keeping the arm tight with the other. I want to ask him to count to three but it would seem too weak and I only grit my teeth into the wet rug closing my eyes. The silence seems cracking and flashing in my ears and I harden the grip to the fabric of his pants. I'm ready.

I already start wondering why's Edward so long at the same time wishing him never to start when…

…there is a sudden movement. A Crunch. A razor-sharp Pain. And a muffled loud Shout. My fist squeezes Edward's pant leg while I'm all shaking with a prominent shiver. Happy there was something in my teeth, otherwise I'd have just grinned them off and bitten my tongue.

The pain dies as suddenly as it pierced me and all is left now is an after-shock of shaking I can't keep.

"Ssssshhh…easy, lass, it's great now…Breathe for me" – Edward tenderly murmurs. It'd even seem too tender for me if I wasn't in such a state. In this state it's damn nice to feel this sweet care.

He finishes with checking if it is really all right. It must be so as he puts my arm to rest and leans down to take away the rug from my mouth and throw it back into the bucket. It's a great relief to have my mouth free and my joint on its proper place and I can't bear but seize Edward's hand and carefully pull it dragging him closer.

"Stay with me. For the night" – I ask straight-away without any winding around and he gives this warm protective smile in respond that I've so entirely fell in love with. He says nothing but frees his hand from mine and walks up to the opposite side of the cabin so when he returns back I see another pillow and a blanket. They are put on the barrel near the hammock and I watch his every step as he reaches the lantern, opens it and calmly blows out a fire leaving only darkness in the cabin, save for the diffused moonlight emerging into it through the glass of the cabin windows, but this light is hardly to bother us.

Hah…once again "us"…You really don't consider the option of accepting and forgetting in your mind, do you, Mary?

Edward lingers for a moment and I can hear him taking off his leathered garments, unfastening holsters and belts, getting rid of the robe and then finally of the shirt. His steps approach and I lift myself up pressing the floor with my leg to preserve the balance of the hammock while he climbs into it. I feel so freaking happy and safe when he stretches his hands to wrap them around my waist showing I can lie down now but before I do I take a pillow he's brought. He rises head up and I place a pillow under, so that his and mine together make a fine soft cloud and then take the blanket to fling it up and cover us both. Edward's been watching me the whole time and as I finally finish, his grip of my waist becomes more persistent pulling me close. I fully obey his movement and let him drag me into his arms where I comfortably curl up resting my head on his chest and throwing my leg over his. My fingers turn to their usual activity of absent-mindedly playing with sparse hairs on Edward's chest while his right hand tenderly embraces my shoulders and another goes wondering up and down my thigh sending shivers sprawling throughout my whole body.

"You've scared me today" – he whispers while his hand moves to stroke my arm – "fighting with the man two times bigger than you…seriously, Mary?"

"He's been asking for troubles for a long long time... had to show him I'm not a lass to joke at"

"Aye, I know, but… felt this while pulling you away – you've been ready to fight till the very end, Mary. Before you kill or get killed…it was scary"

"Hmph…don't know…just a girly thing I suppose. Haven't you ever noticed we have some sort of energy that just keeps going until we win…or worse?"

"Huh…they say lions are hardly the most dangerous hunters, but if you mess up with lioness…_that's_ whom you must be afraid of"

"That's who I am? Lioness for ya?"

"You know you really have something feline in you…this adroitness, agility and…well, _flexibility_"

"Kenway!"

"That's what you have, what can I do with it?! …You can bend so unbelievably lithely…and it's…even a delight to be your prey. Well, you know what I'm talking 'bout"

"Mind's flying round one and only topic, huh? Better tell me 'bout _The Prancing_. Want every detail, Kenway"

"Okaaay, okaaay…but it will be your fault when I'll get mad thanks to it… So…_The Prancing…_it was two weeks before Africa when I noticed a distant ship with red sails trailing us…"

And he told me everything: all those things about my ship I wanted to hear so badly and even more – those I didn't want to hear at all – about Roberts and their agreement to meet later, about his own hope he'd finally reach the Observatory soon with Roberts' help. All I could do is warn him – I don't believe the Sage to give up so easily, there must be a catch, a trap, just has to be, I can feel it. He offered we to join him, though it was clear he knew it himself I wasn't going to agree. And he surely knew I hate talking about this so he eagerly brought the topic to naught and a peaceful silence fell disturbed only with usual sounds of the night and the sea. Until…

…we hear a knock at the door. Such kind of knock that people usually make when they are not sure if they should be standing by this door at all. Edward's grip tightens not giving me chance to rise up, his face bares an expression of calm confidence.

"Who's there?" – he enquires.

"It's me! Anne!" – an Irish-accented voice in return.

"Come in!"

I turn my head towards the door. It gives a squeak when the red-head pushes it and in a second I see Anne's silhouette against the moonlit entrance. I can see her twisting her head trying to get a better view but her eyes cannot adjust to darkness this fast. Still it doesn't take her long to do it and she spots us lying on the hammock:

"Oh…M'sorry, I didn't think ya were sleeping already…"

"No, no, Anne, it's fine" – Edward is fast to assure – "we were just…talking"

"And are ya well, Mary?"

"Aye, Annie" – I chime in – "Don't ya worry, I was just in shock, that's all"

"Ah, dah's grand. You've really scared me. I'll tell Jack ya're staying here"

"Wait, Anne! How's Vane by the way?"

"He was eeehm…quite reasonable when Jack and I were leaving his cabin. But, be sure, it took him long to come to senses. You've really showed him what's what"

"It wasn't without a struggle" – Edward notes ironically – "Pity you didn't see how I was setting her shoulder…"

"Kenway! M'gonna leave right now!"

"Okay, okay. Don't listen to me Anne, she was cracking hardy, of course, like she always does"

Anne gives a ringing scoff:

"Dere you go! She certainly was, no doubts"

"Hey, is it some sort of lasses-stick-together thing?!"

"It sure is" – I affirm sending him a mischievous squint I'm sure he sees even in the darkness.

"All right, guys" – Anne says after a good deep yawning – "Bedtime. Night night!"

"Night night!" – Edward and I say in respond and then exchange glances with a short laugh as the door closes. I place my head back on his chest snuggling to him as close as it's possible and he gives a content breath out wrapping me tight.

And so we are lying like this – pressed together in a warm hug in the darkness of the cabin. Slowly rising and falling under the rhythm of Edward's long and peaceful breathing. Supposed to fall asleep already, it must be past midnight, but I can't and lifting my face slightly up see Edward's eyes are open as well. He's staring into the ceiling, his hand that holds me is still leisurely caressing my shoulder and the other rests upon my hand keeping it lying on his chest. He notices me watching him and his eyes shift on my face.

It must be wrong but I plant a tender kiss on his chest and resting my head there feel Edward's mouth nestling against my head, giving a kiss and staying that way.

I think I must be feeling totally wrong 'bout it, but… bloody hell I need him so. Stuck in my heart before I even noticed it coming. Besides… haven't I deserved just a little bit of happiness? After Will and everything… I've been only working hard – to become a fearful pirate, a skillful assassin; to build the reputation; to protect what is right by supporting the brotherhood. I've been giving so much without asking anything for myself…I deserved this. And as for him… maybe he didn't, but he's better now than he ever was before. Still a lot to work on, but already a big progress. It seems unbelievable to me when I start thinking of the future we may have together…do want to believe but still cannot imagine it. Our lives are so dangerous, so full of risk, so unstable. Hardly any serious relationships can survive under such conditions. And there will be no relationships left at all if he doesn't toss this Observatory-obsession of his.

Can I do anything 'bout it? I can't. I've already done everything I could.

* * *

**Want to add thanks to everyone for sticking to the story and also double-thanks for reviewing – just don't stop it, PLEASE, you all are so amazing!**

**P.S. One particular song brought me a huge portion of inspiration for this chapter:**

**Feist and Ben Gibbard - Train Song**

**Check it – it's so good, you won't regret listening!**

**Aaaaand…**

**BYE**


End file.
